


Alegria

by Verliebt_in_Traum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 113,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum
Summary: Виктору Никифорову семнадцать, и ему кажется, что его жизнь кончена.Юри Кацуки двадцать три, и ему кажется, что его жизнь и не начиналась.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alegrìa (исп.) - радость, веселье, утешение  
> АУ, в которой Виктор - фигурист, а Юри - работник дизайнерской фирмы.  
> На момент начала действия Виктору 17, Юри 23.  
> Чудесные арты от Maimer! (осторожно, возможны спойлеры)  
> ко 2 главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c636918/v636918290/536e1/3ta9P86b2CU.jpg  
> к 3 главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c604623/v604623290/36536/kty1wDojDJI.jpg  
> к 5 главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c836628/v836628290/435d0/GStG1ODBADo.jpg
> 
> Дивный арт от matty_ju ко 2 главе:  
> http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2017/06/04/4c0ba07eaf14f22db5f81b3135bee6de.jpg
> 
> Арт с парными костюмами, навеянный Цирком, от Mer_des_Miroirs:  
> https://i0.wp.com/merdesmiroirs.files.wordpress.com/2017/05/img008fg.jpg
> 
> А еще к ней делают прекрасные коллажи, я их тоже на стенку в рамочку!  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639520/v639520957/2bf3f/AhEW774ZfCc.jpg (автор пожелал остаться анонимным доброжелателем)
> 
> Сборный пост ссылок и использованной для написания фика инфы на дайри:  
> главы 1-5: http://verliebt-in-traum.diary.ru/p212623997.htm  
> главы 6-8: http://verliebt-in-traum.diary.ru/p213009731.htm

На допотопном деревянном письменном столе стоял метроном. За распахнутой форточкой заливались чудом не одуревшие от внезапной июльской жары птицы, жужжали насекомые, бьющиеся о затягивающую окно полупрозрачную сетку, вентилятор, подменяющий сгоревший от переработки кондиционер, мирно гудел в углу, гоняя по комнате горячий воздух, но Виктора до дрожи в коленях раздражал именно тихий мерный стук, накладывающийся на тиканье висящих над дверью часов: оба прибора одинаково показывали, что секунды тянутся несоизмеримо долго.  
   
— Я до сих пор помню день, когда мне впервые подложили лезвия в коньки. В том спорткомплексе, «Юбилейном» на проспекте Добролюбова, где проходили соревнования, я занимался в группе у Якова Фельцмана, а форму, сменную обувь и прочее барахло оставлял в своем шкафчике, чтобы не таскаться с баулом до дома и обратно. Вы знаете, сколько времени нужно, чтобы разносить новую пару? Семь-десять дней. Десять дней стертых до мяса ног. Эти коньки были совсем новыми, потому что старые чуть не развалились на тренировке за месяц до чемпионата, так что тонны пластыря на ступнях сошли бы за носки. Я почти успел зашнуровать ботинок, когда бритва воткнулась в палец. И помню я только то, что это было очень больно. А еще — кровь, капающую на синие снежинки, которыми этот ботинок был разрисован. Через полчаса я с забинтованной ногой прыгал двойной аксель и каскад с тройным тулупом. Получил КМС впридачу к золотой медали на «Невском льду» и экскурсии в ближайший травмпункт у тренера на буксире. Зато разом отучился бросать коньки и обувь где попало, полезный навык, верно? Пора бы уж в двенадцать-то лет, как считаете?

Стоило его голосу умолкнуть, как остальные звуки стали сильнее, будто кто-то выкрутил до упора регулятор громкости; шариковая ручка, зажатая в пальцах сидевшей в кресле напротив женщины, скрипела по бумаге, и Виктор, поморщившись, уточнил:  
   
— КМС — кандидат в мастера спорта, если что.

Оторвавшись от записей, она подняла на него взгляд; от уголков глаз к вискам разбегались мелкие морщинки, что делало ее лицо неожиданно строже. На первом же сеансе Витя, не видевший смысла запоминать имя и отчество, придумал ей прозвище Шпилька: худая, высокая, с волосами, стянутыми на макушке в тугой пучок, его новый психотерапевт чем-то напомнила легендарную приму Большого театра Лилию Барановскую, которую Яков однажды попросил помочь с хореографией короткой программы. Только вот методы у Барановской гораздо действеннее, даром что потухшее светило современной психологии та из себя не строила и строить не пыталась.  
   
— Виктор, моя цель — помочь вам…  
   
— Правда? А я думал, вы стенографируете мои монологи в пустоту.

Электронный будильник противно пискнул.  
   
— Суббота, три часа дня, Виктор. Не опаздывайте.

Он едва подавил зудящее желание хлопнуть дверью, чтобы чертовы часы слетели с гвоздя и разбились, хрустнув трескающимся стеклом. Лифт застрял где-то между третьим и четвертым этажами; уставший нажимать на кнопку вызова Виктор, чертыхнувшись, направился к лестничным пролетам, едва заметно прихрамывая на правую ногу.

Каждый лед, будь то рассчитанная на многотысячную толпу спортивная арена или маленький частный каток, пахнет по-разному и одновременно одинаково: морозным крошевом, металлом лезвий, смесью выхлопных газов от старых ресурфейсеров — даже после того, как их сто лет назад заменили на электрические. Лед «Юбилейного», насквозь пропитанный воспоминаниями, много лет подряд пах синяками и ссадинами на коленках, разъезжающимися с непривычки ногами, первым выкрюком и по-детски кривым тройным тулупом, убойным одеколоном Якова и исчезающими сладковатыми духами Лилии, кровавыми мозолями, белым липким пластырем, искорками восторга, золотыми солнечными зайчиками и жарким светом прожекторов. Перестук блокираторов по пружинящему покрытию в пустом зале отдавался звонким эхом; Витя, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, сдернул с лезвий пластмассовые скобки и шагнул вперед, с трудом отпустив бортик. Зубцы шершаво чиркнули по льду, сменившись жутким зубодробильным треском, и он задышал резко и прерывисто, хватая ртом сухой холодный воздух. Лед больше не пах радостью, шипящей и яркой, как бенгальские огни. Он вплоть до бетонной подложки с трубками холодильной установки пропах страхом.  
   
— Я говорил тебе не соваться сюда до конца лета, — непривычно тихий голос Якова заставил его резко обернуться и, едва не потеряв равновесие, вцепиться в ограждение, холодящее вспотевшие ладони.  
   
— Мне полтора месяца назад разрешили вернуться к тренировкам. Если уж я спокойно пробегаю по утрам десять километров…

Тренер смотрел на него с долей грусти в пронзительном жестком взгляде:  
   
— Витя, если б дело было только в этом, я сам отвесил бы тебе пинка, чтоб не расслаблялся. Чай, не на курорте.

Виктор проигнорировал протянутую ему руку и шагнул на пол; чехол никак не хотел надеваться на лезвие левого конька, и он замер, балансируя на другой ноге, как болотная цапля.  
   
— Хоть сейчас послушай меня, Витя, пусть это тебе и в новинку. Уйди с катка, Христа ради, отдохни месяцок, а лучше два…  
   
— А лучше уйди насовсем, глаза б мои тебя не видели. Так?!

За прошедшие недели он мысленно повторил эту фразу раз сто. А может, двести. Или больше. Он ждал, что Яков наорет в ответ, но Фельцман только покачал головой:  
   
— Что бы я ни сказал, ты найдешь способ вывернуть мои слова наизнанку. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Но на это потребуется время.

«Конечно, хотите, вы на мне нехилые бабки зарабатываете», — чудом не слетело с его губ; Витя лишь злобно фыркнул и, наплевав на непослушный блокиратор, раздраженно-размашистым шагом направился к раздевалкам. Черт с ним, с лезвием, даже если затупится: кататься все равно можно, не чемпионат ведь.  
   
— Витя. Лед не подчиняется тем, кто его боится.

По спине пополз холодок; он зябко передернул плечами. Опять входная дверь нараспашку. И долбаный сквозняк.

Дома Виктор выгреб все содержимое почтового ящика и не глядя кинул на стол стопку газет вперемешку с рекламными буклетами; голодный Маккачин прыгал вокруг него с требовательным лаем. Негромко зажужжал включенный кондиционер, и он, поставив на место пакет с собачьим кормом, щелкнул пультом телевизора. Странная вещь — время: когда его мало, бежит неуловимой тенью, когда много — ползет, словно вышедшая из спячки черепаха. Оставленный рядом с полученной макулатурой айфон негромко пиликнул очередным уведомлением, и Витя на автомате провел пальцем по экрану, когда взгляд вдруг зацепился за заголовок на первой странице «Спорт-экспресса» и за две фотографии с мартовского чемпионата мира под ним. «Виктор Никифоров: закатившаяся звезда мужского одиночного фигурного катания?» — насмешливые черные буквы все еще ухмылялись в лицо, прыгали перед глазами, когда Витя, смяв тонкую серую бумагу, швырнул ее в мусорное ведро. Церемония награждения, где он, целуя на камеру медаль, улыбается с верхней ступеньки пьедестала. И показательное выступление, где он, примерзая щекой к шершавой поверхности изрезанного льда, сжимает рукой сломанную ногу.

Бег помогал ненадолго отключить мозг. В наушниках играл очередной попсовый трек, поставленный явно укуренным радиоведущим, экран находящегося в беззвучном режиме телефона то и дело мигал оповещениями — десяток непрочитанных комментариев в твиттере, очередные лайки в инстаграме, пробитое дно личных сообщений во всех возможных соцсетях. Витя перестал отвечать на них несколько недель назад, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы снести все свои профили к чертям. Везде. Потому что, прочитав первую пару сотен писем, невольно задумываешься, что хуже: чужие попытки пожалеть или жажда выплеснуть ведро помоев. Правая лодыжка заныла, и Витя остановился, стараясь отдышаться; мокрая челка противно липла ко лбу.  
   
— Виктор, расскажите о ваших друзьях.

Он машинально нащупал мобильник в кармане джинсов — тонкий кусок нагревшегося пластика — и утопил кнопку выключения.  
   
— Когда по шесть-восемь часов в день проводишь на катке, на себя-то не остается времени, про друзей я молчу. Могу рассказать про то, как Гоша однажды навернулся на льду и пересчитал лбом все трещины, хотите?  
   
— Гоша — это один из ваших соперников?

Изо рта вырвался истерический смешок.  
   
— Попович-то? Мистер второе место на двадцать баллов ниже на национальных? Ха, — Витя прищелкнул языком, сверля Шпильку глазами-гвоздиками. — Ему со мной не тягаться. Никому со мной не тягаться.

Когда он заправлял за ухо мешающуюся прядь волос, рука едва заметно дрожала.

Ему было жарко. Пот лился с него градом, несмотря на идущий от искусственного ледяного покрытия холод, когда лезвия сами заскользили вперед, неся его к центру шанхайского катка. Музыка, выбранная им для показательного выступления, тоскливая, печальная мелодия звучала в голове, и с каждым скрипичным аккордом двигаться становилось все труднее и труднее. Лед под ногами таял, и лезвия взрезали ровную водную гладь, похожую на ранние весенние лужи: сверху талая вода, внизу — скользкое зеркало, до которого не дотянулось мартовское солнце; Витя оттолкнулся от него зубцами, чувствуя на лице соленые брызги, и в миг приземления уши заполнил громкий хруст. Музыка оборвалась визгливой нотой, яростная вспышка боли пронзила тело, и он закричал, когда лед под ним треснул, утягивая его вниз.

Витя проснулся от собственного вопля, резко сев на кровати; разбуженный Маккачин негромко тявкнул, ткнувшись ему в ладонь холодным носом, и он машинально погладил пса, зарывшись пальцами в мягкую кучерявую шерсть. В коридоре послышались торопливые шаги, а вслед за ними — стук в дверь.  
   
— Витя? Витя, что случилось?

Часы показывали половину четвертого утра; футболку, в которой он спал, по ощущениям можно было выжимать. Он спрыгнул с кровати и, схватив первую попавшуюся майку из висящих на стуле, вышел, на пороге столкнувшись с матерью, тут же попытавшейся ощупать его лоб.  
   
— Я в порядке, — буркнул он, машинально шарахнувшись в сторону от ее прикосновения, и направился в сторону ванной.  
   
— Витя, что, опять? Может, позвонить твоему врачу? Витя!

Яркий свет лампы над раковиной резанул по глазам.  
   
— Да в порядке я! — заорал он, от души хлопнув дверью и повернув защелку-рычажок до того, как ему успели помешать.

Виктор почти до упора выкрутил кран и, избавившись от пропитанной потом одежды, нырнул под прохладный душ.  
   
— Сделать тебе чай? — донесся сквозь шум воды усталый голос матери. — Или может…  
   
— Оставь меня в покое! — выкрикнул он и сделал напор сильнее.

Хлесткие тугие струи забили по голове и плечам, смывая липкую паутину ужаса, и Витя вздохнул с облегчением, прислонившись плечом к бледно-голубой плитке, ожидая, пока бешеный стук сердца не вернется к привычному размеренному ритму.  
На тумбочке у кровати обнаружилась чашка теплого зеленого чая, которую он после секундного колебания все же выпил, прежде чем забраться под тонкое покрывало в обнимку с Маккачином, успевшим облизать ему все лицо.  
   
— Скажите, Виктор, как часто вам снятся кошмары?

***

Сканер надсадно гудел, укоризненно мигая красным светодиодом на сенсорной панели управления: после близкого знакомства с горячим латте макиато из кофемашины в коридоре пару недель назад экран то и дело шел разноцветными полосами, выдавая спонтанные ошибки и наотрез отказываясь копировать отсканированные файлы. Юри, то и дело чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, дернул на себя застрявший в лотке смятый кусок бумаги и выругался уже громче — острый край листа прошелся по пальцу, оставив неглубокую ноющую царапину. Стоило отучиться в академии дизайна и пройти с десяток стажировок, чтобы третий месяц подряд ежедневно убеждаться, что на работе его легко может заменить ходячий гибрид принтера с кофеваркой.

Монотонная деятельность сначала успокаивала, а после, мало-помалу, начала раздражать; в сотый раз щелкая степлером, Юри обнаружил, что забыл выровнять распечатанные страницы, и их уголки укоряюще топорщились все то время, пока он выковыривал металлическую скобу.  
   
— Кацуки, тебя только за смертью посылать, — шеф группы поморщился, отхлебнув из картонного стаканчика — пока он возился с договорами, кофе закономерно остыл. — Ты разобрал материалы из папки, которые я вчера оставил у тебя на столе?

Это была незаконченная презентация нового рекламного проекта, связанного с длительными съемками из самолетов, и ему поручили заполнить до конца таблицу примерных рейсов. Юри подавил желание заскрежетать зубами, ведь из-за внезапно свалившегося задания ему едва не пришлось ночевать на работе: в последний поезд он влетел за секунду до закрытия дверей, а от станции Киншичо до дома едва не бежал бегом, проклиная дурацкую привычку шефа вспоминать обо всей несделанной срочной работе за полчаса до неофициального окончания рабочего дня и, соответственно, через полтора часа после официального.  
   
— Подготовь эти договоры в трех копиях на японском и английском языках, перевод нужен не позднее пяти.

Часовая стрелка на квадратном циферблате замерла между тройкой и четверкой. Юри пулей метнулся к своему столу, открыл крышку допотопного ноутбука — рабочий компьютер весьма удачно сломался несколько дней назад, а новый обещали привезти лишь на следующей неделе — и застучал по клавишам, мысленно благодаря самого себя за то, что догадался сохранить копии старых англоязычных договоров компании. Он сам представил бы этот проект немного иначе, но… Юри поправил сползшие на нос очки. Наверное, ему стоит быть благодарным, что его взяли хотя бы стажером — вчерашним выпускникам ничего больше и не светит. Стоит быть благодарным. Но он почему-то не мог.

Дома Юри оказался в одиннадцать вечера — на сорок минут раньше, чем обычно, — и в итоге счел прошедший день вполне сносным, плюхнувшись на диван под работающий на полную кондиционер с набором суши из ближайшего конбини: время готовить появлялось разве что на выходных. Телефон негромко тренькнул, выведя на экран сообщение от Пичита: «Завтра все в силе?». Он широко зевнул, потерев уставшие глаза; накопившаяся усталость давала о себе знать, но они с другом ведь уже почти месяц никуда не выбирались… «Да», — отправил он и, получив в ответ десяток смайликов с глазами-сердечками, переставил будильник на полдень, а через несколько минут провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.  
   
— Свалил бы ты уже с этой работы, Юри, — сказал Пичит вместо приветствия, оценив мешки у него под глазами. — На тебя смотреть страшно.  
   
— Спасибо, утешил, — саркастически хмыкнул Юри, метким броском зашвырнув в урну стаканчик из-под чая: кофе он в последнее время не мог выносить на дух.  
   
— Нас так даже в Детройте не гоняли. Нет, серьезно!

Юри только вздохнул, поправив ремень спортивной сумки. Стажировка в местном дизайнерском колледже и правда вышла выматывающей, но и вынесли они из нее больше, чем Юри из трех лет учебы в Токийской академии дизайна; Пичит, промучившись в ней полтора года, отчислился оттуда сам и по совету их детройтского руководителя Челестино подал документы на специальность, связанную с туризмом.  
   
— Ну не мое это — сидеть сутками в обнимку с фотошопом и прочими подобными программами, — оправдывался тогда друг.  
   
— О да, ты скорее всю жизнь проторчишь в интернете.

Пичит был незаменимым источником новостей: он, будучи в сети двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, казалось, был в курсе всего, что происходило в мире, подобно оку Саурона. Однажды услышавший из уст Юри это сравнение таец пришел в бешеный восторг и уже через неделю заявился к нему в гости в футболке со скриншотом приснопамятного всевидящего глаза из бессмертного «Властелина колец» и надписью «The Eye of Sauron is online».

Маршрут прогулки был отшлифован до мельчайших деталей: встреча на станции Шинаномачи напротив раменной, короткая пробежка наперегонки по мосту через шестиполосное шоссе и пешеходно-велосипедной дорожке вдоль невысокого деревянного забора, аллея гинкговых деревьев с кронами, шепчущими на ветру, и тропинка к «Мэйдзи Дзингу», главным преимуществом которого перед любым другим спортивным комплексом Токио был открытый для посещения каток. Пичит, обогнавший его на несколько метров, резко затормозил у входной двери и, обернувшись, показал ему язык, смешно скосив глаза к переносице:  
   
— Кто последний, тот платит за вход!  
   
— Эй, мы так не договаривались!

Хотя, пожалуй, они оба здорово экономили с тех пор, как купили собственные коньки.

Кататься здесь летом Юри одновременно любил и ненавидел. Любил — потому что лед спасал от душной влажной жары. Ненавидел — потому что число желающих спрятаться от летнего солнца с каждым июльским днем закономерно росло по экспоненте. Неугомонному Пичиту толпа не мешала от слова совсем: ловко лавируя между неуклюже скользящими вдоль бортиков детьми, он успевал еще и рассказывать Юри про новую подработку, на которую он устроился буквально пару недель назад.  
   
— Мне нужно просто встречать людей в аэропорту, бронировать места, куда их по программе нужно сводить, курировать по ходу дела, в общем и целом, помогать им тут освоиться в то время, что они будут учиться в Токио, — Пичит легко крутанулся на месте, красиво взмахнув руками. — Стефани сказала, что на августовский курс записалось человек сорок, вот это будет то еще испытание, учитывая, что они пробудут тут месяц. Но это весело, особенно на вечеринке по случаю открытия. Тебе тоже надо как-нибудь прийти, Юри, все будут рады с тобой поболтать.  
   
— Достаточно увидеть фото в твоем инстаграме, чтобы понять, что мне там делать нечего.  
   
— Когда ты в последний раз вылезал из своей раковины? Так вся жизнь мимо пройдет!

Юри только молча вздохнул, остановившись у бортика и протерев очки рукавом толстовки, — да и что говорить, если Пичит прав?

Дни незаметно сливались в одну серую пелену, дрожащее туманное марево за оконным стеклом, испещренным дождевыми каплями, повторяли один другой, словно петля времени неожиданно замкнулась на одних сутках, выпавших из ничем не примечательной и в целом до зубовного скрежета скучной жизни двадцатитрехлетнего офисного работника Юри Кацуки в безвременное ничто, как сацума из дырявой авоськи. Гневное сообщение от Мари встряхнуло его в конце месяца, когда Юри и не вспомнил, что дважды пропустил традиционный субботний разговор с семьей, оставленной пять лет назад в далеком прибрежном городке Хасецу на Кюсю, и в ближайший выходной после подробно выслушал справедливые упреки родителей по поводу непростительной забывчивости и отсутствия возможности приехать в гости хотя бы на неделю. Неделя… кто бы дал ему лишних пару часов.  
   
— Пообещай, что приедешь домой, как только сможешь получить отпуск. Мы скучаем по тебе, Юри.  
   
— Постараюсь.

«Я тоже скучаю», — так с языка и не сорвалось.

Шпиль башни Скай Три на фоне низких облаков был окутан мягким зеленовато-синим светом, и Юри вышел на узкий балкончик, настежь распахнув дверь и створку окна, впуская внутрь влажный ночной воздух, сочащийся обманчивой прохладой. Первое, что замечаешь при переезде из глубинки в столицу: Токио, как любой мегаполис, никогда не спит. Для кого-то эти яркие огни — маяк надежды, для кого-то — болотные фонари, ведущие в трясину, а для него самого — граненые стекляшки, не выдерживающие сравнения с истинно драгоценными камнями. Токио принял его с ленивой неохотой, щуплого вихрастого паренька в очках, только выпустившегося из старшей школы; покосился одним глазом и отвернулся — пускай будет. Подбадривать не подбадривал, но и жить не мешал, и Юри молчаливо с ним согласился.

Детройт оказался другим и в то же время чем-то похожим: был слишком шумным, слишком американским, был просто слишком, но и учеба отнимала слишком много сил, чтобы у Юри они оставались еще и на прогулки, на которые его то и дело зазывал Пичит, с которым они делили комнату в предоставленном общежитии. Пару раз он даже поддался, о чем жалел уже на следующее утро, пытаясь к началу занятий превратить себя из зомби хотя бы в жалкое подобие человека, но в итоге новообретенному другу был только благодарен. В конечном счете, допустимый лимит выпитого алкоголя выясняется исключительно опытным путем, а при должной тренировке, согласно словам Пичита… Юри, улыбнувшись сам себе, помотал головой, отгоняя старые воспоминания. Пичит с его бездонным фото- и видеоархивом все равно никогда не позволит ему об этом забыть.

Он вряд ли ответил бы на вопрос, почему не появлялся дома даже на короткие каникулы, предпочитая оставаться в Токио, к которому не питал даже сколько-нибудь выраженной привязанности; жизнь в Хасецу казалась теперь сном, нереальным, иллюзорным, зыбким, и, время от времени просыпаясь с картинкой любовно обласканного седыми волнами пустынного песчаного пляжа перед глазами, Юри сомневался, существует ли это место на самом деле — или же он его придумал? Он рисовал по памяти все мелочи, что мог вспомнить: старую сгорбленную сакуру с толстенным стволом в два обхвата на холме у замка, роняющую лепестки на раскинувшийся вдоль бухты городок, буддийский храм на вершине горы, потрескавшиеся ступеньки каменных лестниц, тканевых рыбок, трепещущих на тонких шестах от майского ветра, вывеску «Ю-топия Кацуки», в мыслях все еще пахнущую свежей краской, улыбающееся лицо матери, отца за стойкой рёкана, Мари с очередным проколом в ухе и стопкой выглаженных джимбеев в руках… За пять лет все в Хасецу наверняка изменилось. И, вернись Юри сейчас, родной город его уже не узнает.

***

В квартире, которую в честь дня рождения сына родители Сашки Авдеева оставили им на погром на все выходные, было душно и здорово накурено, так что с трудом выносящий запах сигаретного дыма Виктор моментально смылся на балкон и по пояс высунулся в открытое окно; от растущей в опасной близости от дома сосны доносился терпкий аромат нагретой хвои. Совету родителей принять приглашение школьного приятеля, прийти на вечеринку и в целом развеяться и отдохнуть он последовал явно зря и теперь расплачивался за собственную тупость, застряв на единственных квадратных метрах пространства, где можно было находиться без противогаза.

Прихваченная со стола банка пива нагрелась в руках, поблескивая в льющемся из-за спины свете ярко горящей люстры. Первый и последний раз, когда он дорвался до алкоголя, случился на банкете после прошлогоднего чемпионата Европы: четыре бокала шампанского подряд, искристые пузырьки, смешно отдающие в нос, их сладко-горьковатый привкус на губах Криса Джакометти, с которым они, малолетние пьяные идиоты, хихикая и по-детски тискаясь, целовались в двух шагах от двери в банкетный зал… и Яков, опрокинувший им на голову ведро холодной воды пополам с не успевшим растаять льдом для того самого игристого вина, к которому они дружно приложились получасом ранее. Тогда хотелось повеселиться, сейчас — напиться до отключки, и, наверное, нет ничего такого в том, чтобы в одиночку пить теплое пиво на чужом балконе, но для него это все равно что расписаться в полнейшем и окончательном бессилии, размашисто, красивым росчерком на пол-листа светящимся серебряным маркером по глянцевой фотобумаге. И Витя просто стоял, смотря на качающиеся от легкого ветерка сосновые ветки, и старался не думать о том, что не далее как вчера утром Яков все же забрал у него ключи от катка.  
   
— Верну потом, как придешь в норму. Обещаю.

Как же. Десять раз. Хрыч старый.  
   
— О, Витек, вот ты где! От кого прячешься?

В дверном проеме показалась лохматая рыжая голова виновника торжества, похожая на огненный сноп, и Виктор мысленно посетовал, что не догадался закрыть задвижку.  
   
— Дым не люблю.

А от раскуренного кальяна в комнате стоял такой кумар, будто они решили вытравить все живое в радиусе сотни метров, включая самих себя.  
   
— Точно, ты ж давно еще говорил, что аллергия.  
   
— Да он пиздит как дышит, — Дима, лучший друг Саши, появился словно из ниоткуда, распространяя сильный запах кальянного табака и дорогущего портвейна, явно свистнутого из родительского минибара.

Витя инстинктивно отодвинулся в сторону, брезгливо помахав рукой перед носом; Авдеев углядел многострадальную банку и тут же поинтересовался:  
   
— А чего не пьешь, раз с пивом?  
   
— Чтоб ты спросил, — уголки губ дернулись вверх в жалком подобии улыбки. — Режим. Нельзя.  
   
— Толку ему следовать-то, Никифоров? Ты ж больше не катаешься!

Лодыжку прошило болью, как если бы в сустав молотком вбили длинный острый гвоздь; Виктор дернулся, ухватившись рукой за столешницу, и смерил Диму презрительным взглядом — тот и трезвым за милую душу поливал говном всех подряд, а уж под градусом и подавно.  
   
— Ты поди и золотые лезвия для коньков на новый сезон успел заказать, да?

Саша отвесил ему подзатыльник, но Дима продолжал ржать над собственными словами. Виктор не думал. Он просто как следует встряхнул чертову банку и подцепил пальцем алюминиевое колечко. Пенящаяся струя с шипением вырвалась наружу, ударив Диме прямо в лицо; Витя, подойдя ближе, старательно вылил остатки пива ему на голову.  
   
— Смотри, Михайлов, как бы я своими золотыми коньками по твоему языку не проехался. Жестами объясняться будешь.

Над ухом раздался щелчок затвора телефонной камеры. И еще один. И еще. Кто бы сомневался. Он пихнул пустую банку в руки Сашке и отвесил всем присутствующим прощальный поклон; лифт закрылся за ним за секунду до того, как силы кончились, и он сполз по стене на пол, сжимая кулаки и до крови кусая обветренные губы.

Домой Витя явился, когда на улице уже светало. Поморщился, услышав, что щелчок, с которым провернулся в замке ключ, получился неожиданно громким — не хватало только разбудить родителей в шесть утра в воскресенье. Внезапное цоканье когтей сменилось радостным лаем, и в не успевшего толком расшнуровать кеды Виктора врезалась меховая бочка: Маккачин, повалив его на пол, начал яростно вылизывать его щеки, и Витя, шумно выдохнув, обнял пса, рассеянно гладя его мягкую шерсть.  
   
— Выпустить тебя погулять? Там в кои-то веки не жарко.

Маккачин ткнулся в ухо влажным носом.  
   
— Ну ладно. Как скажешь. Будем лежать в прихожей.

Он тут же согласно тявкнул, распластавшись на Викторе всей своей откормленной тушкой: даже для королевского пуделя он был огромным. Как-то раз пятнадцатилетнему Вите пришла в голову поистине гениальная идея притащить Маккачина на собачью выставку. Ради этого пса пришлось подстричь у грумера, после чего он напоминал грустного карликового льва кофейного окраса, а судья выставки, принимавший заявки на участие, измерил рост Маккачина в холке и, увидев полученное число в шестьдесят восемь с половиной сантиметров при норме шестьдесят, ответил категорическим отказом. То, что Маккачин — уникум, Витя прекрасно знал и так, а тогда получил практически документальное тому подтверждение — и ничуть не расстроился, что на выставку его не взяли.  
   
— Только больше не будем делать тебе такую стрижку, — улыбнулся он тогда, застегивая на псе ярко-красный зимний комбинезон.

До комнаты, несмотря на усталость после ночной прогулки по Питеру, Виктор так и не дошел — разлегся на диване в гостиной, зарывшись в подушки и Маккачина, моментально устроившегося рядом. Натруженные ноги, пусть и привыкшие к гораздо большим нагрузкам, все равно ныли, как будто он не слонялся по городу, а вернулся с очередной тренировки, и эта мысль приносила странное злое утешение. Экран телефона показывал девятое августа: с каждым уходящим днем лета призрак одиннадцатого класса маячил перед глазами все явственнее, а после сегодняшнего Виктор всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы прийти на торжественную линейку сразу с огнеметом. Нет людей — нет проблем, верно? Инстаграм пиликнул оповещением, что его отметили на фото; идея огнемета казалась все более и более здравой.

Он проснулся от писка микроволновки и звона тарелок. Маккачин, лакомка, наверняка уже крутился на кухне в надежде выклянчить у мамы что-нибудь вкусненькое, да и Витя был не прочь позавтракать; желудок отозвался согласным голодным бурчанием. Бесшумно спрыгнув на пол, он прокрался по коридору и замер, услышав голос отца:  
   
— Тянуть больше нельзя. Ира, ему нужна смена обстановки, все врачи говорят одно и то же.  
   
— Я знаю. Яков Леонидович сказал то же самое. Проблему это, конечно, не решит, но может помочь взглянуть на нее по-другому. Боюсь, от обычной психотерапии толку ноль. Витя ни с кем не идет на контакт.  
   
— Ты уже говорила с ним?

Ответить мама не успела.  
   
— О чем? — громко спросил Виктор, остановившись на пороге. — О чем ты должна была со мной поговорить?  
   
— Садись пока за стол, я сейчас.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы заспорить, но взгляд отца задавил желание на корню. Искривив в нервной усмешке губы, Витя с ногами забрался на любимый стул и чуть наклонился, чтобы почесать Маккачина за ушами.

В родительском бизнесе он разбирался как свинья в апельсинах, то бишь не разбирался от слова совсем: максимум, что он мог выдать, это то, что его предкам принадлежит компания, занимающаяся продажей электроники, программного обеспечения и так далее в том же духе — он по памяти даже адрес их офиса мог воспроизвести если только с десятой попытки. В декабре прошлого года на них манной небесной свалилось неожиданное сотрудничество с какой-то японской фирмой, специализирующейся на робототехнике, а в феврале они огорошили сына новостью о временном переезде в Токио, запланированном на осень.  
   
— Пап, вы же не собираетесь… остаться? — аккуратно поинтересовался Витя, пока Маккачин ласково облизывал его ладонь.  
   
— Нет, это невозможно. Но оставить тебя одного теперь тоже нельзя. Если бы не твоя травма, ты, как обычно, тренировался бы у Якова Леонидовича и готовился к соревнованиям, а он присмотрел бы за тобой, пока нас нет, хотя бы до Нового года. А раз обстоятельства изменились, то и решения приходится пересматривать.  
   
— И что?

Мать, вернувшаяся на кухню, молча положила перед ним толстую брошюру, на обложке которой взгляд сразу выхватил эмблему в виде руки с зажатым пером на фоне синего глобуса. И черную надпись «KAIS International School».  
   
— Ты поедешь в Японию вместе с нами. И это не обсуждается.

Звуки потонули в одномоментье окружившей его кисельно-густой тишине, будто его вниз головой зашвырнули в бассейн или сразу в море, не дав надышаться напоследок. Витя молчал, царапая ногтем дурацкий, криво напечатанный логотип, пока мозг лихорадочно соображал под воображаемый скрип мелких шестеренок. Яков под страхом смерти не пустит его на лед, и это факт. Разговоры с зашоренными мозгоправами как мертвому припарки, ведь ему всего лишь нужно вновь начать тренироваться, и это тоже факт. Факт номер три заключается в том, что от одной мысли о еще одном годе в рассаднике тупого быдла, сиречь гимназии номер двести восемьдесят два с углубленным изучением иностранных языков, у него начинают дергаться оба глаза сразу, в то время как подсознание услужливо подсовывает картинку, где его одноклассникам прилетает очередь из огнемета. Или гранатомета. Или…  
   
— Это хорошая возможность, Витя. За год прилично выучишь японский, да и английский подтянешь, — по привычке начала загибать пальцы мама. — Если… если захочешь, там есть хороший психолог.

Слова, начинающиеся на «псих-», с недавних пор вызывали неконтролируемые приступы бешенства.  
   
— Срал я на вашего психолога. Что насчет катания?  
   
— Виктор! Следи за языком.  
   
— В соседнем районе есть большой спортивный комплекс и пара частных катков, я узнавала, — примирительным тоном добавила мать. — Тренажерные залы рядом тоже есть, походишь и сам выберешь, где больше понравится.

Они делали вид, что понимали. Даже, наверное, верили, что понимали. Только вот все было с точностью до наоборот. Рустам Анатольевич, штатный психолог, выезжавший с командой Якова на крупные соревнования вроде чемпионата мира, говорил, что для спортсмена самое важное — знать, что он сделал все, а уж хватит ли этого для победы — кто может угадать наперед? Витя всегда делал все. Тренировался без выходных и праздников. Следовал режиму, по утрам гипнотизируя стрелку на привычных допотопных весах — а ну как дрогнет не в ту сторону? Отдавал всего себя прозрачному льду, и тот в ответ нес его, как на крыльях, и даже вопли Якова после самовольной перестановки элементов программы глохли в тихом гармоничном шорохе заточенных лезвий. Без льда фигуриста не существует. Без льда его жизнь — ничто.  
   
— Чем отличается бауэр от чоктау?

Пауза. Тотальное непонимание происходящего на лицах.  
   
— Витя, ты о чем?

Не им рассуждать о том, что нужно ему для катания. И не Шпильке и ее коллегам. Разве что Якову, да тот сам прогнал его со льда. И ключи от катка отобрал. Предатель.  
   
— Неважно. Как хотите.

До его восемнадцати они могут решать за него, что бы он ни сказал. Уже решили.  
   
— Завтра съездишь в фотосалон, а во вторник пойдем в посольство, я возьму отгул, — засуетилась мать, неловко взлохматив ему волосы.

Витя смахнул ее руку со своей макушки, встряхнувшись, как промокший уличный пес; есть расхотелось, и он, бросив на стол слегка помятую школьную брошюру, направился к себе.  
   
— Витя, а завтрак?  
   
— Отстань, я не голодный.  
   
— Виктор!

Метнуться в спальню, запереть дверь, прыгнуть с разбегу на кровать и уставиться в выбеленный потолок, раскинув по-птичьи руки. Россия, Япония, Токио, Питер… да какая хрен разница?!

***

В зале было неимоверно душно и шумно; кто-то случайно въехал ему локтем в спину, и, потерев ушибленное место и выслушав очередные сбивчивые извинения, Юри подумал, что на предложение Пичита он согласился совершенно напрасно. Людей в этом помещении было явно больше, чем оно могло вместить, очередь за едой, выставленной на столах неподалеку от сцены, незаметно разделилась на три длинных хвоста, концов которых Юри не нашел бы и под расстрелом, а к нему с тонной вопросов пристали две девушки-итальянки, приехавшие на трехнедельные курсы японского языка, и избавиться от них хотя бы в ближайшую четверть часа не представлялось ровным счетом никакой возможности.  
   
— Да брось, это же весело, — Пичит, хихикая, протянул ему ловко стыренную со стола администрации банку газировки. — Такая тусовка только по случаю нового набора бывает, все как раз успевают перезнакомиться. На учебе потом проще.

Одна из школ, куда эта компания отправляла учеников, находилась в районе Шиндзюку, другая — недалеко от станции Ниппори. Среди новоприбывших были и те, кто пока только присматривался к школам, и те, кто уже планировал остаться в Японии на год-полтора.  
   
— Разве не здорово? Когда твою страну так любят. Эх, мне аж прямо завидно, вот почему в Таиланд народ таким валом не прет?  
   
— У нас есть манга, аниме, продвинутая техника…  
   
— Можешь не перечислять, — притворно-грустно вздохнул Пичит, но тут же воодушевленно затараторил: — Хэй, а что если мне после университета открыть филиал в Бангкоке и агитировать людей приезжать учить тайский?  
   
— А что, отличная идея. С твоей-то энергией ты кого угодно уболтаешь.

Уболтал же Пичит его самого притащиться на студенческую вечеринку в свой единственный за две недели выходной.  
   
— Юри! Улыбнись!  
   
— Чего?

Глаза ослепило вспышкой, и он невольно зажмурился; друг вертел телефон и так и сяк, рассматривая получившееся фото, и вынес окончательный вердикт:  
   
— Смазалось. Давай еще раз.

Юри с мрачной радостью подумал, что жуткое выражение его лица должно отпугнуть как минимум пару десятков подписчиков Чуланонта, а потому сдался и позволил другу загрузить дурацкое совместное сэлфи в инстаграм.  
   
— И почему тебе каждый раз удается меня уговорить? — проворчал он, наблюдая, как Пичит восторженно хлопает в ладоши, смотря на множащиеся под постом комментарии.  
   
— Потому что ты знаешь, что не пожалеешь. Либо сначала пожалеешь, но потом тебе понравится.

Он подмигнул Юри и скрылся в толпе; духота не давала нормально вздохнуть, и Юри, поправив светящийся бумажный браслет на запястье, выскользнул наружу, подставив пылающее лицо легкому вечернему ветерку.

Юри отказывался признавать это вслух, но Пичит был прав. В конечном итоге, именно Пичит познакомил его с фигурным катанием. Точнее, кататься Юри учил не он, но если размотать всю цепочку до точки отсчета… Возможности жизни в Детройте друг использовал на полную катушку, а стипендии, которую им выплачивали, хватало разве что на скромное проживание, и любителю погулять вскоре пришлось искать подработку. Через неделю Пичит раззвонил всей группе, что устроился администратором в местном ледовом дворце, через месяц ему понадобился сменщик, и он без зазрения совести послал в качестве отклика на вакансию резюме Юри. Ворчал Юри тогда разве что для порядку: деньги лишними не бывают, да и каток ему неожиданно понравился. Особенное впечатление произвели на него большие самодельные часы, на циферблате которых можно было найти болванку диска рядом с маркером вместо цифры десять, потрескавшиеся старые скобы-чехлы, пару хоккейных шайб, обломок клюшки, перчатку, мятую пластиковую бутылку и даже размотанную изоленту — понятие креатива у посетителей было весьма своеобразным, но притягательным. Пичит же быстро заскучал выдавать коньки приходящим покататься и вскоре вышел на лед сам, уговорив кого-то из подростков, обучающихся в группе начинающих, показать ему азы фигурного катания. Стоит ли упоминать, что новые знания он буквально на следующий день восторженно продемонстрировал Юри, выпихнув его за ограждение в коньках, которые были ему велики на полтора размера? Лед, впрочем, тоже оказался другом. Таким же неожиданно приобретенным и таким же верным.

Вернувшись после получасового перерыва, Юри не без труда отыскал в толпе Пичита; дома ждала работа, которую нужно было успеть разгрести к завтрашнему утру, так что он поспешно попрощался и ушел, нырнув в сентябрьское переплетение улиц. В электричке он снял очки и устало потер то и дело ноющие от постоянного сидения за компьютером глаза, перед которыми сейчас все расплывалось, словно кто-то вылил на невысохший рисунок банку с водой, и по белой акварельной бумаге поползли разноцветные разводы. Во время остановки мимо пронесся скоростной поезд, размытым отражением сверкнув на стекле покатым блестящим боком; с платформы в подземный переход вели все те же полсотни ступеней, башня Скай Три окрасилась в фиолетовый, а звезды гасли в облаках — маленькие задутые свечки. В квартире на четырнадцатом этаже пахло осенней сыростью и лапшой в стаканчиках по сто сорок йен за штуку. Юри, включив настольную лампу, открыл на ноутбуке презентацию для музыкального лейбла и застучал по клавишам. Долгожданное одиночество не радовало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бауэр - скольжение, при котором коньки расположены параллельно: один направлен вперёд, второй назад.  
> Чоктау - шаг со сменой ноги, ребра и направления. Из-за сложности применяется преимущественно в танцах.


	2. Chapter 2

Учебный год в выбранной родителями школе начинался тридцать первого августа, так что свою последнюю торжественную линейку, или как там это называлось у японцев, Виктор пропустил целиком и полностью, как ему и хотелось, равно как и почти месяц учебы. Их самолет приземлился в аэропорту Нарита в предпоследнюю неделю сентября; встречавший их коллега отца, чье имя по памяти он так и не смог повторить, по дороге в Токио пояснил, что сегодня сюбун-но хи, день осеннего равноденствия, — он же Хиган, буддийский праздник поминовения усопших. Каламбур вселенной Витя оценил.

Как ни странно, за все годы соревнований по распределению он ни разу не попадал в Японию — и время от времени поглядывал в окно машины, чувствуя себя в трехмерном аниме, которые он раньше частенько включал фоном, пока возился с уроками по вечерам, лишь бы не сидеть в тишине; даже звук светофора на железнодорожном переезде казался знакомым. Токио был похож на огромный многослойный муравейник, в котором за офисной высоткой или пятизвездочным отелем легко мог прятаться какой-нибудь храм или вообще забытый богом квартал покосившихся старых домов, отдающих бредовой ностальгией по спальным районам городов российской глубинки.

То, что изучать придется не только язык, но и японский менталитет в целом, Витя осознал в полной мере после первой же самостоятельной прогулки до ближайшего магазина: мало того, что он на свой страх и риск купил показавшиеся наиболее безобидными рисовые треугольники-онигири, и те оказались с начинкой из перебродивших бобов, так еще и группа хихикающих школьниц, уставившихся на него как на перепутавшего планету марсианина, даром что в открытую не снимала его на камеры своих айфонов. Благо, хватило одного красноречивого взгляда, чтобы они убрались восвояси.

Подушка уже через пару дней пропахла Маккачином, по ночам пускающим на нее слюни, и комната перестала напоминать безликую больничную палату; светлые стены все еще раздражали, и их хотелось заклеить плакатами, размалевать красками или, на худой конец, обзавестись баллончиками для граффити и устроить бразильский карнавал. Новая школа стартовала с понедельника, и единственным ее достоинством была полная непохожесть на старую. Привычное «Витя» превратилось в странно вымораживающее «Бикутору» — несмотря на повсеместный английский, в классе они называли друг друга по именам на японский манер — а одноклассники, раз за разом наталкиваясь на старательно возведенную стену равнодушия, перестали обсуждать с ним даже домашние задания, чему Витя был только рад.

Единственный подходящий частный каток нашелся в районе Эдогава, и все полтора часа в токийском метро он провел, прижимая к груди спортивную сумку.  
   
— Мне не нужен тренер, — сказал Виктор, делая запись по телефону. — Мне нужно только время на льду.

Либо японка-администратор все же понимала по-английски, либо хорошо читала по лицам посетителей, либо и то, и другое сразу, но по приезде его, беспрестанно кланяясь, сразу проводили к раздевалкам и наконец-то оставили в покое. Разминка, приятная боль в мышцах после хорошей растяжки, шнурки, выскальзывающие из дрожащих пальцев, ботинки коньков — совсем разносились, надо бы купить новые. Ограждение здесь было чуть ниже, чем в «Юбилейном», а само ледовое поле размером с тамошнюю тренировочную арену, стандартные тридцать на шестьдесят метров внутри эллипса пластиковых бортов. В наушниках играла приставучая песня на японском, которую они разучивали в школе то ли для концерта, то ли для фестиваля, где должен был участвовать его класс; Витя напрасно надеялся, что громкая музыка поможет заглушить рев толпы, все еще звучащий в голове.

Стоило лезвию коснуться льда, как липкий холодный пот, отголосок ставшего привычным кошмара, прошелся по спине щупальцем страха; стиснув зубы, Витя вцепился в ограждение и медленно поехал вдоль него, стараясь не обращать внимания на раздражающее покалывание в как будто затекших мышцах. Он заставил себя отдернуть руку и откатиться от бортика, сделать простейшую хореографическую дорожку… думал, что заставил. Думал, что сделал. Ладонь соскользнула с пластика, ноги разъехались в стороны, и Витя неловко шлепнулся на лед, как не падал лет с шести — с размаху на пятую точку, даром что детскую группу тренер никогда не выпускал на каток без должной защиты. Поднялся на ноги, оттолкнувшись ладонями от ледяного покрытия, заскользил вперед к противоположному краю… только чтобы упасть снова, грохнувшись на колени в центре катка. Тело не слушалось. Не хотело слушаться, словно кукловод потерял контроль над марионеткой, не заметив обрезанных нитей, и танцующая куколка превратилась в груду тряпок под придавившей их деревянной крестовиной. Не слушалось. Значит, придется его заставить.

У дома располагался небольшой парк, в котором Витя перед занятиями на пару с Маккачином бегом наворачивал круги, пока фитнес-трекер, закрепленный на предплечье, не показывал отметку в пятнадцать километров. В школе был свой спортзал, но Витя появлялся там разве что во время уроков физкультуры, оставляя свои личные тренировки для фитнес-центра неподалеку, куда он мог приходить когда угодно: в неурочные часы дверь открывалась по скану электронной карточки и отпечатка пальца. В очередной раз уговаривая себя снять блокираторы с лезвий, падая, распластываясь на холодящем кожу даже сквозь олимпийку льду, Виктор позволял себе пару минут тоскливо поразмышлять, кому — христианскому боженьке или неисчислимому пантеону японских ками — он успел насолить так, что главная составляющая его жизни окончательно пошла, что называется, по пизде. После чего отряхивал со спортивного костюма колкую ледяную крошку и вставал, только чтобы несколькими часами после, шипя и матерясь на всех известных ему языках, сидеть у себя в спальне и смазывать липкой прозрачной мазью набитые синяки. Под брюками их не было видно.

Джетлаг крыл лишь в первую неделю, за семь дней которой Витя в общей сложности проспал не больше десяти часов и, борясь с бессонницей, повадился гулять по ночам. Было в этом что-то будоражащее: выбегать из дома в районе полуночи, несмотря на ноющую от таких нагрузок ногу, нестись на станцию, на ходу шлепать проездным по сканеру, едва не перепрыгивая через турникет и ступеньки, ведущие на платформу, а потом влетать в последний поезд в любом направлении, с торжеством вслушиваясь, как его двери с хлопком закрываются за спиной. Занимать любое сиденье почти всегда пустого вагона и смотреть в окно поезда из ниоткуда в никуда, едва заметно раскачивающегося на рельсах в ночной тишине, чтобы через полчаса, сорок минут, час выйти на случайной станции и бродить по округе до тех пор, пока электрички и метро не начнут ездить вновь. Джетлаг давным-давно прошел, а привычка осталась: когда из дому тянуло особенно сильно, Виктор хватал рюкзак и убегал, растворяясь в переулках и мигающих неоновых вывесках в ночной темноте. Родители знали. Понимали ли? Вряд ли. Но помешать все равно не могли.

Благодаря свалившемуся на башку изучению японского у Виктора начисто пропало свободное время: к концу октября от все еще не уложившихся в сознании знаков каны и простейших кандзи рябило в глазах, а от вида стопки специальных тетрадей в крупную клетку для отработки написания, невольно возвращавших его мысли к прописям, над которыми корпело не одно поколение первоклассников в России, он однажды озверел до такой степени, что разломал в щепки три карандаша. Дополнительным раздражающим фактором было то, что его одноклассники, последний из которых переехал в Токио два с половиной года назад, владели языком практически свободно, а его закономерно распределили в группу начинающих, в которой помимо него было шестеро подростков-американцев в возрасте от двенадцати до четырнадцати лет, от чьего гвалта не спасал даже включенный на полную громкость плеер. Вместо плакатов на стену Витя наклеил распечатанные таблицы хираганы и катаканы: последняя давалась особенно тяжело, а без нее он не мог записать и собственное имя. Бикутору, мать его, Никифурофу. Срань господня.

В интернете с июня висели списки поэтапного распределения участников гран-при, а знак вопроса в скобках после его имени в табличной ячейке словно издевался — что, Никифоров, даже определиться не можешь, участвуешь в этом сезоне или нет? После официального заявления Якова в августе имя пропало, стерлось, словно и не было его, словно он сам — лишь несколько черных букв на белом фоне турнирной таблицы да потрепанный диск в прозрачном пластике с записями музыки для короткой и произвольной программы. Разве может победитель считаться таковым и дальше, если не способен отстоять свой чемпионский титул? Конечно, Витя видел списки. И то, что Гоша будет на Skate America и французском этапе, а Крис на Skate Canada и NHK Trophy, на котором ему не стоит светиться для его же блага. Жизнь с чистого листа — кажется, именно это все десять с лишним часов перелета из Пулково в Нариту вливала ему в уши мать, когда он тщетно пытался заснуть?

Трансляцию Finlandia Trophy, как и остальных этапов серии «Челленджер», он пропустил сознательно: ясное дело, что Гоша и все остальные ребята группы Фельцмана, которым нужно было проходить квалификационные, однозначно пройдут, а если не пройдут, то им светит разве что безымянная братская могилка где-нибудь на Смоленском кладбище — как раз недалеко от «Юбилейного». Обязательные программы мужчин-одиночников на Skate America в прямом эфире Витя решил все же не смотреть, оставив все это на вечер понедельника вместе с медальной церемонией и показательными.

Виктор не должен был кататься на Skate America в этом сезоне: июньская жеребьевка определила его на Trophée Eric Bompard и NHK Trophy — какая ирония. Не должен был, так что этот этап он наблюдал бы точно так же с экрана ноутбука или большого телевизора в гостиной, но теперь все ощущалось совсем по-другому. Теперь он по детской привычке нервно грыз ногти, слушая комментарии к чужим прокатам и объявления чужих оценок, но больше всего на свете хотел оказаться там, в далеком Милуоки, и выехать на лед под приветственные крики толпы. Даже если он упадет и на четверном флипе, и на тройном тулупе. Витя не заметил, как во время проката итальянского фигуриста под заунывную серенаду едва не прокусил себе палец, стоило тому споткнуться, попав зубцом лезвия в трещину на льду; крышка ноутбука захлопнулась с негромким стуком, а он сгреб в рюкзак часть хлама с письменного стола, включая кошелек, зарядку от телефона и ненавистные тетрадки в клеточку, испещренные кривыми кандзи. Он был не в Висконсине, где понедельник только начинался и наверняка светило солнце. Витя был в Токио, а на улице на фоне светящихся расплывчатых огней — почти питерская мелкая морось, будто кто-то прыскал из пульверизатора в лицо.

Последний поезд линии Яманотэ уходил в двадцать, точнее, девятнадцать минут первого — это он уже успел запомнить наизусть, но все равно опаздывал каждый раз, теряя в забеге по эскалатору драгоценные секунды. В вагоне с зеленой полосой на сером фоне, все еще открытом, угадывался чей-то силуэт, и в момент, когда Витя шагнул на платформу, он понял: не успеет. Если только…  
   
— Придержите дверь! — выкрикнул он на английском.

И рванул вперед.

***

Когда Юри закончил набирать со своих рукописных заметок протокол сегодняшнего совещания и выслал документ начальнику, цифры в правом верхнем углу экрана ноутбука показывали уже одиннадцать вечера, а принтер, явно имеющий что-то против него, завис, замяв несколько листов бумаги. Бумаги, которой закономерно не хватило на необходимые двадцать экземпляров и за которой пришлось лезть в канцелярское хранилище, естественно, оказавшееся закрытым, что означало еще десять минут времени, потерянного на поиски запасных ключей. К моменту, когда с работой было покончено, на последний поезд, идущий через Шибую, Юри уже опоздал, и единственным вариантом, кроме вызова такси, оставалась кольцевая линия JR и станция Мэгуро в получасе ходьбы быстрым шагом. А если добежать бегом…

Галстук Юри снял еще по дороге вниз, сунув его в карман пиджака, и лишний раз порадовался мысли, что до сих пор не изменил любимому рюкзаку с пусть и презентабельным, но весьма неудобным портфелем. Снаружи моросил противный дождь, из-за которого первые этажи зданий тонули в ночном тумане, и понедельник, точнее, технически уже вторник, яростно боролся за звание худшего дня недели. В пустой вагон ему помогла влететь разве что внезапно включившаяся реактивная тяга, и он почти рухнул на сиденье прямо у входа, когда над платформой раздался чей-то крик:  
   
— …держите дверь!

Юри тут же вскочил, приподнявшись, и прижал ладонь к прячущейся створке автоматической двери, чувствуя солидарность к такому же опаздывающему. В услышанной просьбе что-то было не так, и мозг подкинул ответ несколькими мгновениями позже. Английский. С едва уловимым акцентом. Он попытался было выглянуть наружу, но мимо пронесся вихрь, как будто кто-то выпустил из лука тонкую серебристую стрелу. Створки схлопнулись звенящей тетивой; поезд поехал вперед, набирая скорость.

У переводящего дух юноши, прислонившегося спиной к противоположной стене вагона, были длинные светлые волосы, собранные в растрепанный хвост, и ярко-синие глаза, горящие на разрумянившемся лице огоньками-звездами. Юри захотелось протереть очки. Перед ним стоял самый красивый, самый… очаровательный человек, которого он когда-либо видел, и никакая сила не могла бы заставить Юри в этот момент оторвать от него взгляд, разве что…  
   
— Чего вылупился? Тебе тоже фото на память надо? — раздраженно поинтересовалось небесное создание, и синие огоньки разом превратились в колючие ледяные иглы.

Он смог только отрицательно покачать головой. Парень презрительно фыркнул, с ногами забрался на сиденье напротив, обняв рюкзак, и, положив подбородок на сложенные руки, демонстративно уставился в окно на призрачный город за запотевшим стеклом. Стоило, наверное, обидеться, но… от открывшейся картины веяло лишь одиночеством, горьким и злым. Юри достал потрепанный блокнот, положил его на колени и, раскрыв на первой свободной страничке, начал наносить поверх выцветших клеток быстрые карандашные штрихи. Он и не помнил, когда рисовал что-либо вообще, для учебы или работы, а уж когда последний раз рисовал для себя — тем более. Штрих — пепельного цвета косичка за аккуратным ухом, штрих — вьющаяся от влажного воздуха короткая прядка, лезущая в глаза, штрих — контур изящного профиля на фоне ночных огней. Штрих — тоска, спрятавшаяся под синим льдом, правая кроссовка с развязавшимися шнурками, тонкие пальцы, бездумно теребящие брелок на застежке молнии — разноцветную птичку. На рисунке вокруг люди, похожие на бесплотных духов; одиночество в толпе как портал в параллельный мир. В том мире они все не существуют. Ты не существуешь в этом.  
   
— Следующая остановка Акихабара. Акихабара.

Юри вздрогнул, как от удара током; из темноты выступили очертания станции. Он быстро начертил в свободном углу слово из двух кандзи, вырвал листок из блокнота и, дождавшись, пока поезд чуть замедлит ход, протянул рисунок тому, с кого он его рисовал. Маска равнодушия пошла рябью, оставив после себя удивление распахнутых глаз; Юри коротко кивнул и выскочил наружу, озираясь в поисках ведущего на соседнюю платформу перехода. На пересадку оставалось не больше пары минут.

Он помчался вверх по лестнице, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и едва не поскользнулся на ее влажном от дождя покрытии, услышав сзади громкое:  
   
— Что это, черт возьми, значит?

Юри невольно оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как парень из поезда бежит за ним, каждый раз перепрыгивая через три-четыре ступеньки, и резко останавливается в шаге от него, показывая пальцем в кривоватые из-за спешки иероглифы. Тот, тяжело дыша, вцепился в поручень в ожидании ответа; Юри, заметив свисающий из кармана мятый серо-голубой галстук, вынул его и зачем-то попытался надеть обратно, но петля застряла в районе лба и с места сдвигаться не собиралась. С платформы раздался гудок, а сразу за ним — плавный перестук колес. Кажется, он только что опоздал на нужный поезд, а понедельник, перешедший во вторник, занял в турнире худших дней месяца почетное первое место.  
   
— Прошу прощения, — он быстро поклонился и заспешил вниз в запоздалой надежде, что ему показалось.

Хвост электрички мигнул серым отблеском в ночи и скрылся за поворотом.  
   
— Эй, а ну, стоять!

Юри, продолжая игнорировать повышенный звуковой фон и тщательно давя приправленное усталостью растущее раздражение, мысленно пересчитал содержимое своего кошелька: на такси от Акихабары до Киншичо он доехал бы быстро, а на своих двоих предстояло шкандыбать почти час. Экран турникета показал остаток в тысячу сорок йен на счете проездного, когда его ухватили сзади за плечо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
   
— Подождите!

Он готов был послать подальше всю вбитую с младенчества вежливость — видимо, сказывалось долгое проживание в Америке — и заявить, что на сегодня с него довольно, когда его преследователь вдруг звучно шмыгнул носом и буркнул:  
   
— Я хотел сказать… спасибо. За рисунок.

В наступившей после этого тишине было слышно, как с деревьев снаружи опадают листья.  
   
— Пожалуйста, — отмер, наконец, Юри.  
   
— Так что это за слово?

Приглядевшись, он заметил, что во втором кандзи забыл финальную черточку.  
   
— _Kodoku_ , — Юри прочитал вслух, нащупав в кармане карандаш, чтобы исправить ошибку, и добавил на английском: — Одиночество.

Его губы искривились в грустной усмешке; он забрал листок и, повертев его в руках, в итоге вложил в какую-то тетрадку, провалившуюся в недра рюкзака. Юри посчитал разговор законченным, но не тут-то было.  
   
— Извините. Мне жаль, что вы опоздали на поезд. Может, я оплачу…  
   
— Не стоит, я пойду пешком, — отрезал Юри прежде, чем успел подумать, и включил на телефоне навигатор; стрелочка на карте крутанулась и замерла, показывая направление движения.  
   
— Тогда я вас провожу.

Похоже, в ближайший час ему придется убеждать самого себя в пользе физических нагрузок, только чтобы не прибить никого по пути.

Он шел чуть поодаль, прожигая взглядом спину, и Юри то и дело передергивал плечами, как если бы кто-то щекотал его между лопаток. Три пешеходных перехода спустя терпение лопнуло.  
   
— Заняться больше нечем? — из груди вырвался тяжелый вздох. — Вы же сами куда-то ехали, вот и идите своей дорогой.  
   
— Мне было все равно, куда ехать.

Наверное, все же стоило принять предложение с оплатой такси — тогда он уже отдыхал бы дома вместо того, чтобы тащиться пешком четыре с лишним километра, да еще и в такой компании. Наверное, все же стоило идти, не оборачиваясь, игнорируя эту внезапную компанию целиком и полностью. Стоило… вот только по неизвестной причине не хотелось.  
   
— Как вас зовут? — спросил он в итоге, не успев мысленно переключиться с японского на английский.

И удивленно выдохнул, услышав в ответ на корявом японском:  
   
— Меня зовут Виктор.

«Виктор». Японскому языку его имя словно не подходило и в сочетании с остальными словами странно резало слух.  
   
— Бикутору… сан? — попробовал переделать Юри.

И отшатнулся, когда тот едва не взвыл на всю улицу:  
   
— Да нет же, блин! Виктор! Вик-тор. Через «в»!  
   
— Викутор-сан?  
   
— Без «сан». Просто Виктор.

Мост через речку Канда они пересекли в молчании.  
   
— Меня с этим «Бикутору» в школе достали, — в голосе Виктора зазвучали извиняющиеся нотки. — Учеба вся на английском, почти все преподаватели американцы, но нет же… Кстати, — прищурившись, он прижал палец к губам, — я представился, а…  
   
— Кацуки. Кацуки Юри.

Виктор задумчиво почесал кончик носа.  
   
— А что из этого имя?  
   
— Юри. В Японии принято сначала называть фамилию. Запомни, пригодится, — терпеливо объяснил он.

С реки Сумида дул пронизывающий ветер, и Юри невольно поежился под тонкой курткой, защищающей от холода разве что на словах; идущий рядом Виктор, напротив, дернул молнию на толстовке и расстегнул ее, раскинул руки в стороны и прикрыл глаза, подставив лицо каплям осеннего дождя.  
   
— Замерзнешь ведь. Не лето.

Виктор с силой провел ладонями по щекам и лбу, пригладил встопорщившиеся волосы, фыркнул, пнув носком кроссовки попавший под ноги камушек:  
   
— В моем родном городе три недели назад первый снег выпал, а тут пекло, как в аду.

«Поверните налево», — оповестил навигатор на запотевшем экране.

Их разговор напоминал игру в пинг-понг: удар ракеткой — вопрос Юри, пластиковый мячик, отскочивший от стола, — ответ Виктора, взмах рукой — встречный вопрос, укатившийся в угол шарик — затянувшееся молчание. Он не представлял, каким западным ветром Виктора занесло в Токио из промозглого северного города со сложным названием, оставшегося в далекой, пугающе огромной России, да и сам Виктор ограничился фактом, что переехал из-за работы родителей, а те пихнули его в интернациональную школу и на том посчитали свои обязанности выполненными. Виктор между делом похвалил его английское произношение, назвав Юри первым японцем, который действительно хорошо знает язык, а в памяти вертелся тоскливый одинокий взгляд в пустоту и брошенное в лицо «все равно, куда ехать».  
   
— И часто ты так… — Юри замялся, подбирая слово, — гуляешь?

Виктор ограничился кивком. Вышка Скай Три в просвете между зданиями за пеленой тумана была похожа на дрожащее пламя свечи.

Он остановился напротив подъезда, задрав голову вверх в попытке разглядеть балкон своей квартиры.  
   
— Это твой дом? — Виктор проследил за направлением его взгляда. — Какой этаж?  
   
— Четырнадцатый.  
   
— Ого. Вид на город, наверное, оттуда классный.  
   
— Хочешь посмотреть?

Виктор уставился на него своими глазищами, иссиня-черными в ночной темноте, а губы округлились в удивленное «о», и в следующую же секунду Юри всерьез захотелось зашить себе рот. Но уже не кажущийся таким ужасным понедельник, перешедший во вторник, из странного грозился стать очень странным. Потому что Виктор неожиданно ответил:  
   
— Хочу.

***

Пока кабина ползла вверх, Витя пытался вспомнить, что в Японии принято говорить, приходя к кому-то в гости — Хорикава-сэнсэй разбирала с ними эти диалоги на прошлой неделе, но парадоксальным образом знания японского языка в Витиной голове не задерживались совершенно. Не то чтобы он шибко старался, конечно… Он украдкой покосился на своего нового знакомого, взъерошенного, как воробей под дождем, и отвел глаза, когда лифт негромко тренькнул, а створки разъехались в стороны, давая обзор на четыре двери на лестничной площадке. Юри подошел к крайней справа и, звякнув связкой ключей, молча толкнул ее ладонью и бросил на него неуверенный взгляд. «Сам ведь пригласил», — с долей мстительности подумал Витя и зашел внутрь: согласился-то он из чистого любопытства, но отступать на полпути было как минимум неспортивно. Юри аккуратно поставил свои ботинки на полку и перешагнул через ступеньку-порог, отделяющую коридор от прихожей площадью в полтора квадратных метра; он избавился от кроссовок и застыл на месте: и все-таки, что там надо сказать, когда вваливаешься в чужую квартиру? В памяти крутились два непонятных слова, которые вроде бы относились к нужной теме; Виктор, инстинктивно решив идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, выбрал то, что покороче.  
   
— _Tadaima_ , — брякнул он, оставив обувь прямо на полу.

Раздался грохот; Юри, споткнувшись о собственный рюкзак, с чувством вмазался лбом в стену.  
   
— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Витя.

У Юри, пока он тер ушибленный лоб, покраснели одновременно щеки и кончики ушей:  
   
— В таких случаях… говорят _ojamashimasu_.

Витя подумал, что, судя по всему, он только что нашел идеальное слово для описания действия «вломиться как к себе домой».

Юри, все еще красный как вареный рак, проводил его на балкон и оставил в гордом одиночестве наслаждаться видом из окна. А посмотреть и правда было на что: Виктор, с детства обожающий высоту, дернул на себя старую фрамугу и по привычке высунулся за подоконник, радуясь ветру, бьющему в лицо. Он всего лишь хотел не думать о разгаре сезона и гран-при хотя бы пару часов, хоть сколько-нибудь… Как Витя убеждался вновь и вновь, в том, что касалось исполнения желаний, у вселенной было весьма своеобразное чувство юмора. Он влез в рюкзак и достал подаренный рисунок, бережно разгладив помявшийся уголок. От Мэгуро до Акихабары поезд доезжает за двадцать три минуты. Разве за двадцать три минуты тишины в пустом вагоне можно увидеть так много?  
   
— Викутору, — послышалось сзади, и он обернулся, по-детски спрятав рисунок за спиной и украдкой сунув его в задний карман джинсов.

На голове Юри, как флаг сообщества приверженцев жизненного бреда, до сих пор красовался галстук. Ужасный, надо сказать, галстук, как, впрочем, и сам костюм — где такие только продают? А он смотрел на него. Не так, как девушки, подходящие после соревнований с плакатами на подпись, или те школьницы в магазине и на улицах, просящие его сфотографироваться с ними, — с нескрываемым раздражающим восторгом, не так, как родители или Яков, — с толикой жалости пополам с высокомерным снисхождением взрослых, не так, как репортеры из «Спорт-экспресса», — жадно и пристально, готовясь ловить каждое неосторожное слово.  
   
— Виктор, — повторил Юри, уже четче проговаривая согласные, — ты не против, если я прикрою балкон, пока ты здесь? От окна дует.

От подобного вопроса Витя натурально потерял дар речи, задумавшись, есть ли предел японской сдержанности. На месте Юри он, наверное, давным-давно выкинул бы себя в вышеупомянутое окно, но тот почему-то этого до сих пор не сделал.  
   
— Э… конечно, — выдавил из себя Витя. — Кстати, у тебя тут… — он показал на собственный лоб, и Юри, ощупав голову, негромко ругнулся, когда пальцы наткнулись на шелковую ткань, а на скулах снова появился румянец.

Всем от него всегда было что-то надо. Что надо от него Юри, раз он даже пригласил его ночью к себе домой, Витя пока не знал, и это незнание настораживало и злило. Дверь скрипнула, обтершись о косяк; Виктор же будто споткнулся на своей последней мысли. К щекам неожиданно прилила краска. Он помнил, как смотрел на него Крис за секунду до того, как на них вылилось ведро ледяной воды, как смотрели многие другие вне зависимости от пола и возраста. Юри смотрел иначе. Или это какой-то хитроумный подкат, или же… Витя надавил на фрамугу, чтобы та встала на место, и опустил щеколду; шагнул с балкона в комнату, являющуюся одновременно спальней, гостиной и кухней, и вздрогнул, увидев у противоположной стены расправленную кровать и стоящего у дивана задумчивого Юри с подушкой в руках. Что за…? Он негромко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание; подушка приземлилась на диван.  
   
— Я не знаю, эм, что ты говоришь родителям, когда уходишь по ночам, но на всякий случай напиши им сейчас, — сказал Юри чуть взволнованным голосом, продолжая ее взбивать. — Если нужно, я продиктую адрес.

Виктор моргнул. Раз, другой, третий.  
   
— Ты предлагаешь мне здесь переночевать?  
   
— Предпочитаешь улицу?

Кажется, в черепе воцарился блаженный вакуум, потому что его хватило только на отрицательное качание головой в ответ.  
   
— Кстати, если хочешь есть, Family Mart в соседнем доме.

Витя заторможенно кивнул и вытащил из рюкзака кошелек.

Когда он вернулся, увешанный кульками с покупками, бездумно положенными в корзину с полок, рядом с плиткой закипал чайник. Все происходящее было похоже на сюрреалистический сон, которому не хотелось сопротивляться. Сопротивляться Виктор устал.  
   
— О, ты ешь онигири с натто? — удивленно протянул Юри, вынув на свет божий рисовый треугольник.

Помимо десятка одинаковых онигири с отвратной пастой из сброженных бобов в пакете оказались две дынных булочки и пол-литровое ведерко мороженого со вкусом матча.  
   
— Без комментариев, — мрачно подытожил Витя.

И потянулся к мороженому, пока оно не успело растаять.

Диван был неудобным. Виктор крутился с боку на бок уже примерно полчаса, стараясь устроиться хоть сколько-нибудь комфортно, но потерпел полное фиаско: подушка была непривычно тонкой, плед колючим, да и его ноги свешивались с подлокотника — на его рост японскую мебель явно делали редко. Мысли ворочались в голове клубком склеившихся нитей, и главная из них то и дело повторялась, вспыхивая мерцающими огоньками где-то в глубине. Что он здесь забыл? Почему, проводив Юри до дома, не ушел в мир светящихся неоновых вывесок, за яркостью которых не видно звезд даже в ясную погоду?

Толстовка валялась на полу бесформенным куском ткани, телефон — на низком столике рядом, и Виктор, протянув за ним руку, легким движением пальцев разблокировал экран. На заставке высветилось фото подаренного рисунка, которое он сделал сразу же, как вновь достал на свет божий уже изрядно помятый тетрадный лист. Мелкие цифры в красных кружочках, показывающие трех- и четырехзначные числа непрочитанных уведомлений, резали глаза; коротко вздохнув, Витя нажал на иконку твиттера и удерживал ее до тех пор, пока в левом верхнем углу не появился маленький крестик. «Удалить „Twitter“? Удаление этой программы также приведет к удалению данных». Красные буквы на белом фоне. Удалить. «Удалить „ВКонтакте“? Удаление этой программы…». Удалить. «Удалить „Facebook“? Удаление…». Удалить. Разноцветные значки исчезали один за другим, оставляя только иконки стандартных системных программ. Русская сим-карта осталась погребена где-то в глубинах бардака, царящего в его комнате, а номер японской, помимо родителей, знал только школьный секретарь, у которого хранилось его личное дело. Теперь его никто не достанет.

Диван скрипнул, стоило пошевелиться, и Витя невольно оглянулся на спящего Юри; его дурацкие очки лежали на тумбочке у окна, а из-под одеяла виднелись только торчащие во все стороны черные вихры. Каждая деталь придавала ситуации достаточный градус идиотизма, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью махнуть на все рукой и перестать загоняться, но даже тогда, когда Виктор умыкнул из морозилки остатки мороженого — в контейнере с логотипом Häägen Dazs до сих пор победным знаменем торчала столовая ложка — и юркнул на балкон, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь, мысли никуда не ушли. Но одно он понял точно. Есть тающий на языке пломбир на чужом продуваемом балконе в четыре утра, а не убивать бессонницу методичным отсчитыванием шагов по асфальту, было гораздо лучше.

Поспать ему удалось буквально минут сорок: глаза закрыть не успел, а сонный Юри, которому скоро нужно было уходить на работу, уже аккуратно тряс его за плечо. В Family Mart за кассой торчал знакомый с ночи продавец; Витя удивленно захлопал глазами, когда Юри, за утро не сказавший ему и десятка слов, то и дело срываясь на зевки, протянул ему теплый на ощупь пакет, из которого одуряюще пахло жареной курицей.  
   
— Ешь, — Юри поплотнее запахнул куртку. — Как раз успеешь, пока будем идти к станции.

На вкус курица оказалась такой же восхитительной, как и на запах, и Витя, промычав «спасибо», зашагал вслед за ним, вцепившись в пакет обеими руками — вряд ли ему удалось бы позавтракать перед школой.

Виктор когда-то ворчал по поводу толкучки в питерском метро, но токийская подземка не шла ни в какое сравнение: толпа мужчин и женщин в деловых костюмах, торопящихся на работу, в итоге впечатала их обоих в противоположные от выхода двери.  
   
— Ты найдешь дорогу от Нака-Мэгуро?

Вместо ответа Витя помахал телефоном, встроенный навигатор которого не раз спасал его во время ночных прогулок по городу. Поезд качнуло, и Юри, до этого уступивший ему свободный поручень, потерял равновесие и едва не уронил очки, слетевшие с носа, которые он вовремя подхватил и вложил ему в руки. Без закрывающих глаза стекол Юри выглядел старше — сам Витя так вообще посчитал его чуть ли не школьником и долго подбирал с пола челюсть, выяснив, что тому почти двадцать четыре…

Пересадка на шумной Шибуе, короткий перегон, старый мост над узким каналом с деревьями по обе стороны, которые, по словам Юри, украшают гирляндами на Рождество. Виктор подумал, что ему очень хочется это увидеть.  
   
— Удачи с учебой, — сказал он, остановившись около неприметного офисного здания.  
   
— И тебе. С работой… и вообще, — немного невпопад закончил Витя, — _arigatou_.

За все и сразу. Он помахал на прощание рукой и, дождавшись, пока Юри исчезнет внутри, достал мобильник и сделал фото вывески, сохранив координаты. После чего быстрым шагом направился в сторону дома, стараясь не оборачиваться назад.

***

К вечеру пятницы Юри подвел итог, что соревнование на звание худшего дня недели, несмотря ни на что, выиграл все-таки понедельник, самого странного дня — вторник, а список того, что он сделал впервые, за одни сутки пополнился десятком пунктов. Он впервые рисовал кого-то в транспорте. Он впервые познакомился с кем-то таким образом. Он впервые позвал этого человека — ками-сама, куда подевался его здравый смысл? — к себе домой, где кроме него самого до этого бывал только Пичит, и то всего дважды. Он впервые в жизни заснул на рабочем месте за пять минут до летучки и получил выговор от начальства, в конце концов!

Виктор благополучно забыл у него в квартире свою толстовку. Юри, во вторник вернувшийся с работы, нашел ее под столом у дивана и повесил на плечики в шкаф, пообещав себе выстирать ее в ближайшие выходные. Надо бы вернуть: на рюкзаке Виктора виднелась потертая нашивка KAIS, и вряд ли в маленькой частной школе в Мэгуро, мимо которой он иногда проходил, относя бумаги в офис клиентам компании, его можно было с кем-то перепутать. Вряд ли можно было перепутать его с кем бы то ни было в этом мире вообще.

В среду вместо внесения правок в презентацию проекта он не заметил, как провел час, разглядывая в интернете фотографии Санкт-Петербурга, который с трудом нашел по неправильно запомнившемуся названию: Виктор в дальнейшем ходе беседы называл свой родной город как-то иначе. Он говорил, что во время долгих дождей Петербург выцветает и становится равномерно серым, между небом и морем не видно горизонта, а чайки над заливом кричат так громко, что звенит в ушах. Он не говорил, что по этому скучает.

В четверг ему по рабочему телефону позвонил Пичит, первые пару минут гневно тараторящий, что по мобильному до Юри ни дозвониться, ни дописаться, и ультимативно заявил, что Юри нужно проветрить мозги, а потому он уже записал его ассистентом для субботней поездки в Камакуру со своими студентами-иностранцами. Юри мрачно оглядел гору папок с документами на столе и вдруг подумал, что за пять с перерывами лет в Токио до Камакуры так и не добрался. Все недосуг.  
   
— Ты в своем офисе как болотная кочка посреди трясины: пока не тонешь, но и с места не двигаешься.  
   
— Напомни мне, почему ты со своей тягой к красочным описаниям и талантом папарацци не пошел в журналисты?  
   
— Потому что хочу писать только о том, что мне интересно, а не то, что скажут, — хихикнул Пичит по ту сторону телефонной мембраны. — Кстати, я начал новый блог, будешь читать?

Мобильный пиликнул входящим сообщением в мессенджере. Ссылка.  
   
— Всенепременно.  
   
— Ну, значит, в субботу без пятнадцати десять на Ниппори, да?

Плакала его надежда отсыпаться два дня подряд.

Группа, которую доверили Пичиту, была маленькой — всего лишь шесть человек. Маленькой для Пичита, который все полтора часа пути не затыкался ни на секунду, активно жестикулируя и едва не облив прислонившегося лбом к поручню Юри горячим кофе. Когда рядом освободилось место, он тут же плюхнулся на сиденье, надеясь немного вздремнуть. В конечном счете, либо Пичит разбудит его на пересадочной станции, либо он проснется в депо или на другом конце Токио, но зато наконец-то выспится.

Пичит выбрал третий вариант: он просто в нужный момент схватил Юри за шкирку и вытолкал из вагона до того, как тот успел открыть глаза. Погода была прохладной и ясной; после двадцати минут на второй электричке и получасового проката на автобусе они вышли около старого буддийского храма, окруженного бамбуковой рощей. Каменные фонари вдоль осыпающейся лестницы, поросшие мхом, мягко горели в обволакивающем их солнечном свете, и Юри, улыбнувшись, даже достал телефон и сделал несколько фото.

Камакура, почти утонувшая в багряных разлапистых листьях, облетающих с веток кленов, падающих в ручьи кляксами краски, шуршащих под ногами на узких петляющих улочках, вдруг до боли напомнила родной Хасецу, в котором маленький Юри, свесившись с перил старого моста, шепотом считал проплывающие мимо листья момидзи. Он любил осень больше других времен года: зима была излишне холодной и слякотной, весна, ассоциирующаяся с бесконечными экзаменами и началом учебного года, нервной и неуютной, лето жарким и душным, а осень открывала перед ним палитру красок, подернутых первыми хрусткими заморозками, брызжущих и ярких.

В очередном дзингудзи они, к восторгу большинства присутствующих, попали на синтоистскую свадебную церемонию; Пичит делал снимки в таком количестве и так быстро, что Юри не сомневался: у друга выйдет целый репортаж. На время предоставленный сам себе, он поднялся по длинной лестнице, поклонился каменной лисе с зажатым в зубах ключом и, подойдя к святилищу, пожертвовал Инари несколько монеток по пять йен, с гулким звяканьем провалившихся в прорезь. Ветер мягко шелестел в кронах деревьев, нежное дыхание жизни. Перед глазами вспыхнул стройный темный силуэт на фоне ночного города за окнами балкона, вцепившиеся в подоконник длинные тонкие пальцы, растрепанные пепельные пряди волос, струящиеся по спине, помятая светло-голубая олимпийка с черным капюшоном, висящая на плечиках у него в шкафу. Виктору бы здесь, наверное, понравилось — интересно, их когда-нибудь повезут сюда на школьную экскурсию? Юри потряс головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли. Виктор был чем-то похож на гуляющий между тории ветерок, от которого раскачивались ленты сидэ на симэнаве да бумажные фонарики под изогнутой крышей: своенравный, переменчивый, свободный и самую малость капризный. Ветер на то и ветер, чтобы никогда не стоять на месте. В отличие от него самого.

Воскресенье прошло в уютном тумане сонной лени: Юри, проспав до полудня, сделал короткую вылазку за едой на день, после чего забрался под одеяло в обнимку с ноутбуком — Пичит выложил отчет о поездке еще вчера вечером, и на заднем фоне одной из опубликованных фотографий он неожиданно увидел себя, сидящего на скамейке и смотрящего на статую великого Будды. Юри оставил под постом небольшой комментарий и, отложив компьютер в сторону, потянулся к купленному на обратном пути из Камакуры скетчбуку. И со вздохом закрыл его получасом позже, когда рука сама вывела на чистом листе черты лица, намертво въевшегося в память.

Наутро его закрутил шторм из мелких поручений босса, включающих, разумеется, три порции кофе за двадцать минут и сортировку распечаток с идеями для проекта, одобренными на той самой летучке, которую он проспал, о чем начальник, видимо, решил напоминать ему до самой смерти, и Юри очнулся только тогда, когда за окном давным-давно было темно, а в офисе, кроме него, осталась лишь Каори-сан — секретарь отдела кадров. Поняв, что читает одно и то же предложение уже в тринадцатый раз, он решил отложить перевод на завтра и с облегчением проводил взглядом потухший экран. Юри сбежал по лестнице, подняв повыше воротник пальто, толкнул ведущую на улицу прозрачную дверь и резко остановился, услышав знакомый голос.

—  _Hisashiburi_.

На полу у входа рядом с растущим в кадке кустом и со спортивной сумкой на коленях сидел Виктор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodoku (孤独) - одиночество.  
> Tadaima - то, что японцы говорят, когда возвращаются к себе домой.  
> Ojamashimasu - то, что японцы говорят, когда заходят в чужой дом (буквально, "я вас потревожу").  
> Hisashiburi - давно не виделись.


	3. Chapter 3

Каток в понедельник удалось забронировать лишь на час, и когда Витя, прихрамывая на этот раз на левую ногу, которую он не подвернул разве что чудом, зашел домой, то застал родителей сидящими в гостиной и о чем-то негромко переговаривающимися. Маккачин ласково боднул его в бедро, подсунул голову под ладонь, и Витя машинально почесал пса за ушами; в прошлый раз после подобной беседы родителей он узнал, что внезапно переезжает в Японию, так что сейчас старался всячески побороть мерзкое чувство дежа вю, перешагивая через порог, чтобы оповестить их о своем присутствии.  
   
— Витя, ну наконец-то, — мама обернулась сразу, заслышав его шаги, и нахмурилась, увидев, что он держится за дверной косяк: — Опять был на катке?  
   
— Если я пропускаю сезон, это не значит, что я не должен быть в форме, — отрезал Витя, мечтая добраться до своей комнаты и рухнуть на кровать, а еще бессовестно прогулять неделю школы.  
   
— Мы с мамой решили, что нужно еще раз обследовать твою ногу. Яков Леонидович запретил тебе тренироваться, но ты все равно удираешь на каток, а потом еле ходишь — и даже не думай отпираться, мы не слепые. Сын, так нельзя. Возможно, идея найти здесь психотерапевта была не такой уж плохой.

Злость кипела внутри, булькая вровень с краем нагревшегося котла: вот-вот и выплеснется наружу, зальет костер, и тот вспыхнет еще ярче, будто на дрова вылили канистру бензина.  
   
— Витя, мы нашли специалиста, который говорит по-русски. Не идеально, конечно, но на большее рассчитывать не приходится.  
   
— Я в порядке, — прошипел Виктор.  
   
— Ты по три-четыре раза в неделю не ночуешь дома, околачиваясь непонятно где, и это называется в порядке?  
   
— Да отвалите вы все от меня наконец! — заорал он, и Маккачин, прижимающийся к нему теплым боком, испуганно заскулил.  
   
— Мы договоримся о сеансе. Плюс запишем тебя на МРТ.

Витя переводил взгляд с отца на мать и обратно, а изнутри рвалась горькая усмешка. Они даже не слышали того, что он сказал. Не желали слышать.  
   
— Идите к черту, — последние слова он буквально выплюнул, вложив в них все возможное презрение. — Идите вы оба к черту!

И с сумкой наперевес рванул из квартиры с максимальной скоростью, которую позволяли уставшие ноющие ноги.

Хотелось схватить палку и расколотить стекла в первой попавшейся машине. Пнуть мусорный бак, чтобы тот катился, громыхая крышкой, до ближайшего фонарного столба. Утопить в сортире все свои гребаные медали, да те остались в Петербурге в шкафу за пыльным стеклом. Вместо этого он бежал, игнорируя тянущую боль в суставах; твою ж мать, ему семнадцать, а не семьдесят! Витя остановился на мосту, тяжело дыша, и повис на перилах, смотря на плывущие по каналу кленовые листья. Как они там называются? Момидзи? Раньше он бы, наверное, пошутил, что изрезанные тонкие листочки похожи на коноплю. Но сейчас в мыслях ему даже не семьдесят. А все сто.

Витя взобрался на узкий парапет моста лицом к воде, поморщившись, когда сухая ветка едва не воткнулась ему в ухо. Сумку с коньками и спортивным костюмом он бросил где-то поблизости — все равно она никому даром не сдалась; распущенные волосы зацепились за дерево, и он, раздраженно рыкнув себе под нос, заплел их в неровную лохматую косу. В этот момент Витя пожалел, что не забрал с собой Маккачина, но всю ночь гонять ни в чем не повинного пса по городу было бы жестоко. Старая сакура — Юри говорил, что это именно она, — поскрипывала от ветра, а сознание вдруг ухватилось за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг.

Фото того рисунка, оригинал которого Виктору все же удалось разгладить, все еще стояло на заставке молчащего почти все время телефона. И если бы он сказал, что каждые полчаса снимает блокировку экрана только потому, что привык получать сотни уведомлений, теперь падающих в информационное небытие, он бы соврал. Идея, которая и без того крутилась в голове последнюю неделю, наконец, оформилась. Юри оказался единственным человеком, с которым он не был Виктором-фигуристом, Виктором-сыном, Виктором-школьником, Виктором-красивым парнем, будто сошедшим со страниц манги или обложки журнала. С Юри он был просто Виктором. И сегодня ему совершенно не хотелось ходить по Токио одному.

Лицо Юри при виде него осветилось тихой, столь незамутненной радостью, что прождавший его два с лишним часа Витя, за это время успевший основательно примерзнуть задницей к полу, уставился на него как баран на новые ворота. Лодыжка, пусть и забинтованная, все равно заныла, стоило на нее опереться, и улыбка Юри вмиг сменилась выражением беспокойства:  
   
— Что случилось?  
   
— На физкультуре ногу подвернул, — поморщившись, ответил Витя.  
   
— И ты в таком состоянии собрался шляться по улицам? — тот быстро посмотрел на часы. — Где ты живешь? Я отведу тебя домой.  
   
— Ни за что. Я поругался с предками и не хочу никого видеть.  
   
— Все равно, сегодня тебе не стоит гулять всю ночь.

«Ну давай же, — мысленно взмолился Витя, жалобно глядя на него глазами кота из „Шрека“. — Скажи, что тебе совесть не позволит оставить меня одного, и что ты…»  
   
— Думаю, у меня в холодильнике все еще остались те онигири, — пробормотал Юри, смотря куда-то в сторону; его щеки при этом едва заметно покраснели.  
Витя едва удержался от победной ухмылки. Подхватив вещи, он бодро похромал в сторону станции; Юри, вздохнув, поплелся следом.

Вновь оказавшись на его балконе, Витя понял, что в прошлый раз не заметил притаившуюся в углу старую стремянку; когда Юри вернулся с чашкой чая и тарелкой с шариками из разогретого теста, политыми каким-то соусом, он старательно сдвигал коробки, расчищая место для лестницы, на которую в итоге и взгромоздился, как птица на насест. Из открытого окна тянуло приятным холодком, и Витя блаженно зажмурился, поставив еду на колени. Есть палочками за полтора месяца он кое-как научился, но — он проводил упавший на пол кусок теста горестным вздохом — как говорится, не поваляешь — не поешь.  
   
— Это такояки, — уточнил Юри, заметив, как Витя с любопытством ковыряет палочкой торчащий из теста кусок осьминожьего щупальца. — Никогда раньше не пробовал?  
   
— Вкусно, — пробормотал он, то и дело открывая рот — тесто было слишком горячим и обжигало язык. — Только я думал, что такояки — это такие вафли или печенье в форме рыбок с начинкой внутри.

Юри негромко рассмеялся:  
   
— «Тако» означает «осьминог», а «яки» — «жареный». А печенье, про которое ты говоришь, называется тайяки.  
   
— Я в жизни не выучу японский.  
   
— Пичит сначала тоже так думал.

Он забрал у него пустую тарелку и скрылся за дверью. Витя стянул с волос резинку и позволил растрепанной косе расплестись; уставившись в окно, по привычке цапнул кончик пряди, наматывая ее на палец. Перебинтованная по новой нога почти не болела, зеленый чай в кружке пах странной смесью цитрусовых, а Юри, усевшийся на одну из пыльных коробок, методично опустошал свой бенто, ками благослови готовые обеды из супермаркета. И время от времени молча улыбался, смотря в окно, за которым Скай Три медленно меняла цвет с синего на темно-зеленый. Витя тоже смотрел на телебашню в облаках, чувствуя, как медленно расправляется в груди тугая пружина, до этого скручивающая внутренности болезненным комом. Здесь ему было спокойно впервые с того проклятого чемпионата мира в проклятом Шанхае. И это чувство покоя он не был готов отпустить.

Витя не заметил, как его начало клонить в сон, и вздрогнул, когда понял, что ненадолго задремал на полюбившейся стремянке: место Юри пустовало, но из кухни было слышно, как из крана в раковину льется вода. Он спрыгнул на пол и прошел в комнату, зевая и потягиваясь; Юри, заслышав шаги, с улыбкой обернулся:  
   
— А я уж думал, ты там всю ночь проспишь.

Витя потер слипающиеся глаза, но те все равно закрывались сами по себе.  
   
— Я тебе на диване постелил. Напиши родителям и ложись.

Сидящий где-то внутри демон упрямства, до этого пребывающий в блаженной отключке, вдруг проснулся и сразу закусил удила.  
   
— Не буду я им писать.

И сообщение с пожеланием удачи, после долгих сомнений все-таки отправленное Крису накануне Skate Canada, он точно зря тогда написал…  
   
— Виктор, они волнуются. Они все-таки твои родители.

Сон мигом улетучился, освободив место злости; Витя машинально сжал кулаки, почувствовав, как впились в ладонь ногти.  
   
— Я не собираюсь выставлять тебя за дверь и требовать, чтобы ты вернулся домой, но отправить матери сообщение ты в состоянии. Хочешь, выключи потом телефон или… — Юри взмахнул руками. — Я не знаю, почему вы поругались и кто виноват, и знать не желаю, но на твоем месте я бы это сделал. Не надо мстить им… так. Они твоя семья.  
   
— То-то ты со своей пять лет не виделся, — фыркнул Витя, злобно сверкнув глазами, и тут же осекся, увидев промелькнувшую на лице Юри тень грусти. — Прости. Это не мое дело.  
   
— У меня были на то причины. Верю, что у тебя они тоже есть.

Голос Юри был печальным и тихим, и Вите стало стыдно. Чувствуя, как горят щеки, он достал из кармана мобильник, быстро набрал смс и сразу, пока не успел передумать, нажал на «отправить». Юри кивнул и вернулся к простаивающей в раковине посуде; Виктор, вздохнув, потянулся за кухонным полотенцем и вытащил из мойки мокрую тарелку.

Тишина, ставшая на редкость неуютной, давила на уши, и он все же задал вертящийся на языке вопрос:  
   
— Почему ты не приезжал домой так долго?

Яков всегда говорил, что природа обделила его талантом вовремя закрывать рот; любопытство перевесило вежливость и в этот раз. Юри выключил воду, вытер руки, повесил мокрое полотенце на крючок, постоял какое-то время, смотря на дверцу кухонного шкафчика, и в итоге сказал:  
   
— Представь, что кто-то решил высадить около дома рощу из вишневых деревьев, чтобы полюбоваться их цветением весной. И в срок они зацвели. Все, кроме одного, у которого вместо цветков раскрылись зеленые листья. А когда пик цветения прошел, лепестки сакур осыпались и почти наступило лето, на этом дереве появились ягоды.

Он негромко усмехнулся себе под нос, одернул задравшийся рукав свитера.  
   
— Но ведь вишню можно есть, — ответил Витя, прислонившись спиной к столешнице. — Разве нет?  
   
— Можно. Но это дерево посадили ради цветов, а не ради ягод. Потому, пусть даже ягоды вишни съедобны и могут для чего-то сгодиться, в данном конкретном случае оно бесполезно. Я в родительском рёкане — как то дерево, плодоносящее вместо того, чтобы цвести.

Несмотря на отсутствие интереса к работе родителей, Витя никогда не чувствовал себя изгоем в собственной семье; очевидно, все его мысли, как обычно, отразились на лице, потому что Юри поспешно добавил:  
   
— У меня чудесная старшая сестра и прекрасные родители. Но то ли Хасецу не вписывается в мою жизнь… то ли моя жизнь не желает вписываться в эти места.

Он понимал. А потому, неожиданно для самого себя, продолжал молчать.  
   
— Еще вопросы? — Юри поправил очки, то и дело сползающие на кончик носа.  
   
— Да. Что такое рёкан?

***

Юри снял очки и потер переносицу, на которой к вечеру появились следы от носовых упоров; глаза болели от двенадцатичасового непрерывного сидения за компьютером, и экран расплывался перед носом скоплением цветных мельтешащих клякс. На календаре было двадцатое ноября, небо за окном хмурилось низкими серыми облаками, а оставленный рядом с клавиатурой телефон то и дело жужжал, оповещая о стопке очередных сообщений в Line: в списке контактов приложения было всего два пункта, но легче от этого не становилось. Возможно, по той причине, что оба — и Пичит, и Виктор — могли часами вещать в режиме монолога и засорять спамом его папку входящих. «Считай, что это дзуйхицу, — ничтоже сумняшеся заявил однажды Виктор, с легкой руки Юри недавно начавший знакомство с классикой японской литературы, — или как там по-японски будет „что вижу, то пою“?». Юри хотел ответить, что госпожа Сэй Сёнагон оскорбилась бы неимоверно, услышав сей сомнительный комплимент стилю «Записок у изголовья», но лишь молча покачал головой и переставил мобильник на беззвучный режим, в результате чего на следующее утро проспал работу.

Виктор без стука вошел в его рутинно-серую жизнь с истинно издевательски звучащим теперь _ojamashimasu_ и мешком баллончиков с краской; забытая предыдущими хозяевами на балконе дребезжащая стремянка теперь гордо звалась локальным Олимпом, — почему именно Олимп и почему локальный, Юри из сбивчивых объяснений Виктора так и не понял, но вроде бы это было связано с какой-то шуткой времен поездки Виктора в спортивный лагерь несколько лет назад, — оставленную олимпийку Виктор забрал, но вместо нее за две с половиной недели случайно, специально ли «забыл» еще кучу барахла, мороженое со вкусом матча прописалось в холодильнике, а знакомый продавец из Family Mart, с утра пораньше завидев их обоих на пороге магазина, после традиционного приветствия уже без слов складывал в пакет две порции жареной курицы.  
   
— Я сказал родителям, что еду на выходные к другу, который поможет мне с японским, и оставил им твой домашний адрес, — отчитался Виктор, завалившийся к нему на работу вечером пятницы, стоило Юри раскрыть рот. — Оставил бы и телефон, но его у меня нет.

Даже после второй, уже явно не случайной встречи номерами они почему-то так и не обменялись: Юри как знал, что через пару дней, выходя из офиса, столкнется с Виктором, поджидающим его на улице. Собственно, тогда же он и подал ему идею установить Line, чтобы не тратить деньги на звонки и смс, и теперь вовсю расплачивался за проявленную инициативу.

Мобильник гневно завибрировал, высветив на экране имя Виктора, и Юри, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, все же поднял трубку.  
   
— Я тебя уже десять минут внизу жду, ты там что, умер в своем офисе? — ворчливо протараторил он, безбожно коверкая японские слова.  
   
— Я говорил, что сегодня опять придется задержаться.  
   
— На этаже есть еще кто-то, кроме тебя? Нет? Сейчас поднимусь.  
   
— Подо…

В ухо полетели короткие гудки; через минуту тяжелая стеклянная дверь открылась, и внутрь ужом проскользнул Виктор: на плечах битком набитый рюкзак, в руках два стаканчика с логотипом ближайшей кофейни.  
   
— Ты жаловался, что у вас кофеварка сломалась, — буркнул он, пихнув один из картонных стаканов Юри в руки.

Он невольно расплылся в улыбке:  
   
— Спасибо.

Кофе, к счастью не успевший остыть, на вкус был просто восхитителен.

Пичит, в очередной раз пытавшийся подбить Юри на какое-то студенческое мероприятие в ближайший выходной, расстроился, услышав отказ, но вскоре уже начал выспрашивать, какие такие внезапные дела появились у друга, который раньше всегда честно признавался, что никуда не пойдет, потому что хочет просто побыть в одиночестве. А информацию Пичит умел выуживать мастерски, так что через полчаса шквального огня вопросов Юри позорно сдался.  
   
— Так странно слышать, как ты взахлеб о ком-то рассказываешь, — Пичит хихикнул в трубку. — И вообще, это нечестно, что ты до сих пор нас не познакомил! Я теперь умру от любопытства из-за твоего Виктора, и виноват будешь ты, так и знай!  
   
— Виктор не мой, — тут же возразил он. — Виктор, он…  
   
— Хм?  
   
— Виктор — это Виктор, — наконец, глубокомысленно изрек Юри.  
   
— Это должно все объяснять?

Юри пожал плечами, даже зная, что Пичит его не видит. «Виктор» объясняло не все. Но довольно многое.  
   
— Юри, мы же пойдем на твой день рождения на каток? В Citizen Plaza еще можно в боулинг поиграть, пригласи Виктора, повеселимся втроем, м?  
   
— Ладно, — вздохнул Юри, — договорились.

Только черта с два он сознается ему про свой день рождения.

Виктор, якобы прикрываясь выданным родителям объяснением, благополучно свалил на него проверку своих домашних заданий по японскому, а Юри, в очередной раз разбирая его каракули, невольно задавался вопросом, как он в нужные моменты умудряется состроить столь ангельское выражение лица, что отказать ему в чем бы то ни было просто-напросто не представляется возможным. Но надо было отдать Виктору должное: он все-таки начал стараться, кандзи в прописях выходили уже не такими кривыми, и помощи он просил, только когда в чем-то сомневался. Да и учился Виктор весьма неплохо: если придурком его из-за поведения порой и можно было назвать, то вот дураком — вряд ли.  
   
— Пичит хотел с тобой познакомиться, кстати, — сообщил Юри, разливая чай.

Голова Виктора тут же высунулась с балкона:  
   
— Когда?  
   
— В следующее воскресенье. Ты не против?

Он задумчиво приложил палец к губам:  
   
— Зависит от времени. Меня предки тащат на… неважно, в общем, я только часа в три-четыре удрать смогу. Вы где будете?  
   
— В районе Такаданобаба.

Виктор издал какой-то странный звук:  
   
— Вы специально такие стремные названия станциям придумываете?

Юри только пожал плечами: название как название — и потащил поднос с чашками на балкон.

Виктор забрался на ступеньку выше, устраиваясь поудобнее; ветер швырял в лицо крупные дождевые капли, и окно пришлось закрыть — ливень теперь обиженно стучал по стеклу, оставляя причудливые разводы.  
   
— Я на днях посмотрел ту короткометражку, что ты советовал, — сказал он, принюхиваясь к чашке. — По «Зимним дням» Мацуо Басё, напомни мне, кстати, вернуть книгу… О чем это я? Так вот, я хочу покурить той травы, что курили создатели, когда это рисовали. Нет, серьезно, — Виктор махнул рукой, расплескав чай, но даже этого не заметил, — я понимаю, что каждый из участвовавших в этом дурдоме аниматоров видел доставшееся ему стихотворение именно так, и это круто, но в сочетании это тяжелая кислотная наркомания! Отсыпьте мне того, что они принимали, я тоже так хочу!

Юри уже не просто смеялся — хохотал в голос, вспоминая собственную реакцию при первом просмотре этого фильма: вряд ли он бы до него добрался, если бы не ознакомительный курс по мультипликации в академии. Виктор в ответ только фыркнул и допил остатки чая, игнорируя брызги на полу.  
   
— Зато сразу проникаешься главной идеей всей японской литературы вообще, — отсмеявшись, произнес Юри. — Ее не стоит понимать буквально.  
   
— Я понимаю, почему вы так любите многозначность своего языка, — Виктор по привычке накручивал на палец волосы, пока те не запутывались вконец. — Мне пока трудно ее оценить, пока мой японский застрял на уровне вопроса, как пройти в библиотеку в три часа ночи.  
   
— Почему в библиотеку? И почему именно в три часа ночи?  
   
— Цитата из старой советской комедии. Но если я что и понял, пока учил в школе английский и французский, так это то, что любой язык надо учить в 3D: по песням, которые на нем поются, по фильмам, снятым в стране, где на нем говорят, по написанным на нем книгам, по тому, как именно говорят его носители и почему они говорят именно так, а не иначе. Знаешь, у меня есть приятель-швейцарец, говорит на четырех языках, из которых три родные. До общения с ним я думал, что знаю французский. Ничего подобного. Он мне еще про немецкий рассказывал, как по одному «здравствуйте» швейцарские пограничники различают не только то, швейцарец человек или нет, но и то, в каком кантоне он родился. Хотя это, наверное, везде так. В России русский язык тоже разный.

Виктор редко выдавал вслух настолько длинные тирады. К большому сожалению Юри, которому очень нравилось его слушать.  
   
— Я это к тому, что, во-первых, пойдем смотреть то аниме, которое ты хотел показать…  
   
— Да я поверить не могу, что ты не знаешь, кто такой Тоторо!  
   
— Этот фильм старше меня почти на десять лет, между прочим.  
   
— Это классика!  
   
— Я смотрел «Унесенных призраками» и «Ходячий замок», можно мне зачет? — Виктор состроил умильную рожицу. — А, во-вторых, спасибо.

Юри улыбнулся, а тот в ответ сделал какой-то неловкий жест рукой. Виктор почему-то никогда не улыбался. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Юри хотелось когда-нибудь увидеть его улыбку.

В субботу он ненавязчиво поинтересовался у Юри, нет ли у него аллергии на собак, и, получив отрицательный ответ, пообещал его кое с кем познакомить. Кое-кем оказался огромный королевский пудель, при виде Юри сорвавшийся с поводка и почти втоптавший его в асфальт вместе с очками.  
   
— Фу, Маккачин, нельзя! — Виктор оттащил радостно гавкающего пса и помог ему встать. — Прости. Он любит общаться.

Маккачин гавкнул еще громче и подпрыгнул, пытаясь облизать ему лицо. Юри легонько почесал его за ухом, и тот тут же ткнулся в ладонь холодным влажным носом. Он всегда любил собак, но разве с его работой можно заводить домашних животных? Разве что аквариумных рыбок, и то не факт, что они бы не зачахли в одиночестве.  
   
— Может, пробежимся? — предложил Виктор и, на ходу скрутив волосы в нечто, напоминающее лохматый узел-пучок, не дожидаясь ответа, понесся вперед.

Запыхавшийся Юри догнал его только у входа в парк.  
   
— Ну ты и задохлик, — честно сообщил он, оценив красные щеки, встрепанные волосы и даром что не запотевшие очки. — Надо гонять тебя почаще, а то скоро по улицам передвигаться сможешь только на компьютерном стуле.

Юри так и подмывало сказать, что он почти каждые выходные ходит с Пичитом на каток, а в детстве несколько лет занимался балетом, но факт — вещь упрямая. Виктор издевался и был прав: Юри как-то чуть не разбил последнюю пару кружек, увидев однажды, как тот разминается с утра пораньше. Стоя у стены в идеальном вертикальном шпагате.  
   
— Ты занимаешься художественной гимнастикой? — поинтересовался тогда Юри, глядя, как Виктор, отойдя от стены и присев на корточки, растянулся в шпагате уже поперечном.

Виктор смерил его странным взглядом, сверкнул глазищами-звездами.  
   
— Что-то вроде того.

Невысказанные вопросы остались висеть в воздухе.

Бег успокаивал, выгонял из головы ненужные мысли, в обычное время жужжащие надоедливым роем, и Юри, поймавший нужный темп, практически не ощущал усталости; клены вокруг шелестели листьями, на площадке играли дети, Маккачин гонял голубей заливистым лаем. Виктор, примерившийся к его скорости, бежал чуть впереди, то и дело оборачиваясь через плечо — не умотался ли? — но в итоге остановился первым, тогда как только разогревшийся Юри был не прочь побегать еще минут двадцать точно.  
   
— И часто ты так?

Виктор, шумно дыша, зачесал назад влажную челку; Маккачин старательно нарезал вокруг него круги, обматывая ему ноги поводком.  
   
— Ежедневно перед школой. Кстати, недалеко от твоего дома вроде тоже парк есть? Который вдоль речки.  
   
— Есть. Аж на семь кварталов. И это не речка, а канал.  
   
— Без разницы. Можем там бегать по выходным, если хочешь.

Юри кивнул; Виктор плюхнулся на ближайшую скамейку и разлегся на ней, внаглую положив ноги на спинку.  
   
— Я за водой к автомату, тебе взять?  
   
— Две бутылки. Спасибо.

Монетка в сто йен скользнула в прорезь с тихим звоном. Виктор выдавал о себе информацию по крупицам, каждая из которых в мыслях Юри превращалась в кусочек паззла, вставший на свое место в картине, разбитой на сотни тысяч осколков. Его полное имя Виктор Никифоров, и он очень раздражается, если его произносят с ошибкой, он ест мороженое столовой ложкой вместо чайной — ел бы половником, да тот не пролазит в пластиковое ведерко из морозильной камеры, недолюбливает тофу, но с нужным соусом может схомячить все, кроме натто, обожает высоту, очень плохо спит по ночам и так же плохо это скрывает, в школе ему нравятся гуманитарные предметы, а за последний тест по математике он едва наскреб проходной балл… Картина получалось размытой, не хватало в ней чего-то важного — стержня, вокруг которого строилась его жизнь. Юри наблюдал, как Виктор по-русски что-то втолковывает Маккачину, и думал, что мечтает собрать мозаику до последнего недостающего куска.

***

Витя сидел на кожаном диване в приемной медицинского центра в Минато, нервно постукивая пальцами по мягкому подлокотнику. Родители не пожалели денег на страховку, и Виктор с неохотой признал, что идея пройтись по врачам была весьма здравой. В конце концов, к тому моменту, как он вернется в катание, он должен быть абсолютно здоров — тесты ISU никто не отменял.  
   
— Никифурофу-сан, пройдемте со мной к доктору.

Девушка-секретарь проводила его до нужной двери и, поклонившись на прощание, вернулась за стойку ресепшен — каблуки ее туфель негромко цокали по полу.  
   
— Здравствуйте, Виктор-сан, располагайтесь, — Такада-сэнсэй указал на кресло, а сам включил вспыхнувший холодным светом экран, на котором ранее разместил готовые снимки.

Собственная нога в разных ракурсах и вариациях в инфернальной подсветке выглядела еще более жутко, чем обычный рентген, и Витя невольно поежился.  
   
— Скажите, Виктор-сан, сколько часов в неделю вы проводите на катке?  
   
— Зависит от того, как удастся забронировать каток, но обычно не меньше десяти. Что гораздо меньше, чем нужно.  
   
— У вас здесь, — Такада-сэнсэй показал на серый участок, на Витин взгляд ничем не отличающийся от других, — небольшое воспаление. Согласно вашей анкете, вес вы не набирали, а наоборот снизили, значит, дело в слишком большой нагрузке на сустав. Я порекомендовал бы вам отдохнуть как минимум пару недель и не заниматься даже бегом. Долгие прогулки медленным шагом допустимы. Насколько я знаю, вы профессиональный спортсмен, а значит, не хуже меня понимаете, насколько это может быть опасно.  
   
— Я понимаю. Но что в фигурном катании, что в хоккее, что в конькобежном спорте выносливость на льду достигается исключительно тренировками на льду. По-другому никак, — повторил Витя то, что столько раз вливал им всем в уши Яков.  
   
— Здесь речь не о выносливости на льду, Виктор-сан, — покачал головой Такада-сэнсэй. — А о возможности выйти на лед вообще.

По телу прошлась липкая волна ужаса.  
   
— Но это был всего лишь… перелом, без осложнений, мне гипс сняли через две с половиной недели, — прошептал он помертвевшими губами.  
   
— К сожалению, Виктор-сан, я не специалист в области спортивной медицины и травм в фигурном катании. Но, если не ошибаюсь, ваша толчковая нога — правая, а лед — весьма жесткая среда для приземления. Если не будете беречь суставы, они не справятся с нагрузкой, и ситуация может осложниться весьма неприятными последствиями. Две недели без льда в вашем случае погоды не сделают, а ваша лодыжка получит надлежащий отдых.

Слова врача отдавались эхом, далеким и искаженным, словно шли сквозь толщу воды.  
   
— Сейчас вы пытаетесь заставить ваш организм работать так, как раньше. И думаете, что изнуряющие тренировки вам в этом помогут. Но это не так. Ваш организм не сможет работать, как раньше, как минимум какое-то время. А этого времени вы ему не даете.  
   
— Потому что у меня нет времени, Такада-сэнсэй. Мне почти восемнадцать, а многие фигуристы уходят уже в двадцать два-двадцать три. Каждый месяц на счету, даже не месяц — день!  
   
— Ничего не поделаешь, Виктор-сан. Придется найти компромисс.

Он сбивчиво попрощался и вышел, притворив за собой дверь. И сполз по стене на пол, в отчаянии вцепившись себе в волосы дрожащими руками.

К Юри он вечером не пошел, хотя собирался, — остался дома; отправив ему сообщение, Витя выключил телефон и в чем был залез под одеяло, чувствуя, что его трясет. Уснуть бы, пролежать без сознания часов тридцать, но даже спокойный сон стал непозволительной роскошью. Мыслей в голове было слишком много, чтобы удалось отключиться, и Виктор со стоном перекатился на спину, уставившись в потолок. В профессиональном спорте серьезные травмы не редкость. Редкость — спортсмены, способные после них вернуться. Один японский фигурист вернулся после разрыва всех коленных связок. Через два года реабилитации. Но с двумя четверными прыжками в программе. И ведь выкатил оба, не сразу, но выкатил. И бронзу взял на Олимпиаде, чтобы все охренели и подавились. Витя откинул покрывало, вытянул вверх правую ногу. Почему он может нормально ходить и бегать, заниматься в тренажерном зале, делать упражнения на растяжку, но не может прыгать? Не может даже каток по периметру объехать? Что за проклятие, из-за которого он не способен заставить работать собственные конечности? Сколько раз он будет падать головой об лед, думая, что правильное движение было сделано, а потом поняв, что это не более чем иллюзия?

В дверь поскребся Маккачин, и Витя, вздохнув, слез с кровати, чтобы запустить его внутрь; тот с разбегу прыгнул на матрас, виляя хвостом, и нагло занял две трети свободного пространства. Виктор примостился рядом, ласково поглаживая мягкую шерсть; наткнулся рукой на колтун и огляделся в поисках пуходерки.  
   
— Вычесать тебя надо, дружок, — тихо пробормотал он, пытаясь распутать пальцами перекрутившиеся кудряшки.

Маккачин негромко тявкнул, упираясь лапой ему в плечо.  
   
— Хочешь меня на пол спихнуть? Ты часом не обнаглел? — Витя придвинулся поближе, крепко обнимая пса.

По подбородку прошелся мокрый слюнявый язык. А он вдруг понял, что не помнит, каково это: стоять на вершине пьедестала и смотреть, как от золотой медали на шее на льду танцуют желтоватые блики, похожие на маленьких светлячков. Что не помнит, как выглядела медаль последнего чемпионата мира — а ведь раньше он мог провести не один час, разглядывая их, откладывая в памяти мелкие царапинки, какие-то отличительные знаки, форму, вес, толщину золотистого кругляшка на плотной ленте. Надо же, как быстро забываются медали. Как быстро забывается еще недавно бывшая привычной жизнь.  
   
— Почему я такой жалкий, Маккачин? — едва слышно спросил Виктор, прижимаясь щекой к подушке. — Продолжаю мысленно пересчитывать старые награды, а сам сейчас не могу сделать даже несчастный ойлер.

И даже не может вспомнить, каково это: быть победителем.

В ту ночь во сне он на медальной церемонии слушал гимн России под потолком до боли знакомой ледовой арены. В глаза бил ослепляющий свет, кто-то что-то кричал ему из-за ограждения, а он все улыбался, перебирая стебли винного цвета роз из подаренного ему пышного букета… пока шип одной из них не вонзился в палец, пропоров кожу до крови. Он ойкнул, машинально облизав ранку, но несколько капель все же попали на лед — и его поверхность вдруг вздыбилась, будто по ней прокатилась замерзшая волна. Ступеньки зашатались; Виктор, запнувшись блокиратором о край, с размаху грохнулся на колени, замерев от охватившего ступни и голени холода… и завопил в голос, когда его ноги, по колено превратившиеся в лед, раскололись сотнями острых осколков, тающих на темно-красных лепестках. Проснувшись на полу, Витя, игнорируя мамин стук в дверь, орал до хрипоты, пока, судорожно ощупав чуть липкие от охлаждающей мази ступни, не убедился, что они на месте. И даже после того, как он просидел полтора часа в горячей ванне, ему так и не удалось заснуть.

Виктор был более чем уверен, что все работники катка в курсе, сколько раз он пропахал носом лед не далее чем позавчера, но никогда не чувствовал здесь дискомфорта. Дискомфорта, как минимум, по этой причине: если уж что в Японии действительно стоило ценить, так это японский сервис, — но кто б его спас от самого себя. Ботинки старых коньков все еще держались, и Витя грустно подумал, что тренируйся он, как всегда, у Якова по пять часов в день, они не прожили бы и недели.

Он держался за ограждение уже почти пятнадцать минут, уговаривая себя снять с лезвий чехлы и выйти на лед.  
   
— Давай же, шевелись, ну, — сквозь зубы прошипел Витя, смотря на завязанные бантиком нейлоновые черные шнурки, частично прикрытые спортивными штанами.  
Но ноги не шли, как будто коньки весили по тонне каждый. «Лед не подчиняется тем, кто его боится», — рокочущий голос Якова из глубин памяти.  
   
— Замолчите, — его собственный голос сорвался на свистящий шепот.

«Скажите, Виктор, как часто вам снятся кошмары?», — а гребаный метроном все тикает и тикает над ухом, отмеряя секунды, как кукушка — отпущенные годы жизни.  
   
— Замолчите!

«Речь идет о возможности выйти на лед вообще», — он не замечает, как царапает ногтями обивку кресла.  
   
— Замолчите, вы все! Замолчите, замолчите, замолчите! — закричал Виктор, оседая на пол.

Эхо разлетелось от стен игольчатыми стрелами. Глаза жгло от невыплаканных слез.

Когда в воскресенье мать на такси довезла его до неприметного здания все в том же районе Минато и отвела на третий этаж, взгляд зацепился на выбитые на табличке кандзи. Киношита Рику, психотерапевт.  
   
— Витюша, ты потом домой? — мама потянулась к его волосам, поправить выбившуюся прядку; Витя привычно отодвинулся в сторону.  
   
— Нет, пойду гулять с другом.

Юри — единственное, что есть хорошего в его жизни без льда. Мама вздохнула, больше не делая попыток приблизиться:  
   
— Если будешь поздно, напиши, где ты есть, хорошо?

Он кивнул и, дождавшись, пока она уйдет, утопил кнопку звонка. Бессмысленно. Все бессмысленно.  
   
— Виктор-сан, расскажите мне…

Рот искривился в злобной усмешке. Он знал, что именно скажет ему Киношита Рику, задолго до того, как с ее губ слетел хотя бы звук.

***

Манговый нектар в высоком узком бокале был донельзя сладким и на редкость холодным, и Юри, продолжая перемешивать его пластиковой трубочкой, украдкой поглядывал на сидящего напротив Пичита, делающего сотое по счету сэлфи на фоне перекрестка Шибуи за стеклом.  
   
— Юри, улыбнись!

Щелчок камеры заглушил звяканье кубиков льда о стекло.  
   
— Я, однако, удивлен, — Пичит, молниеносно набрав несколько хэштэгов для описания, загрузил самое удачное из получившихся фото в инстаграм и только тогда успокоился, отложив телефон в сторону. — Ты — и вдруг кафе-мороженое?  
   
— Двадцать пятый год жизни, время перемен, — хмыкнул Юри.  
   
— Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь изменишь кацудону.  
   
— Даже в том ресторане, который ты нашел в прошлом году, его готовят в разы хуже, чем это получается у моей мамы.  
   
— В любом случае, — Пичит, пользуясь отсутствием народа, со скуки начал раскачиваться на стуле, — как ты нашел это место? Сколько живу в Токио и сколько ходил по этому перекрестку, ни разу тут не был!  
   
— Это не я, — Юри почувствовал, как губы сами собой разъехались в улыбке. — Это Виктор.

Пичит закатил глаза:  
   
— Я должен был догадаться. Иначе с чего бы вдруг ты так пристрастился к мороженому?

О том, что Виктор вечно скупает полмагазина, забивая до отказа его холодильник, Юри предпочел умолчать. Однажды он заикнулся о том, чтобы вернуть Виктору за это деньги, и был вознагражден незабываемым зрелищем под названием «Виктор Никифоров потерял дар речи».  
   
— Юри, ты идиот или да? — отмер он спустя минуты три. — Если рассуждать по твоей логике, то я должен выплачивать часть аренды, раз я появляюсь здесь чаще, чем дома. Считай, я избавил нас обоих от лишней волокиты с цифрами.

Последние возражения были задушены на корню.

После кафе-мороженого были традиционные совместные фотографии с памятником Хатико, раз уж попутным ветром их занесло на Шибую, а получасом позднее Пичит выставлял на экране настройки для игры в боулинг, пока Юри то и дело косился на телефон в ожидании сообщения: Виктор обещал отписаться, как только закончит с делами.  
   
— Страйк! — радостно выкрикнул Пичит, метнув вперед тяжелый шар и сбив все кегли. — Твоя очередь, Юри!

Он со вздохом поправил очки и примерился к выехавшему из конвейера зеленому шару. В боулинг он всегда играл паршиво: то поскальзывался на покрытии, то, выбрав слишком тяжелый шар, летел вслед за ним на дорожку, а как-то раз, не заметив развязавшихся шнурков, споткнулся после хорошего размаха и в результате непродолжительно проката едва не выбил кегли собственной головой вместо шара. В общем и целом, с боулингом ему обычно не везло, но с Пичитом это, тем не менее, всегда было очень весело. По крайней мере, если он сбивал хотя бы одну кеглю, не убившись при этом сам, это уже можно было считать достижением.

Сообщение Виктора нагнало его в кафетерии, куда после боулинга утащил его Пичит. «Избавился от дел. Буду на Такадонабаба через двадцать минут, куда оттуда идти?». Юри покосился на Пичита, с восторженным писком истинного поклонника своего дела выкладывающего сегодняшние фотографии во все возможные социальные сети, и быстро набрал: «Выход в сторону Васеда-дори. Я тебя там встречу».  
   
— Пичит, я пойду встречу Виктора на станции, ладно?  
   
— Да-да, конечно, — он на секунду поднял глаза от телефона. — Я буду вас ждать около входа на каток.

Юри показал ему поднятый большой палец и, потуже затянув шарф, вышел на улицу.

Виктор появился минут на пять позже, чем планировал, волосы растрепанные от быстрой ходьбы, на щеках легкий румянец, на лице тщательно скрываемая печать усталости.  
   
— Привет! — помахал он ему, проходя через турникет.  
   
— Давно не виделись, — с улыбкой ответил Юри.

А ведь и правда давно — Виктор со вторника не приходил. Тот, словно извиняясь, развел руками: мол, прости, ничего не мог поделать. Юри невольно вздрогнул, когда Виктор вдруг подхватил его под руку:  
   
— Куда пойдем?  
   
— В Citizen Plaza, Пичит наверняка уже сделал фотосессию в каждом кафе, которое только смог углядеть. Мастер сэлфи.

Виктор только хмыкнул, прислонившись к нему плечом, обтянутым тканью тонкой куртки.  
   
— Ты так не замерзнешь? — привычно поинтересовался Юри, все еще поражаясь его холодостойкости.  
   
— Нет. Я люблю холод. Идем?

Светофор на пешеходном переходе сменил цвет с красного на зеленый.

Только оказавшись внутри, Юри подумал, что, наверное, стоило обсудить с Виктором поход на каток, но подсознание голосом Пичита пакостливо посоветовало не париться по пустякам: в конечном счете, всегда можно пойти куда-нибудь еще, а покататься на коньках он может в следующий раз и сам. Пичит, которому он оставил свою сумку, куда-то запропастился, и Юри, вздохнув, пошел ко входу. Виктор, с любопытством озирающийся по сторонам, последовал за ним. И резко остановился, будто впечатавшись в невидимую стену.  
   
— Виктор? Все в порядке?  
   
— Каток, — прошелестел Виктор; взгляд в никуда, потерянный и жуткий. — Ты… знал?

Ответить Юри не успел. Потому что ему в спину с разбегу врезался Пичит, на лету приобнявший его за плечи:  
   
— Ну вот вы где, наконец-то, я уж думал… О, — друг во все глаза уставился на Виктора и вдруг выкрикнул: — О боже мой! Юри, почему ты не сказал?  
   
— Не сказал о чем?

Юри растерянно переводил взгляд с оцепеневшего, бледного как смерть Виктора на едва не подпрыгивающего на месте от нетерпения Пичита и обратно, все еще не имея ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.  
   
— Что твой друг — Виктор Никифоров, разумеется! Юри, серьезно? Как ты мог скрывать от меня такие новости?!

На задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что фамилию Виктора Пичиту Юри не называл, но все его внимание было сейчас приковано к Виктору, застывшему у выхода на лед и прижимающему ко рту подрагивающие пальцы.  
   
— Теперь понятно, почему мы здесь, но Юри, ты мог мне сказать, я бы не выдал! — Пичит на автомате продолжал эмоционально тараторить.  
   
— Виктор, — Юри осторожно потянул его за рукав куртки.  
   
— Я туда не выйду, — шептал тот помертвевшими губами. — Не выйду, не выйду, не выйду…

Кажется, он не видел и не слышал ни его, ни Пичита — вообще никого из присутствующих. Лишь повторял, как мантру:  
   
— Не выйду, не выйду…

Это было страшно: пустые глаза бледного как смерть Виктора, плещущийся в них ужас… а еще — затаенная боль под слоями синего льда. Боль и отчаяние.  
   
— Вик…  
   
— Я не выйду на лед! — взвыл он вдруг, оттолкнув его руку.

И со всех ног бросился прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рёкан — гостиница в традиционном японском стиле.  
> Дзуйхицу — "вслед за кистью" (яп.), жанр японской короткой прозы, в котором автор записывает всё, что приходит ему в голову, не задумываясь о том, насколько это «литературно». Дзуйхицу может рассказывать о каком-то внезапном воспоминании, пришедшей в голову мысли, увиденной бытовой сценке.


	4. Chapter 4

Юри, судорожно ловя ртом воздух, прислонился спиной к стене ближайшего здания, игнорируя спешащих к станции людей. Охвативший его ранее ступор продолжался минуты полторы, и когда он наконец-то смог сдвинуться с места и побежать за Виктором, было уже слишком поздно высматривать в уличной толпе его серебристую макушку — как лунный блик на поверхности воды. Первым порывом было позвонить или, на худой конец, написать, но, поколебавшись, Юри все же вернул мобильник в карман куртки и медленно пошел обратно. Мысли вращались в голове сумбурным водоворотом, и единственный человек, который мог бы пролить свет на происходящее, ждал его на выходе из Citizen Plaza, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу; вид пристыженный и виноватый.  
   
— Прости, Юри, у меня на эмоциях вырвалось, — Пичит теребил пальцами собачку молнии. — И я думал, что ты все знаешь. Про Виктора.  
   
— А что я должен знать?

Пичит одарил его очередным потерянным взглядом:  
   
— Уверен, что хочешь услышать это от меня?

Юри зачем-то проверил молчащий телефон; Виктор уже решил, что он в курсе… чего бы то ни было, а значит, нет смысла пытаться связаться с ним до того, как Юри поймет, о чем речь. Поэтому он кивнул, и Пичит, забрав его айфон, что-то быстро набрал в поисковике и протянул ему обратно. Страница профиля Виктора Никифорова на сайте ISU, дата рождения — двадцать пятое декабря девяносто седьмого, место рождения — Санкт-Петербург, Россия, школа фигурного катания «Невский лед», спорткомплекс «Юбилейный», тренер: Яков Фельцман… финал прошлогоднего гран-при — золото, чемпионат Европы — золото, чемпионат мира… У Юри зарябило в глазах, и он поспешно оторвался от светящегося экрана.  
   
— Виктор Никифоров — лучший фигурист мира, — сказал Пичит. — Выиграл все старты своего первого взрослого сезона, да еще и все чужие рекорды побил, какие только можно было, даже будучи юниором. Извини, — он вдруг запнулся на полуслове. — Я все забыл от удивления, когда увидел Виктора вживую.

Мозг активно обрабатывал полученную информацию. Если Виктор и впрямь сильнейший фигурист-одиночник, то сейчас он должен быть в России и готовиться к соревнованиям. Но он в Японии, учится в школе и имеет странную привычку в одиночку гулять по ночам.  
   
— Что с ним случилось? — тихо спросил Юри, ощущая бегущий по спине неприятный холодок. — С Виктором. Пичит, что случилось?  
   
— Травма случилась, — он повернул кепку козырьком вперед. — Слушай, Юри, я ничего никому не скажу. О том, что видел Никифорова здесь. В сентябре он словно исчез с радаров, и никто не знал, ни что с ним произошло, ни где он находится. Все контракты с официальными спонсорами заморожены на неопределенный срок, в социальных сетях он ничего не писал с того самого чемпионата мира, онлайн не появлялся несколько месяцев, хотя раньше спамил в твиттере по сто пятьдесят раз на дню, а из его инстаграмной коллекции фото и видео при желании можно склеить полнометражный фильм, я даже не говорю про…

Юри выставил вперед ладонь:  
   
— Пичит. Достаточно.

Он не хотел даже задумываться о том, где Пичит все это раскопал.  
   
— В любом случае. Просто посиди в интернете, узнаешь все возможные подробности. Об уходе Виктора из спорта не написал только ленивый.  
   
— Об… уходе?  
   
— В официальном заявлении его тренера было сказано, что Виктор не примет участие в этом сезоне. Но про его возвращение после не было сказано ни слова.

Юри почувствовал, что прямо сейчас ему очень хочется оказаться в своей квартире. Одному. И переварить все то, что он услышал и увидел за последний час.  
   
— Прости, Пичит, я домой, — немного невпопад ответил Юри и быстрым шагом направился к станции.

И был благодарен другу за то, что тот не пошел следом.

Юри никогда еще так не радовался тому, что успел поговорить с семьей утром: после сегодняшнего у него не хватило бы на это сил. Поэтому, вернувшись к себе, он первым делом метнулся к стоящему на столе ноутбуку, и вскоре тишину пустой квартиры нарушал лишь стук клавиш и щелканье кнопок барахлящей мышки.

Он очнулся от звонка будильника. За окном занимался рассвет, мышцы затекли от многочасового сидения в одной позе, но Юри не мог оторваться от экрана ни на секунду. Поисковик на запрос по имени Виктора выдал больше полумиллиона результатов: статьи, фотографии, ссылки на подтвержденные аккаунты во всевозможных социальных сетях, фанатские сообщества и целые сайты… а еще видео. Видео с выступлений Виктора Никифорова начиная с тринадцати лет, когда он впервые попал на международные юниорские соревнования, и заканчивая чемпионатом мира полугодовой давности. Юри просмотрел их все до единого, наблюдая, как ясноглазый светловолосый мальчик в форме российской сборной превращается в грациозного юношу, будто бы играючи выполняющего сложнейшие вращения и прыжки. Настолько изящно и красиво, что от этого захватывало дух. Виктор, встреченный им в вагоне токийской электрички, был, бесспорно, самым притягательным человеком из всех, кого Юри когда-либо видел. Виктор на льду был совершенством, абсолютным и безоговорочным, и, когда Юри в тысячный раз прокручивал видео, на котором шестнадцатилетний Виктор в полупрозрачном серебристо-сером костюме скользил по льду, переходя от прыжка к комбинированному вращению, от вращений к дорожкам, от дорожек к каскадам, оставляя на поверхности катка причудливые спирали-следы от наточенных лезвий, ему казалось, что он видел, как бог спустился с неба, дабы на краткий миг позволить простым смертным на себя взглянуть.

Юри не мог сдержать улыбки, пролистывая одну за другой старые фотографии в его инстаграме: на одной из них, которую Виктор перепостил с чужого аккаунта, он, почему-то недовольно надувшийся, сидел на скамейке в двух шагах от катка, а смешная курносая девушка с буйными рыжими кудряшками, хихикая, пыталась незаметно засунуть ему за ухо помятый цветок, похожий на большую желтую ромашку. Гугл-переводчик с русского языка даже на английский работал криво, и единственное, что Юри смог понять из комментария к посту, что эта девушка тоже занимается в группе Якова Фельцмана и обладает, по мнению Виктора, весьма сомнительным чувством юмора. Он смеялся над веселыми короткими видео с соревнований и дурацкими сэлфи, чувствуя оседающую на губах противную горечь: Виктор, которого он знал, больше не улыбался. И его глаза больше не сияли радостью и счастьем.

Ему хватило одного репортажа о том, что произошло на показательном выступлении после проклятых соревнований в Шанхае. Вот Виктор на верхней ступени пьедестала почета с золотой медалью на шее и венком из темно-синих роз на голове. И вот он же — скорчившийся на льду под светом прожекторов и едва не плачущий от боли… От едких строк статьи к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Юри в ярости захлопнул крышку ноутбука; руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Он понимал, почему Виктор молчал. Понимал, почему не хотел, чтобы Юри узнал об этом. А еще понимал, что реальность оказалась гораздо страшнее чужих напечатанных слов.

Рабочий день прошел словно в тумане. Юри на автомате разносил заказанный кофе, распечатывал тонны никому не нужных документов, обзванивал каких-то людей и писал им электронные письма, а перед глазами до сих пор был Виктор, с горделивой улыбкой выходящий на лед, и розовые лепестки в цвет его костюма, запутавшиеся в густых пепельных волосах, струящихся по спине и плечам. Виктор, сидящий в уголке слез и поцелуев со своим тренером, сурово хмурящим брови, и после объявления оценок делающий сердечко на камеру. Виктор, со смехом танцующий на катке под какую-то ужасно звучащую русскую песню. Виктор, смотрящий на него в вагоне электрички, колюче и зло. Виктор, ждущий на улице у офиса, лицо осунувшееся, уставшее от постоянной бессонницы — Юри просыпался каждый раз, когда он по ночам убегал на балкон после безуспешных попыток заснуть. Виктор, хромающий на больную ногу…  
   
— Кацуки! — рявкнул начальник, и Юри подпрыгнул на месте, уронив на пол папку, до этого лежащую на коленях. — Я в четвертый раз спрашиваю, где тот отчет, который я просил вас подготовить к сегодняшнему вечеру?  
   
— Прошу прощения.

Юри поспешно протянул ему папку и, убедившись, что тот ушел, достал телефон и начал набирать письмо Виктору; закончив, дважды перечитал написанное и нажал на «отправить», пока не успел передумать.

Понедельник сменился вторником, вторник — средой, а от Виктора не было ни слуху ни духу. Сообщение в Line светилось отметкой «прочитано»; ответа — весьма ожидаемо — так и не пришло, но Юри все равно то и дело поглядывал на экран телефона. К вечеру среды он был уверен, что такими темпами у него разовьется косоглазие, но список дел, которые непременно нужно было закончить до завтрашнего утра, благополучно отвлекал от любых мыслей, не связанных с работой. И вечно недовольным начальником, хотя это тоже относилось к категории мыслей о работе. Юри вздохнул, оглядев заваленный накануне презентации проекта папками стол. Как там говорил Пичит? Болотная кочка и есть.

Юри мчался на последний поезд, чувствуя странное дежа вю: полтора месяца назад он точно так же влетел в вагон, готовящийся отъехать от станции Мэгуро, а сейчас, оказавшись внутри, замер у входа, чтобы было видно ведущий на платформу эскалатор. Словно Виктор сейчас появится вновь, бегущий по преступно медленно ползущим вверх ступенькам, и вновь попросит придержать двери. Они захлопнулись у него перед носом, и поезд покатился по рельсам, набирая скорость.

В конбини он по привычке положил в корзину несколько ведерок мороженого с зеленым чаем, пару банок холодного кофе и две больших порции такояки; стаканчики с лапшой быстрого приготовления, казалось, смотрели с полок с немым укором.  
   
— Разогреть для вас такояки? — продавец за кассой явно был новеньким: Юри его не помнил.  
   
— Нет, благодарю.  
   
— С вас тысяча триста двадцать йен.

Он молча отсчитал нужную сумму и забрал пакет с покупками, уже на выходе подумав, что, пожалуй, за день в холодильнике такояки испортиться не должны, а значит, у него есть на завтра ужин. Лифт лениво полз на четырнадцатый этаж; когда створки открылись, Юри шагнул на лестничную площадку и замер на месте. У входа в его квартиру, прислонившись спиной к стене, сидел Виктор.  
   
— Ты… давно тут ждешь?

Он покачал головой, не отрывая от него настороженного взгляда. Юри подошел ближе и, наклонившись, вытащил из-под коврика запасной ключ:  
   
— В следующий раз хоть внутрь зайди, не здесь же торчать.

Виктор продолжал хранить молчание, и Юри так же молча опустился на пол рядом с ним.  
   
— Ты знаешь, что четверной прыжок длится меньше секунды? — наконец, спросил он, сверля Юри глазами, похожими на тлеющие в синем пламени угольки. — Четыре оборота за ноль целых семь десятых. В крайнем случае ноль семьдесят пять. И когда ты притормаживаешь на дуге захода, отталкиваешься от льда, то обычно уже заранее видишь, как все закончится. Понимаешь, докрутишь ли последний оборот и под каким углом приземлишься, на внутреннее ребро конька или на внешнее, правильно… или с ошибкой. За ноль целых семь десятых секунды можно войти в историю, а мне их не хватило даже на перегруппировку.

Он опустил голову, зарывшись пальцами в и без того растрепанные волосы; во взгляде сверкнула осыпающаяся пеплом сгоревшая пустота.  
   
— Я до сих пор слышу этот треск, — прошептал Виктор. — Он стоит в ушах каждый хренов раз, когда я надеваю коньки. Я… черт возьми, я и круг по катку не могу проехать, чтобы не упасть. Могу пробежать без остановки десять километров, но не могу сделать на льду простейшую дорожку. И это не меняется. Сколько бы я ни старался, — он скривился в горькой усмешке. — Я же вообще больше ничего не умею. Только кататься и могу. Мог, — Виктор с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — Врач запретил подходить ко льду. Родители решили, что четырех психотерапевтов мне за шесть месяцев было мало. Он мне каждую ночь снится. Этот гребаный чемпионат. Смешно, правда? Выиграть три главных соревнования сезона подряд и переломаться об лед на сраном показательном.

Он говорил тихо, надрывно, будто выдирая из горла застрявшие в нем острые осколки стекла, и слушать это Юри было почти физически больно.  
   
— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Не знаю, зачем заканчивать школу и потом пытаться поступить в университет или в колледж. У меня никогда не было запасного плана. Потому что мне до сих пор кажется, что я научился кататься раньше, чем ходить. Потому что я без льда — это больше не я. И я не знаю, кто я теперь. Понимаешь?  
   
— Нет, — честно ответил Юри. — Я не понимаю. Я не терял… смысла собственной жизни, потому что нельзя потерять то, чего нет. Я не был на твоем месте. И я не могу даже представить, каково тебе сейчас. Но прежде всего ты не фигурист, Виктор. А человек. Чью улыбку, знаешь, мне бы очень хотелось когда-нибудь увидеть.

Виктор смотрел на него одно бесконечно долгое мгновение. А потом он вдруг всхлипнул, и из его глаз водопадом хлынули слезы. Он, судорожно вздрагивая, пытался вытереть их рукавами куртки, но те все равно лились, капали ему на джинсы, на руки, на пол, и он снова и снова утирал мокрые щеки. Юри неловко приобнял его, когда Виктор с глухим душераздирающим рыданием уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, и притянул к себе ближе, из последних сил стараясь не разреветься вместе с ним. Виктор вцепился в ворот его пальто так сильно, что костяшки побелели; Юри, недолго думая, накрыл ладонью его холодные пальцы. На пустой лестничной клетке, всхлипывая и едва не задыхаясь, отчаянно рыдал измученный ребенок, до смерти уставший казаться взрослым.

***

Виктор плохо помнил, как добрался до дома вечером воскресенья: помнил лишь, как влетел в квартиру, хлопнув дверью, и скрылся в своей комнате. Хотелось спрятаться, зарыться под землю, лишь бы не видеть никого и ничего. Он надеялся отвлечься, развеяться после очередной промывки мозгов, но, видимо, даже кратковременной передышки он не заслужил.

Юри ничего не знал. Витя был в этом уверен. По крайней мере, до вмешательства Пичита. И Витя пока не разобрался, зол он на Пичита за это или благодарен ему: возможно, и то, и другое одновременно. Юри, хоть и занимался фигурным катанием, за соревнованиями явно не следил, а сам Виктор вряд ли поднял бы эту тему когда-либо вообще — лишь бы не разрушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое он мог обрести рядом с ним. Пусть и так ненадолго. Юри занимается фигурным катанием. Юри катается. Мозг уцепился за эту мысль, и Витя резко сел на кровати. Ему нужно это увидеть. Обязательно.

В школу в понедельник он пришел на автомате и на японском долго пялился в лист контрольной, пока не понял, что до конца урока осталось десять минут, а он не указал на бланке и собственное имя. Правая рука, которую Витя ночью умудрился отлежать, слушалась плохо, и пришлось писать левой в надежде, что Хорикава-сэнсэй сможет разобрать его каракули. На уроке английского он обнаружил, что благополучно забыл дома свой реферат, и в итоге отпросился в библиотеку — распечатывать со своего личного ноутбука другую копию. Вынув из шкафчика телефон вместе с компьютером, Витя увидел оповещение от Line; рука непроизвольно дернулась, и айфон, выскользнувший из ладони, грохнулся на пол, противно треснув разбитым стеклом. Прекрасно.

Юри писал, что поход на каток был случайностью. Извинялся, что не предупредил заранее, потому что думал, что в случае чего можно пойти куда-нибудь еще. Упоминал, что у них с Пичитом традиция — кататься вместе на выходных, если есть возможность. И повторял, повторял, повторял, что ему жаль. Виктор перечитал его сообщение трижды, после чего затолкал мобильник обратно в рюкзак и закрыл шкафчик. Надо поговорить лично. Только где взять для этого силы?

Так как бегать ему запретили, а нога действительно болела, несмотря на прописанную противовоспалительную мазь, ночные вылазки временно пришлось отменить; вместо этого Витя по вечерам выводил на улицу Маккачина и медленно гулял по окрестным дворам, пока пес, оглушительно гавкая на всю округу, наматывал вокруг него круги. Сообщений от Юри больше не было, сколько бы Виктор ни проверял телефон с надеждой и затаенным страхом. И в среду, закончив с психотерапией, он поехал не в Мэгуро, а в Сумида. На до боли знакомую станцию в получасе ходьбы от Скай Три.

В подъезд он зашел с одним из жильцов; на площадке четырнадцатого этажа, к счастью, было пусто, и он устало опустился на пол у квартиры с табличкой «Кацуки» на двери. Витя не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он скажет Юри, когда тот вернется с работы и увидит его здесь, а потому думал о том, что за полтора месяца он успел запомнить всех продавцов в трех ближайших конбини, что дорогу от станции до этого дома может найти вслепую, что ему нравится, как скрипит старая стремянка на балконе, и не нравится, что пластмассовый крючок у раковины то и дело отклеивается от стены, и кухонное полотенце регулярно падает в гору немытой посуды, стоящую под краном. Он привык. К хорошему ведь быстро привыкаешь, правда?

Виктор плакал. Впервые за долгие годы он рыдал в голос, чувствуя, как вместе со слезами, льющимися непрерывным потоком, выходит наружу горькая обида и злость, больше полугода не дающая спокойно дышать. Он не плакал в китайской больнице, куда его увезла бригада скорой прямо из ледового дворца, не плакал в Санкт-Петербурге, на костылях прыгая по дому, не плакал, когда заново учился ходить и когда нога болела по ночам от лечебной физкультуры, не плакал, читая в интернете статьи о том злополучном чемпионате и падая на лед снова и снова… Но плакал сейчас, уткнувшись носом в плечо Юри, плакал за каждый день этих беспросветно долгих месяцев, слившихся в бесконечную черную полосу.  
   
— Пойдем домой? — тихо произнес тот, наконец. — У тебя руки ледяные.

И правда. Сколько себя помнил, всегда руки были холодные, как у трупа, да и стандартная температура тела у него не как у нормальных людей, а на градус ниже. «Ледышка ходячая», — обозвал его однажды Гоша, еще когда они были сопливой мелкотой, паровозиком таскающейся за грозным Яковом Леонидовичем. Столько лет прошло, но в памяти сохранилось. А у Юри руки теплые — когда Виктора кто-то вообще вот так держал за руку?  
   
— Пойдем.

Встал он с трудом — от долгого сидения в одной позе затекли ноги, — но не подал виду; Юри, подхватив рюкзак и пакет, открыл дверь.

Нос заложило намертво. При виде своей опухшей от слез физиономии в отражении Витя так шарахнулся от зеркала в ванной, что едва не влетел спиной в стену напротив. От холодной воды стало чуть легче, но покрасневшие глаза, превратившиеся в щелочки, все еще жгло огнем, а голова неимоверно болела, и все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это рухнуть на отведенный ему диван лицом в подушку и проспать несколько суток подряд.

Когда Витя вышел, Юри возился с микроволновкой; услышав шаги, он тут же обернулся:  
   
— Виктор, на тебя ужин греть?

У плитки стоял второй пластиковый контейнер с такояки, и Витя удовлетворенно хмыкнул себе под нос: Юри как знал, что он придет именно сегодня.  
   
— Греть.

Но вместо балкона он вместе с тарелкой в итоге окопался на диване под пледом, свесив ноги с подлокотника, и оттуда наблюдал, как Юри задумчиво хмурится, поглядывая на контейнеры с мороженым, судя по всему — растаявшим окончательно и бесповоротно.  
   
— Это либо замораживать заново, либо пить, — вынес вердикт Юри. — Третьего не дано.

Häägen Dazs исчезло в недрах холодильника. Виктор устроился поудобнее, натянув плед едва ли не до бровей, и прижался щекой к подушке. До сегодняшнего дня он и не подозревал, как, оказывается, болезненно необходимо было выговориться. Выговориться человеку, который единственный сказал, что не понимает, когда на самом деле понимал больше всех.  
   
— _Oyasumi_ , — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что глаза закрываются сами собой.

И, не успев услышать ответа Юри, провалился в глубокий сон.

Проснулся Виктор от запаха кофе; завозился под покрывалом, потер не желающие открываться глаза, зажмурился, когда по ним резанул яркий свет. Цифры на экране телефона, испещренном трещинками, показывали половину седьмого, и он все же сел на диване, зевая и потягиваясь, пока Юри колдовал над джезвой на плите.  
   
— Доброе утро. Выспался? — поинтересовался он, оторвавшись от своего занятия.

Витя, как раз успевший выползти из-под пледа, замер на полпути к ванной.  
   
— Кажется да.

Ему впервые за полгода вообще ничего не снилось.

На повторный осмотр к Такаде-сэнсэю Вите нужно было явиться в понедельник после школы; нога побаливала, несмотря на привычную разношенную обувь, и он с тоской подумал, что вряд ли сможет встать на коньки до Нового года. Об этом он сказал Юри, дождавшись его с работы в пятницу, пока они вдвоем шли к Нака-Мэгуро, как и о том, что в воскресенье опять придется тащиться к психотерапевту.  
   
— А зачем тебе психотерапевт? — спросил Юри, усаживаясь рядом в поезде.

Две девушки, сидящие напротив, то и дело косились на него, о чем-то возбужденно перешептываясь, и Виктор откинулся на спинку сиденья, уставившись в потолок вагона, обклеенного рекламными плакатами.  
   
— Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, — пробормотал он, пытаясь прочитать текст под фотографией странно одетого мужика с бутылкой пива Asahi в одной руке и соколом, сидящим на другой: получалось что-то вроде «со-рэ-га-кандзи-та-чи-но-кандзи-кандзи-щи» и не несло в себе ровным счетом ни крупицы смысла. — По крайней мере, хоть в чем-то все пять мозгоправов оказались согласны друг с другом.  
   
— Приму к сведению.

В устах Юри это означало скорее «я прочитаю об этом всю информацию, которую смогу найти» — истинно японская дотошность, с которой Юри подходил к любому вопросу, будь то работа или личный интерес, Виктора пугала и восхищала одновременно. И для работы, которая доставалась ему в офисе, Юри был слишком хорош: ему бы самому рисовать эскизы и готовить макеты, а не протоколы совещаний и копии договоров на барахлящем принтере сотнями распечатывать.  
   
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Юри со вздохом отодвинул от себя шатающуюся стопку папок, похожую на Пизанскую башню, когда вновь заявившийся к нему в офис без приглашения Витя поделился с ним этой простой, но гениальной мыслью. — Допустим, я уволюсь. Дальше-то что? На новой работе в другой компании будет все то же самое, только начинать придется с нуля. Не знаю, как с этим обстоят дела в твоей стране, но здесь так принято. Есть вещи, которые ты изменить не можешь.  
   
— Хорошо, а чем ты вообще хочешь заниматься по жизни?  
   
— Понятия не имею.

Короткий диалог вертелся у Виктора в голове всю дорогу до Киншичо, которую они оба провели в молчании. А еще он вспоминал, что Крис в прошлые выходные взял серебро в Нагано и готовился отправиться в Барселону с остальными финалистами гран-при. Год назад он тоже был в Барселоне. Тот же самый город, та же ледовая арена, даже комментаторы, наверное, нагрянут тем же составом. Витя посмеялся бы. Если бы мог.

На выходные к Юри он отпросился под предлогом подготовки к итоговому тесту по японскому, что частично было правдой: когда Виктор вытряхнул на стол все свои учебники и обложился горой тетрадок, у Юри непроизвольно дернулся левый глаз.  
   
— Сможешь потом проверить? — Витя вооружился карандашом и распечаткой тренировочной контрольной работы, выданной Хорикавой-сэнсэем. — Пожалуйста.  
   
— Конечно. Только не факт, что смогу объяснить, почему правильно именно так, а не иначе.

Виктор покосился на Юри, устроившегося на диване с ноутбуком, и покусал кончик карандаша; для полноты картины не хватало только Маккачина, спящего у него в ногах, но в этой квартире запрещено было держать животных, да и вообще… Да и вообще он, надо сказать, и без того знатно обнаглел.  
   
— Слушай, Юри, — вырвалось у него неожиданно, и Юри покосился на него из-под стекол очков. — Я тебе мешаю?  
   
— С чего ты взял?

Если что Витя и понял за прошедшие после травмы месяцы, так это то, что, во-первых, ничто хорошее в его жизни не вечно, и, во-вторых, за это хорошее всегда приходится платить. Будь они в России, он был бы уверен на все сто, что Юри в случае чего спустил бы его с лестницы, придав ускорение на все четырнадцать этажей, чтоб до победного не останавливаться по дороге, но на японское долготерпение он насмотрелся достаточно. Внезапная мысль о том, что, возможно, Юри просто слишком вежлив, чтобы выставить его вон, вызывала тошноту. И страх.  
   
— Виктор, ты и правда дурак.  
   
— Ч-чего?

Юри закрыл ноутбук и положил его на стол рядом со стопкой учебников.  
   
— Как ты мог заметить, я не самый общительный человек. Общение с кем бы то ни было для меня обычно весьма энергозатратно. Так вот подумай, стал бы я тратить силы на общение с тобой, если бы это было мне неприятно, некомфортно или просто-напросто не нужно?  
   
— Думаю, нет.  
   
— Ответ на твой первый вопрос. И да, у тебя ошибка, — Юри указал на строчку его корявых кандзи. — Вот тут.

Иероглифы с количеством черт больше десяти вгоняли его в затяжную депрессию.  
   
— Вот начнешь учить русский, так я отыграюсь, — проворчал он, стирая неправильный кандзи и, смахнув ластик со страницы, нарисовал его по новой.  
   
— У тебя порядок начертания нарушен.  
   
— Да какая разница-то?

Юри хмыкнул и, явно осененный какой-то идеей, сделал ему знак подождать и метнулся к коробкам на балконе. А так как любопытство, равно как и вредность, родилось вперед него, Витя последовал за ним и минут десять с недоумением наблюдал, как Юри роется в одной из них, пока тот, наконец, не выудил из недр этой бездонной бочки какой-то сверток.  
   
— Так и знал, что должно было что-то остаться!  
   
— Что это такое?  
   
— Убери со стола вещи и постели на него старые газеты, которые лежат в прихожей. Сейчас поймешь.

Виктор сгреб учебники и тетради в одну кучу и затолкал их обратно в рюкзак; газеты и впрямь нашлись на полочке у двери, и он расстелил их на столешнице в два слоя, украдкой поглядывая на Юри, раскладывающего на подставке какие-то кисти.  
   
— Не знаю, насколько это будет тебе полезно, — он поправил очки и уселся напротив, положив перед ним стопку полупрозрачных листов бумаги, — но мне каллиграфия всегда здорово успокаивала нервы.

Витя потрогал кончик мягкой толстой кисти, пока Юри аккуратно растирал в тушечнице тушь, напоминающую густую масляную краску.  
   
— Смотри внимательно. Обычно черты кандзи рисуются сверху вниз, — он взял одну из лежащих на столе кисточек и, окунув ее в тушь и аккуратно отжав лишнюю жидкость, провел красивую изогнутую линию, — и слева направо, — еще один изящный росчерк по рисовой бумаге. — Думай о смысле слова, которое хочешь изобразить. Что оно значит вообще. Что оно значит лично для тебя.

Двенадцать черт, двенадцать черных линий.  
   
— _Katsu_ , — прочитал Виктор вслух. — Победа.  
   
— Вообще, здесь нужен еще один кандзи, — Юри пододвинул к себе второй лист; «семь» — мысленно посчитал Витя количество черт. —  _Shōri_.

Он смотрел, как с завораживающе тихим шорохом скользит по бумаге кончик кисти, и ему казалось, что за этим зрелищем можно наблюдать вечно.  
   
— Хочешь попробовать сам?  
   
— Хочу.

По газете расплывалась жирная черная клякса.

***

Юри выделил текст открытой в браузере страницы и скопировал в файл; устало потянулся, нажав на значок сохранения, и покрутил колесико мышки — работала та через пень-колоду, купить бы новую, да все недосуг: хоть Виктора проси зайти в магазин электроники по дороге из школы. Стоило вспомнить о Викторе, как телефон тут же тренькнул входящим сообщением: «Я сдал японский на восемьдесят баллов!» — и прикрепленной фотографией бланка с итоговой оценкой. «Поздравляю!» — он тут же отправил ответ и невольно улыбнулся: по рассказам Виктора, в его русской школе учеба не была такой напряженной, так что неудивительно, что тот так радовался окончанию полугодия и начинающимся уже послезавтра трехнедельным зимним каникулам. Хотелось бы ему трехнедельный отпуск. «В выходные все как договаривались?». Юри невольно покосился на иконку профиля Пичита в Line. Он прекрасно помнил, что сто лет назад обещал другу посмотреть с ним финал гран-при по фигурному катанию хотя бы в записи, раз уж год назад их планы накрылись медным тазом сверхурочной работы, но теперь по выходным у него дома оставался Виктор, дергающийся каждый раз, стоило упомянуть что-либо, связанное с коньками. Поэтому, когда он неожиданно выразил желание присоединиться, Юри на всякий случай перечитал полученное письмо, прежде чем огорошить Пичита новостью, что у него будет шанс познакомиться с Виктором поближе. Пичит прислал в ответ короткий видеоролик с беснующимся от восторга ребенком, и Юри грешным делом подумал, что если эти двое споются, то его спокойной жизни придет конец.

После изучения информации о посттравматических расстройствах и различных их проявлениях Юри невольно вспоминал Виктора со старых видеозаписей с соревнований и фотографий, найденных в социальных сетях, — лучащегося жизнелюбием и счастьем, — а перед глазами стоял хмурый язвительный подросток, пытающийся спрятаться от всего окружающего мира. И Юри безумно хотел ему помочь. Вопрос заключался только в одном: как?

Интернет пестрел описаниями различных техник, варьирующихся от нейролингвистического программирования до эриксоновского гипноза, от которых у Юри голова шла кругом уже через несколько минут просмотра обучающих видео, да и подсознание — почему-то голосом Мари — шептало, что игры в психолога в случае Виктора — худшая идея из возможных. В итоге он позакрывал почти все вкладки браузера, которых в процессе поиска набралось под сотню, но взгляд вдруг зацепился за одну из страниц — англоязычный форум, где пользователи рекомендовали по этой тематике фильмы и художественную литературу. Через пару минут он уже смотрел трейлер одного из них, получившего самые восторженные отклики, а еще через пять минут добавил его в закладки. В одном из отзывов упоминалась послужившая фильму основой книга, и Юри нашел и ее тоже: «Путь мирного воина» Дэна Миллмэна лежала в открытом доступе, так что он скачал ее себе на телефон, и по дороге домой, зачитавшись, едва не проехал собственную станцию.

Виктор, гордо сообщивший, что умудрился не завалить ни одного предмета, на радостях скупил весь магазин и теперь забивал продуктами его холодильник.  
   
— Пичит придет в воскресенье днем. Сказал, как раз успеем все записи посмотреть, а потом в прямом эфире показательные.  
   
— Когда ты в этих соревнованиях участвуешь, всегда кажется, что они бесконечные, — произнес Виктор, облокотившись на кухонный стол. — А когда смотришь трансляцию, выходит, что на самом деле они идут не больше пары часов. Знаешь, это почти то же самое, как убиваться на катке по шесть часов в день ради двух прокатов общей длительностью меньше восьми минут. В итоге разбуди тебя в три часа ночи, нацени коньки и выпни на лед — как миленький откатаешь. На автомате. Безо всякой музыки. Ну, а не можешь — значит, шесть часов в день тебе мало.

Он слегка поморщился, наклонившись к правой лодыжке и проведя по ней пальцами.  
   
— Болит?

Виктор по привычке смерил его гневным взглядом, но через доли секунды колючие синие молнии пропали.  
   
— Да. Почти все время.  
   
— Давай посмотрю.

Пока Юри искал в аптечке эластичный бинт и гель от воспаления суставов, Виктор забрался на диван и, все так же морщась, снял носки и подвернул штанины. Юри сел рядом и положил на колени одну из маленьких диванных подушек.  
   
— Можно…? — он протянул руку вперед, и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, устроил его ноги на подушке и включил стоящую на столике лампу.

И со свистом выдохнул, увидев его ступни, все покрытые старыми мозолями и шрамами.  
   
— Обычно к этому добавляются еще и синяки, — Виктор ухватил его за руку и переместил его пальцы на выступающую косточку. — Здесь всегда натирают новые ботинки, даже если надеть три пары носков. И здесь. И вот тут, если неправильно затянуть шнуровку. Самый ад, когда старые разваливаются, и понимаешь, что в ближайшие две-три недели ты будешь хромать на обе ноги. А разношенных коньков на сезон нужно хотя бы пары две. Ботинки ломаются. Из-за прыжков.

Юри невесомо погладил тонкую полоску шрама на большом пальце, готовясь в любой момент отдернуть руку, но Виктор не возражал; это было похоже на след, оставшийся от пореза или кошачьей царапины.  
   
— Откуда это?  
   
— Бритву подложили на юниорском чемпионате, — будничным тоном ответил он. — Сам виноват. Теперь всегда проверяю, — он пару раз сжал и разжал кулак.  
   
— А если порежешься?

Виктор насмешливо фыркнул:  
   
— Ну я же не на руки коньки надеваю.

Юри аккуратно ощупал правую лодыжку, потом, для сравнения, здоровую левую; выдавил на пальцы прохладный прозрачный гель и начал осторожно втирать его в кожу.  
   
— Я тебе дам вторую подушку или покрывало, — он тщательно закрепил бинт фиксаторами.

Виктор аккуратно пошевелил пальцами, но позы не поменял.  
   
— Под ноги подложить на ночь, — зачем-то уточнил Юри. — Так отек спадет быстрее. Маме на работе приходится много ходить, в сезон клиентов столько, что присесть не успеваешь. Она всегда так делала, насколько я помню.  
   
— Да, я знаю этот способ. Обычно я складываю ноги на Маккачина, но он по утрам убегает на кухню или вообще спихивает меня с кровати. Подлый предатель.

Представшая воображению картина, как Виктор с утра просыпается на полу, а его пес — королевский все-таки пудель! — возлежит на одеяле, распластавшись по диагонали и заняв все свободное пространство, получилась на редкость забавной.  
   
— Что смотрим сегодня?

Следующим этапом после взаимных литературных рекомендаций стала договоренность совместного просмотра фильмов; ночь кино негласно выпадала на выходные и начиналась в пятницу вечером: после недели работы Юри уматывался так, что не мог заснуть, а Виктор… у Виктора в принципе были серьезные проблемы со сном, и он был способен отключиться только в состоянии полного изнеможения — в противном случае он просыпался от кошмаров посреди ночи. И Юри каждый раз просыпался вместе с ним, пусть и не подавал виду.  
   
— «Мирный воин». Думаю, тебе понравится. Что насчет тебя?

Виктор неожиданно смутился, нервно затеребил рукой подол домашней футболки:  
   
— Хочу кое-что тебе показать. Это не совсем фильм… видеозапись шоу, но…

Что-то в его голосе заставило Юри понять, что для Виктора это было очень важно, и он невольно проглотил застрявший в горле ком: Виктор мог долго болтать о какой-нибудь ерунде, но так редко и по большей части нехотя говорил о чем-то действительно значимом, что проявленную инициативу Юри оценил сполна.  
   
— Тогда с него и начнем?  
   
— Нет. Лучше с твоего.  
   
— Как скажешь.

Виктор недовольно подобрал ноги, когда ему пришлось встать, чтобы убрать аптечку и подогреть купленный на вынос удон из ресторанчика у станции, и сразу подсел поближе, стоило Юри вернуться к столу с нагруженным подносом. Он поставил видео грузиться и, лишь добравшись до еды, понял, насколько проголодался; Виктор к тому моменту умял больше половины своей порции. Хотя он по жизни ел за троих и при этом в профиль был способен спрятаться за вязальную спицу.

Для читавшего книгу Юри сюжет фильма, пусть он и был снят скорее по ее мотивам, сюрпризом закономерно не стал. В отличие от Виктора, который с первой же минуты прилип взглядом к ноутбуку и, вопреки обыкновению, молчал, а не комментировал происходящее на экране. «Мир — это загадка; не стоит пытаться искать в ней смысл», — говорил владелец заправки на улице Радуги. Важна не цель, а путь к цели. Будь счастлив сейчас, без причины, или никогда не будешь счастливым вообще. Не думай, что тебе чего-то недостает. «Где ты, Дэн? Когда ты?»  
   
— Здесь и сейчас… — медленно произнес Виктор, когда последние кадры сменились титрами, и повернулся к нему, уставившись на Юри пронзительно-синими глазами: — Где ты нашел этот фильм, Юри?  
   
— В старом добром интернете, раз мы смотрим его на Netflix, — он не удержался от короткого смешка. — Он сделан по книге, кстати. Могу тебе прислать, я читал. Очень хорошая.  
   
— Да. Спасибо.

Виктор помолчал какое-то время, кусая губы, а потом спросил:  
   
— Ты когда-нибудь ходил на выступления Cirque du Soleil?

Cirque du Soleil… Легендарный «Цирк солнца», красочный и яркий, не похожий ни на что другое. Юри покачал головой:  
   
— Нет. Многое слышал, видел рекламы шоу, но с личным походом как-то не срослось.

Он нагнулся к рюкзаку и вытряхнул из кармана флэшку, склонился над компьютером, запустившим проверку внешнего диска.  
   
— А ты?  
   
— Один раз, — Виктор щелкнул по значку нужного файла. — Вот на это.

На экране появился клоун с тростью, спускающийся по ступенькам на освещенную сцену, и поверх видеоряда возникли слова. «Если у тебя нет голоса — кричи. Если у тебя нет ног — беги…»  
   
— Если нет надежды — придумай, — вслух по памяти продолжил Виктор.

Клоун с причудливо разрисованным лицом хрипло выкрикнул: «Alegria!» — и разразился зловещим смехом.

Возможно, была в этой истории, в этом шоу какая-то странная магия: несмотря на то, что это была всего лишь видеозапись, Юри не мог оторвать от экрана глаз. Он смотрел и думал, каково же тогда было зрителям наблюдать эту красоту вживую, если даже от записи по спине бежали мурашки восторга. Девушка в белом и ее двойник в черном, горбатый клоун-проводник и его трость со светящимся набалдашником, беззаботная нимфа — как живой ручеек, как сущность воды, всегда находящей дорогу; одинокий печальный клоун в снежной буре, танцоры в бледно-золотом, похожие на ангелов, воздевающих к небу руки, уродливые люди-птицы, смотрящиеся в зеркала с пустующими рамами… и прекрасная певица в пышном белом платье, поющая о радости и счастье.  
   
— _Alegría, come un lampo di vita, alegría come un passo gridar, alegría…_ — раздался над ухом тихий голос. —  _Del delittuoso grido bella ruggente pena, seren…_

Виктор смотрел на сцену, на которую под оглушительные аплодисменты зрителей на поклон начали выходить актеры, и подпевал песне на смеси итальянского и английского, льющейся из колонок переливчатым водопадом звуков. Когда она закончилась, оборвавшись восторженными криками толпы, он нажал на паузу и закрыл крышку ноутбука.  
   
— Cirque du Soleil два с половиной года назад приезжал в Санкт-Петербург с гастролями, — начал Виктор; сдернул с волос резинку, и те волнами рассыпались по плечам, спрятав его лицо. — Я даже видел афиши, расклеенные по всему городу, но каждый раз проходил мимо. Это были майские праздники, что-то вроде японской Золотой недели, только дольше. Родители работали без перерыва, у меня только закончился сезон, и Яков сказал мне не маячить у катка в ближайшие несколько недель… а потом кто-то из их коллег или партнеров, я уже не помню, кто именно, подарил им три билета на субботнее вечернее шоу Cirque du Soleil в Ледовом дворце. Впервые за очень долгое время мы с родителями пошли куда-то вместе. Они даже на мои соревнования никогда не приезжали, мама только на пару детских меня возила — и все. А тут — театр. Я помню, что места были недалеко от сцены, но не по центру, а немного сбоку, и до нас долетали те кусочки бумаги, изображающие снег… Эта музыка… Я до этого момента не понимал, как можно самому придумать программу выступления, все элементы, от и до… а тут я их увидел. В голове. Под каждую строчку. Знаешь, слово «alegría» переводится как радость. Торжество. Я тогда впервые понял, действительно понял, что это означает. Я говорил с Яковом о том, чтобы купить права на эту песню, он орал, что правила запрещают использовать для выступления не инструментальные композиции, а для показательного «Alegría» слишком уж хороша. Да и катались под нее уже и одиночники, и пары. Потом правило отменили, Якову крыть стало нечем, а я ждал этого сезона. Не первого года после юниорских, а нынешнего, второго. Чтобы обязательно выиграть золото с собственной программой, придуманной специально для этой музыки… — он заправил прядь волос за ухо, в первый раз за время своего монолога посмотрев на Юри, и его губы искривились в тоскливой усмешке. — Только вот не сложилось.

Юри не знал, что сказать. А потому молча поймал в темноте тонкое запястье и, скользнув по ладони, переплел свои пальцы с его, крепко сжав его руку. Обрывки мыслей последних дней сложились, наконец, воедино. Он придумает, как вернуть Виктора на лед. И вернет. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勝 (katsu) - победа, выигрыш; используется кунное чтение.  
> 勝利 (shōri) - победа; используется онное чтение.  
> "Мирный воин" - фильм 2006 года, снятый по книге Дэна Миллмэна "Путь мирного воина", гимнаста, пережившего тяжелую травму, но вернувшегося после нее в спорт.  
> Alegría - шоу Цирка дю Солей, последний тур которого состоялся в 2013м году. Рекомендую к прослушиванию финальную песню, которая, собственно, является саундтреком к этому фанфику: Cirque du Soleil - Alegria. Перевод текста на английский можно найти тут: http://lyricstranslate.com/ru/alegria-italian-english-spanish-joy.html


	5. Chapter 5

Виктор проснулся поздно; когда он, лениво потягиваясь, открыл глаза, квартиру освещало солнце, заглядывающее внутрь сквозь незашторенное окно. Он снял с ноги бинт, провел по ней пальцами, ощупав лодыжку: та, к счастью, больше не болела, — и лишь тогда заметил, что Юри, вопреки обыкновению, все еще спал, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Часы показывали половину первого, Пичит собирался заявиться сюда к началу второго, так что будить Юри было хоть и жалко, но необходимо, и Витя, вздохнув, слез с дивана и направился к кровати. Матрас слегка прогнулся под его весом; Юри, видимо, почувствовав его руку на своем плече, чуть пошевелился, но продолжил самозабвенно посапывать в подушку.  
   
— Юри, вставай, — он легонько потряс его за плечо.

Ноль реакции. Виктор наклонился ближе, и его растрепанные после сна волосы мазнули Юри по щеке; не успел он отбросить их за спину, как Юри вдруг распахнул глаза и, резко дернувшись при виде него, едва не подпрыгнул, в результате чего они с чувством стукнулись лбами. Из глаз посыпались искры.  
   
— Больно же, блин! — взвыл Витя, потирая ушибленную голову.  
   
— Прости, — покрасневший Юри прищурился, шаря рукой по тумбочке, и, нащупав дужки очков, нацепил их на себя.

Виктор подумал, что без них он казался старше.  
   
— Как твоя нога? Лучше?  
   
— Скоро Пичит придет, — невпопад брякнул он, встав с кровати. — А нога нормально.

Словно в подтверждение его словам телефон Юри пиликнул входящим сообщением. «Буду на Киншичо через двадцать минут, но я не помню дорогу, встретишь меня?» — зачитал он вслух смс от Пичита и, все еще сонно моргая, осмотрелся по сторонам: на столе упаковки от еды, пара полупустых бутылок газировки, открытый пакет бобов адзуки в обсыпке из зеленого чая, в раковине лежит снова свалившееся с крючка полотенце, под ним вчерашние чашки из-под чая…  
   
— Бардак, — кратко резюмировал Юри. — Виктор, сможешь встретить Пичита на станции? А я пока здесь приберусь.  
   
— Не вопрос.

Тем более, что Витя и без того хотел переговорить с ним с глазу на глаз.

На улицу он выскочил в одной футболке и невольно поежился, когда порыв сильного ветра едва не сбил его с ног: скоро он, как японцы, начнет мерзнуть в плюс пятнадцать и считать зимой местный декабрь, по погоде напоминающий питерский апрель. Волосы лезли в лицо, и Витя раздраженно фыркнул, остановившись на полпути, чтобы скрутить их в лохматый пучок на затылке. Он не помнил, когда и как они с Юри в итоге вчера расползлись по углам. Зато помнил выражение его лица, когда на сцене появилась певица в белом, теплую ладонь, сжимающую его пальцы, погасший экран компьютера, оставивший их в уютной темноте. Виктор пнул носком кроссовки маленький камушек, попавший под ноги. Он не раздумывал ни секунды, решив рассказать Юри о своей мечте. Он чувствовал, что Юри просто должен знать. Обо всем. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Когда Виктор подошел к выходу со станции, Пичит уже ошивался у турникетов, меряя шагами расстояние от одной стены подземного перехода до другой. Заметив его, Пичит едва не выронил из рук телефон и в итоге убрал его в карман — от греха подальше.  
   
— Извини меня, — выпалил он еще до того, как Витя успел поздороваться. — За тот случай. Я как-то не подумал и… лишнего наговорил, а это не мое дело. В общем…

Виктор понятия не имел, что на это ответить. А потому вместо приветствия сказал первое, что пришло на ум:  
   
— Спасибо.

Пичит кивнул. За что спасибо, не спросил, и слава богу.  
   
— Мы вечно как ни соберемся день рождения Юри отмечать, так что-то случается. В Детройте мы пошли в итальянский ресторан, и он отравился пастой, через год он чуть на катке не убился — впаялся с разгона лицом в бортик, представляешь? — а теперь вот…  
   
— День рождения? — перебил Витя, не дослушав.  
   
— Да, двадцать девятое ноября, день рождения Юри. Ой, — Пичит смущенно почесал в затылке. — Он тебе не сказал?

В голове Виктора вертелось в этот момент две мысли. Первая: скрытность Юри, воистину, не знает границ. Вторая: Пичит — кладезь полезной информации, и уже хотя бы по этой причине стоило с ним подружиться.

Третья мысль добавилась на подходе к дому, когда Витя вытащил из кармана ключи и приложил намагниченный кругляшок к панели вызова домофона: у Юри, судя по всему, были весьма своеобразные понятия о доверии, раз сделать для Виктора дубликат ключей от собственной квартиры считалось нормой, а уведомить о своем дне рождения — нет. Наверное, Юри просто не любит его отмечать или не считает это важным, но Витя все равно чувствовал себя обиженным. Друзья они, в конце концов, или кто?  
   
— Юри! — радостно воскликнул Пичит прямо с порога, увидев друга в коридоре с мешком мусора наперевес.

Виктор, скинув кроссовки под обувную полку, прошагал в гостиную, больше не выглядевшую так, словно по ней Мамай прошел, и в который раз подивился способности Юри за считанные минуты наводить порядок: ему бы так. Пичит что-то возбужденно тараторил, размахивая руками, а Витя, воткнув в розетку штепсель зарядного устройства, включил ноутбук и забился в угол дивана в обнимку с подушкой и старым блокнотом, между пружинами которого торчала шариковая ручка. Хорошо, что поздравлять с днем рождения можно еще месяц: двадцать девятое декабря еще не наступило, а значит, у него есть время подумать о подарке. Подарок… Витя уткнулся подбородком в колени. Он и не помнил, когда ему вообще хотелось что-то кому-то подарить, неважно, по поводу или без; подарить что-нибудь особенное, а не оплатить выбранное по договоренности или в который раз последовать сложившемуся порядку: на день рождения отца — очередную авторучку для его коллекции, на мамин — пахнущие медом орхидеи, на восьмое марта — альстромерии, на годовщину свадьбы — белые фрезии, потому что они были в мамином свадебном букете, перевязанном тонкой серебряной ленточкой, которую при желании даже можно разглядеть на фото. Подписи для открыток Виктор без зазрения совести копировал из интернета, выбирая наименее слащаво звучащие, на словах же поздравлял редко: Крис неоднократно говорил, что его поздравления скорее похожи на изощренные издевательства. С Юри подобного хотелось меньше всего.  
   
— Я отправил тебе ссылки на просмотр, проверь почту, — Пичит плюхнулся на диванные подушки.

Юри занял свободный пятачок пространства между ними и открыл окошко браузера, поставив видео на полноэкранный режим; шестерка финалистов только что закончила разминку, и на льду остался только один фигурист, о чем-то переговаривающийся у бортика со своим тренером и какой-то девушкой.  
   
— Микеле Криспино, — прокомментировал Пичит, забираясь с ногами на диван. — Италия, восемнадцать лет.

В памяти промелькнул какой-то смазанный образ, но тут же исчез; они наверняка сталкивались на соревнованиях, но, видимо, Микеле Криспино не представлял из себя ничего выдающегося или интересного. Иначе Виктор бы запомнил. Но сейчас все изменилось; он устроился поудобнее, держа ручку на изготовке. Этот итальянец прошел в финал гран-при, а он, Виктор Никифоров, как фанера над Парижем, пролетел мимо участия в отборочных этого сезона. И ему необходимо знать, что — а точнее, кто, — будет ждать его в следующем.

Он всегда лучше других видел чужие недостатки. Там недоработанная дорожка, тут недокрут оборота, там словно подбитая из дробовика неуклюжая ласточка, тут смазанный переход от одного вида вращения к другому — глаза Виктора подмечали все детали, фиксируя в памяти, подчеркивая двойной жирной линией: так кататься нельзя.  
   
— Ух ты, — выдохнул Пичит, следуя взглядом за Криспино, только что запоровшим заявленный каскад тройной лутц-тройной риттбергер. — Классно!

Витя громко фыркнул:  
   
— Он слил второй прыжок и чуть не пробил лед своей железной задницей, — судя по идиотскому костюму, Микеле Криспино изображал рыцаря в доспехах. — А еще он прыгает так, словно аршин проглотил.  
   
— Что проглотил?

Он молча проклял русские фразеологизмы, великие и могучие в своей непереводимости.  
   
— Неважно, — Виктор махнул рукой; выставленные судьями оценки в целом соответствовали шестому месту. — Видели когда-нибудь, как топор в воде тонет? Вот прыгает Криспино примерно так же. Как топор — плавает.

Как этот итальянец вообще до финала добрался с такой техникой?

В прицеле камеры неожиданно появился Яков, что-то втолковывающий явно нервничающему за бортиком Гоше; когда лицо последнего показали крупным планом, Витя едва удержался от того, чтобы громко и неприлично заржать: судя по намалеванным вокруг глаз фингалам, палетку теней от Givenchy он у Милы все-таки спер. На память об ушедшей молодости, не иначе. Второй с конца, господи, позорище-то какое. Яков выглядел изрядно постаревшим, изображающий то ли ведьму, то ли болотную кикимору Гоша — изрядно пафосным, комментаторы воодушевленно трещали в микрофон, пока их неразборчивую болтовню из колонок внезапно не перебил Юри:  
   
— Виктор, это ведь твой приятель по катку, да?

Когда они общались в последний раз, Гоша пытался его пожалеть.  
   
— Попович и пятьдесят оттенков драмы? О да, я за столько лет от души на него насмотрелся.

В отличие от как там его, Кристино — или Криспино? — у Гоши хоть техника на уровне, иначе Яков еще юниором выставил бы его из «Юбилейного», только вот эмоции он транслировал не те, что нужно было. Не было в нем искорки одухотворенности, а играть Гоша никогда не умел: что чувствовал в данный момент времени, то и показывал, эдакое кривое зеркало артистизма собственного внутреннего мира. Вот и сейчас было заметно, что программу этого сезона Гоша не прочувствовал: катался неплохо, даже умудрился правильно приземлить проблемный сальхов в каскаде и докрутить тройной тулуп после, но как-то без огонька. Устало. В духе «когда же эта долбаная программа, наконец, закончится?».  
   
— За технику получит нормальные баллы, за артистизм кол с минусом, — констатировал Витя вслух, глядя на украшенного нарисованными синяками Гошу в компании ругающегося Фельцмана в уголке слез и поцелуев в ожидании оценок.

«Я смог бы лучше. Гораздо, гораздо лучше». Лодыжка вдруг заныла, и он тихонько зашипел сквозь зубы, накрыв ее ладонью. Он смог бы. Но он не может.

Юри поймал его взгляд, вскинул вопросительно брови, будто спрашивая: «Тебе что-нибудь нужно?». Витя отрицательно покачал головой. Баллы Поповича были неплохими, но, как любила говорить Лилия Александровна, не шедевр. Как и следующий участник, китайский фигурист, взявший в этом сезоне два серебра на отборочных этапах: в целом прокатило бы на уровне национальных, а так — ничего выдающегося. Словно в одиночном мужском катании уже не придумать ничего нового и интересного. Словно все разом перестали стараться. Хотя, наверное, ему просто показалось.

Когда на лед выехал выступающий предпоследним Крис, Виктор невольно потянулся за телефоном. Он пожелал Крису удачи в финале еще после второго места на NHK Trophy, начисто проигнорировав посыпавшиеся после первого письма сообщения с вопросами. Интересно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем ему захочется вновь выйти из тени под свет прожекторов?  
   
— Джакометти в этом сезоне очень сильно катается, — сказал Пичит, украдкой покосившись на Витю, видимо, ожидая, что он начнет возражать, но Витя только кивнул: вместе с Йозефом, своим тренером, Крис подготовил отличные программы.

Соревноваться с Крисом всегда было интересно. Даже с учетом того, что он был обречен на пожизненное второе место, если Витя выходил с ним на один лед. И теперь, смотря на то, как Кристоф почти идеально прыгает четверной лутц — когда только успел так отшлифовать прыжок? — он ощущал себя предателем: незнакомое, противное чувство. Виктор уже знал результаты. Знал, что Крис уступил финальное золото гран-при канадцу Леруа, которого они вдвоем год назад, пакостно хихикая, окрестили Жоржеттой и чье настоящее имя выветрилось из Витиной головы в следующую же секунду после того, как он его услышал — благослови, боженька, избирательную память. Знал, что Крис упал с тройного акселя во второй половине произвольной программы, чудом не вывихнув при приземлении колено. Знал, почему это произошло и как это можно было исправить. Но во время записи с финального проката произвольных не сказал ни слова, молча сверля взглядом экран.  
   
— Он ведь так хорошо зашел на аксель, почему он упал? — в словах Юри слышалось неподдельное сочувствие.  
   
— Перекрут, — тихо произнес Витя, царапая ногтями темно-коричневую наволочку диванной подушки. — Во время любого прыжка очень важно, чтобы ось и скорость вращения всех частей тела оставалась неизменной. Но иногда случается так, что опорная нога идет вперед быстрее корпуса. Тогда коленный сустав перекручивается, и при амортизации об лед часто происходит вывих или повреждение связок. Крису повезло, что он потерял равновесие и приземлился на задницу, а не на ногу.

На него уставились две пары непонимающих глаз, и он со вздохом встал с дивана:  
   
— Я покажу.

У входной двери на балкон было немного свободного места. Не балетная студия Барановской, где Витя привык отрабатывать хореографию, но ведь он и не четверной флип собирался делать. Полуторный, наверное, сойдет.

Выбившиеся из пучка волосы хлестнули по лицу; Виктор приземлился на правую ногу и, чуть проскользив по полу, замер в конечной позиции. «Спину ровнее!» — прозвучало в голове голосом Лилии Александровны: где его девять лет и прыжки на лед с движущейся подставки?  
   
— Если бы Крис попытался закончить перекрученный аксель, скорее всего, ему грозил бы разрыв коленных связок. Поэтому единственным выходом было сместить ось вращения.

«И закономерно шлепнуться на лед», — добавил он, но уже про себя.

Просмотр оставшихся видео в итоге превратился в игру «вопрос-ответ»: Пичит и Юри спрашивали, Виктор объяснял или по возможности показывал, как правильно выполняются те или иные элементы — книгу Мишина об основах техники прыжков Яков всучил им с Гошей и Милой еще до того, как они перешли из юниоров во взрослую лигу, и заставил вызубрить чуть ли не наизусть. В обязательном порядке.

Витя уже не спрашивал, можно ли остаться до завтра: после того, как они тепло распрощались с Пичитом у станции, ужин в китайском ресторане они взяли на двоих; полупрозрачный пакет с едой, рассортированной по картонным коробкам, по дороге к дому время от времени бил по ноге. Пока он раскладывал тарелки, Юри делал в своем старом блокноте какие-то наброски, и в итоге Виктор спросил:  
   
— Почему ты так редко рисуешь?  
   
— Потому что обычно я слишком устаю. Да и скетчбук я никак не куплю, я уж молчу про нормальный мольберт. Пока я учился, мы часто рисовали прямо в академии, а так, — Юри махнул рукой, — и говорить не о чем.

Витя промолчал, сделав вид, что поглощен выставлением настроек на микроволновке. В голову пришла неожиданная идея, которую необходимо было реализовать как можно скорее.

***

Юри задумчиво смотрел на исписанный с двух сторон неровными кандзи лист бумаги, полный исправлений и зачеркнутых строк, и чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Что в академии, что в детройтском колледже, что в рекламных фирмах на начальной стадии работы над новым проектом советовали записывать любые мысли, которые возникают в процессе интенсивного мозгоштурма, а потом уже разбираться, что из этого можно достойно использовать. Только если в дизайне Юри понимал хотя бы что-то, то в фигурном катании и уж тем более в психологии — почти ничего.

Согласно найденной в интернете литературе, делом первостепенной важности было выяснить максимально конкретную причину страха и постараться ее искоренить каким бы то ни было способом, но невольно возвращать Виктора к событиям чемпионата мира, пусть даже мысленно, Юри хотелось в последнюю очередь. Задачей оставшихся до Рождества полутора недель было придумать что-то, что могло бы вызвать у Виктора улыбку; он перечитал написанное еще раз и, все еще сомневаясь, подчеркнул два слова из списка. Роликовые коньки.

Судя по тому, что Виктор рассказал тогда, цепляясь за воротник его пальто на лестничной площадке, он начал бояться не катания, а самого льда, и раз не мог без страха появиться на катке — не мог и кататься. Юри видел жадное, тоскливое нетерпение на его лице, пока участники финала гран-при выходили на барселонский лед, и грусть, приправленную толикой злости, когда он показывал им с Пичитом порядок выполнения вращений и прыжков, попутно объясняя десятки мелочей, видимых лишь профессионалам.  
   
— Каждый этап тренируется отдельно на паркете, потом на коньках. И только после этого можно пытаться сделать прыжок целиком, — Виктор крутанулся на месте и, изогнувшись изящной дугой, запрокинул руки за голову и обхватил пальцами правую ступню; бильман — вспомнил Юри название вращения.  
   
— А я думал, что в первую очередь надо именно на катке, — почесал в затылке Пичит. — Ребята, которые нас в Детройте кататься учили, сразу нас на лед вытащили.  
   
— Ну так вы и не тройной тулуп тренировали, — резонно заметил Виктор. — Понятное дело, что сначала надо научиться хотя бы скользить по катку, не держась за бортик, и при этом не приземляться на каждом шагу на пятую точку. Падать тоже нужно правильно.

Виктор, говорящий о фигурном катании, чуть отличался от того человека, которого Юри привык наблюдать: невесомо, неуловимо, но именно это самое хрупкое, полупрозрачное как талая вода «чуть» словно поднимало его ввысь. Но лишь лед мог позволить ему вновь взлететь, расправив крылья. И не было зрелища страшнее, чем прикованный к земле когда-то свободный ветер.

Уцепившись за идею, Юри начал с поиска места в Токио, где можно было бы покататься на роликах: к его вящей радости, шеф отбыл в командировку до конца недели, да и новых проектов в уходящем году уже не планировалось — успеть бы доработать старые. Крытая арена для любителей роликовых коньков неожиданно нашлась в одном из зданий парка аттракционов Токио Доум, а билет на два часа катания и прокат роликов должен был обойтись примерно в ту же сумму, которую Юри с Пичитом обычно тратили на субботние ледовые тренировки. Он сохранил сайт в закладки; тревожная неуверенность, его вечный спутник, вновь подняла голову, и Юри невольно задумался, можно ли вообще выполнить на роликах элементы фигурного катания. С физикой в школе у него было не то чтобы совсем плохо, но оставшиеся с тех пор в голове знания исчерпывались законами Ньютона и простейшими формулами вроде вычисления архимедовой силы, так что все сводилось к заключению, что разницу между льдом и паркетным покрытием, равно как и между металлическими лезвиями и линией из четырех колес, определенно нужно учитывать. Вопрос был, как именно.

Когда на соответствующий запрос интернет выдал несколько сотен тысяч результатов, Юри, не мешкая, кликнул по первому же видео, на котором девушка в темно-малиновом платье, напоминающем обычные костюмы для выступления фигуристов, будучи на роликах, прыгала двойные прыжки с поднятой вверх рукой — Виктор объяснял, что за счет смещения центра тяжести прыжок становится гораздо сложнее, а потому за такие элементы можно получить хорошие надбавки к баллам за технику, — и даже делала короткие вращения. Не сравнить с грацией скольжения по льду, не сравнить совершенно, но… Юри закусил подушечку большого пальца, ставя на загрузку следующее видео из подборки. Если уж фигурному катанию на роликах специально учат, да еще и проводят по нему соревнования, значит, эта идея далеко не так плоха, какой казалась на первый взгляд. Тем более, что все тот же интернет, благослови ками его создателей, пестрел статьями о схожести этих двух видов катания и пользе отработки ледовых программ на паркете. Юри улыбнулся сам себе, по привычке закрывшись экраном ноутбука. Виктора на Рождество ждет сюрприз.

О любви Виктора к сюрпризам разного рода Юри уже, наверное, мог написать целую книгу: само воплощение спонтанности, он буквально обожал все новое, неизведанное и неожиданное, и в его глазах, несмотря ни на что, никогда не угасал огонек любопытства. Именно об этом вспомнил Юри, когда, вернувшись домой и миновав коридор, увидел стоящий в комнате напротив окна мольберт с холстом, уже натянутым на подрамник, а на столе — набор кистей и красок. На сером фоне холста белел прямоугольник конверта. «У нас можно поздравлять с днем рождения в течение месяца. Поэтому поздравляю тебя, Юри. И прости за то, что тогда испортил тебе праздник. Я этого не хотел. Виктор».

Первым порывом было схватить телефон и, набрав нужный номер, потребовать вернуть все купленное добро в магазин или, как минимум, договориться о возврате денег: Юри слишком хорошо разбирался в теме, чтобы тешить себя иллюзиями относительно суммы, утекшей с кое-чьего банковского счета. Вторым — опять же, позвонить Виктору и отругать его за транжирство. Третьему порыву он поддался, распечатав упаковку с кистями и пробежавшись пальцами по пушистым волосяным кончикам, подстриженным для получения нужной формы, откинул крышку деревянного ящика с аккуратно разложенными внутри тюбиками масляных красок, выдвинул прячущуюся палитру; между ножкой мольберта и прижатым к нему планшетом виднелась папка с листами бумаги. Виктор приобрел для него даже комплект лекал: похожими пользовались уличные художники в Америке, когда, к примеру, нужно было быстро прорисовать чьи-то вьющиеся локоны или детали одежды.

Юри покосился на сиротливо лежащий на кухонном столе мобильный. Он только потянулся к телефону, чтобы если не позвонить, то хотя бы написать и поблагодарить за подарок, как в замке провернулся ключ, и входная дверь с тихим скрипом открылась, явив миру самого Виктора, увешанного шуршащими пакетами. Которые почти выпали у него из рук, стоило ему столкнуться взглядом с Юри.  
   
— Я не думал, что ты придешь так рано, — огорченно вздохнул он, складировав пакеты в угол, откуда по квартире поплыл явственный запах шоколада.  
   
— Ты ограбил кондитерскую?  
   
— Почти. В следующий раз приплачу продавцу, чтобы он красиво за мной погнался, — насмешливо фыркнул Виктор, по традиции едва не снеся обувную полку в попытке поставить на нее ботинки.

Он торжественно водрузил на стол свою ношу и начал выкладывать наружу картонные коробочки с фирменным логотипом, перевязанные цветными лентами.  
   
— Тебе не стоило так тратиться, — все же сказал Юри, стараясь при этом не чувствовать себя неблагодарной свиньей. — Мольберт, краски, кисти, это слишком…

Виктор резко повернулся к нему; распущенные волосы взметнулись серебристым плащом.  
   
— Что слишком? Я не хотел дарить что-то, что будет тебе не нужно. И ты сам говорил, что хотел бы рисовать больше.  
   
— Ты ничего мне не портил. Я просто… — он зачесал назад непослушную челку, — обычно просто не отмечаю день рождения. Однажды я вообще о нем забыл, веришь? Мне родители позвонили, и я вспомнил только тогда, когда они меня поздравили. И я не сказал, потому что не видел смысла, — предвосхитил он вопрос Виктора, готовый вот-вот сорваться с его губ.  
   
— Ну, для меня смысл есть, — ворчливо отозвался тот. — И да. Я купил все это на свои призовые деньги, которые могу тратить так, как захочу, без малейших угрызений совести, ибо заработал я их сам. Нет, я не сохранил чек из магазина. И из кондитерской тоже. И мой мобильный банк подключен к русской сим-карте, которая из-за роуминга здесь не ловит, а от личного кабинета в интернет-банке я еще год назад забыл пароль. И все ценники я отодрал, даже не надейся.

Юри поднял руки в знак капитуляции: Виктор успел достаточно его изучить, чтобы предсказать его реакцию и возможные пути отступления, и заранее озаботился тем, чтобы перекрыть их все. Он подошел к мольберту, провел пальцами по шершавому холсту, слегка царапающему кожу, а в голове вертелось, что он не заслуживает… всего этого. Таких подарков. Такого внимания. Но Юри молчал, потому что знал, что Виктор сразу начнет возмущенно спорить, равно как начал бы сдавший его с потрохами Пичит, если бы присутствовал сейчас здесь.  
   
— Просто скажи, тебе нравится?

Юри только после его слов понял, что все это время Виктор стоял рядом, теребя пальцами рукав своей черной водолазки.  
   
— Нравится, — серьезно кивнул Юри. — Очень нравится. Спасибо, Виктор.

К чему он точно не был готов, так это к тому, что тот вдруг подастся вперед, сжав его в крепком порывистом объятии.  
   
— Я рад. С днем рождения, Юри, — скороговоркой выпалил Виктор ему на ухо и выпустил из кольца своих рук до того, как Юри успел хотя бы обнять его в ответ.

Он метнулся обратно к столу, заваленному горой бумажных упаковок, и вытряхнул из пакета фигурные свечки в форме цифр «два» и «четыре».  
   
— У тебя ведь есть зажигалка? Или спички, да? Для торта обязательно нужны свечи, но двадцать четыре штуки точно бы не поместились, — Виктор все продолжал тараторить, активно жестикулируя, и, как следствие, чуть не смахнул вышеупомянутый торт на пол.

Лихорадочное возбуждение, с которым он доставал чашки, включал чайник, принюхивался к разноцветным пакетикам из чайного магазина, было невероятно заразительным.  
   
— Ты любишь праздники, — с улыбкой произнес Юри, не спрашивая — утверждая.

Виктор, привстав на цыпочки, потянулся к верхней полке шкафчика.  
   
— Люблю. Очень.

Он наконец нащупал коробок спичек и теперь, высунув от напряжения кончик языка, старательно втыкал свечки в шоколадный торт. После чего поднес его к Юри:  
   
— Желание загадывай.

В последний раз он отмечал так день рождения в год выпуска из старшей школы — тогда мама даже на Мари напялила дурацкий праздничный колпак в мелкую красно-золотую полоску и точно так же зажигала торчащие из бисквита витые парафиновые стерженьки. Желание, да?  
   
— А если не знаешь, какое? — вырвалось у него. — Если не знаешь точно, чего именно так сильно хочешь, чтобы потратить на это свой шанс?

Виктор на мгновение задумался, прижав палец к губам, а потом ударил кулаком по ладони:  
   
— Тогда загадай, чтобы вселенная была тебе должна исполнение одного желания. Чтобы оно исполнилось тогда, когда оформится в голове.

В глазах Виктора причудливо отражались мерцающие огоньки пламени, танцующие на тонких фитильках; Юри, сосредоточившись, зажмурился и задул свечи.

Торт они благополучно не доели, сгрузив его остатки в холодильник вместе с пирожными: вошедший в раж Виктор, похоже, скупил весь ассортимент магазина, обеспечив их обоих сладостями как раз до приближающегося Рождества.  
   
— Я чуть не сдох, пока тащил все это с Шиндзюку, — пожаловался он, обложившись диванными подушками. — А мысль, что можно было взять такси, пришла ко мне только в районе перегона между Акихабарой и Асакусабаши. Никогда не думал, что мольберт и подрамник могут быть такими тяжелыми.  
   
— Тяжелыми-то ладно, хуже, что они объемные, — Юри устроился напротив него, блаженно вытянув ноги. — Пичит однажды приволок с собой подрамник и застрял с ним в дверном проеме, причем так, что ни войти, ни выйти. В итоге опоздал на просмотр и едва не провалил зачет.

Виктор сунул под голову самую большую из имеющихся подушек и удовлетворенно вздохнул, прижавшись к ней щекой.  
   
— Мы ведь встретимся на Рождество? — тихо спросил он. — Двадцать пятого мой…  
   
— День рождения. Я знаю.  
   
— Отку… а, точно. Гугл знает все.  
   
— Практически. Да, у меня нет никаких других планов на Рождество, так что можем встретиться днем.  
   
— Почему днем?

Юри почти ненавидел себя за то, что собирался сказать. Но все же сказал:  
   
— Рождество — семейный праздник. И день рождения тоже стоит отметить с семьей, если есть такая возможность.  
   
— Обожаю твои двойные стандарты. А что, если я не хочу отмечать его с родителями? Ты ведь провел свой день рождения так, как хотел. Ну, почти, — Виктор виновато шмыгнул носом. — Неважно. В любом случае, мы либо закажем домой ужин, либо пойдем в ресторан, который выберет папа, наугад ткнув пальцем в открытые на планшете Google Maps, — он сцепил руки в замок на затылке и уставился в потолок. — А после того, как курьер привезет еду или мы доедем до нужного места и усядемся за столик, мы два-три часа будем изображать родственников, которым есть, о чем разговаривать друг с другом.  
   
— А ты не пробовал сказать им, что тебе хочется отметить свой праздник как-то иначе?  
   
— Зачем? Тем более, что в конце декабря проводятся всероссийские национальные соревнования, и конкретно двадцать пятого числа свой день рождения я не отмечал уже лет шесть. И в этом году я хочу отметить его с тобой, даже если мы просто весь день проторчим в этой квартире и будем смотреть аниме, хрустя попкорном и кроша на пол.

Нарисовавшаяся в воображении картинка манила привычным уютом, и Юри едва не согласился. В конце концов, мало кому во время всеобщего веселья хочется остаться в гордом одиночестве. А ему теперь — особенно.  
   
— Предлагаю компромисс, — вздохнул он, поправив сползшие на нос очки. — Мы в любом случае встретимся двадцать пятого днем, но в ближайшее время ты поговоришь с родителями и опишешь им, как хотел бы провести Рождество с учетом их присутствия в этом плане, и если что-то пойдет не так… Если что-то пойдет не так, у тебя есть ключи. Идет?

— Идет.

— Отлично.

Виктор закатил глаза.

***

Черные цифры в правом верхнем углу показывали половину второго ночи, когда Витя, зевая, наконец-то поставил финальную точку в заданном на каникулы реферате по истории. Он сохранил готовый файл в облаке и уже собирался с чувством выполненного долга отправиться спать, как скайп, вот уже несколько месяцев работающий в режиме невидимки, вдруг булькнул оповещением. Витя открыл список контактов — надо сказать, весьма короткий, — и завис с занесенной над тачпадом рукой, увидев зеленое облачко напротив имени Криса.

Кристоф написал ему несколько десятков сообщений в ответ на первое письмо и еще несколько десятков после второго; Виктор проигнорировал их все, хотя историю переписки так и не стер. Он собирался написать что-нибудь и после финала гран-при, радуясь, что друг уже отобрался на чемпионат Европы и чемпионат мира, раз швейцарские национальные соревнования традиционно проводятся в начале декабря, и у него будет полтора месяца на восстановление и тренировки, но, во-первых, понятия не имел, что сказать, а, во-вторых, тема предполагала диалог. К диалогу Витя готов не был.

Без пятнадцати два. Два ровно. Двадцать пятое декабря, пятница. «С днем рождения меня», — подумал Виктор, продолжая сверлить взглядом белую галочку на ярко-зеленом фоне. А в Лугано все еще сочельник… Сделав глубокий вдох, он все же набрал короткое «привет» и отправил, пока не успел передумать. Ответ пришел почти сразу же. «Звоню».

Чертыхнувшись, Витя нырнул под стол за наушниками, валяющимися в кармане рюкзака, и воткнул штекер в гнездо за секунду до того, как на мониторе появилось окошко входящего вызова. Он нажал на значок видеокамеры и в недоумении уставился на темный экран.  
   
— Крис? — позвал Витя, на всякий случай помахав в камеру рукой. — Ты меня слышишь?

Потрескивание в наушниках. И сразу после — громогласное:  
   
— Никифоров, говнюк!

В маленьком окне веб-камеры он видел вытянувшееся от удивления собственное лицо, а Крис, так и не удосужившийся включить видео, продолжал орать в микрофон:  
   
— Тебя где черти носили все это время? И какого долбаного хера ты молчал, скотина ты патлатая?! Я даже Якову звонил, когда ты пропал, не зная, жив ты там вообще или нет!

Крис, явно решивший озвучить все содержимое личного словаря любимых матюков, все еще возмущенно тарахтел по-французски, а Вите неожиданно стало стыдно.  
   
— Козел ты, Виктор, — буркнул он.  
   
— Знаю. Включи камеру.

Колесико загрузки сменилось видом донельзя знакомой комнаты: Виктор полтора года назад в межсезонье несколько недель гостил у него в Швейцарии. В зеленых кошачьих глазах Криса не было и следа показушной злости, и Витя ощутил очередной укол совести.  
   
— Прости меня, — искренне произнес он. — Я просто… не мог общаться ни с кем из наших. После Шанхая.  
   
— Знаешь, Виктор, друзья так не поступают. Я бы понял, если бы ты написал, что не хочешь ни видеть, ни слышать никого, включая меня. Но ты не написал даже этого.

Он до боли закусил губу и отвернулся в сторону: туда, где спящий на своем коврике Маккачин смешно фыркал во сне.  
   
— Я только хотел сказать… я рад, что ты не убился в Барселоне.  
   
— Я тоже рад. Спасибо.

Молчание. Непривычное. Странное. Между ними двумя — даже пугающее.  
   
— Ну ты собираешься рассказывать, где ты есть вообще, или нет?!

Кто бы сомневался, что Кристоф не выдержит первым.

Витя рассказал. О внезапном переезде в Японию, о новой школе, о ночном Токио, исхоженном вдоль и поперек… О вынужденной психотерапии и запрете выходить на лед.  
   
— А как же твоя программа мечты, Виктор? Как же «Alegria»?

Витя сжал под столом кулаки.  
   
— Я вернусь и как следует дам всем прикурить. Обязательно. А пока что будь добр, надери на чемпионате мира зад мадам Жужу за мое здоровье.

Крис расхохотался в голос; кажется, у него от смеха даже слезы из глаз потекли.  
   
— У тебя сейчас уже ночь, да? — отсмеявшись, поинтересовался он.  
   
— У меня уже скоро утро.  
   
— Тогда с днем рождения, эгоист ты хренов. Не пропадай так больше.

Губы тронула легкая усмешка.  
   
— С Рождеством, Крис.  
   
— С Рождеством, — он потянулся к лежащему рядом телефону. — Мадам Жужу, блин, я должен это где-то запостить…

Экран потух.

Он не говорил Крису о Юри. Виктор понял это лишь проснувшись поутру, когда детали ночного разговора приняли более четкие очертания, и, валяясь в кровати, долго размышлял, почему. «Храни в своей душе сокровище, о котором никогда никому не расскажешь», — всплыли в голове чьи-то полузабытые слова, и Витя зарылся в мягкое теплое покрывало. Про Юри не хотелось говорить ни родителям, ни Крису, ни одноклассникам, ни психотерапевту; самое дорогое хотелось оставить при себе, только для себя. И никогда ни с кем не делиться.

Родителей, вопреки ожиданиям, дома не оказалось, так что Виктор выгулял Маккачина, за время короткой пробежки счастливо облаявшего всех встреченных соседей, и, наскоро переодевшись, отправился к станции метро. «В полтретьего, у станции Коракуэн, выход к Токио Доум», — написал вчера вечером Юри. Он что, решил отвести его в парк аттракционов? Зима ведь; как минимум, по календарю: так-то понятно, что одно название.

Юри ждал его на мосту, ведущем к концертному залу: за плечами рюкзак, из которого торчал длинный картонный тубус, на шее потрепанный темно-красный шарф, чьи кончики спрятались под воротник пальто, — на следующий праздник надо будет подарить ему новый.  
   
— Привет, — радостно выдохнул Витя. — Давно ждешь? Я не опоздал?  
   
— Нет, ты как раз вовремя. Пошли?  
   
— А какие планы?

Юри загадочно улыбнулся:  
   
— Это сюрприз. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

И нервно облизал губы; Виктор, донельзя заинтригованный, подхватил его под руку и потащил вперед.

Как он и думал, в это время года аттракционы не работали, зато по этажам торгового центра туда-сюда сновали толпы людей; Юри на мгновение остановился у тематического кафе с муми-троллями, — откуда такое в Токио-то взялось, господи боже? — окинул оценивающим взглядом змеящуюся очередь и потянул его дальше, первым нырнув в переход. У дверей лифта около большой белой кегли, украшенной вязаным рождественским шарфом со снежинками, был ядовито-желтый цвет; Юри, украдкой покосившись на сгорающего от любопытства Витю, уверенно утопил кнопку с цифрой четыре.  
   
— Tokyo Dome Roller Skate Arena, — вслух прочитал он, выйдя из лифта и наткнувшись на яркую вывеску под потолком. — Юри, почему…  
   
— Ты сказал, что боишься льда, — тихо ответил тот, и Витя невольно вздрогнул. — Я… я подумал, что ты можешь повторить на роликах то же самое, что делаешь обычно на коньках. На паркете, а не на льду. Подумал, что ты… может… что тебе захочется покататься…

Его голос становился все тише и тише, пока не умолк совсем; щеки полыхали ярким румянцем смущения, а Виктор понял, что не способен выдавить ни слова.  
   
— Прости, это была дурацкая идея, я не должен был, вернее, должен был предупредить, ведь в прошлый раз все именно из-за этих дурацких сюрпризов не получилось…

Юри от сильного волнения начинал мямлить и заикаться, с каждой секундой все сильнее заливаясь краской, и Витя, до этого будто застывший соляным столпом, наконец, отмер и как следует тряхнул его за плечи.  
   
— Извини, — по его губам пробежалась робкая улыбка.  
   
— Это отличная идея, — выпалил Виктор.

И это было правдой.

Он не стоял на роликах лет с девяти или десяти: кажется, именно тогда отпала нужда шлифовать связующие элементы где-либо, помимо балетной студии Лилии Александровны. И сейчас, глядя на собственные ноги, тщательно упакованные в тяжелые, оснащенные колесами ботинки, Витя ощущал странное чувство дежа вю. Юри, уже закончивший сражаться с застежками-липучками, то и дело цепляющимися за одежду, передал ему пару наколенников.  
   
— Осторожность не повредит.

Виктор и не собирался спорить — благодарно кивнул и потуже затянул ремешки креплений.

Юри что-то упоминал о том, что на все про все у них примерно пара часов, но Витя уже не слушал: приклеился к бортику большой арены, по которой с веселым визгом и громким хихиканьем катались взрослые и дети, то и дело падая, поднимаясь обратно, на полной скорости врезаясь в ограждения. Из колонок, подвешенных под потолком, играла ритмичная музыка наподобие той, что вечно крутят по радио или что летом звучит из каждого утюга, стоит только прислушаться. Он подкатился ко входу и, выйдя на арену, заскользил по паркету, ощущая радостную, невероятно желанную легкость.

Разогнаться, проехать на полной скорости от одного бортика до другого: сначала на левой ноге, потом на правой, — сделать кривую ласточку, чуть не врезав по лбу случайно подвернувшемуся ребенку, подмигнуть Юри, жмущемуся в углу, схватить его за запястье и вытащить в центр, тянуть на буксире, двигаясь спиной вперед — совсем как на льду, только немного иначе. А что, если…? Витя хихикнул себе под нос, сделав несколько скобок, выкрюков и твизлов один за другим, и не сразу заметил, что окружающие расступились в стороны, освобождая для него место. Зрители? Прекрасно. Чудесно. Замечательно. Как же это было? Тогда, давно, много лет назад? Он наклонился вбок, перебирая ногами, раскрутился вальсовой тройкой и, сделав замах левой ногой, прыгнул.

В момент, когда его ноги оторвались от пола, он чувствовал, что ботинки роликов тяжелее ботинок коньков почти на полкилограмма каждый, что волосы, которые он поленился заколоть, окончательно растрепались, что здесь, в отличие от катка, ничуть не холодно, а наоборот, довольно-таки жарко… и что он, сделав в воздухе два оборота, приземлит двойной тулуп так же красиво, как выполнял этот прыжок всегда. Как если бы это был лед, на котором от его коньков остались изящные дуги следов от заточенных лезвий.  
   
— Ты прыгнул. Виктор, ты прыгнул, ты все еще прыгаешь! — прорезался сквозь густую обволакивающую тишину голос Юри.

Он только что сделал прыжок. Да, двойной. Да, на чертовых раздолбанных роликах. Но это был прыжок. Тулуп. Детский сад, третья группа с краю, но ведь… но ведь он с марта ни разу не смог сделать даже простейший перекидной.  
   
— Виктор? Виктор, ты в порядке?

Все это время Юри тряс его за руку, а Витя тупо смотрел куда-то в пространство; в носу защипало, словно кто-то пощекотал внутри пуховым пером.  
   
— Спасибо, — выдохнул он единственное, что можно было сказать. — Спасибо, Юри.

И вдруг понял, что все это время улыбался, как последний идиот: широченной улыбкой от уха до уха.

Краем глаза Витя подметил, что кто-то из присутствующих снимал его на камеру; улыбнулся, как делал это раньше, и отъехал к противоположному бортику. Чтобы оператору было лучше видно, не иначе. Остановился у ограждения, дыша судорожно и до боли глубоко: так, как давно уже не получалось. Юри стоял рядом, только что едва не поскользнувшись в попытке повторить выполненный Виктором винт, и вытирал взмокший лоб рукавом пуловера. Он не спрашивал, как Юри додумался привести его сюда, — пожалуй, в сравнении с результатом это было не так уж и важно, — но мысль о самом факте вызывала незнакомый восхищенный трепет. Он, Виктор Никифоров, не догадался. А Юри смог.  
   
— Знаешь, я и не представлял, что по фигурному катанию на роликах даже проводят международные соревнования, — отметил он. — Когда просмотрел видео в интернете, глазам не сразу поверил.

Витя крутанулся на месте, вскинув вверх правую руку и прижав к груди левую для лучшего баланса. Непривычно. Трудно.  
   
— Хочу еще покататься. А ты?

Юри покачал головой:  
   
— Иди. Я скоро вернусь.  
   
— Ладно!

Судя по всему, отвечающему за плейлист поднадоела японская попса, и он решил переключиться на американский поп-рок: Кэти Перри с записи пела свои «Фейерверки» во всю мощь голосовых связок. А под такую композицию неплохая показательная могла бы выйти, ну-ка…

Юри вернулся на середине четвертой песни. Повторить любимое комбинированное вращение у Вити пока не получалось, и он, недовольно нахмурившись, поневоле уперся ладонью в пол, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
   
— Все нормально?  
   
— Я не упал, — Виктор встал на ноги и отряхнул покрывшиеся пылью джинсы, после сегодняшнего проката годившиеся только на то, чтобы в три часа ночи, воровато оглядываясь, затолкать их в мусорный контейнер. И хрен бы с ними. — Может, следующие два часа оплатим?  
   
— Не стоит тебе так ногу напрягать.

Возразить в силу врожденного упрямства тянуло неимоверно, но Юри был прав: лодыжку, отвыкшую от нагрузки, едва ощутимо покалывало, и Витя не хотел думать о том, что будет, когда он снимет с этой ноги удерживающий ее плотный ботинок.  
   
— Ладно. Тогда полчаса еще?  
   
— Двадцать три минуты, если быть точным, но не думаю, что за пятиминутную задержку нас сильно оштрафуют.

Улыбка Юри была слишком хитрой. Подозрительно хитрой. Виктор приготовился устроить допрос с пристрастием, когда… когда из колонок полилась музыка, и он прижал к губам сложенные руки.  
   
— Юри, как ты…  
   
— Не спрашивай. Просто катайся, как тебе хочется, хорошо?

Как там говорил Крис? Программа мечты? Витя выехал в центр арены и замер в одной позе, чтобы вновь сдвинуться с места вместе с голосом Франчески Ганьон. Певицы в белом.

Он представлял себе это выступление много раз. Отрабатывал каждое движение, пока никто не видел, чертил схемы, то и дело меняя местами элементы и связки, но он все время думал, что можно лучше. Всегда можно лучше. А эта программа обязана была стать идеальной. Но сейчас, беря разгон через всю вмиг опустевшую арену, Витя думал, что той питерской весной, да и в последующие два с половиной года ничего не понимал как должно. Ничего-то ты не знал, Никифоров, ни о торжестве, ни об истинной радости… Он улыбнулся, на выезде из кораблика послав стоящей у ограждения школьнице со смешными торчащими хвостиками воздушный поцелуй, и, сделав замах, оттолкнулся от пола, свечкой взлетев в воздух, а рукой потянувшись к небу. Теперь он мог об этом рассказать.


	6. Chapter 6

Пакет, в который продавщица из спортивного магазина упаковала коробку, оказался неожиданно тяжелым, и Витя по дороге к дому неоднократно пожалел, что человечество до сих пор не изобрело телепорт. Когда же Маккачин с радостным гавканьем сбил его с ног, стоило открыть дверь, Виктора посетила гениальная идея, что, наверное, правильнее было бы оставить ролики в квартире Юри, раз уж он околачивается там чаще, чем дома, но при одной мысли о перспективе тащиться с этим мешком через весь город становилось дурно. Да и вообще, пора бы и честь знать, и так почти неделю у Юри проторчал, пользуясь новогодними праздниками.

Он приехал на Киншичо сразу после ресторана, в котором провел с родителями вечер, но вместо того, чтобы от выхода со станции пойти направо и через несколько минут достичь нужной улицы, Виктор свернул налево и отправился к Скай Три, обернутой светом в пурпур и золото, расплывающиеся в туманной дымке. Юри однажды рассказывал, что два стандартных режима подсветки телебашни символизируют дух и эстетику периода Эдо, а еще — связь между сегодня и завтра, создающую бесконечную цепочку дней прямиком в будущее. И сейчас, стоя у основания небоскреба, Виктор думал о том, как архитекторы умудряются строить огромные здания, при этом выглядящие так, словно весят не больше пушинки. Шпиль нырял в густые дождевые облака, по форме напоминающие волны, и вся башня, казалось, вот-вот дрогнет и со свистом взлетит вверх подобно стреле, выпущенной из арбалета, и упадет в небо, как если бы мир перевернулся вверх тормашками.

Когда Витя вскоре после переезда впервые поднялся на Скай Три, единственным сожалением было выпуклое толстое стекло, отгораживающее, искажающее вид с высоты, как линзы в объективе профессиональной камеры. Внутри царили тишина и покой, несвоевременные, ненужные, неподходящие; хотелось холода и шквалистого ветра, бьющего в лицо и не дающего толком разглядеть ровную сетку перекрестков, токийские высотки и мосты над рекой Аракава… Токио принял его, когда он жаждал одиночества, окутал мягким уютным покрывалом ночной темноты, помогая спрятаться от окружающего мира, провалиться в никуда, исчезнуть, раствориться. Японская столица странно понимала его, даже больше, чем родной Петербург, который все подряд называли серым, а Виктор звал серебряным: драгоценный блеск в отсутствие солнца порой довольно трудно увидеть. Теперь Витя стоял на каменных ступеньках, запрокинув назад голову, и рассматривал золотистые огоньки, бегущие по шайбе смотровой площадки; башню Скай Три не зря окрестили небесной. Города умеют читать мысли. Этот город почувствовал, когда ему подсознательно захотелось выйти из тени. И дал ему проводника.

Вечером, сидя за столиком и ожидая, пока принесут заказ, Виктор, вполуха слушая диалог родителей, вдруг задумался: а что было бы, если бы он прибежал на Мэгуро минутой позже? Если бы опоздал на этот последний поезд, или Юри не услышал бы его и не придержал бы дверь, если бы Юри не начал рисовать его, если бы не отдал рисунок, если бы Витя знал, как переводятся два кандзи в правом верхнем углу вырванной из блокнота странички, если бы не побежал за Юри следом и не вызвался проводить его до дома… Если бы не было уютных посиделок на балконе, так до боли напоминающих негласную русскую традицию засиживаться по ночам на кухне — в России Вите и не с кем было, а нужный человек нашелся в Токио. Ирония судьбы. «Спасибо, что ты есть», — быстро набрал Виктор на сенсорной клавиатуре, и слова улетели, пробежались с легким топотком по сорочьему мосту из «Песен ста поэтов», которые Юри однажды на спор декламировал по памяти, а он сам, сосредоточенно хмурясь в попытке прочесть танка в оригинале, проверял его по старой потрепанной книжке. Юри сломался на восемьдесят восьмом стихе, начинавшемся со строк о зарослях тростника в бухте у реки. «В Нанива на берегу срезан тростник под корень…»

За проведенные с предками несколько часов Витя успел неожиданно впечатлить их своими познаниями в японском, переведя для них меню и бодро пообщавшись с официанткой, — спасибо Юри, нещадно гонявшему его перед полугодовой контрольной, — и умудрился ни разу с ними не поругаться: настроение после проката было уж слишком хорошим. Оно осталось таковым и после, когда он попрощался с семьей и улизнул, чтобы его не успели отбуксировать домой, и когда он стоял перед любимой телебашней, пока ее очертания не размылись за хлопьями внезапно начавшегося снега. Последнее желание — и то сбылось. Японская магия оммёдо, не иначе.

Все это он вспоминал, пока распаковывал в своей спальне купленные ролики, украдкой поглядывая на висящий на стене рисунок. Юри и тут каким-то шестым чувством понял, что ему хотелось избежать упоминаний о прошлом, нарисовал его в заляпанной зеленым пломбиром серой кофте раскачивающимся на балконной стремянке. И улыбающимся — неуверенно и робко. Маккачин, цокая когтями по полу, с разбегу влетел в комнату, с любопытством ткнувшись носом в коробку; Витя негромко хихикнул, почесав пса между ушами, и вновь повернулся к стене. Картина Виктору нравилась.

Юри отказался ехать на Кюсю. Нет, Витя видел огромные стопки документов, которые по указанию гребаного шефа ему нужно было разгрести за праздники в свои заслуженные, мать его, выходные, но после звонка от родителей, свидетелем которому Виктор невольно стал, Юри выглядел выбитым из колеи.  
   
— Я не готов возвращаться в Хасецу, — твердо ответил он на Витин немой вопрос.

Почему — светилось в его весьма красноречивом взгляде. По той же причине, по которой Виктор до сих пор не говорил со своей семьей про фигурное катание. Не хотел казаться слабым. И понимал, что нужную поддержку ему не окажут. Так и с Юри, который с каждым днем вдали от дома становился для родного города все более и более чужим. Поэтому Виктор улыбнулся:  
   
— Хочешь, я помогу тебе с этим завалом?

А на следующий день с утра пораньше приехал к нему домой с небольшой искусственной елкой и коробкой елочных шаров.

Елки Витя предпочитал живые, несмотря на то, что пол в углу гостиной, который у них в Петербурге обычно занимала пушистая зеленая красавица, за пару недель покрывался плотным ковром колючих иголок; по негласному правилу, раз именно Виктор всегда уламывал предков купить настоящую елку, а не кошмарное пластмассовое нечто из ближайшей «Икеи», то именно ему вменялось в обязанность в срок ее убирать. Традиция не нарушилась и в этом году, и он подумывал было провернуть то же самое у Юри, когда вспомнил, что, учитывая площадь свободного пространства, в его квартире поместится разве что бонсай. Но белоснежная елочка с матовыми темно-синими шариками отлично смотрелась на угловой тумбочке, мерцая блестящими хвоинками.  
   
— Юри, давай… после Нового года сходим на каток? — предложил Витя, накрываясь одеялом.  
   
— Давай.  
   
— Только не на общественный. Я тот частный забронирую на час-полтора, если получится, хорошо?  
   
— Как тебе удобнее.  
   
— Нет, — возразил он. — Не мне. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты катаешься. Ведь не факт… — Виктор до боли зажмурился, сжал пальцами пододеяльник, — не факт, что я смогу.  
   
— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, правда?

Не попробуешь — не вернешься никогда.  
   
— Правда.

Колеса новых роликов бесшумно прокручивались вокруг своей оси, пока ноги скользили по паркету пустой арены с невысокими бортиками; ремешки налокотников натирали кожу, и Виктор чуть ослабил крепления, чтобы те не давили так сильно. Играла смутно знакомая музыка, кажется, какая-то классика, вечно звучавшая в балетной студии, и кататься под нее на роликах было донельзя странно. Мелодия менялась, утекая сквозь пальцы; «Времена года» Вивальди — всплыло у Вити в голове. «Зима». Его любимая часть. За ограждением виднелся чей-то силуэт, размытый, нечеткий; окна от пола до высокого потолка, как в «Юбилейном», медленно покрывались инеем, сверху донизу расписывающим стекла причудливым узором. Ледяные щупальца скользнули на налаченный паркет, блестящий от света прожекторов, и Витя замер, почувствовав, как резиновые колесики, прикрепленные к ботинкам, словно застыли, скованные холодом. И слились в блестящую металлическую полосу, похожую на лезвие ножа. Пол, покрытый льдом — или ставший им? — затрещал угрожающе, как корочка ночной изморози на неглубоких ноябрьских лужах под носком сапога, и раскололся на части; фигура за бортиком метнулась вперед, протягивая руку, и Витя что есть мочи завопил:  
   
— _Yuuri, tasukete!_

И провалился вниз, услышав, как над головой со скрипом встали на место сломанные доски.

Когда он очнулся, захлебываясь криком, то не сразу ощутил прикосновение теплых ладоней к своим плечам.  
   
— Тише, тише, — шептал Юри куда-то ему в макушку, прижимая его к себе так крепко, что еще чуть-чуть — и затрещат ребра. — Все хорошо.

Витя, которого все еще колотило, вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, уткнулся лицом в ткань его домашней футболки, чувствуя, как катится по спине холодный пот. Рука Юри легла ему на голову, нерешительно погладила по волосам, и он всхлипнул от облегчения, когда она скользнула на затылок, убирая в сторону мешающиеся повлажневшие пряди и ласково массируя кожу. Дыхание, частое, рваное, понемногу выравнивалось, и Виктор с трудом разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы.  
   
— Все хорошо, Виктор. Я здесь.

Он повис на Юри, неловко ткнулся в шею, возвращая объятие и жадно впитывая мимолетное чувство защищенности; Юри, все это время стоявший на коленях перед диваном, пошевелился и потянул его вверх, помогая подняться на ноги.  
   
— Пошли в ванную, тебе умыться надо. А я пока тебе чай сделаю, да?

Витя кивнул, понимая, что все равно не сможет выдавить ни слова; Юри вытащил запасной спортивный костюм, который он оставил у него еще пару недель назад, выкрутил до упора кран, включив в ванну горячую воду, и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Не до конца: Виктор слышал, как закипает электрический чайник, хлопает дверца шкафчика, а Юри что-то тихо говорит себе под нос, видимо, пытаясь нащупать в темноте выключатель и найти забытые на тумбочке очки. Бьющая его дрожь в тепле начала стихать, и вскоре он, закутавшись в кофту, выполз наружу; в ладонях оказалась кружка с горячим чаем, которую Витя выпил бы залпом, если бы не боялся обжечься. Тем временем, Юри перетащил его подушку на свою кровать и, когда он поставил в раковину звякнувшую чашку, сказал:  
   
— Сегодня спишь у меня.

Витя молча свернулся клубочком на нагретых простынях, подтянув к груди колени; Юри дернул за свисающий веревочный выключатель, и лампа на потолке потухла, словно кто-то задул свечу. Его заботливо накрыли одеялом, взятым с дивана, тщательно подоткнув края; сознание, после липкого кошмара провалившееся в ступор, как будто уплывало, и Витя наконец-то снова заснул, пока в голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль. Если позвать на помощь Юри, он точно придет. Обязательно.

***

Юри снился кошмар. Он был на обычно продуваемом всеми ветрами пляже Хасецу, где, как назло, именно сейчас царил полный штиль, лежал на шезлонге под небольшим пляжным зонтом, хотя бы частично укрывающим его от жаркого летнего солнца, и, видимо, задремал за книжкой. А пока он спал, кто-то украл заветный источник тени и вдобавок укутал его периной, которую на памяти Юри достали для него из кладовки лишь однажды, когда на Кюсю пришла аномально холодная зима. Ему было жарко, душно и очень некомфортно, а когда он попытался выползти из-под импровизированного лежака-котацу, то сдвинуть тяжеленную перину оказалось невозможно, да и она странным образом обвивалась вокруг него, как живой кокон. В итоге, когда веки ценой неимоверных усилий все же удалось разлепить, жара никуда не исчезла — наоборот, приняла слишком четкие очертания. В виде Виктора, под одеялом прижимающегося к нему всем телом и обвившего его руками и ногами, как оплетает дерево ядовитый плющ.

Через несколько минут бесплодных попыток вырваться Юри пришлось признать поражение: у него получилось только повернуться на другой бок. Одеяло Виктора, равно как и футболка, комом валялось на полу — видимо, тот скинул его ночью, а потом, замерзнув, полез обниматься. Он вдруг завозился, недовольно морщась во сне, устроился поудобнее, внаглую положив голову Юри на плечо, и умиротворенно засопел ему в шею. Будить его было бы преступлением, особенно — по спине пробежалась волна мурашек — после случившегося, так что он кое-как пошевелил затекшими пальцами и провел рукой по разметавшимся на подушке спутанным пепельным прядям.

Виктор всегда спал плохо, беспокойно и мало, но Юри лишь этой ночью понял, что на самом деле все было в разы хуже. Обычно он ворочался во сне, разговаривал, ворчал то ли на русском, то ли на каком-то другом языке, Юри не разбирал и не пытался, но сегодня он проснулся от дикого, жуткого вопля посреди ночи.  
   
— Юри, помоги! — отчаянно кричал Виктор — и Юри в тот же миг сдернуло с кровати.

Неудивительно, что он начал бояться ложиться спать.

Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем Виктор зевнул и сонно заморгал, но держать глаза открытыми дольше пары секунд у него не выходило. Юри вздохнул и с сожалением убрал руку с его волос — мягкий шелк, жидкое серебро, струящееся меж пальцев, к которому, как к драгоценности, иррационально тянуло прикоснуться, чтобы убедиться, что в следующую секунду та не рассыплется в прах.  
   
— Ммм… Маккачи-и-ин… — пробормотал Виктор, придвинувшись ближе и ткнувшись носом куда-то ему в ключицу.

С губ сорвался смешок, и Виктор вдруг резко вскинул голову, с размаху въехав ему макушкой по подбородку, да так, что у Юри громко клацнули зубы.  
   
— Юри?

На его растерянном лице отпечаталась смесь смущения, удивления и беспокойства.  
   
— Ауч, — только и сказал он. — Кажется, теперь мы квиты.  
   
— А где…  
   
— Твоя одежда на полу с той стороны. А я пока чайник поставлю, — невпопад закончил Юри и сполз на пол.

Затекшие мышцы отозвались болью.

Они вдвоем оккупировали балкон: Юри, наконец-то перетащивший сюда удобный стул вместо поднадоевших коробок, и Виктор, как обычно забравшийся под потолок на верх стремянки. Снаружи шел ливень, тихим шорохом стучащий в окна; взгляд Виктора был прикован к городу за стеклом и стеной дождевых капель, а молчание нарушал лишь его негромкий голос, без слов напевающий незнакомую мелодию.  
   
— Это песня? — из любопытства спросил Юри.

Раньше тот никогда не пел. По крайней мере, в его присутствии.  
   
— Да, — кивнул Виктор с легкой, едва заметно грустной улыбкой. — Русская. Немного про дождь, гуляющий по Невскому проспекту, а на самом деле совсем о другом.

Юри уже знал, что Невский проспект — главная улица Санкт-Петербурга: сделанные на ней снимки были едва ли не первыми, выпадающими при поиске фотографий северной столицы России.  
   
— Знаешь, я не думал, что когда-нибудь уеду из России. Путешествовать одно, а переезд, это странное чувство отвыкания… Иногда я ловлю себя на том, что забываю русские слова. Английские помню, французские со скрипом, но тоже, японские теперь лезут вперед английских, а русские приходится мучительно вспоминать. Я даже русскоязычных исполнителей никогда не слушал, потому что мне не нравилось, как звучат песни на русском языке. Не нравилось, что смысл их слов для меня слишком понятен, хотелось… недосказанности, что ли? А потом я переехал сюда. И однажды случайно понял, что то ли слушал не те песни, то ли слушал как-то не так. Это странно?  
   
— Нет, — Юри покачал головой. — Когда я уехал в Детройт, поначалу было очень тяжело без всех этих мелочей, которые привыкаешь считать вечными и неизменными, без родной речи вокруг, без способности… объясниться так, чтобы тебя совершенно точно правильно поняли. Не особо хорошо помню что-то насчет песен, но читать я точно стал в разы больше. Именно японской литературы. А Пичит пересматривал любимые тайские фильмы. И сейчас порой пересматривает. Это нормально. Мы не выбираем, где нам родиться, но выбираем, где жить. И выбор уехать не значит, что скучать по родным местам неправильно или не должно.

Виктор по привычке прижал палец к губам, как делал в минуты задумчивости, и уставился в пространство. Юри слышал, как он говорит по-русски — обрывки слов и фраз в найденных в интернете видео, но ни разу лично. Да он и не знал, что на самом деле ему этого хотелось. Виктор выглядел расслабленным, спокойным, пусть и с легкой примесью тоскливой меланхолии во взгляде, и Юри всей душой надеялся, что он не помнит ни того, как звал его в своем кошмаре, ни того, что именно ему снилось, хотя разум кричал об обратном. А ведь прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как он снова начал улыбаться…  
   
— Певец из меня очень хреновый, так что потом не жалуйся, что я не предупреждал!

Юри, погруженный в собственные мысли, не заметил, как Виктор ушел с балкона и вернулся с телефоном в руках; найдя то, что нужно, тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул и вытянул мобильник вперед. Из динамиков донеслись гитарные аккорды.

Насчет хренового пения Виктор сильно преувеличил, пусть он и правда редко попадал в ноты, но Юри вслушивался в непривычно звучащие слова, складывающиеся в изящные фразы, ставший более низким тембр его голоса, и пытался угадать, что эти слова могли значить. Будто прочитав его мысли, Виктор начал тихонько переводить, попутно вставляя комментарии. Русский был не менее многозначным, нежели японский. Просто многозначность у этого языка была своя собственная.  
   
— Я хотел сказать спасибо, — вдруг произнес тот, и Юри вопросительно склонил голову набок. — Даже не помню, когда мне в последний раз удавалось проспать так долго и не перебудить весь дом.  
   
— Виктор, — осторожно начал Юри, — ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, но я должен спросить.  
   
— Почему я звал тебя?  
   
— Да.  
   
— Потому что ты был там. В моем кошмаре. И даже там ты пытался помочь, — Виктор смотрел на него со своего импровизированного насеста, и в его глазах мерцали морозно-синие огоньки. — Чаще всего мне снится шанхайский ледовый дворец, тот самый, с чемпионата мира, иногда «Юбилейный» или тот каток в Citizen Plaza. Сначала я просто катаюсь, а потом… потом что-то происходит. Реальность меняется, и я не могу на нее повлиять. Один раз мне приснилось, что при выполнении винта нога подвернулась, и я упал. Потянулся рукой, а она рассыпалась на кусочки, и уборщик, смахивающий на зэка, сгреб их веником в совок и выбросил в мусорный бак, стоящий посреди катка. Интересно, что курит мой мозг, пока я сплю?

Он говорил обрывисто, с презрительными нотками в холодном голосе, но Юри видел, как при этом едва заметно дрожат его руки.  
   
— До сих пор помню интервью, в котором один фигурист сказал, что любые медали забываются в мгновение ока. Я читал его в нашем русском «Спорт-Экспрессе» и думал — какая ерунда, как можно забыть собственную победу? А теперь, — Виктор усмехнулся, неприятно и зло, — года не прошло, а я уже не могу сказать, сколько раз слушал на пьедестале гимн России и где это было вообще.

«Ты вернешься, — рвалось изнутри. — Вернешься и вспомнишь!» Но Юри промолчал, чувствуя, что сейчас Виктор этим словам не поверит. И просто подошел ближе, накрыв его холодные руки своими — теплыми.  
   
— У меня тоже есть вопрос. И ты тоже можешь на него не отвечать, но задать его необходимо. Почему ты так… возишься со мной?

Прежде чем Юри смог вставить хоть слово, он продолжил:  
   
— Ты не обязан меня терпеть. Как терпел меня Яков, как терпят родители, потому что у них нет другого выхода. Как терпел Крис, когда я взял и свалился ему на голову в заслуженный отпуск — правда, он сам приглашал, хотя и был тогда здорово нетрезв. Как все остальные, кому приходится со мной столкнуться.

Виктор закончил говорить и уставился на него, нервно покусывая губы.  
   
— Ты прав, — тяжело вздохнул Юри — ему казалось, что эту тему они давным-давно закрыли. — Терпеть тебя я не обязан. Но я ведь и не терплю. Я могу пообещать, что предупрежу, если мне что-то не понравится. Или что выкину тебя отсюда в ту же секунду. Серьезно, Виктор, — он всеми силами сдерживал дурацкий смех при виде его излишне обеспокоенного лица. — Я провожу с тобой время потому, что мне это нравится, что бы ты там сам себе ни навыдумывал. И я просто хочу тебе помочь. Этого мало?

Спустя несколько бесконечно тянущихся секунд Виктор кивнул:

— Этого более чем достаточно.

И улыбнулся — робкой неуверенной улыбкой.

***

Когда Виктор, договорившись об аренде катка в ближайшую субботу, отсоединился, положить телефон хотя бы на тумбочку он не успел: Маккачин, явно решивший, что хозяин заскучал, с разбегу врезался сзади ему в ноги, и Витя с воплем шлепнулся на пол пятой точкой. Многострадальный мобильник, разумеется, вылетел из рук и со стуком грохнулся рядом; по новому экрану побежала мелкая сеть трещин.  
   
— Маккачин, ну и скотина же ты, — с чувством выругался он, отбирая у пса потрепанный айфон, который тот уже грозился попробовать на зуб, и потирая задницу. — Ладно, хоть не лед…

Витя слишком хорошо помнил, как в свои десять-одиннадцать лет ходил весь в синяках, каждый вечер с ног до головы обмазываясь гелями и мазями от ушибов, но старые не успевали сходить, как появлялись все новые и новые: от ударов об лед на ежедневных тренировках, от падений в тренажерном зале, куда фигуристов пинали на занятия по физподготовке — Витя поначалу регулярно цеплялся ногой за металлические скобы, через которые должен был прыгать, и один раз все-таки встретился с одной из них лбом. Что, впрочем, тренерам было не в новинку.  
   
— Мозгов у тебя все равно нет, чай, не помрешь, — сказал Яков, обнаружив его в раздевалке под краном с холодной водой после близкого знакомства его головы с хреновиной, косящей под гимнастический снаряд.

Виктор поймал себя на мысли, что страшно по этому скучает.

Родители отпустили его с Юри в храм на Новый год в обмен на то, что непосредственно полночь он встретит с ними дома, и Витя легко согласился: все-таки в Японии важнее было встретить первый рассвет. Он помнил храм Мэйдзи Дзингу, запах благовоний из курильни, шорох, с которым монетки по пять йен скатились в прорези деревянного покрытия, шершавую на ощупь веревку из рисовой соломки, ведущую к колоколу, таблички на вбитых в доски гвоздях, легкие хлопки… выражение лица Юри, умиротворенное, нежное, пока он стоял перед хайдэном с закрытыми глазами и руками, прижатыми ладонями друг к другу, а Витя, поклонившись, кажется, на два раза больше, чем нужно, смотрел на него и думал, что у Юри с левого уха сползла вязаная шерстяная шапка с дурацким белым помпоном, а старые очки, чьи дужки совсем разболтались, вот-вот свалятся с носа. В итоге почти свалились — на совместной фотографии, которую Витя, поколебавшись, все-таки решил сделать.

Последние выходные перед началом семестра он с чистой совестью собирался провести у Юри: данное на каникулы домашнее задание он честно закончил еще до Нового года, да и с Маккачином провел два дня подряд, гоняя его по парку во время пробежек, отмывая ему лапы после долгих прогулок и вычесывая из кучерявой шерсти колтуны. Первое же, что сделал Виктор, приехав к Юри вечером пятницы, это потребовал у того показать ему свои коньки.  
   
— Юри, скажи мне честно, где ты выкопал этот… — на языке зудяще вертелось слово «хлам», но ценой неимоверных усилий ему удалось сдержаться, — …антиквариат?

Ботинки выглядели так, словно пару десятков лет назад, когда они, наверное, были еще новыми, по ним проехался бульдозер; кое-как заточенные лезвия внушали благоговейный ужас.  
   
— Как ты только ноги не переломал, — возмущенно ворчал Виктор, инспектируя болтающиеся крепления.  
   
— Купил самые дешевые коньки на распродаже, — Юри пожал плечами, убирая их обратно в спортивную сумку. — Все лучше, чем каждый раз за прокат переплачивать. Да и потом, зачем мне хорошие профессиональные коньки, если я только и умею, что делать перекидные прыжки да несколько видов хореографических дорожек?  
   
— То, что ты умеешь, я завтра посмотрю лично. И я куплю тебе нормальные коньки вместо этого кошмара, это даже не обсуждается, — отрезал Витя. — Мне и самому нужны новые, а то старые ботинки на ладан дышат. Чудом до сих пор не развалились.

Свои коньки он оставил дома. Мысль о том, что завтра он точно не будет кататься сам, отдавалась в висках острой ноющей болью.

Администратор катка в Эдогаве, заметив Юри, следующего за Витей безмолвной тенью, подавилась уже готовым вырваться _ohisashiburidesune_ и ограничилась приветственным поклоном. Он бросил свой рюкзак на пустую скамейку в раздевалке, вытряхнул оттуда форму для тренажерного зала — разминку и упражнения на растяжку никто не отменял — и чуть не подавился зажатой между зубами шпилькой для волос, внезапно увидев в зеркале отражение закончившего переодеваться Юри: обычно лохматые волосы зачесаны назад, глаза, черные, глубокие, не защищенные стеклами очков, слегка щурятся от яркого света лампы, раскачивающейся под потолком, на лице — доселе не виданная решимость. Закономерно. Витя чуть повернул голову и закрепил пучок на затылке. Он пока не видел Юри на льду. А на льду люди имеют свойство меняться.

Юри рассказывал, что довольно долго занимался балетом, но Виктор увидел бы это и так: непринужденная легкость, с которой он только что забросил ногу на перекладину шведской стенки и коснулся ступни рукой, говорила сама за себя. Витя, окончательно разогревшись после физкультуры, опустился на пол и медленно сел на шпагат, чувствуя, как ноют отвыкшие от нагрузки растягивающиеся мышцы и связки. «А нечего филонить и мороженое жрать ведрами», — мстительно отметил внутренний голос, до боли напоминающий ехидное меццо-сопрано Лилии Александровны. И неважно, что он за месяцы вынужденного отпуска похудел на несколько кило, а на улице его порой сносит ветром.  
   
— Сколько ты обычно разминаешься перед катанием? — спросил Виктор, сменив продольный шпагат на поперечный.  
   
— Забег от Шинаномачи до спорткомплекса наперегонки с Пичитом считается? — хмыкнул сидящий рядом Юри, почти касаясь лбом коленей.  
   
— Не особо.  
   
— Тогда нисколько. Мы ведь не профи, — он пожал плечами и легко встал на ноги. — Готов?  
   
— Кататься тоже в кроссовках будешь?

Юри уже сноровисто затягивал нейлоновые шнурки.

На катке было прохладно и тихо, и Витя по привычке раздул ноздри, втягивая родной знакомый запах искусственного льда и пластика. Юри — «ты вообще слышал о чехлах для лезвий?!» — скользнул на ровное ледяное зеркало, матово поблескивающее в свете высоких ламп. Виктор практически влип животом в ограждение, вцепился в него пальцами, жадно разглядывая фигуру в черном спортивном костюме, кружащую у бортика. Взгляд собранный, уверенный, лицо сосредоточенное, каким не было ни разу, когда Витя забегал к нему на работу, вечно отрывая от дел; он вздрогнул, когда Юри, кивнув сам себе, начал повторять дорожку шагов из его старой произвольной программы. Той самой, что принесла шестнадцатилетнему Виктору Никифорову очередной мировой рекорд и всеобщую славу… Ноги после отработки хореографии по ночам сводило судорогой, при виде балетного станка хотелось сразу заткнуть себе рот кляпом, чтобы не издать ни звука, когда тело заставят изогнуться в очередной нелепой позе и назовут это истинной красотой; Юри же катался легко, непринужденно, естественно, как дышал. «Я ведь не профи», — сказал он каких-то десять минут назад. Не профи. Но если бы, всего лишь если бы Юри в далеком детстве поставили на коньки вместо занятий в балетной студии, лет в шесть или даже семь… Виктор резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как внутри едким колючим клубком царапается злая горькая зависть. Если бы это случилось, то сейчас Юри Кацуки был бы одним из лучших.  
   
— Какие технические элементы ты умеешь делать? — стараясь звучать максимально нейтрально, поинтересовался он, стоило Юри подкатиться поближе. — Прыжки, вращения…  
   
— Прыжки — только одинарные. Тулуп, лутц. Из вращений винт, но обычно я слишком быстро останавливаюсь. И либелу. Только криво. Детский сад, да? — он улыбнулся, убрав назад лезущие на лоб волосы.

«Детский сад», — чуть было не согласился Виктор. «Детский сад, но ты и этого сейчас не можешь», — ввернуло подсознание, говорящее окончательно оформившимся голосом Барановской, что в голове, что в реальности имеющим редкостное сходство с работающей дрелью.  
   
— Показывай.

В нем всегда, с малых лет видели угрозу. Теперь, наблюдая, как Юри, набрав скорость для вращения, делает и впрямь кривую ласточку, Виктор внезапно понял, каково может быть оказаться по другую сторону. Смотреть на то, как кто-то другой делает то, на что ты не способен. И ощущать клокочущую ярость от того, что этому другому все это не нужно.  
   
— Руки к груди в винте надо прижимать сильнее! — выкрикнул он, перегнувшись через ограждение.

Почему Юри может вот так просто выехать на лед, а он нет?  
   
— Быстрее!

Почему он не может выбежать в обуви прямо на каток, сдернуть с него эти разваливающиеся на части коньки и нацепить на собственные ноги? Дыхание словно застряло, остановилось где-то в горле. Красиво. Юри на льду, как натянутая струна: коснись — зазвенит, задрожит под чуткими пальцами. Так красиво. До тошноты и выкручивающей наизнанку боли.  
   
— Виктор! Виктор, все нормально?

«Нет». Он моргнул, раз, другой, третий; Юри стоял напротив, видимо, только что помахав рукой у него перед носом, а его вдруг окатило обжигающей волной стыда. Это не один из тех, кто подкладывал булавки и бритвы ему в коньки. Не кто-то из противников, выжидающих, когда же он, наконец, упадет — уже дождались, злорадствуйте, пока можете. Не журналист, в насмешку назвавший его закатившейся звездой и рухнувшей надеждой в статьях своей пасквильной газетенки. Это же Юри. Юри. Юри, похожий на стеклянный фонарь с рассеянным огоньком свечи за прозрачными стенками, прогоняющим тени, прячущиеся по темным углам.  
   
— Ты в порядке? — переспросил Юри, приоткрыв дверцу — та едва слышно скрипнула, легонько стукнувшись о пластиковый борт.

Витю хватило только на заторможенный кивок; холод приятно остужал горящие щеки, а его взгляд, мягкий, но пронизывающий, пробирал до костей. Он вздрогнул, когда Юри ухватил его за запястье и потянул к себе, остановился в полшаге от искрящейся поверхности, вылизанной ресурфейсером, чуть не перелетев через разделяющий их невысокий порог.  
   
— Нельзя… в обуви, — хрипло выдохнул Витя.

Но Юри не слушал — потянул сильнее. И Виктор, инстинктивно зажмурившись, шагнул на скользкий лед, чтобы секундой позже едва не рухнуть ему на руки, когда ноги в кроссовках на плоской подошве неизбежно разъехались в стороны.  
   
— Открой глаза.

Жутко. Но так надо.  
   
— Стой ровно.

Страшно.  
   
— Я упаду, — вырвалось у него, испуганно и жалобно.  
   
— Когда упадешь, я тебя поймаю.

«Если» было бы неправдой. Юри не умеет врать.  
   
— Хорошо.  
   
— А хочешь присвоить лед себе — выйди на него и забери, — тихо шепнули Вите на ухо.

Глаза распахнулись сами собой, и моментом позже вокруг него кольцом сомкнулись теплые руки Юри.  
   
— Я выйду.

Кивок в ответ; Юри на коньках одного с ним роста — забавная, странно важная мелочь. Неважно, сколько раз ты упадешь. Главное, чтобы в случае неудачи было кому помочь тебе подняться.

***

Судя по благостному настроению шефа, новогодние праздники он провел хорошо, а потому, о чудо из чудес, удержался от стандартных придирок, без единого звука забрав у Юри папки с рассортированными договорами и их многочисленными приложениями. Юри, ожидавший очередного шквала замечаний, под конец дня даже позволил себе надеяться, что еще где-нибудь через год за подобную работу ему, может быть, даже скажут спасибо. Если, конечно, к тому моменту не выставят на улицу за очередной косяк. И не вычтут из зарплаты деньги, ушедшие на ремонт сканера, почти погибшего смертью храбрых в неравном бою против двойного эспрессо. Перед глазами, несмотря на очки, все слегка расплывалось, да и Пичит, пару дней назад вытянувший его на обеденный перерыв в ближайшее кафе у Нака-Мэгуро, отметил, что он снова начал щуриться: видимо, зрение, вроде бы стабилизировавшееся после окончания школы, вновь стало ухудшаться.  
   
— Да ты за компьютером сутками сидишь, — Пичит всплеснул руками, и кусок клубники с торта слетел с его десертной вилки, приземлившись под чьим-то стулом. — Еще бы у тебя зрение не падало, хоть бы экран защитный купил или ноутбук новый, на твоем, наверняка, динозавры в маджонг играли!

Юри пришлось обещать, что при случае он обязательно сходит к окулисту, который выпишет ему новые очки. Тем более, что и Виктор не далее чем вчера сказал ему примерно то же самое.

Юри догадывался, что на катке с ним будет сложно. Догадывался — и взгляды, которые Виктор бросал на лед, окруженный высоким полупрозрачным ограждением, лишь подтверждали его мысли.  
   
— Когда Виктор Никифоров выходит на лед, даже близко не должно быть никого больше, это он дает понять совершенно точно, — со смехом говорил один из комментаторов на видео его выступления с чемпионата Европы, которое Юри пересматривал много раз.

Тот Виктор на льду был богом, и богам не пристало равняться на смертных. Его Виктор, как умел, лечил переломанные, искалеченные крылья, которые каждый раз срастались как-то не так.  
   
— Знаешь, если бы ты занимался катанием с детства, сейчас был бы в первой пятерке мирового рейтинга, — сказал он Юри, когда они вернулись домой с катка. — Кто-то из наших спортивных журналистов назвал это даром владения коньком, которому нельзя научить, с ним можно только родиться. У тебя он есть.  
   
— Может, ты и прав. Но с моими нервами только в соревнованиях участвовать, — ответил он, вспоминая, как его выворачивало от страха на простейшей презентации перед группой даже на последнем курсе академии. — Победителями тоже по большей части рождаются, а не становятся. И вот как раз это мне не дано.  
   
— Держу пари, ты просто не пробовал. Скажи, Юри, — Виктор, до этого нарезавший круги по комнате, вдруг остановился, — по-твоему, я слабак?  
   
— Конечно, нет.  
   
— Но я боюсь выйти на лед даже в кроссовках, я молчу про коньки. До такой степени, что тебе пришлось меня ловить, чтобы я не падал. Я слабак?  
   
— Нет.  
   
— Значит, и ты тоже. Ты во многом сильнее меня. И я тебе завидую, потому что ты можешь гораздо больше, чем я, — честно признался Виктор и сбежал на балкон, хлопнув дверью и оставив Юри наедине со своими мыслями.

Виктор, у которого закончилась его трехнедельная лафа, утром понедельника с ворчанием потащился в школу, и Юри не ждал его у себя раньше среды, так что, вернувшись с работы домой, он был несказанно удивлен, обнаружив его лежащим на диване и нервно грызущим карандаш — пластиковые автоматические он принципиально не признавал. Завидев его, Виктор тут же вскочил, размахивая каким-то листком.  
   
— Тебе стоит это увидеть! — сходу выпалил он в своей обычной манере: ни здрасьте, ни до свидания.

— Расписание внеклассных занятий на весенний семестр, — Юри вслух прочитал заголовок.

— Вот сюда посмотри, — Виктор нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в середину таблицы.

Двадцатое марта, закрашенная желтым строка. Юри даром что не икнул, вчитавшись в мелкий черный шрифт. И непонятно, то ли вселенная в очередной раз решила посмеяться над Виктором… то ли на самом деле это стоит расценить как подарок.  
   
— Ночь фигурного катания? Серьезно?  
   
— Видишь место проведения? Совсем рядом с начальной школой KAIS.  
   
— Получается, либо каток принадлежит школе, либо он частный, и у школы с его владельцами есть договоренность.  
   
— Я должен там выступить.

Глаза Виктора горели упрямыми колючими льдинками.  
   
— Понимаешь, Юри? Я просто обязан.  
   
— Да. Ты обязательно должен устроить всей школе показательное выступление.  
   
— Как думаешь, если я предложу нашему директору такой вариант, мне разрешат там тренироваться?  
   
— На постоянной основе?

Виктор кивнул. Да, у него были все шансы заполучить пропуск на каток, который уж точно обойдется ему в разы дешевле, чем время на ледовой арене в Эдогаве — какой счет они в итоге выставили семье Никифоровых, Юри знать не желал: крепче спать будет. Оставалась только одна проблема, о которой они оба думали в этот момент.  
   
— Мне нужно не просто начать кататься, мне нужно снова начать прыгать хотя бы тройные прыжки, — Виктор прислонился к спинке дивана и склонил голову, занавесившись волосами. — Четверные раньше лета нереально. И то — в лучшем случае. Но и с тройными можно сделать красивую программу.  
   
— Разумеется. Как твои юниорские, например.

Тот на мгновение напрягся, сверкнул синими глазищами, на доли секунды полыхнувшими злыми огоньками, и выдохнул:  
   
— Да. Как мои юниорские.

Он зацепил пальцами серебристую прядку, начал заплетать ее в лохматую неровную косичку, как делал всегда, когда нервничал. Юри со вздохом мягко перехватил его руку:  
   
— Не расчешешь ведь потом, балда.

Виктор неловко прижался лбом к его плечу.  
   
— Надо коньки новые. Я уже магазин нашел, вроде хороший. Съездим в субботу?  
   
— Куда ж я денусь.

Тихий смешок.  
   
— А еще я мороженое купил. Персиковое.

На персонал спортивного магазина «Victoria» на Акихабаре Виктор произвел неизгладимое впечатление, и Юри вряд ли смог бы правильно охарактеризовать, хорошим оно было или плохим. Но незабываемым — однозначно. В нужную секцию он влетел вихрем, по дороге чуть не снеся стенд с кроссовками для бега, и тут же залип на ботинки для коньков, стоящие на полках.  
   
— По-хорошему, нам нужно что-то вроде магазина при катке, но все те, которые я обошел за неделю — редкостное дерьмо, — объяснял Виктор, деловито осматривая пару черных ботинок с уже прикрепленными лезвиями. — Понятно, что для развлечения это, наверное, сойдет, хотя ты наверняка своими коньками даже при катании раз в неделю неоднократно натирал себе ноги или часто их подворачивал на катке, я прав?

В монолог Виктора, если тот разошелся, невозможно было вставить ни единого слова, так что Юри ограничился кивком.  
   
— Потому что колодка раздолбалась задолго до того, как их предыдущий владелец выставил их на продажу. Если ботинок начал ломаться, никакая шнуровка не спасет. Правда, — его лицо вдруг помрачнело, — бывает так, что выбора нет. А если выбирать между старыми разваливающимися и новыми неразношенными коньками, я честно не знаю, что хуже.

Юри вдруг вспомнил им же рассказанную историю о том, как четырнадцатилетний Виктор чуть не грохнулся с пьедестала каких-то петербургских соревнований во время церемонии награждения, когда ботинок его левого конька в прямом смысле слова развалился на части, так что обратно он шкандыбал босиком, и негромко хихикнул, представив себе улыбающегося на камеру Виктора, гордо шествующего по красной дорожке: на шее золотая медаль, в руках — почившие с миром коньки.  
   
— Вот, попробуй, должны подойти! — ему в руки пихнули пару черных коньков с ярко-желтыми блокираторами на лезвиях.

Юри наклонился и начал развязывать шнурки.

В итоге на улицу они вышли только часа через три: после того, как Виктор по несколько раз перемерил все имеющиеся коньки его размера, не забыв пройтись по каждой мелочи, начиная от цвета крючков и заканчивая рисунком на ботинках, он все же остановил свой выбор на паре довольно обычных на вид черных коньков из какого-то крутого материала — в чем его крутизна и какова ее степень, Юри так и не понял, — и собрался было оттащить все на кассу, когда его взгляд вдруг зацепился за стенд с отдельно продающимися лезвиями, и Виктор вновь оказался потерян для общества на добрых четверть часа.  
   
— Заточка входит в стоимость, — тут же материализовался испарившийся было консультант.

Спустя сорок минут на черных Викторовых ботинках красовались новые лезвия. Золотые.

Он не удивился, когда Виктор предложил заглянуть на каток в Citizen Plaza — ледовая арена в «Мэйдзи Дзингу» уже закрылась, да и ехать было совсем близко. Народу в это время суток обычно приходило немного, так что вскоре они оба уже стояли у бортика, синхронно морщась: новые ботинки казались сделанными из цемента.  
   
— Я на лед, — в итоге сказал Юри, отдав Виктору те кислотные чехлы.

Тот проводил его тоскливым взглядом. Что ж, была не была.  
   
— Виктор, коньки сними.  
   
— Чего?  
   
— Просто доверься мне, хорошо?

Юри подкатился к самому краю, уже не имея понятия, насколько хорошей была эта внезапная идея, но, как показывала практика, импровизация удавалась ему лучше всего.  
   
— И что дальше? — по-птичьи склонил набок голову Виктор, невольно поежившись: пол был довольно холодным.  
   
— Вставай.  
   
— Куда?  
   
— На ноги мне вставай. Не бойся. Помни, упадешь — поймаю.

Виктор, чудом не соскользнув на лед, вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, как утопающий во время шторма — в спасительный буек; Юри крепко обнял его за талию и, держась за бортик, как за перила, медленно поехал вперед.  
   
— Ты псих, ты об этом знаешь? — прошептал Виктор, упираясь подбородком ему в плечо.  
   
— Зато ты катаешься. Даже на коньках. Да?

К ногам будто прицепили здоровые гири, но Юри продолжал медленно ехать вперед, отталкиваясь рукой от ограждения и хватаясь за него вновь каждую пару метров; Виктор, наконец-то переставший дрожать, внезапно затрясся вновь, на этот раз от смеха.  
   
— Знаешь, меня года в три-четыре тренер за руки на буксире катала, но вот такое — в первый раз.

Его быстрое горячее дыхание опаляло кожу, и Юри едва добрался до дверцы, у которой все еще валялись брошенные Виктором коньки.  
   
— Прямо круг почета, — насмешливо фыркнул тот, спрыгивая на лед, а со льда сразу на пол. — Холодно, блин!

И, стоило Юри выйти следом, повис у него на шее, жарко прошептав на ухо:  
   
— Спасибо, Юри.  
   
— Скажешь через два месяца.

Губы Виктора растянулись в улыбке. Он принимал вызов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasukete! — помогите!  
> Ohisashiburidesune — вежливая форма "давно не виделись".  
> Песня, о которой упоминает Виктор — "Пока. Целую. Снишься" Торбы-на-Круче


	7. Chapter 7

К кабинету директора после окончания уроков Витя шел в неожиданной компании учителя физкультуры: мистер Колуччи, впрочем, еще в начале прошлого семестра предложивший ученикам называть себя просто Ником, от идеи Виктора пришел в бешеный восторг. По дороге он успел рассказать, что серьезно увлекается хоккеем, а каток, который они собирались задействовать для школьного мероприятия, принадлежит семье, где трое сыновей играют за местную хоккейную команду.

— Они обычно тренируются по утрам, так что во второй половине дня есть шанс заполучить лед в личное пользование, — Ник подмигнул ему и, выждав полсекунды после стука, толкнул дверь.  
   
— Привет, Том, не занят? — с места в карьер сиганул тот. — А мы к тебе с предложением.

У Вити чуть ли не впервые в жизни возникло желание оказаться под мантией-невидимкой, и он бочком протиснулся внутрь, царапнув по стене металлическим брелоком, болтавшимся на молнии рюкзака. Как там Яков его десятилетнего настраивал перед соревнованиями? Вдохнул-выдохнул, снова вдохнул и на лед под прожектора, выдохнешь в процессе.  
   
— Здравствуйте! — жизнерадостно начал Витя, выглянув из-за плеча Николаса Колуччи. — Я хотел с вами поговорить о ночи фигурного катания.

Кличка у директора была что надо: доктор Хаус. Только ли из-за фамилии — вопрос.  
   
— Что ж, присаживайтесь. Виктор, если не ошибаюсь?

Он кивнул.  
   
— Я бы хотел подготовить показательное выступление. И могу провести урок для начинающих, если им это будет интересно, — как на духу выпалил Виктор. — Но мне понадобится место для тренировок, а отрабатывать программу на общественном катке не очень хорошая идея.

Брови Томаса Хауса удивленно поползли вверх:  
   
— Вы занимаетесь фигурным катанием?  
   
— Да. Я профессиональный фигурист. К сожалению, мне пришлось взять перерыв в этом сезоне, — Витя сделал паузу и продолжил: — Из-за травмы. Я подумал, что подготовка к школьному мероприятию будет хорошим дополнительным стимулом вернуться в форму.

Говорить было трудно. Не так мучительно больно, как в тот вечер, когда он рассказывал обо всем Юри, сидя под дверью его квартиры, но все равно непросто, даже опуская детали. Но если он будет втихую отмалчиваться, не видать ему катка как своих ушей.  
   
— В таком случае, буду только рад. Думаю, в течение дня я смогу отправить вам на школьную почту контакты для связи с владельцами, а о времени на льду вы договоритесь сами.

Он сделал пометку в электронном календаре и прикрыл крышку ноутбука, на которой жизнеутверждающе светилось надкусанное яблоко.  
   
— Разумеется. Большое спасибо, — Виктор наконец-то позволил себе с облегчением улыбнуться.  
   
— Если понадобится рекомендательное письмо от школы или возникнут вопросы с организацией, обращайтесь к Нику как к куратору по физподготовке.

Ник, все это время раскачивавшийся на стуле, показал ему большой палец.

Стоило выйти в коридор, как в кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. «Какие новости?» — спрашивал в Line Юри; Витя включил фронтальную камеру, скорчил смешную рожицу и сделал снимок, который мгновением позже улетел отправленным сообщением с припиской: «Победа!» В голове все еще стояло сказанное директором «удачи вам, Виктор», а Ник на прощание хлопнул его по плечу:  
   
— Нужна будет помощь, приходи.

И отбыл восвояси, насвистывая себе под нос.

Письмо с номером телефона Ямашиты Тайчи пришло в промежутке времени, пока Виктор пытался отдышаться после пробежки от своего дома до места работы Юри. Это стало традицией, равно как и облюбованный им уголок между стеной и кадкой с пальмой, которую на зиму почему-то не убирали внутрь: он всегда приходил раньше, чем у Юри заканчивался рабочий день, и либо сидел у входной двери, либо шел в ближайшую кофейню или ресторан, раз уж Юри, чтобы не отключиться за компьютером, хотя бы раз в сутки была жизненно необходима ударная доза кофеина, а над автоматом по продаже горячих напитков, стоящим у них в офисе, довлело проклятие регулярной поломки. Справедливо решив, что в девять вечера звонить уже поздновато, Витя отложил это дело до завтра и озадачился следующим пунктом плана продуманной диверсии, целью которой было выбить себе часы на льду и избавиться от навязанной психотерапии, — разговором с родителями.

На воскресном сеансе Киношите-сан удалось его удивить. Вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы, первые несколько минут она просто смотрела на него, уткнувшегося носом в чашку с чаем, после чего сказала:  
   
— Вы изменились, Виктор-сан.  
   
— Простите?

Киношита-сан отодвинула подальше свою извечную папку и сцепила в замок сложенные на коленях руки.  
   
— Я наблюдала за вами последние три с половиной недели. И самое главное наблюдение заключается в том, что теперь вы улыбаетесь. И с каждым днем все чаще. Рискну предположить, что в вашей жизни случилось что-то хорошее, — она сделала небольшой глоток и вернула чашку на подставку.

Витя почувствовал, как губы непроизвольно разъехались в улыбке.  
   
— Да, — коротко ответил он.  
   
— Я очень рада за вас, Виктор-сан. Осмелюсь сделать еще одно предположение. Вы нашли человека, которому можете доверять, и не идете на подобный контакт с другими, в том числе и со мной, не потому, что хотите избежать его как такового, а потому, что теперь в этом нет ни малейшего смысла.  
   
— Знаете, а вы ничего, — вырвалось у него на автомате.

А еще он, кажется, только что подчеркнул ее профессиональную непригодность, пусть и лишь конкретно в его случае, и попытался сделать вид, что это был комплимент. Наверное, Яков не зря столько лет утверждал, что ему не грозит научиться соединять язык с мозгом, но Юри вроде пока не жаловался…  
   
— Благодарю, — Киношита-сан с легкой усмешкой прервала его размышления. — В таком случае, Виктор-сан, может, расскажете об этом человеке?  
   
— _В моей душе лежит сокровище, и ключ поручен только мне_ , — по-русски продекламировал Виктор, театрально взмахнув рукой.  
   
— Стихотворение?

Само по себе — не очень в тему. Эти две строчки — тысячу раз да.  
   
— Александр Блок. «Незнакомка». А рассказать не могу, Киношита-сан, это слишком личное.  
   
— Понимаю. Впрочем, если вы вдруг передумаете, я буду рада послушать.

Витя повернул голову к окну: на улице быстро смеркалось, и яркие огни рекламных вывесок вспыхивали в темноте зажженными путеводными фонарями. Если бы он начал говорить о Юри, не смог бы остановиться — захлебнулся бы в нескончаемом потоке слов, рвущихся наружу, в попытке подобрать нужные, да и есть ли они вообще? Слова, чтобы описать то, как Юри, тяжело дыша, отталкивался одной рукой от пластикового бортика катка, другой крепко прижимая его к себе, чтобы ноги Виктора не соскользнули с его коньков, как они до упора сидели на балконе, невзирая на жуткий сквозняк, и по памяти читали друг другу любимые стихи и строчки любимых песен, под конец путаясь и запинаясь, как шумит ветер за окнами квартиры на четырнадцатом — почти под самой крышей — этаже, как пахнет курица из конбини по пути на станцию в семь утра, как тают падающие снежинки, не успев коснуться земли.  
   
— Он просто есть. Это главное.

Тогда, вместе с Юри на дрожащих ногах сойдя с катка, он впервые за полгода действительно поверил, что скоро сможет выйти на лед. Сам. Совсем, совсем скоро.

Такада-сэнсэй, для верности прогнав его еще через одно сканирование и рассмотрев снимки со всех сторон, с уверенностью сказал, что его правая нога выглядит как новенькая. И в шутку пожелал, чтобы они больше не встречались, — как минимум, по такому поводу, — с чем Витя поспешил согласиться. Прощаясь, он бросил взгляд на календарь и число, обрамленное красным прямоугольником: чемпионат Европы в словацкой Братиславе наступал на пятки, Крис, с которым он созванивался не далее чем вчера, лучился оптимизмом и грозился как минимум поставить новый мировой рекорд в произвольной программе — короткая в этом сезоне вышла у него послабее, — а сам Виктор будто замер над книгой собственной жизни, не решаясь перевернуть страницу.

Юри написал, что задержится, и Витя, пересчитав наличку в кошельке, подхватил рюкзак и направился к ресторану итальянской кухни в соседнем квартале, где варили совершенно потрясающий кофе: это место он разыскал случайно, ошиваясь по окрестностям, когда начальник снова загрузил Юри сверхурочной работой, а Виктор решил его не отвлекать, поразмыслив, что при таком раскладе он закончит быстрее. В итоге из «Риголетто» он вышел с тремя порциями капучино и бумажным пакетом с их фирменным логотипом, в котором набор чизкейков соседствовал с выданным в подарок домашним печеньем с кофейными зернышками. То, что нужно.  
   
— Кофеин, углеводы, кофеин, запеченный в углеводах, — прокомментировал Витя, выкладывая все это добро на рабочий стол Юри, заваленный настолько, что сидящему за ним вскоре грозило бумажное цунами.  
   
— Спасибо, — тот снял очки, потерев покрасневшие глаза, и нащупал стоящий рядом с ноутбуком картонный стаканчик. — Видимо, я сегодня надолго.  
   
— Помочь или не мешать? — понятливо поинтересовался Витя.  
   
— Выпить кофе, — Юри выбрал третий вариант и достал из ящика упаковку одноразовых ложек.

Пока Юри доделывал то ли презентацию, то ли какой-то коллаж, то ли все одновременно, — Виктор разбирался во всем этом как свинья в апельсинах, — он успел дописать реферат по истории, оккупировав офисный диванчик, стоящий рядом с книжными полками. На стене напротив висела доска с фотографиями сотрудников; Юри на своей, сделанной на синем фоне, выглядел максимум старшеклассником, разве что, пожалуй, излишне серьезным. Часовая стрелка на циферблате угрожающе двигалась к цифре двенадцать, и Витя, затолкав в рюкзак упакованный в чехол ноутбук, помахал ладонью у Юри перед носом:  
   
— Еще двадцать минут, и домой придется на такси ехать.

Юри подпрыгнул как ужаленный, едва не грохнувшись на пол; Витя хихикнул, когда тот резко подорвался с насиженного местечка и начал быстро запихивать в сумку какие-то бумажки.  
   
— Ты все равно ночью ничего не сделаешь. Отложи до утра, — он ухватил его за руку. — Свалишься посреди недели от усталости, кто будет со мной в субботу вечером чемпионат Европы смотреть?

Юри улыбнулся изможденной улыбкой и оставил папку на столе.

С ближайшей станции, разумеется, уже ушел последний поезд, так что впереди ждал спринтерский забег с низкого старта до линии Яманотэ, и когда они оба, запыхавшись, пронеслись через турникеты к эскалаторам на платформу Мэгуро, вагоны были все еще открыты.  
   
— Навевает воспоминания, да? — шумно выдохнул Виктор, с разбегу чуть не врезавшись в створки дверей с противоположной стороны.  
   
— А то как же, — насмешливо фыркнул Юри, плюхаясь на сиденье. — Помогаешь тут опаздывающим на электричку иностранцам, а они на тебя же потом еще и наезжают.  
   
— Эй, откуда я мог знать-то?

Юри рассмеялся, и Витя устроился рядом, внаглую положив голову ему на плечо. Оно и к лучшему, что не знал. Лучшее в жизни всегда происходит случайно.

Дома у Юри было холодно. Витя, переодевшись в спортивный костюм, оценивающе поглядывал на толстовку — надеть ее или спать в футболке — и проклинал отсутствие здесь центрального отопления: за долгий рабочий день квартира как раз успевала принять температуру улицы. Сделав выбор в пользу футболки и поставив на зарядку телефон, он взбил подушку и юркнул под плед. С тех пор, как он начал спать в одной кровати с Юри, ему перестали сниться кошмары.  
   
— Можешь спать тут, если хочешь, — сказал ему тогда Юри, когда Витя уже собирался занять предоставленный ему диван.

И не забрал своих слов назад, несмотря на то, что привыкший засыпать вместе с Маккачином Виктор регулярно складывал на него руки и ноги, а то и вообще заползал к нему под одеяло и обнимал его, как большого плюшевого мишку с подогревом: от Юри всегда исходило мягкое нежное тепло, окутывающее с ног до головы защитным коконом; волшебный огонек, которого так и хочется коснуться, заставляющий монстров прятаться обратно под кровать. Вот и сейчас Юри снял очки, положил их на тумбочку и растянулся на жестком матрасе.  
   
— Ты чего не спишь? — свистящим шепотом поинтересовался Витя несколько минут спустя, когда Юри уже раз десять повернулся то в одну, то в другую сторону и попытался сунуть голову под подушку.  
   
— Видимо, все-таки перебрал с кофе, — он с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — Снова.

Не впервой; Виктор, пряча зевок, приподнялся на локте: когда кого-то из них мучила бессонница, они часто разговаривали вот так, сидя в уютной темноте.  
   
— Когда начинается чемпионат? Уже завтра?  
   
— Да, — тихо произнес Витя. — Короткая программа у одиночников. Думаю, Крис разделает всех под корень.  
   
— А давно вы с ним дружите? — Юри поднял подушку выше, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
   
— Если по годам считать, не так уж долго, года четыре. А так кажется, что целую вечность. Мы познакомились на первых юниорских соревнованиях, когда нас обоих только-только выпихнули на всеобщее обозрение, но общаться стали не сразу, даже не помню, почему. То ли тренеры пасли вечно, то ли еще что, да это и не важно. В итоге мы протрепались весь банкет после одного из чемпионатов, вроде бы как раз европейского, в процессе обменялись контактами, и наша дружба плавно переползла в интернет. Виделись-то мы, считай, только во время соревнований: на катке да в отелях, где проводили заключительные вечеринки. Но однажды я ездил к нему в Швейцарию, — с губ слетел смешок. — Сумасшедшие вышли каникулы.  
   
— Расскажешь?

Перед глазами красочным калейдоскопом замельтешили воспоминания почти двухлетней давности: небольшой двухэтажный дом, белоснежный персидский кот, обшерстивший его любимые черные джинсы, которого Виктор, не потрудившись запомнить кличку, сходу окрестил Пельменем, бутылочно-зеленое озеро Лугано, теплое безалкогольное пиво, горчащее на языке, музыка, такая громкая, что идущие от огромных колонок волны едва не сбивали с ног, толпа вокруг, прижимающая их с Крисом друг к другу так сильно, что еще чуть-чуть — и они переломали бы себе ребра…  
   
— После нашего последнего юниорского чемпионата мира Крис на радостях перебрал с шампанским на банкете и пригласил меня в гости, когда у нас обоих будет перерыв. Правда, когда через неделю после возвращения из Болгарии я позвонил ему и сказал, что взял билеты, а мама согласилась отвезти меня в Лугано перед тем, как поехать отдыхать с подругами, он уставился на меня как баран на новые ворота, потому что напрочь забыл все, что нес в тот вечер, — хмыкнул Витя, натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка: от окна здорово дуло. — Мы поржали, Крис повторил приглашение на трезвую голову, так что я отправился паковать шмотки и делать вид, что готовлюсь к экзаменам в школе. В гробу я их, конечно, видел, особенно тогда, но умудрился даже ни одного из них не завалить. А у Криса в Швейцарии была… жизнь, понимаешь? Первый раз, когда я куда-то надолго вырвался от предков, и это не было связано с соревнованиями.

Глаза, давно привыкшие к темноте, ухватили на лице Юри легкую улыбку; он на мгновение зажмурился, стараясь вновь вызвать то самое ощущение дерзкой дурманящей свободы, кипящей кровью бьющей по венам: вот-вот и лопнут, не выдержав напряжения.  
   
— Именно Крис научил меня любить музыку, — признался Виктор, рисуя пальцем на пододеяльнике странные загогулины-узоры. — Нам с детства в голову вбивали классику и пытались заставить в ней разбираться, но только Крису удалось разложить ее для меня по полочкам так, чтобы мне стало понятно. И чтобы она мне понравилась. По нему не скажешь, но в музыке он действительно знает толк. Наследственное, похоже.  
   
— Родители-музыканты?  
   
— Его отцу, Витторио, принадлежит сеть студий звукозаписи. А его мама… его мама — Лукреция Алиберти, оперная певица с очень редким колоратурным сопрано. Толпы поклонников, вечные гастроли, концерты — если кратко, то дома она бывает не чаще недели в год, и то если год високосный. Думаю, можешь представить, с каким треском рухнули их ожидания, когда Крис в один прекрасный момент популярно объяснил им, кем он хочет быть и в каком месте он видал музыкальную карьеру. Кстати, Крис божественно играет на гитаре и отлично поет. И это ему тогда пришла в голову идея сходить на какой-нибудь крутой фестиваль. А мне пришел в голову только немецкий Rock am Ring. И мы сбежали в Нюрбург.

В его комнате в Санкт-Петербурге до сих пор лежала черная футболка с логотипом Iron Maiden и несколько напульсников, по одному из которых на тренировке его спалил Гоша, а потом завалил тонной вопросов про фестиваль и приправил нытьем на тему, почему они с Крисом не позвали его с собой.  
   
— Мы добирались почти сутки. Помню, как чуть не опоздали на поезд в Базель, молились не нарваться на внезапный паспортный контроль, хотя его там быть не должно, почти проспали вокзал Мангейма, сто раз подряд перепутали платформы, потому что Крис, конечно, говорит по-немецки, но это швейцарский немецкий, а швейцарцы немцев, равно как и немцы швейцарцев, понимают друг друга разве что с субтитрами, а работник вокзала ни саббером, ни сурдопереводчиком не нанимался. Пока мы ехали на автобусе до Нюрбурга, нашли по интернету какой-то дешевый хостел, потому что все деньги спустили на билеты и хот-доги. А толпа… от нее такой драйв исходил, что даже к вечеру усталости толком не ощущалось. Еще я помню, как в том же хостеле красил Крису ногти черным лаком, а он где-то раздобыл красящую пенку для волос, так что я еще полмесяца ходил с черно-сине-серым градиентом.

А еще они целовались в то ли одиннадцатом, то ли двенадцатом ряду у главной сцены, счастливо оглохшие и насквозь пропахшие чужим алкоголем и сигаретным дымом, и земля дрожала у них под ногами.  
   
— О, я бы на это посмотрел, — произнес Юри с дразнящей ухмылкой.

Витя потянулся к успевшему почти полностью зарядиться мобильнику и болезненно сощурился, когда яркая экранная подсветка резанула по глазам. Где же они, те несколько снимков, что он хранил на телефоне, а не в запароленной папке на ноутбуке? Надо ж было столько всякой фигни наснимать за это время, чтоб ему самому икалось… Пальцы, в нетерпении пролистывающие бесконечную ленту фотографий в галерее, наконец, замерли, выхватив квадратик-превью. Виктор увеличил снимок и, посмотрев на него пару секунд, протянул телефон Юри.

Это фото сделал кто-то из аккредитованных фотографов фестиваля в момент, когда под визг и восторженные крики толпы со сцены упорхнула Тейлор Момсен, а на смену The Pretty Reckless пришли сурового вида норвежцы, зажегшие на своем выступлении так, что Виктор начисто сорвал голос — то, что от него осталось. Толпа чуть рассосалась, и Крис, до этого крепко державший его за талию, ослабил хватку; тонкая Витина рука, увешанная кожаными браслетами с заклепками, обвивала его шею, задевая топорщащиеся смешные светлые кудряшки, которые Крис уже который месяц забывал отстричь, его собственные, неровно прокрашенные волосы, часть которых была собрана в лохматый растрепавшийся пучок, липли к влажной от пота черной майке, к кончикам почти сливаясь с ней по цвету, во взглядах — шальная, пьяная, искрящаяся радость… Фотограф успел поймать кадр за пару секунд до того, как сзади началась потасовка, и какой-то здоровый мужик влетел прямо в Виктора, прицельно вылив содержимое своей бутылки ему на голову, а Крис, тщетно пытаясь не ржать в голос, под его возмущенные выкрики аккуратно стирал с его щек пахнущие яблоком липкие капли сидра.  
   
— А тебе красиво было, — кивнул Юри, возвращая мобильник, но Витя не успел увидеть выражение его лица.  
   
— В общем, каникулы удались, — ни к селу ни к городу выдал он в ответ. — В следующий раз твоя очередь.

Юри согласно зевнул и зарылся в подушки; Витя, убрав телефон, последовал его примеру. Но сон не шел — воспоминания лезли в сознание назойливыми картинками, гораздо более яркими, чем любые фото. С Крисом было весело и легко, было много общих интересов, было приятно сходить с ума и до дрожи любопытно пробовать что-то новое, но с Крисом не хотелось связывать жизнь, да и ему с ним тоже — главное взаимное осознание, за которое Виктор был благодарен этим нескольким летним неделям. Он протянул руку вперед, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить только-только заснувшего Юри, поправил сползшее с плеча одеяло и подкатился поближе, разглядывая его умиротворенное лицо. С Крисом они были друзьями, какое-то время ошибочно считали, что не только друзьями, но Витя соврал бы, сказав, к примеру, что сильно скучал в те месяцы, что они не общались: такое бывало и раньше, пусть и по иным причинам. Мысль же, что в течение дня он не увидит Юри или тот не пришлет ему хотя бы одного сообщения, вызывала холодящую тошноту. Юри был особенным. В голове крутилась итальянская ария, дуэтную версию которой однажды исполнила Лукреция Алиберти вместе с Франко Бочелли и запись которой ему как-то раз прислал Крис — кажется, после того, как впервые заговорил с Витей о своих родителях. « _Stammi vicino_ , — наконец, вспомнил ее название Виктор. — Останься со мной». Красивая, печальная песня о потере, отчаянии и мерцающем свете далекой, почти недостижимой надежды.  
   
— _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare… Ho paura di perderti_ , — прошептал он, надеясь, что не перепутал строчки.

«Останься со мной». «Не покидай меня». «Я боюсь тебя потерять». За четыре года Крис успел стать настоящим другом. Проверенным. Лучшим. Так как же так вышло, что Юри меньше чем за четыре месяца стал несоизмеримо большим?

***

Уроки, посвященные изучению кэйго, Пичит ненавидел так сильно, как мог ненавидеть что бы то ни было в этом мире вообще. В расписании они стояли дважды в неделю — первой парой в понедельник и последней парой в пятницу, — за пропущенную лекцию назначалось взыскание в виде подробного конспекта материала по ее теме, который нужно было принести на ближайшее после пропуска занятие, от объема домашней работы даже неунывающему Пичиту хотелось плакать, но, помимо всего прочего, их преподавательница, Томоко-сэнсэй, обладала уникальным в своем роде голосом: его не было слышно дальше третьего ряда от доски, и звучал он как заклинание вечного сна. Однажды какой-то несчастный заснул с открытыми глазами и в один прекрасный момент с грохотом рухнул лбом об парту; Пичит при всем желании не смог бы его за это осудить. Тем более, что на той же лекции другой его однокурсник, кореец Ким Джунхо, чей мозг не вынес издевательств гоноративами, уснул и упал в проход.

Если же не считать кэйго и призрака близящихся экзаменов, жизнь весело неслась вперед на задорно дребезжащей — воображение почему-то рисовало обычную магазинную — тележке, свободного времени не было от слова совсем, и Пичит вполне себе понимал, почему студенчество считают лучшими годами жизни. Томоко-сэнсэй, которую все равно никто не слушал, вещала у доски, пока он одной рукой доделывал для своего научного руководителя презентацию дипломного проекта, а другой набирал ответное сообщение Стефани, которая снова просила подменить ее с вечерней группой и предлагала взять на себя его смену в офисе. «Купишь мне обед в том тайском ресторане, который я в декабре показывал, и выйдешь за меня во вторник», — в итоге настрочил Пичит. Стефани, конечно, порой наглела, но, во-первых, он всегда предпочитал активную работу просиживанию штанов за компьютером — как его два года назад вообще занесло в дизайнерскую сферу? — а, во-вторых, у него все еще остались фотографии с новогодней вечеринки. Он уже собирался убрать телефон и вернуться к презентации, когда Line мигнул оповещением. «Ты точно завтра не сможешь?» — спрашивал Юри, с которым Пичит честно собирался смотреть записи с чемпионата Европы по фигурному катанию, пока не увидел письмо от Хатанаки-сэнсэя с правками к тексту диплома, резюме которого сводилось к тому, чтобы переписать все это почти целиком. «Точно», — отправил он и украдкой покосился на беззастенчиво похрапывающего рядом Ивамуру, павшего жертвой проклятия вежливой речи. «Но в воскресенье все в силе?». Пичит на всякий случай перепроверил весь заляпанный виртуальными стикерами электронный календарь, удостоверился, что заметка о встрече в одиннадцать тридцать на Сэндагае никуда не делась, и отправил смайлик в виде поднятого большого пальца.

С Юри они не виделись с конца декабря. Пичит, забегавшийся до состояния блаженной отключки, все равно старался писать почаще, но пересечься никак не получалось, так что в итоге они поставили друг другу ультиматум, что встретятся в это воскресенье, пусть даже на Токио, не дай ками-сама, двинется цунами в тридцать метров высотой. А к вечеру к ним должен был присоединиться еще и Виктор, и Пичит уже предвкушал душевные дружеские посиделки. В конечном счете, они с Виктором три недели подряд обменивались в диалоге дурацкими картинками, новыми мемами и всякими интернет-приколами, и за двадцать с лишним дней он умудрился ни разу не повториться, а это было достойно уважения.

Погода, пожалуй, могла быть и получше, но после целого дня, проведенного за ноутбуком, Пичиту слишком хотелось проветриться, так что запланированный поход в парк Шиндзюку-гёэн оказался весьма кстати. Когда он вышел из перехода, Юри уже ждал его на улице: волосы лохматые из-за ветра, в руках бутылка с горячим зеленым чаем из ближайшего автомата.  
   
— Давай накупим еды с собой? — предложил Пичит сразу после приветствия. — Или хочешь сходить в чайный домик?  
   
— Да чай у меня уже вроде бы есть.  
   
— Значит, старый добрый 7Eleven, — подытожил он. — Какие на сегодня планы?  
   
— Виктор должен освободиться около половины третьего, можно встретить его в центре и где-нибудь посидеть втроем. А к шести нам надо быть в Мэгуро на катке.

Только сейчас Пичит заметил его спортивную сумку; видимо, речь шла о том самом катке, владельцы которого сотрудничали с KAIS.  
   
— Звучит неплохо.

Это определенно будет замечательный день.

Народу в парке было немного, и они с Юри, вдоволь нагулявшись по протоптанным тропинкам, облюбовали старую адзумайю с видом на изогнутый мост, дугой переброшенный через пруд. За те несколько лет, что он знал Юри, Пичит успел привыкнуть к тому, что говорит тот редко, но для него, регулярно вещающего в режиме монолога, это никогда не было проблемой. А сейчас все менялось, медленно — это же Юри — и неторопливо, но в нужную сторону. И Пичит совершенно точно знал, кому стоит сказать за это спасибо.  
   
— Виктор вчера поди опять раскритиковал всех фигуристов в пух и прах? — поинтересовался он, доставая из рюкзака купленный в конбини у станции бенто.  
   
— Ясное дело, — усмехнулся Юри. — Но он ведь правильно говорит. И себя критикует гораздо сильнее, чем кого-либо другого.

Пичит запись с чемпионата не смотрел — только результаты да короткий ролик с церемонии награждения. На вершине пьедестала стоял Кристоф Джакометти, показывая в камеру золотую медаль так, будто не знал, что ему с ней делать, Георгий Попович смотрел на свое серебро то ли с восторгом, то ли с благоговейным ужасом, а Микеле Криспино вертел бронзовый кругляшок во все стороны, как если бы не мог поверить, что он настоящий. Как если бы все вокруг отдавали должное тому факту, что, будь на том же льду Виктор Никифоров, итоговый расклад был бы совсем другим.  
   
— Я так хочу, чтобы он снова катался, — тихо протянул Юри, смотря на то, как солнце отбрасывает на поверхности холодной озерной воды танцующие блики. — Необязательно на соревнованиях. Ему это для себя нужно.

Пичит хотел было сказать, что Виктор, без сомнения, рано или поздно вернется на лед, но в голосе Юри звучала странная глухая тоска, и он предпочел промолчать, дожидаясь, пока друг сам скажет все то, что собирался сказать.  
   
— Я хочу, чтобы он улыбался, как на тех фотографиях, где он выходит под свет софитов, а публика смотрит его программы стоя от первой до последней секунды. Я хочу, чтобы он смог вернуть себе ту жизнь, к которой он привязан, но которой не может жить сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы он просто… просто был счастлив, но не знаю, как я могу ему в этом помочь и могу ли вообще.

С тех пор, как они познакомились, Юри говорил только о Викторе. Не жаловался на работу, не пересказывал устало семейные новости из Хасецу, не изображал предмет мебели на вечеринках, куда Пичиту время от времени удавалось его затащить, чтобы он хоть немного развеялся, а говорил-говорил-говорил, проглатывая окончания слов и размахивая руками, со смехом и легкой улыбкой на лице. Нет, веселиться Юри и до этого умел, у Пичита на компьютере до сих пор хранились подтверждающие фото и видео времен Детройта. Веселиться умел. А вот радоваться жизни — нет.  
   
— Когда-нибудь ему придется вернуться в Россию, — сказал Юри, и Пичит неловко дернулся, выныривая из водоворота сменяющих друг друга мыслей. — И я не хочу об этом думать.

«С тех пор, как я переехал в Токио, мы перестали общаться», «Мы уедем из Детройта уже через три месяца, и я не хочу ни к кому привязываться», — всплыли в памяти слова Юри; дежа вю, от которого по спине прокатилась волна мурашек.  
   
— Но ведь сейчас он здесь. Да и сам подумай, тренироваться-то можно в любой стране, не обязательно в той, за которую выступаешь. Вон многие японские фигуристы в Америке тренируются. С русскими тренерами, — затараторил он, но Юри сделал ему знак остановиться, и он послушно заткнулся.  
   
— Дело не в этом. А в том, что если ты уже не способен представить без кого-то свою жизнь, то когда этот человек уйдет из нее… — он не договорил, но Пичит и без того все прекрасно услышал.

Когда такие люди уходят, в душе появляются дыры, как от булыжника, брошенного в витрину магазина: с неровными режущими краями, осыпающиеся осколками и змеящиеся паутиной трещин. И они болят.  
   
— Виктор пока никуда не делся. И, насколько я могу судить по личным наблюдениям, ему здесь нравится. Помнишь, что я тебе всегда говорил? Думай о хорошем. Вот сегодня как раз на каток пойдете. Кстати, я это уже сказал и снова повторю: я б в жизни не додумался про ролики!

Юри едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, и Пичит облегченно выдохнул. Можно продолжать в том же духе.  
   
— Давай как-нибудь сходим втроем покататься в Токио Доум? Я хочу попробовать, насколько сильно это от коньков отличается.  
   
— Знаешь, не так сильно, как может показаться. Только ботинки заметно тяжелее и прыгать неудобно. Как твой проект, кстати? Поправил?

Его дипломная работа заключалась в том, чтобы придумать гипотетическую турфирму и расписать для нее бизнес-план вплоть до самых мелких деталей, как если бы он действительно собирался открывать свое дело и подавал заявку на получение кредита или представлял проект возможным спонсорам, доказывая его уникальность. Это было безумно интересно, да и Пичит неоднократно задумывался о том, как вывести на новый уровень туризм в родном Таиланде, но к излишне новаторским идеям Хатанака-сэнсэй относился со здоровым скепсисом, и в процессе обсуждения коса частенько находила на камень.  
   
— В любом случае, надо просто защитить диплом, а после окончания учебы Хатанака-сэнсэй уже не будет ставить мне палки в колеса, — Пичит закончил на максимально жизнерадостной ноте. — Да и не собираюсь я начинать с нуля, мне и так на работе нравится. Мы сейчас расширяемся, скоро планируем начать отправлять людей учиться в Корею и Китай, так что я надеюсь замолвить словечко как минимум за Бангкок. И ты обещал со мной туда как-нибудь съездить, между прочим!  
   
— Если шеф меня все-таки уволит с работы, и у меня появится свободное время…

Юри изобразил серьезный мыслительный процесс, и Пичит, а вслед за ним и сам Юри, покатился со смеху; их прервал звонок телефона, впрочем, быстро оборвавшийся и сменившийся сигналом входящего сообщения.  
   
— О, Виктор освободился. Спрашивает, где и когда встретимся.  
   
— Недалеко от моего института есть отличный тайский ресторан, можно там перекусить. А до Ичигаи отсюда ехать минут пятнадцать или пешком где-то полчаса. Он сам-то где?  
   
— Без понятия, но сказал, что за двадцать минут доберется.

Значит, метро.

Стоило им подняться из подземного перехода, как Юри едва не сбило с ног торнадо, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся Виктором, повисшим на нем, как рюкзак.  
   
— Привет, Пичит! — тот, все еще продолжая обнимать Юри, замахал рукой.

До этого он видел Виктора в середине декабря, и как же тот Виктор, уставший, хмурый, будто повзрослевший не на один десяток лет, отличался от прежнего себя, которого Пичит привык наблюдать за все то время, что следил за миром фигурного катания. Сейчас тоже похож не был — выросший молодой побег не загонишь обратно в почку, — но на его лице появилась улыбка, безумно напоминающая улыбку Юри. И Пичит поспешил на нее ответить.  
   
— Рад тебя видеть.  
   
— Так мы идем обедать? Я помру, если не съем что-нибудь прямо сейчас!

Пичит направился в сторону небольшой улочки, убегающей вглубь; Юри и подхвативший его под руку Виктор последовали за ним.

К счастью, зал оказался полупустым, и им удалось занять тихий угловой столик, а официант материализовался уже через пару минут после того, как им принесли меню. Юри что-то негромко объяснял Виктору, показывая на те или иные строчки, и они оба являли собой столь идиллическую картину, что разрушить ее было бы преступлением. Поэтому Пичит, шепотом попросив официанта подойти попозже, достал телефон и украдкой сделал несколько снимков. Для истории.

В итоге они взяли три порции пад тая, хотя Пичит порывался заказать на всех еще и джим джам, но ему быстро напомнили, что, в отличие от него, кое-кому через два с половиной часа надо быть на катке, а потому объедаться — явно плохая идея. Как бы ни хотелось. Виктор неожиданно забросал его вопросами про учебу, Пичит, честно пожаловавшись на Томоко-сэнсэй, с которой изобретение усыпляющего газа потеряло всякий смысл, рассказал про Кима Джунхо, пересчитавшего носом половину ступенек, потому что проснулся он только где-то в середине лестницы, и показал эксклюзивную фотографию, которую ухитрился поймать пару недель назад: сидя на одном ряду, шестеро его однокурсников самозабвенно дрыхли в разных позах; Ивамура, как обычно, храпел на всю галерку. Виктор негромко рассмеялся.  
   
— Ничего, тебе это тоже грозит, — притворно проворчал Пичит, гипнотизируя тающие льдинки в стакане с ча йен. — Ты уже решил, куда пойдешь после школы?

Виктор вдруг замер и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Юри; какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, после чего Виктор ответил:  
   
— Я собирался в академию Лесгафта в Санкт-Петербурге, на заочное, все наши там учатся или учились. На кафедре зимних видов спорта или еще где. Наверное, буду поступать через год, сейчас это не целесообразно.

«Он доверяет мне только потому, что мне доверяет Юри», — вдруг понял Пичит и улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Юри переживал абсолютно зря. Правда, пока что не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия.  
   
— Главное, чтобы учиться нравилось. Хотя никогда не поздно забрать документы и поступить куда-то еще, я вот бросил дизайн и не жалею.  
   
— Да, это точно.

Виктор случайно чуть не заехал локтем в свою тарелку, но Юри успел быстро отодвинуть ее в сторону; опять обмен взглядами, молчаливое «спасибо», странная отгороженность, будто они существовали в каком-то своем мире, куда всем остальным был путь заказан.  
   
— Улыбочку! — скомандовал Пичит и сделал несколько кадров.

И лишь на последнем из них они улыбались в камеру, а не друг другу.

***

Юри уже зашнуровывал коньки, пока сидящий на полу Виктор заканчивал последний сет упражнений на растяжку. Настроение у него было заметно приподнятое — встретиться с щедро делящимся со всеми окружающими своим позитивом Пичитом перед тренировкой все-таки было стоящей идеей, — но он все равно заметно нервничал, и, глядя на него, Юри начинал нервничать тоже. Пока что Виктор договорился о четырех занятиях по три часа каждое, а что дальше — неизвестно.  
   
— Я не хочу даже начинать уламывать предков до того, как сам смогу проехать хотя бы несколько кругов по катку и сделать простейшую дорожку без разметки, — ультимативно заявил он, и Юри с ним согласился.

А теперь у Виктора было двенадцать часов льда, разбитых на четыре интервала, и один ками-сама знал, что из этого выйдет.

То, что этот каток изначально строился для хоккеистов, Юри определил бы, даже не зная об этом заранее: пластиковые борта выше, лед холоднее, жестче, чем нужно для фигурного катания, да и разметка поля говорила сама за себя. Виктор дождался, пока он отъедет от входа, и, глубоко вздохнув, снял чехлы; новенькие золотые лезвия сверкнули в свете ламп. Юри протянул ему руку, и он крепко ухватился за нее, с силой сжав пальцы, когда ноги заскользили по льду.  
   
— Виктор, смотри на меня, — твердо произнес Юри. — Установку помнишь?  
   
— Толщина ледового покрытия не больше десяти сантиметров. Под ним слой тепло- и гидроизоляции, трубы системы охлаждения и бетонная подложка. Даже… — его голос дрогнул, — даже если лед подо мной треснет, дальше бетона я не упаду.

Виктор не раз и не два пересказывал ему свои кошмары: практически в каждом из них присутствовал момент, в который лед ломался у него под ногами, и он проваливался в пустоту. И описание стандартной схемы построения и заливки ледовой арены — единственное, что Юри удалось придумать, чтобы Виктор мог мысленно доказывать сам себе невозможность подобного исхода в реальности.  
   
— Повторяй про себя, хорошо?

Он согласно закивал.  
   
— Виктор, ты мне доверяешь?

Кивок; губы сжались в тонкую нервную линию.  
   
— Отлично. Поехали.

Юри повернулся к нему спиной и почувствовал, как бока коснулась теплая ладонь в тонкой перчатке; он вытянул в сторону правую руку, пошевелил пальцами — мол, хватайся, — и неторопливо заскользил вперед. Виктор, вцепившись в него как клещ, ехал следом: неуверенно, едва не спотыкаясь, дыша судорожно и тяжело, но ехал, повторяя его движения и мягко перебирая ногами.  
   
— Молодец, — похвалил его Юри после десятого по счету круга вдоль ограждения. — Хочешь передохнуть?  
   
— Времени нет.

Следующий шаг — все по плану. Они оба остановились в центре катка, чтобы не было возможности ухватиться за бортик, и Юри медленно разжал руку, удерживающую его ладонь.  
   
— Дыши, — тут же произнес он, увидев, что Виктор застыл на месте, сверля его полными страха глазами. — Давай, вдох-выдох, вместе со мной. Вдох… выдох…

Успокаивающая дыхательная гимнастика неоднократно спасала его самого: в детстве он порой нервничал так сильно, что у него случались панические атаки, да и с возрастом повышенная тревожность никуда не ушла — лишь спряталась на время, чтобы наброситься в самый неподходящий момент. В начальной школе его как-то раз нашла Мари, прибежавшая его забрать после своих уроков, и уже на следующий день учила его правильно дышать. Виктор смял пальцами ткань футболки; посмотрел себе под ноги, потом на дальнее ограждение, потом снова на него, но выглядел он уже менее напуганным. Отлично. Теперь по новой.

Десять кругов по катку, пять минут стояния на льду в одиночку — Юри засекал время на электронных часах, — еще десять кругов, еще пять минут, еще десять… Под конец Виктор даже попытался откатиться от него подальше — и вдруг, неловко взмахнув руками, чуть не шлепнулся на лед. Шлепнулся бы, если бы Юри не успел его подхватить.  
   
— Я же говорил, что поймаю, — улыбнулся он.

Виктор молчал. Просто поднялся на ноги и крепко обнял, ткнувшись носом ему в ухо.

Следующее забронированное время было вечером в среду; Юри, пользуясь тем, что босс уехал в командировку, ушел в самоволку в половине седьмого, обещая себе разобраться с оставшимися делами по возвращении, и в семь уже здоровался с Ямашитой-саном, расставляющим по полкам старые коньки, которые давались напрокат. Виктор ждал его у ограждения, нетерпеливо меряя шагами пустое пространство; весь их прогресс пока заключался в том, что какое-то время он мог стоять на льду и не падать. Лучше, чем ничего. Но совершенно не достаточно. Поэтому на восьмом или девятом круге он резко сдвинулся в сторону, и Виктор с громким испуганным «Юри!» рефлекторно отпустил его, после чего проехал на автомате еще пару метров и в попытке удержать равновесие в движении врезался животом в бортик. И сполз по нему на лед.  
   
— Виктор, прости меня, пожалуйста, — Юри опустился на колени рядом. — Ушибся?  
   
— Нет, порядок. Ты все правильно делаешь, — он стряхнул с перчаток ледяную крошку. — Лучше не предупреждать.  
   
— Чего ты боишься?

Виктор вопросительно склонил голову на бок.  
   
— Чего конкретно ты боишься, Виктор? Того, что лед проломится? Или что ты снова сломаешь ногу? Или чего-то еще? Говори об этом. Первое, что приходит в голову, это нужно говорить, иначе…  
   
— Я не слышу лед, — перебил его Виктор. — Знаешь, про многих наших великих фигуристов писали, что под их коньками лед поет. Это правда. И я всегда мог… почувствовать эту музыку, даже играть ее… Это как Эолова арфа, струны которой треплет ветер. И ты можешь лишь тихонько повторять, подыгрывать, потому что твоим пальцам никогда не сравниться с ним в чуткости. Поэтому я очень редко катался под музыку на тренировках, она все заглушала. А теперь и заглушать нечего.

Он поднялся, упираясь ладонью в прозрачный пластик ограждения.  
   
— Ты спрашивал, чего я боюсь. Так вот, на самом деле ничего я уже не боюсь, и это не страх. Это — глухота.

Юри закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как впервые в одиночку вышел на каток в Детройте; до конца смены оставалось пятнадцать минут, а на льду уже никого не осталось, и он, позаимствовав со стеллажа коньки, юркнул за ограждение; скрип от оставляемых лезвиями царапин, легкий шорох от каждого движения, хруст ледяной крошки — мелодия, звучащая в голове. В пятницу он пришел раньше и поставил в проигрыватель диск с записью «Alegria», который до этого брал с собой в Токио Доум.  
   
— Выключи! — взмолился Виктор после нескольких секунд. — Пожалуйста, Юри. Только не «Alegria»!  
   
— Почему? Вдруг тебе поможет?

Он скривился в грустной усмешке.  
   
— Не хочу под нее падать.

В метро они ехали в гробовом молчании, и дома Юри до утра не мог сомкнуть глаз.

Светало. Лежащий рядом Виктор спал беспокойно, то и дело ворочаясь и разговаривая во сне; в сознании вертелись сказанные им слова о музыке льда, и Юри казалось, что он пропустил какую-то очень важную деталь, уронил крошечную шестеренку, без которой механизм не заработает, как ни старайся. Музыка… что еще говорил о ней Виктор помимо того, что было связано с «Alegria» и Cirque du Soleil? Юри повернулся к нему лицом, с грустью наблюдая, как вздымается и опадает от его дыхания прилипшая к губам пепельная прядь волос. Завтра, а точнее, уже сегодня время на катке у них с половины третьего до половины шестого, а запас идей, которых и без того было немного, иссяк окончательно. До школьного мероприятия оставалось всего полтора месяца, а о какой программе, пусть даже уровня юниоров, может идти речь, когда Виктор сам не способен проехать больше пары метров? Тот слегка пошевелился под одеялом; волосы попали ему в нос, и он оглушительно чихнул, моментально проснувшись. Юри не удержался от улыбки.  
   
— Ты что, всю ночь не спал? — спросил Виктор, обеспокоенно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
   
— Выходные, успею выспаться. Тебе ничего не снилось?

Он покачал головой и улегся обратно на подушку, по-детски подложив под щеку сложенные руки. «Думай о хорошем», — регулярно повторял Пичит. О хорошем… Виктор стал гораздо уравновешеннее. Виктор смог сделать двойной прыжок на роликах. Виктор перестал падать на лед, стоит отпустить его руку, и может простоять на нем несколько минут без страха заработать паническую атаку. Виктору больше не снятся кошмары, даже от красочного пересказа которых волосы встают дыбом. Кошмары…  
   
— Виктор, что в тот раз было не так? — вырвалось у Юри до того, как он додумал мысль до конца.  
   
— О чем ты?  
   
— Тот кошмар. Это был единственный раз, когда ты звал меня во сне. Почему тот сон был страшнее, чем обычно?  
   
— Потому что изначально это был не каток, а паркет, который покрылся льдом. Там все покрылось льдом, даже окна, словно скрипка Вивальди ледниковый период наколдовала, — произнес Виктор, нервно накручивая волосы на палец.

Вивальди? Перед глазами пронеслась одна из статей, которую Юри нашел в интернете, когда после неудачного отмечания дня рождения впервые забил «Виктор Никифоров» в поисковик домашнего компьютера; показательное выступление последнего сезона — «Времена года» Вивальди. И тут его осенило.  
   
— Виктор, — он резко сел на кровати. — Виктор, под какую музыку было твое показательное выступление в Шанхае?

Тот непонимающе заморгал.  
   
— Под концерт Вивальди номер четыре фа минор, «Зима». Точнее, только под его первую часть, «Декабрь». Она моя любимая, — начал он и осекся: — Была.  
   
— Это она же тебе снилась?

Виктор заторможенно кивнул.  
   
— И после того падения ты ее ни разу не слушал? — продолжал напирать Юри.

В подтверждение его догадки синие глаза Виктора вдруг расширились от удивления:  
   
— Как же я раньше не…  
   
— Тебе нужно откатать эту программу заново, — уверенно произнес он, не понимая, как эта простейшая мысль не пришла к нему с самого начала. — Ты не можешь начать новую, потому что старую программу тогда не закончил!  
   
— Ты прав, — прошептал Виктор и повторил уже громче: — Ты во всем прав, господи, это необходимо попробовать…

И рассмеялся нервным икающим смехом.

Короткая разминка прошла как в тумане; Виктор шел впереди, чеканя шаг, и пластмассовые блокираторы лезвий с глухим стуком встречались с полом. Юри выехал на лед вместе с ним и, щелкнув пультом проигрывателя, в который до этого поставил диск со спешно сделанной записью первой части скрипичного концерта, вернулся к ограждению. В ожидании они оба молчали, боясь нарушить давящую тишину, словно от звука их голоса растворились бы последние остатки их общей уверенности. Три минуты двадцать девять секунд.

—  _На зимнем просторе ликует народ; упал, поскользнувшись, и катится снова. И радостно слышать, как режется лед под острым коньком, что железом окован…_

Он раньше не знал, что великий Антонио Вивальди написал сонеты к своим «Временам года»: по одному для каждого сезона. Зимний сонет Виктор помнил наизусть.

Когда зазвучали первые аккорды, Юри в любой момент готов был сорваться вперед, но этого не потребовалось. Виктор, до этого словно находящийся в трансе, встрепенулся, как птичка, и медленно сдвинулся с места, разгоняясь вместе с ускоряющимся ритмом бушующей метели. Бесшумное акварельное скольжение, такое мягкое, будто не лезвия взрезают лед, а кисть для каллиграфии рисует на рисовой бумаге изящную дугу. Короткая запинка в дорожке шагов, перебежка на зубцах, комбинированное вращение под аллегро нон мольто, и на катке свистит, завывает воображаемый ветер. Взметнувшиеся вверх руки хватаются за ботинок левого конька, прогибается в бауэре тонкая фигурка; раскручивается тройками по дуге захода и взлетает в воздух снежным вихрем в два оборота, чтобы по приземлении завертеться волчком и рассыпаться на тысячи снежинок. И с душераздирающим всхлипом упасть на колени, закрыв лицо дрожащими руками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пад тай - одно из самых известных блюд тайской кухни: рисовая лапша обжаривается с креветками и множеством ингредиентов — орехами, тофу, ростками фасоли, зеленым луком, чесноком, перцем, соком лайма и рыбным соусом.  
> Джим джам - вариант hot pot, в котором в котелке жирный мясной бульон, куда кидают мясо и овощи. В результате получается гибрид супа и жаркого.  
> Ча йен - тайский чай со льдом и сгущенным молоком.


	8. Chapter 8

_But we sing  
If we’re going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it’s not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

_Lostprophets — Last train home_

Последние скрипичные аккорды мягко смолкли, и на катке вновь воцарилась тишина, морозная и хрусткая — тонкая корочка наста под подошвами тяжелых зимних ботинок; Витя чувствовал, как лед приятно холодит ноги, бережно обнимает призрачными ладошками, будто впервые за столько времени радуясь его возвращению. Дыхание, судорожное, сбившееся, медленно приходило в норму, а мозг прокручивал последние три с половиной минуты, как если бы искал доказательства того, что все это было неправдой. Видением. Сном. Потому что Витя как никто боялся поверить, что спустя десять месяцев он наконец-то снова может взлететь, взлететь не вниз, а вверх, как та девушка из песни, которая любила летать по ночам. Сказал бы кто ему пару лет назад, что он будет так радоваться неидеальному двойному флипу, он бы не поверил тоже.

Над ухом раздались легкие хлопки, и он поднял голову. Чтобы увидеть стоящего перед ним Юри, на лице которого сияла широченная улыбка.  
   
— У тебя получилось, Виктор!  
   
— Значит… не приснилось? — хриплым от волнения голосом поинтересовался Витя, но сердце уже пустилось вскачь.  
   
— Не приснилось. А повторишь еще раз, даже на видео запишу.

Виктор издал то ли смешок, то ли всхлип. Плачет метель, как цыганская скрипка… Метель плакала, а ему хотелось смеяться до слез, смеяться в голос, так громко, чтоб стекла повыбивало. Он наконец улыбнулся в ответ, все еще неверяще и робко, ухватился за протянутую ему руку и встал на коньки, от золотых лезвий которых в свете ламп на лед падали желтые блики. Вдох-выдох.  
   
— Включишь с начала?

Юри кивнул; щелкнул пультом и отъехал к ограждению, замерев у пластикового борта с телефоном наготове. Витя всегда предпочитал звучание струнных инструментов любым другим, так что не было странным, что скрипичные концерты Вивальди покорили его с первого же прослушивания; вот и сейчас, стоило первым звукам задрожать в воздухе, как перед глазами невольно возник образ вьюги, сквозь скрипучие старые деревья неслышно подкрадывающейся к сказочному городу, спящему между занесенными снегом холмами. Ноги все еще дрожали, да и хореография оставляла желать лучшего — а это он еще и выкинул все прыжки, кроме самого последнего! — но сейчас это было совершенно не важно. Лед что-то тихо нашептывал ему сквозь звуки оркестра, и Витя заменил волчок на гидроспираль, пальцами в тонкой перчатке ласково проведя по гладкому зеркалу, покрытому слоем ледяной крошки, похожей на звездную пыль. После дорожки шагов, ведущей к финалу, он разогнался вдоль борта, на краткий миг поймав взгляд Юри поверх телефонной камеры, развернулся, перейдя на внутреннее ребро, и оттолкнулся от поверхности льда, выбросив вверх левую руку. Два оборота — и при приземлении лезвие тихо чиркнуло, оставив царапину с неровными краями.  
   
— Молодец! — донесся с противоположного края ледовой арены радостный возглас.

Виктор устало уперся руками в колени, но желание смеяться никуда не исчезло. Для подобных огрехов скольжения у Якова было отдельное название — зубодробильный скрежет. Витя хмыкнул себе под нос: давненько же он этого не слышал. Особенно по отношению к себе.  
   
— Что-то не так? — участливо, но при этом с долей испуга поинтересовался Юри, заметив, что он задумчиво смотрит на оставленные коньками следы.

Техника: кошмар. Хореография: недалеко ушла от техники. Вывод: на катке придется поселиться, если он не хочет через полтора месяца опозориться на всю школу. А еще надо поговорить с родителями, выбить разрешение на тренировки и найти музыку для еще не придуманной программы. И придумать ее. Разумеется.  
   
— Все прекрасно, — с улыбкой ответил Витя.

И он ничуть не покривил душой.

По дороге Виктор почти полностью посадил зарядку на мобильном Юри, то и дело молча прокручивая на повторе одну из записей, что тот успел сделать: прокат номер четыре вышел лучше всех, тогда как на пятом он чуть не завалил прыжок, звучно шлепнув по льду рукой в попытке его приземлить, на шестой зубцы конька угодили в выбоину, а на седьмой все-таки упал и после этого долго лежал на льду, примерзая к нему спиной, раскинув руки в стороны, и думая, думая, думая… Если бы не Юри, ничего этого не было бы. Да, двойной флип и дорожка дай бог третьего уровня, про вращения и другие прыжки лучше даже не вспоминать. Да, даже на нормальный разряд не потянет. Но еще недавно он не мог ступить на лед вообще. И без Юри… без Юри он мог не выйти на него никогда.

Дома его первым делом загнали в душ, а Юри полез за аптечкой — искать мазь от ушибов, что оказалось очень кстати: по бедру расползался синяк, да и левая голень слегка побаливала после падения, но ему было не привыкать. Когда Виктор вернулся в комнату, тот все так же сидел на диване, роясь в контейнере с лекарствами, но тут же оторвался от своего занятия, услышав тихие шаги.  
   
— В упор не помню, куда я задевал гель, который ты приносил, — он виновато покачал головой. — Ты ведь точно его здесь оставил…

Витя удержал его руку, перебирающую какие-то коробочки и склянки, с ногами забрался на диван и молча обнял его, прижавшись к нему всем телом.  
   
— Виктор?

Он на секунду приложил пальцы к его губам.  
   
— Не говори ничего.

Дождавшись ответного кивка, Витя вздохнул и вернул объятия, ткнувшись носом в колючий воротник его свитера. «Спасибо», — мысленно повторял он, даже чувствуя, что любых слов благодарности будет мало. Он знал, что Юри все равно услышит. И все поймет правильно.

К Юри Витя приходил после сеансов психотерапии в среду и на выходные в пятницу, так что беседу с предками он, не откладывая в долгий ящик, мысленно назначил на ближайший вторник, раз уж дома он по обыкновению ночевал по понедельникам, вторникам и четвергам, а дергать родителей в первый день рабочей недели было бы неразумно.  
   
— Они тебя выслушают. И наверняка согласятся, — уверенно произнес Юри, глядя, как он, сидя на любимой стремянке, бездумно чертит пальцем на стекле узоры из повторяющихся спиралек.  
   
— Почему ты так считаешь?  
   
— Потому что они и так идут тебе навстречу. Пусть не во всем, но очень во многом. Если б я в твоем возрасте так из дома убегал, меня бы только так взгрели и посадили под домашний арест, так что скажи им спасибо, что они столько тебе позволяют, — он закрыл кухонный шкафчик и со вздохом проводил взглядом канонично упавшее с крючка в раковину мокрое полотенце. — Как раз по этой причине я и думаю, что волноваться не о чем. Ты же будешь спрашивать их разрешения не просто так, тем более, ты прекрасно представляешь, что именно они могут сказать против.  
   
— Ну, катанием они никогда не интересовались, им вечно не было дела до того, чем я занимаюсь. Пристроен в секцию, вроде бы нравится и вроде даже получается — и прекрасно, голова не болит, — фыркнул Витя по большей части упрямства ради, ибо в глубине души он понимал, что Юри прав.  
   
— А ты их работой интересовался?  
   
— А надо?  
   
— Спроси как-нибудь для разнообразия. Сам подумай, — Юри поставил на коробки поднос с чашками и протянул одну из них Вите. — Если тебе не интересна их работа, то почему они должны интересоваться фигурным катанием? Вопрос-то лишь в том, что для кого важнее.

Логично, черт возьми. Но сдаваться он так просто не собирался.  
   
— Они ни разу на соревнования со мной не приезжали, — буркнул Виктор, отпивая из чашки.  
   
— А мои не приехали даже на вручение дипломов, которое у людей обычно раз в жизни бывает, — пожал плечами Юри. — То, что родители не всегда могут понять, что для тебя важно, и разделить с тобой то, чем тебе хочется заниматься, не делает их плохими. И если ты хочешь увидеть их вместе с другими на катке двадцатого марта, то тебе стоит им об этом сказать. В конце концов, — в его глазах заплясали лукавые огоньки, — обидеться на них ты всегда успеешь.  
   
— Не поспоришь.

Прокручивая в уме этот разговор с Юри, Витя сам не заметил, как перестал нервничать.

С работы родители почти всегда возвращались вместе, и этот вечер исключением не стал. Услышав, как поворачивается в замке ключ, Витя выглянул в коридор; Маккачин стрелой рванул встречать хозяев, заливаясь лаем на всю квартиру.  
   
— О, Витя, ты дома? — удивленно спросила мама, ставя на полку обувь.  
   
— Я с вами поговорить хотел, это важно, — он решил ковать железо, пока горячо. — Привет, пап.  
   
— До ужина терпит?  
   
— Нет.

Отец тяжело вздохнул, подозрительно покосившись на ноутбук у него в руках.  
   
— Ну ладно. Раз так, выкладывай, Витя, что там у тебя такого срочного.  
   
— Каток, — на автомате выпалил он; отец уже был готов открыть рот, чтобы что-то возразить, когда Витя предостерегающе поднял руку: — Пап, вы с мамой можете сначала меня выслушать? Желательно, не перебивая?

Кивок. Почти синхронно.  
   
— Двадцатого марта, за день до весенних каникул, школа организует очередное внеклассное мероприятие. Ночь фигурного катания, — начал Виктор, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я хочу выступить с показательной программой и провести урок для начинающих, потому что Ник, то есть мистер Колуччи, сказал, что почти никто из учащихся не умеет нормально кататься, особенно если им руки отцепить от бортика. Это цитата, если что. Я поговорил с директором и был на катке, который школа арендует каждый год на этот вечер. Это частная ледовая арена, и ее владелец уже предложил сделать десятипроцентную скидку за время на льду, потому что у меня есть рекомендация из школы. Обычно там тренируется хоккейная команда, но они занимаются по утрам, а во второй половине дня лед практически всегда свободен. От школы туда идти десять минут быстрым шагом. Я мог бы заниматься там после уроков каждый день. Такада-сэнсэй сказал, что с моей ногой все в порядке, и разрешил кататься. Но я не собираюсь ограничиваться этим школьным походом на каток. Я собираюсь вернуться в спорт, поэтому мне нужно тренироваться гораздо больше, чем когда я занимался у Якова Леонидовича в «Юбилейном». И для этого мне понадобится ваша помощь.

Только закончив свою речь, Витя понял, что все это время почти не дышал, и резко, как-то испуганно выдохнул: будто вынырнув на поверхность после прыжка в ледяную воду. Отец молчал; мама же с виноватым выражением на лице ответила:  
   
— Витюша, все так, но ты ведь… ты ведь не можешь кататься.

На его губах мелькнула торжествующая ухмылка, когда он поставил перед ними открытый ноутбук и нажал на «воспроизвести».  
   
— А вот и могу.

В очередной раз пересматривая этот прокат, Витя поймал себя на мысли, что больше никогда не будет смеяться над Гошей, все еще время от времени падающим с тройного акселя.  
   
— Значит, Киношита-сэнсэй смогла…  
   
— Она тут ни при чем, — тут же перебил он. — Она неплохой специалист, но это не ее заслуга.

Виктор на экране смотрел на лед с влюбленной улыбкой на лице, и он улыбнулся тоже.  
   
— Поэтому сеансы можно отменить. Психотерапия мне уже не понадобится.

Они с мамой одновременно уставились на отца, все еще хранившего молчание. И Витя добавил:  
   
— Я все равно вернусь в фигурное катание, с вами или без вас. Я могу найти работу и уже знаю как минимум два места, куда мне можно будет устроиться, чтобы оплачивать время на льду. Я могу справиться сам. Но с вами получится быстрее.  
   
— Хорошо, — наконец, сказал тот, видимо, не выдержав двойной гипнотической атаки. — При одном условии. Ты все еще будешь ходить к Киношите-сэнсэй хотя бы раз в неделю и раз в месяц будешь показываться врачам, тем более, что тренера у тебя здесь нет. Сын, я не хочу, чтобы повторилось все то, что было весной и летом. Компромисс найден?

Витя едва не подпрыгнул. Победа. Победа, черт побери! А два часа в неделю с оказавшейся не такой уж противной Киношитой-сан он точно как-нибудь переживет.  
   
— Буду ходить к ней по средам.  
   
— Значит, договорились.

И отец вдруг подмигнул ему, вытянув вперед руку, которую Виктор в недоумении пожал.  
   
— Я уж думал, не доживу до того момента, когда ты научишься торговаться. Может, все-таки стоило учить тебя на экономиста?  
   
— Твоя компания обанкротилась бы через месяц, если б ты дал мне доступ к финансовому отделу, и ты знаешь это не хуже меня.  
   
— Стоило попытаться, — он с усмешкой похлопал его по руке.

Юри был прав, говоря, что не стоило волноваться. Прав, как и всегда. И, уцепившись за эту мысль, Витя вспомнил еще кое-что.  
   
— Вы же придете? Посмотреть, как я катаюсь. Придете?  
   
— Витя, а ты хочешь?

Наверное, стоило спросить об этом давным-давно.  
   
— Конечно. Конечно, хочу.

А пальцы уже сами набирали сообщение. «Готовь коньки, — написал Виктор, добавив в конце хитро ухмыляющуюся рожицу. — И мазь от ушибов». — «Виктор, они согласились?». В ответ Юри улетел стикер в виде золотого призового кубка. Победа, Юри. Победа.

***

Юри смотрел на открытую в браузере страницу электронного планировщика и не верил своим глазам. Записи говорили о том, что в последний раз изменения проводились неделю назад, что значило, он не сделал ровным счетом ничего из запланированного на предыдущие пять рабочих дней, начальник послезавтра должен был вернуться из Лондона, и не было, наверное, ни единого шанса успеть все закончить к его приезду. Приближался конец февраля, три текущих проекта разной стадии незавершенности все еще висели над головой дамокловым мечом, а все мысли Юри оставались на катке в двух шагах от начальной школы KAIS, где они с Виктором катались вместе уже полмесяца: во время своих коротких передышек между отработкой элементов он предпочитал не уходить со льда, а учить Юри — и под конец тренировки даже у него ныли все суставы и отваливались ноги. Как уставал при этом Виктор, страшно было представить. Но теперь, наблюдая за ним на катке восемь часов в неделю, Юри начал понемногу видеть все те огрехи, о которых Виктор упоминал раньше: неровное скольжение, вращение под слегка неправильным углом, криво приземленные прыжки. Стоило Юри отойти от льда хоть на пять минут, как он начинал нервно озираться по сторонам, пока не находил его взглядом, и на каждой тренировке первую четверть часа тратил на то, чтобы справиться с подтачивающей его неуверенностью. Единственным известным ему способом: катанием. И именно в течение этих пятнадцати-двадцати минут Виктор чаще всего падал, даже когда на небольшой скорости просто нарезал круги вдоль ограждения. Падал — и снова поднимался, невозмутимо отряхивал со спортивного костюма ледяную крошку и продолжал с того же места, где остановился. Только Юри даже издалека мог заметить, как недовольно кривятся тонкие губы и подрагивают руки, сжатые в кулаки. Что ж, никто не говорил, что все будет легко и быстро, верно?  
   
— Кацуки-сан!

Он резко повернулся и, потеряв равновесие, свалился с компьютерного кресла прямо под ноги Каори-сан, которая, судя по всему, уже не впервые пыталась до него достучаться.  
   
— П-простите, Каори-сан, я вас не задел? — Юри неловко поправил съехавшие на нос очки и пригладил ладонью вздыбленные волосы, что, впрочем, не возымело особого эффекта.  
   
— Нет-нет, что вы, все в порядке?  
   
— Д-да, конечно. Вы что-то хотели?  
   
— Кацуки-сан, вы уже рассмотрели резюме кандидатов на должность стажера в вашу группу?

Юри, к тому моменту успевший занять свое место, чуть не свалился обратно на пол. Этого пункта даже не было в планировщике.  
   
— К сожалению, нет, прошу извинить, Каори-сан. К завтрашнему утру все будет готово, я перешлю вам отобранные анкеты.  
   
— Благодарю.

Юри открыл вкладку рабочей почты и судорожно вбил в поиск ключевые слова: «Каори Утада», «анкета», «резюме», «стажер». Внутренний голос ехидно намекнул на вероятность того, что новоиспеченный стажер через месяц-полтора займет его место, потому что его самого просто-напросто вышвырнут отсюда пинком под зад, но Юри мысленно велел ему заткнуться. Как будто он сказал что-то для него новое.

Он оторвался от рабочего компьютера только тогда, когда его аккуратно потрясли за плечи, а на лицо упали мягкие пепельные пряди:  
   
— Ты чего телефон не берешь? — ворчливо поинтересовался Виктор, упершись подбородком ему в макушку.

Юри вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в испещренный красными пометками планировщик:  
   
— Все это мне надо закончить к завтрашнему обеду.

Виктор выдал в ответ что-то сочное и емкое на русском; судя по тону, явно нецензурное. Повторять отказался.  
   
— Нам тогда тут ночевать придется, — в итоге сказал он, отойдя на пару шагов, и вытянул руки, разминая мышцы.  
   
— Нам?  
   
— А ты собрался разгребать весь этот кошмар один? Удачи, — саркастически хмыкнул Виктор, подогнав к его столу второе кресло и достав из рюкзака ноутбук. — Так, что я могу сделать?

Стопка распечатанных резюме по правую руку от него безмолвно вопияла.  
   
— Можешь пока пробежаться по всем анкетам и потом кратко пересказать мне их содержание?

Виктор молча пододвинул к себе бумажки и, взяв верхнюю анкету, бодро застучал по клавишам.

В Сумида они оказались только в три часа ночи, и то благодаря такси, которое, несмотря на все уговоры Юри, что Виктору на этот раз лучше переночевать у себя в квартире родителей, а он сам неплохо поспит на диване в офисе, Виктор все-таки вызвал, ультимативно заявив, что спать надо не на работе, а у себя дома. И поехал с ним.  
   
— Обожаю твои двойные стандарты, — сонным голосом повторил Юри его же фразу, сказанную им несколько месяцев назад; глаза закрывались сами собой, хоть спички вставляй, да и те, скорее всего, треснут.  
   
— У лучших учился, — фыркнул Виктор, буквально пинком загнав его в машину.

За стеклом проносился ночной Токио, весь в дымке разноцветных расплывчатых огней, и Юри внезапно пожалел, что они не идут пешком; в памяти промелькнула их самая первая, вынужденная прогулка от Акихабары до Скай Три: покатое небо, затянутое низкими облаками, влажный прохладный ветер с реки, горящие рекламные вывески и блаженная тишина, коей вряд ли способен похвастаться любой другой мегаполис. Виктор тоже смотрел в окно. И Юри был уверен, что в этот момент он думает о том же самом.

По дороге Юри незаметно задремал, прижавшись щекой к обивке сиденья. И резко проснулся от громкой перебранки, на автомате попытавшись вскочить на ноги и крепко врезавшись головой в потолок салона.  
   
— Я вам две купюры по десять тысяч йен отдал, а не десять и две! — доказывал Виктор таксисту, роящемуся в сумке с деньгами. — Так что гоните мне сдачу!

Таксист совал ему под нос мятую бумажку, почему-то на ломаном английском говоря, что Виктор ошибся, в салоне темно, раз он не включил лампочку, потому что его спутник все еще спал. Юри уже хотел вмешаться, когда Виктор, заметив его, одним выразительным взглядом пригвоздил его к месту. И начал орать.

За последующие три минуты Виктор, чей голос с каждым сказанным словом становился все громче и громче, на чистейшем японском — даже привычный русский акцент пропал — в разных цветистых и, самое главное, подробных вариациях отправил в дальний пеший поход самого таксиста и всех членов его семьи, в том числе давно почивших с миром, выразил свое мнение по поводу его профпригодности и компетентности, не забыв пройтись по умению пользоваться навигатором, и закончил тем, что если они не получат свою сдачу с двадцати тысяч прямо сейчас, водить машину ему будет уже нечем, потому как руки ему оторвут и затолкают в задницу без предупреждения и смазки. Юри, успевший испытать за этот монолог полный спектр эмоций от первоначального возмущения до благоговейного ужаса, молча наблюдал, как вжавшийся в водительское кресло таксист, несколько раз подряд проблеяв «извините!», нащупал в сумке две десятитысячных купюры и отдал их Виктору, буквально выдернувшему их из его пальцев.  
   
— Вот сразу бы так, — тот улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой из возможных, любовно разгладив банкноты перед тем, как убрать обратно в кошелек. — Идем, Юри!

Он ошарашенно кивнул и дернул за ручку, буквально вывалившись на дорогу; стоило захлопнуть дверцу, как такси, взвизгнув шинами, рвануло вперед и вскоре исчезло за поворотом.  
   
— Скатертью дорожка, — фыркнул Виктор, презрительно искривив губы.

Юри подумал, что это был лучший из возможных ответов на вопрос, почему не стоит связываться с русскими: целее будешь.  
   
— Напомни мне никогда тебя не злить, — пробормотал Юри, доставая ключи из кармана куртки.

Виктор повернулся к нему, и шипастые колючки в глазах растворились, растаяли, как весенний снег.  
   
— Ставить на место наглых говнюков — одно дело, а разговаривать с тобой — совершенно другое. Такие люди, как вот этот, — он указал головой в сторону, куда уехала машина, — ничего не понимают, пока хорошенько не двинешь их мордой об стол. — Виктор помолчал, подбирая слова, и в итоге произнес: — _Avec le renard on renarde_.

Он часто рассказывал Юри, что, порой впадая в ступор в попытке вспомнить то или иное выражение на нужном языке, вспоминает его хотя бы на одном из остальных, на которых говорит, и пытается размотать цепочку ассоциаций до победного конца. Французский, благодаря регулярной практике с Крисом, звучал из его уст довольно часто.  
   
— _Ja no michi wa hebi_ , — сказал вдруг Виктор, пока лифт лениво полз на четырнадцатый этаж. — Хотя это не совсем подходящая поговорка.

Спать в итоге они завалились где-то в половине пятого; прямо посередине обсуждения сходства и различия японских, русских и английских идиом Юри почувствовал, что больше не в состоянии держать глаза открытыми, и моментально провалился в сон.

Вечером следующего дня он сидел в офисе, бездумно пялясь в горящий экран компьютера, и невольно прокручивал в голове все то, что высказал ему вернувшийся из командировки начальник: в процессе ему не раз хотелось провалиться сквозь пол сразу до подвала, и к этому желанию примешивалось разве что недоумение по поводу того, почему его до сих пор не уволили. Голова гудела как чайник, а уставшие глаза слезились, так что сообщение от Виктора он заметил, уже собравшись уходить. «Каток занят до понедельника. У хоккеистов игра, накрылись наши тренировки медным тазом», — два предложения идеально вклинились в усталую мысль «хочу в отпуск», и Юри начал было набирать ответ, когда телефон завибрировал в руках, высветив на дисплее фотографию солнечно улыбающегося Пичита с сидящим у него на голове толстым пятнистым хомяком.  
   
— С тех пор, как ты торчишь то на работе, то на катке, от тебя ни слуху ни духу, нечестно, что я все новости о тебе узнаю от Виктора! — на одном дыхании протараторил лучащийся оптимизмом Пичит; ни привет, ни пока — все по сценарию. — Как дела?  
   
— Хочу дожить до выходных и проспать всю ночь с пятницы на понедельник.  
   
— Отлично, тогда, может, поедешь со мной в Киото?

Юри, упаковывавший ноутбук в чехол, замер с телефоном в руке.  
   
— Прости, что?  
   
— Я повезу группу на экскурсию в Киото, всего шесть человек, на два дня, выезжаем в пятницу вечером. Ну, знаешь, храмы, квартал Гион, парки, все такое, — возбужденно тарахтел тот со скоростью сто слов в минуту, — императорский дворец…  
   
— Который раз десять сгорал подчистую, — добавил Юри.  
   
— Одиннадцать, и об этом я собирался рассказывать на экскурсии утром в воскресенье. Да ладно тебе киснуть, Юри, будет так классно, если вы с Виктором тоже поедете!  
   
— Пичит…  
   
— Пообещай, что хотя бы его спросишь. Тем более, что вам не обязательно все время ходить с нами, а Виктор точно никогда не был в Киото, — елейный голосок Пичита не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Давай, соглашайся. Все как всегда. Ты пожалеешь, но тебе понравится.  
   
— Ладно, я спрошу. Но уговаривать его точно не стану.  
   
— Отлично, тогда встретимся на центральном вокзале в семь сорок пять вечером в пятницу, возьми зонтик, обещают дожди.  
   
— Пичит!

В ухо понеслись короткие гудки. Юри несколько секунд гипнотизировал мобильный, словно ожидая, что он позвонит снова, стер незаконченное сообщение для Виктора и написал: «Пичит зовет нас в Киото на выходные. Ты хочешь поехать?»

Ответ нагнал его уже в метро. «Хочу, если ты тоже поедешь и предки отпустят», — отправил ему Виктор. И прислал следом стикер в виде парня в темных очках, вприпрыжку несущегося вперед с падающими из рук магазинными пакетами. Юри со вздохом поднял взгляд к потолку; от рекламного плаката концерта очередной рок-группы здорово рябило в глазах. В Киото он не был со времен школьной экскурсии в первом классе средней школы: дело было в августе, и все, что Юри помнил — сухой горячий воздух, вкус ягодно-ледяного десерта, солнечные блики на золоченых крышах, старые тории синтоистских кумирен да ощущение плавящегося асфальта под ногами. А еще в центральном парке Киото росла самая большая сакура, которую он когда-либо видел — жаль, что ни в августе, ни в феврале она не цветет. «Поговори с ними. Если разрешат тебе поехать, я поеду с тобой». Разве можно было ответить как-то иначе?

Данное родителями добро на двухдневное свободное плавание обошлось Виктору почти даром: обещанием найти для матери все, чего ей захотелось после результатов поискового запроса на тему, что можно приобрести в Киото. По списку. Подробному. Все это он со смехом выложил Юри, пока они подъезжали к центральному вокзалу: до поезда оставалось около получаса, но Пичит, к счастью, еще вчера купил для них билеты и успел забронировать номер в том же отеле, где останавливались все остальные. Юри не имел понятия, как другу удавались подобные вещи, а потому предпочитал считать это особым сортом магии. А потому, когда Пичит, радостно замахавший обеими руками из очереди на вход в вагон, вручил им два одинаковых бенто и по бутылке зеленого чая, он даже не удивился.  
   
— По дороге рассчитаемся, — весело подмигнул Пичит. — Рад, что вы оба здесь.

Пока бригада уборщиков занималась салоном шинкансена, они как раз перезнакомились с участниками группы, в которой был один канадец, три итальянца — два парня и одна девушка — и пара из Германии, причем все без исключения признались, что мечтают сюда переехать на год-другой, а то и остаться насовсем. Когда же дверь вагона, поблескивающего тускло-серебристым боком, наконец, открылась, Виктор в числе первых юркнул внутрь и занял им два кресла в середине салона.  
   
— Садись к окну, — сказал Юри, опустив сумку на пол.  
   
— Да мне без разницы, все равно в такую темень ни зги не видно, — пожал плечами Виктор, но все же послушался; блаженно вытянул длинные ноги, распутал вытащенные из кармана наушники и, воткнув их в телефон, привычным движением протянул один Юри.

До двадцатого марта оставалось меньше месяца, а Виктор, до сих пор не определившийся с музыкой, решил переслушать всю свою медиатеку в надежде откопать там что-нибудь, подо что захочется придумать программу. Шинкансен, тронувшись с места, постепенно набирал скорость.

После того, как они проехали Иокогаму, поезд разогнался на полную, и вечерние огни пролетающих мимо городов смазались в прерывистые светящиеся штрихи-линии; Виктор что-то едва слышно мурлыкал себе под нос в такт играющей в плеере песне, и Юри поневоле вслушался в слова.  
   
— _But there’s still tomorrow, forget the sorrow, and I can be on the last train home…_

Последний поезд до дома — их с Виктором один на двоих любимый вид транспорта.  
   
— Что это за группа?  
   
— Lostprophets, — ответил он, повернув плеер экраном к Юри. — Жаль, не подойдут для выступления. У них интересные песни.

И сделал музыку громче.

Утро субботы встретило тусклой серой хмарью, а стоило им дойти до здания центрального вокзала, как хлынул обещанный синоптиками ливень. Электричка, покачиваясь на рельсах, неторопливо везла их к горе Инарияма, Пичит, вооружившись потрепанным блокнотом с заметками, вдохновенно вещал об истории синто, в особо драматичные моменты размахивая руками, группа почтительно внимала; невыспавшийся Виктор тщетно пытался держать глаза открытыми, а голову ровно, но в итоге все равно положил ее Юри на плечо и сонно засопел ему в шею. Однако, когда они, выйдя со станции, оказались перед огромной красной тории у входа в святилище Фусими Инари, сон слетел с него мигом: пока Юри по каменным ступенькам поднимался к первому павильону, охраняемому двумя статуями кицунэ, Виктор, несмотря на сильный дождь, уже успел сделать сотню разных фотографий.

Юри с детства любил храмы: синтоистские кумирни и буддийские святилища, простоявшие больше тысячи лет и гораздо более молодые, монументальные в своем величии и совсем маленькие, — от всех них веяло странно торжественным умиротворением, от которого становилось спокойно на душе. В зубах у ближайшей лисы в красном йодарэкакэ, взирающей с постамента, был зажат окрашенный золотом сноп риса; Виктор, посильнее надвинув на лоб капюшон, с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Юри бросал в прорезь для пожертвований мелкие монетки и звонил в подвешенный к притолоке колокол, а симэнава с белоснежными лентами сидэ над головой трепетала от дующего с вершины горы ветра. Храмы и боги разные, а ритуал все тот же.  
   
— А о чем конкретно обычно просят Инари? — поинтересовался Виктор, разглядывая только что купленную эма в виде хитрой лисьей мордочки.  
   
— Пичита надо было слушать, а не дрыхнуть, — беззлобно подколол его Юри; сам Пичит, к слову, мелькал то там, то тут, но больше был занят тем, чтобы не дать своим подопечным потеряться, так что они с Виктором, как и планировалось, оказались предоставлены сами себе. — Об удаче и благополучии, о здоровье и успехе во всем, что связано с работой, бизнесом…

Он не договорил. Виктор, высунув от усердия кончик языка, уже старательно разрисовывал маркером треугольную деревянную табличку.  
   
— Я и тебе взял, держи, — вдруг протянул он Юри вторую, пустую. — Только пожелай что-нибудь не для других, а для себя, хорошо?

И улыбнулся, тщательно завязав узел на удерживающем ее фиолетовом шнурке.

Коридор киноварно-красных тории змейкой убегал в глубь леса, теряясь в темно-зеленой листве, ноги скользили по ступенькам, мокрым от дождя, шелестевшего в кронах деревьев, и чем выше они поднимались, тем меньше оставалось рядом людей и тем тише становилось вокруг. Виктор шел чуть впереди, бережно касаясь ладонью тории и украдкой обводя пальцами выжженные в них черные кандзи, выбившиеся из-под капюшона пряди волос намокли, окончательно приобретя цвет призрачно-серого пепла, да и сам он казался частью этого места: тронь — и руки схватят пустоту. Каменные лисы провожали их подозрительными взглядами, тории, ведущие к окумии на вершине горы, становились уже и ниже и словно множились: их цепь была похожа на бесконечный мост, переброшенный между мирами.

Раскинувшийся в подернутой туманом долине Киото тонул в сизых облаках, лениво сползающих с высоких холмов, окруживших город плотным кольцом, а на вершине горы было тихо и пусто — по дороге наверх они не встретили ни одной живой души, как если бы тории и впрямь могли пропустить их в мир духов, отрезав от мира людей.  
   
— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Виктор, задрав голову и посмотрев на главное святилище, к которому вела небольшая лестница из потрескавшегося камня.

Заприметив у первой ступеньки тёдзую, он ухватил бамбуковый ковшик за длинную ручку и зачерпнул воды; глядя на его сосредоточенное, но при этом счастливое лицо, Юри еще раз порадовался тому, что они здесь. Расписанные эма, разноцветные омамори в лавке на полпути к вершине Инариямы, керамическая лисичка в вязаном красном шарфе у подножия каменной тории, смутные очертания городских зданий далеко внизу, Виктор, стоящий перед хайдэном с закрытыми глазами и немного мечтательной улыбкой, — все слилось в единый поток воспоминаний, которые до конца будешь бережно хранить в памяти. Так и должно быть.

Обратно с горы они спускались, держась за руки: дождь все лил и лил, и ведущие вниз старые лестницы будто превратились в русло реки; вода хлюпала в промокших насквозь кроссовках, ноги то и дело соскальзывали с мокрого камня, и тории угрожающе поскрипывали под порывами ветра, забирающегося даже под теплую куртку. Пичит и компания, до этого отказавшиеся идти до вершины, обнаружились в ближайшем магазине сувениров, куда они с Виктором забежали погреться, и тот начал подробно рассказывать, что именно те пропустили. До тех пор, пока его взгляд не упал на стеллаж с фигурками кицунэ и он, звучно хлопнув себя по лбу, не достал мобильник, где в заметках был сохранен заветный список.  
   
— Три пары статуэток с лисами? Зачем столько? — из любопытства поинтересовался Юри.  
   
— Одну нам домой, остальное, наверное, в подарок, — вздохнул Виктор, складывая керамических кицунэ в корзину для покупок. — Мне еще надо купить мешок открыток, несколько вееров, куклу-гейшу и энное количество магнитов. Это нормально, она всегда мне такие списки выдает, когда я куда-то уезжаю.

О сакральной русской традиции из каждой более-менее значимой поездки привозить магниты на холодильник Виктор поведал ему давным-давно, но Юри она все еще приводила в некоторый ступор. С кассы тот вернулся с мешком барахла и без копейки наличных денег, но весьма довольный, разве что то и дело чихал и шмыгал носом.  
   
— Пойдете с нами к императорскому дворцу? — спросил Пичит, что-то быстро печатая на телефоне.

Виктор хотел ответить, но разразился очередным громким чихом.  
   
— Мы в отель. Может, вечером куда выберемся, — решительно произнес Юри.  
   
— В Кинкаку-дзи последний запуск в половину пятого, если что.

Он поблагодарил Пичита за напоминание и вместе с все еще дрожащим и чихающим Виктором едва ли не бегом направился к станции.

В отеле Юри уступил Виктору ванную, а сам скинул промокшую обувь и натолкал туда газет, взятых на стойке ресепшен.  
   
— Жаль, мы не на горячих источниках, — вырвалось у него, когда Виктор вышел из ванной, на ходу обматывая голову полотенцем. — Загнать бы тебя сейчас в онсэн, вся простуда прошла бы сразу.

Тот залез под одеяло, натянув его до подбородка, и вдруг спросил:  
   
— Если ты поедешь на Кюсю, можно я поеду с тобой?  
   
— Я туда без тебя бы и не поехал, — он ни секунды не сомневался в своих словах.

Синие звездочки потеплели, заискрились рассеянным светом.

После, вытирая влажные волосы, Юри одновременно проверял расписание автобусов до Киты и раздумывал, на какое время поставить будильник: утро началось для них слишком рано, а после горячего душа неимоверно клонило в сон.  
   
— Что это за место? Кинкаку-дзи, — Виктор, устало зевнув, прицельно швырнул полотенце на спинку стула, но промазал, и оно комом свалилось на пол. — «Кин» значит золото, а дальше?  
   
— Золотой павильон. Часть Рокуон-дзи, храма оленьего сада.

Юри, решив, что полутора часов на сборы и поездку им вполне хватит, положил телефон на тумбочку и хотел было растянуться на кровати, когда заметивший это Виктор молча приподнял край своего одеяла. И, когда Юри улегся с ним рядом, спросил:  
   
— А он целиком золотой или…  
   
— Нет, покрыт сверху золотыми пластинами. Но это очень красиво.

Виктор пододвинулся ближе, ткнулся носом ему в футболку.  
   
— Спи, — сказал Юри, ласково проведя рукой по его волосам.

И сам провалился в сон.

***

В автобусе было тесно. На улице все еще лило, так что желающих прогуляться по улице пешком резко поубавилось, а потому на остановках водителю приходилось торопить пассажиров, чтобы те побыстрее проходили внутрь: если они оставались стоять на ступеньках, двери категорически отказывались закрываться. Но Витя не жаловался: толпа давала возможность стоять рядом с Юри так близко, как ему того хотелось, а комфортное расстояние разговора в случае с Юри в последнее время на страшной скорости стремилось к абсолютному нулю. Нет, ярко выраженным кинестетиком Виктор был всегда, но даже с точно таким же кинестетиком Крисом он чувствовал себя совсем по-другому. Комфортно, да, но иначе. К Юри иррационально тянуло прикасаться постоянно: поправить неровно завязанный дурацкий немодный галстук, а еще лучше подарить новый на ближайший праздник, пригладить топорщащиеся волосы, взять под руку, положить голову на колени во время домашнего просмотра какого-нибудь фильма, и плевать, если Юри случайно вывалит ему на голову миску только что сделанного попкорна. Так и сейчас толпа школьников, готовящаяся к выходу у замка Нидзё, буквально впечатала их друг в друга; Вите пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до поручня, а Юри крепко обхватил его за пояс — на предыдущем крутом повороте равновесие им обоим удалось сохранить с большим трудом.

На остановке у Кинкаку-дзи закономерно вышел почти весь автобус, и они поспешили к кассам: храм закрывался через час, а нестись галопом через всю территорию и делать снимки на бегу как-то не улыбалось. Виктор и так держался изо всех сил, чтобы ничего не читать и не разглядывать фотографии города накануне поездки — хотел узнать, увидеть все собственными глазами, потому что совместное путешествие вдруг тоже стало слишком личным, чтобы доверить драгоценные воспоминания карте памяти на шестьдесят четыре гигабайта. Юри протянул ему билет, по виду похожий на бумажку с предсказаниями, и после проверки на входе Витя аккуратно сложил его и убрал в карман куртки. Под кедами на тонкой подошве едва слышно шуршал гравий и надсадно скрипели деревянные доски, а дождь, еще недавно такой сильный, превратился в зависшую в воздухе водяную пыль.

Сначала он увидел птицу — золотой блеск распахнутых крыльев над колючими зелеными кронами. Китайский феникс, застывший на коньке крыши, окидывал взглядом окрестности храма, а Витя вцепился руками в скользкую бамбуковую ограду. Кинкаку-дзи действительно был золотым. И это действительно было безумно красиво: он, казалось, впитывал мельчайшие крупицы света, проникающие сквозь плотную завесу облаков, и отражал их подобно зеркалу, окрашивая их во всевозможные оттенки желтого. Вода в озере у подножия павильона, несмотря на ветер, гнущий ветви старых сосен и пихт, была абсолютно неподвижной, словно подернутой тонкой корочкой прозрачного льда.  
   
— Оно называется Кёко-ти, — Юри будто прочитал его мысли. — Это значит…  
   
— Зеркальное озеро, — продолжили они оба одновременно.  
Юри, отвоевав им местечко у ограждения, рассказывал, что два каменистых острова по центру называются островом Черепахи и островом Журавля и специально расположены так, чтобы служить рамкой отражению Золотого павильона в жидком зеркале водной глади; он смотрел на расписанную веранду, а Витя смотрел на Юри, в глазах которого прыгали солнечные зайчики, прячущиеся за стеклами очков.

Стоило выйти за пределы храма, дождь закончился, как по волшебству; Витя остановился у пешеходного перехода, доставая из пакета с покупками новый брелок, чтобы сразу прицепить его на рюкзак. От стянутого на макушке хвоста болела голова, и в конце концов он сдернул резинку, с наслаждением тряхнув волосами. У мамы в молодости волосы были бесконечно длинными: он помнил фотографии в альбоме с их с отцом медового месяца, где улыбающаяся мама сидела с книгой на гостиничной кровати, и часть косы стелилась по покрывалу. Теперь они стали короче, чем его собственные, но и то, возвращаясь после работы, она частенько жаловалась, что от пучка у нее устает голова. Его взгляд вдруг упал на вывеску магазина каких-то то ли палочек, то ли заколок, и он потянул Юри за рукав:  
   
— Зайдем?

Скучающая за кассой девушка-консультант встрепенулась, услышав звяканье дверного колокольчика, оповещающего о новых посетителях, и, когда Витя снял с головы капюшон, ахнула:  
   
— О, ками-сама, какая красота!

И тут же испуганно прикрыла рот ладошкой; Виктор рассмеялся себе под нос при виде ее покрасневшего лица.  
   
— Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Но он ее уже не слышал, с восторгом рассматривая изящные металлические заколки на витрине, украшенные подвесками и стеклянными бусинами ручной работы.  
   
— Скажите, а они хорошо держат?

Девушка, на бейджике которой было написано «Хотару», с улыбкой повернулась к нему спиной, чтобы он смог разглядеть ее прическу: тяжелые толстые пряди скручены в ракушку, закрепленную двумя тонкими палочками, соединенными цепочкой, — и сообщила, что этого хватает на весь день, после чего Виктор окончательно забросал ее вопросами. До маминого дня рождения было почти два месяца, но это не значило, что не стоит готовить подарок заранее.

В выданной ему инструкции, как правильно носить эти заколки, называющиеся канзаши, он не понял ровным счетом ничего, и когда Хотару-сан предложила показать все это на примере, с радостью согласился. На первый взгляд техника казалась простой, но когда Витя решил попробовать проделать то же самое с собственной шевелюрой, то потерпел сокрушительное фиаско.  
   
— Эти заколки слишком тонкие, вам скорее подойдет вот это, — и Хотару-сан протянула ему толстую металлическую канзаши со стеклянной бусиной, внутри которой распускался синий васильковый бутон.  
   
— Давай я, — предложил молчащий до сих пор Юри.

Чуткие пальцы пробежались по коже, собирая вместе непослушные прядки, от дождя начавшие завиваться на концах, и начали аккуратно закручивать их в плотный жгут; приподняли его вверх, укладывая на голове странным подобием спирали, завернули под верхний слой волос и закрепили канзаши, похожей на гигантскую английскую булавку. Витя, все еще чувствуя на себе его прикосновения, слегка помотал головой — заколка держалась как влитая, а у мамы, часто делавшей подобную прическу, для достижения того же результата уходило добрых три-четыре десятка шпилек.  
   
— Где ты научился? — спросил Виктор, смотря на себя в зеркало; отражение выглядело на редкость непривычно.  
   
— У родителей в онсэне вечно было дел невпроворот, а у моей сестры не всегда была короткая стрижка.  
   
— Вам так идет! — вставила свои сто йен Хотару-сан.  
   
— Значит, пойдет и моей маме. У нее точно такие же волосы.

Вытащив канзаши и вернув ее обратно, он снова прилип к витрине, уже понимая, что вряд ли ограничится только одной покупкой. И оказался прав: через четверть часа улыбающаяся Хотару-сан уже упаковывала три заколки в специальный тканевый футляр, и Витя, не удержавшись, погладил серебряную подвеску в виде сидящей на насесте птички. Маме должно понравиться.

Он вышел из магазина первым, запрокинул назад голову, вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух; горло после утреннего заплыва с горы Инарияма все еще немного саднило, но местный горячий чай с молоком и специями творил чудеса, да и настроение было слишком хорошим, чтобы его могла испортить легкая простуда. Колокольчик негромко тренькнул, и на пороге показался Юри: в одной руке телефон, в другой какой-то пакет.  
   
— Пичит спрашивает, поедем ли мы завтра с ним и остальными в Киёмидзу-дэра. Что скажешь?  
   
— Конечно. Конечно, поедем.  
   
— Из твоего списка остался только веер?

Пока они шли к автобусной остановке, Витя подхватил его под локоть, прижавшись плечом к плечу.  
   
— Веера. В количестве пяти штук.  
   
— А, так вот в кого ты такой транжира?  
   
— Эй!

Препираясь и шутливо ворча, они сели на удачно подошедший обратный автобус; Витя, оккупировавший место у окна, разглядывал улицы старого города, когда ему на колени приземлился небольшой сверток.  
   
— На тренировках пригодится, у тебя же все время от резинок и шпилек голова болит, — в голосе Юри звучало неподдельное участие.

Виктор вытряхнул из свертка толстый темно-серый стержень с васильком в прозрачной капле застывшего стекла.

Утром воскресенья повсюду была толпа: на автовокзале, змеящаяся лентами очередей, в автобусе, проезжающем через добрую половину самых туристических мест Киото, на улочках, ведущих к расположенному на горе буддийскому храму Киёмидзу-дэра, о котором все сорок минут поездки рассказывал Пичит, не замолкая ни на секунду. Первое, что бросилось Вите в глаза — уйма народу в традиционной одежде, и он уже собирался украдкой сделать несколько фотографий, когда увиденная картина заставила его замереть на месте. Мимо старой полуразвалившейся тории, примыкающей к относительно новому офисному зданию, на скутере пронесся мужчина, одетый в кимоно и, несмотря на холодную погоду, деревянные сандалии на босу ногу. Виктор сообразил слишком поздно, и когда дурацкий айфон наконец-то открыл камеру, тот уже проехал светофор — только его и видели. Оставалась единственная надежда.  
   
— Пичит, прошу, скажи мне, что ты успел это заснять! — взмолился Витя, заметивший, что тот с донельзя довольной улыбкой выкладывает что-то в инстаграм.

Пичит приосанился, протягивая ему мобильный с открытым на экране последним фото в своем аккаунте.  
   
— Обижаешь. Я же мастер!

Разумеется, фотография пошла по рукам, и Витя, которому Пичит сбросил ее в Line, не раздумывая, отправил ее Крису. Ибо это надо было увидеть.

Подъем становился круче, толпа больше, от многочисленных лавочек и сувенирных магазинов рябило в глазах, пока впереди не показалась очередная лестница, ведущая к главным воротам, которые, обласканные солнцем, словно парили в воздухе. Статуя дракона, высеченная из камня, трехступенчатая пагода, колокольня у ворот Нио, деревянные подпорки, обвитые глициниями — Виктор буквально видел, как в апреле–мае с них будут свисать тяжелые фиолетовые кисти, сладко пахнущие медом, — японский садик, изогнутый фигурный мост над искусственным прудом, потемневшие от времени сваи главного павильона, вросшего в скалу, запах благовоний, плеск водопада Отова, давшего Киёмидзу-дэра свое название: храм чистой воды, а еще — густой лес, окутавший гору Хигасияма зеленым покрывалом, — все это давало ощущение небывалой легкости, и Витю впервые вне ледового дворца настигло ощущение, что он вот-вот взлетит.

Пичит, кратко описав историю основания монастыря, подвел их к Дзисю-дзиндзя: синтоистской кумирне духа земли, в которой находились два любовных камня.  
   
— Если пройти между ними с закрытыми глазами, найдешь свою любовь, — закончил он. — Только, чур, не мухлевать!

Они с Юри смотрели, как одна из девушек-итальянок, Киара, пошла первой под всеобщие подбадривающие крики, и раза три или четыре сбилась с дороги, пока наконец не добралась до второго камня, оплетенного толстой веревкой. Следующим рискнул Фил, случайно ушедший в сторону доски с висящими на ней эма и вернувшийся обратно только благодаря парню, в которого он врезался по дороге и который развернул его в нужную сторону. Пичит всеми правдами и неправдами пытался подбить на это Юри, Юри сопротивлялся как мог, и в итоге Виктор, чье любопытство по жизни перевешивало все остальное, сказал:  
   
— Я тоже хочу!

И, подойдя к ближайшему камню, закрыл лицо руками.

Идти в полной темноте было странно: куда-то испарилось его хваленое чувство направления, и каждый шажок давался с большим трудом, добавляя неуверенности: чего стоило случайно утопать к воротам, скатишься кубарем по лестнице — и поминай как звали. В голове роились беспокойные мысли, наталкиваясь друг на друга и разлетаясь в стороны; это ведь, кажется, камни любви, так какого черта он думает непонятно о чем? Вокруг раздавались чужие голоса, а воздух был похож на кисель: тягучий и вязкий. Витя знал, что Юри ждет его у второго камня, потому мысленно шел ему навстречу. Кто-то врезался в него на полпути, несильно толкнув в плечо, и Виктор вытянул вперед правую руку в надежде нащупать дорогу; бесконечность спустя пальцы схватили не пустоту, а вязаный шарф с торчащими во все стороны нитками.  
   
— Нашел, — с облегчением выдохнул он за секунду до того, как открыть глаза, когда носок кроссовки коснулся камня.

После тонны фотографий с обзорных площадок и пагоды напротив главного павильона они заняли очередь к источнику Отова, разделяющемуся на три потока, несущие богатство, любовь и здоровье тому, кто из них выпьет — строго по одному за раз. Здоровье и богатство просят у Инари Ооками, так что, наверное, не стоит…  
   
— Улыбочку! — скомандовал Пичит, выдвинувший сэлфи-палку на всю длину.

Витя, стоящий за спиной у Юри, приобнял его за плечи и показал в камеру два поднятых пальца.

Когда их очередь наконец-то подошла, он взял один из свободных ковшей на длиннющей ручке и, следуя примеру Юри, наклонился над перилами, чтобы дотянуться до струи воды, падающей из каменного желоба. Они набрали ее почти одновременно, и то ли часть воды из ковша Юри пролилась к Вите, то ли наоборот, но разве это было так уж важно? На вкус она казалась сладкой. И от нее страшно ломило зубы. Холодная родниковая вода, высыхающая на губах, тихое журчание источника, лицо Юри за пеленой искристых брызг, переливающихся на солнце драгоценными камнями; Виктор приподнял бамбуковый ковшик, чтобы омыть ручку, и вернул его на место, улыбнувшись, когда он едва слышно стукнулся о покрытый влагой камень.

— Юри, у тебя все очки мокрые, — рассмеялся он и отдал ему пачку бумажных носовых платков — протереть стекла. — Идем?

Рука в руке, быстрый спуск по скользким ступенькам, аллея кленов, ведущая обратно на торговую улицу, декоративные веера всех расцветок и размеров, ледяной десерт из кафе, назвать который фруктовым льдом не поворачивался язык, позднее осознание того, что они снова сбежали, и отправленные Пичиту виноватые сообщения.  
   
— Куда мы идем?

Юри поправил многострадальные очки:  
   
— В парк Маруяма. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Парк начинался за главным храмом квартала Гион — храмом Ясака, и Витя представил, как же здесь, наверное, красиво поздней весной. Юри, то и дело сверяясь с картой, в итоге привел его к огромному дереву с толстенным стволом, который Виктору даже не удалось обхватить в одиночку.  
   
— Что это?  
   
— Сакура, — Юри аккуратно потрогал свисающую ветку с набухшими на ней почками. — Ей уже больше трехсот лет, а она все цветет, представляешь?

Витя смотрел на окутанную светло-зеленым облаком листвы крону, вплетающуюся в синее весеннее небо; когда-то он думал, что главное в жизни — любовь толпы, зрителей на трибунах, журналистов, комментаторов за уставленным микрофонами столом, всех подряд: даже тех, кто за несколько секунд проходят мимо.  
   
— Давай как-нибудь приедем сюда на ханами? — предложил Витя, гладя рукой шершавую нагретую кору.  
   
— Давай.

Выпив воды Отова-но-таки, Виктор не просил любви всего мира: не хотел, не нуждался в ней больше, да и нуждался ли на самом деле хоть когда-то вообще? Камера поймала мгновение, где Юри с блаженно-отрешенной улыбкой смотрит на древнюю сакуру. Даром не нужна ему была любовь мира. Ведь перед любовью одного-единственного особенного человека по щелчку пальцев меркнет любая другая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec le renard on renarde. (фр.) - С воронами летать - по-вороньи каркать.  
> 蛇の道は蛇 (ja no michi wa hebi; яп.) - Змея змеиные тропки знает.  
> Симэнава - заговоренная веревка из рисовой соломки, которой огораживают святилища и места пребывания ками или запечатывают злых духов.  
> Сидэ - зигзагообразная бумажная лента, используется в ритуалах синто и вешается на симэнаву или же на ритуальный посох, которыми жрецы синто пользуются для благословения.  
> Эма - деревянные таблички для пожеланий, продаются в храмах.  
> Тории - ритуальные врата духов, устанавливающиеся перед синтоистскими святилищами.  
> Тёдзуя - место ритуального омовения перед посещением храма.  
> Хайдэн - место для молитвы; открыто для посетителей.  
> Кицунэ - лисы-оборотни, прислужники Инари.  
> Йодарэкакэ - красные воротнички, знак служения Инари.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни, о которых идет речь в тексте:  
> Krypteria — Now (Start spreading the word) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK_GyYwTB3U  
> Krypteria — Victoriam speramus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KniSD6JJ094

Протерев тыльной стороной ладони уставшие глаза, Витя угрюмо уставился в экран ноутбука, отражающий бесполезный список песен. Красный прямоугольник, отделяющий на настольном календаре ячейку с цифрой девять, прозрачно намекал, что до показательной программы для школы осталось меньше двух недель, а в отношении этого самого выступления конь еще и не валялся, и не давал себя запрягать, да и вообще коня не было — даже метафорического. От всех этих мыслей у Вити уже который день болела голова, и он уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, пытаясь заставить свой уставший мозг выдать хоть какую-нибудь идею касаемо музыки. Музыка всегда была точкой отсчета, гринвичским меридианом, нулевым километром, чем угодно, но невозможно было продумать и простейшую последовательность элементов, не держа в уме ритм, мелодию, смысл композиции, под которую он собирался их выполнять. Витя бросил взгляд в сторону шкафа, где лежали не распакованные с момента приезда в Токио старые костюмы: каждый из них представлял для него особую ценность, храня в себе те или иные воспоминания, с которыми Витя ни за что не собирался расставаться, и каждый из них мог бы подойти к новой показательной программе… но не к любой. Не к первой пришедшей на ум и не взятой с потолка. В голову закралась шальная мысль позвонить Якову, но сделать этого ему не позволяла гордость: уезжая из Петербурга, он дал себе слово, что свяжется с тренером лишь тогда, когда ему будет, что ему показать. Маккачин ткнулся в ногу холодным мокрым носом, негромко тявкнул, привлекая к себе внимание; Виктор со вздохом почесал его за ушами, машинально нащупывая пальцами колтуны в мягкой кудрявой шерсти. Сегодня была среда, очередной разговор с Киношитой-сан, во время которого он, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о своих безрезультатных попытках поиска подходящих песен, рассказывал про свой первый юниорский чемпионат, расписывая в красках, как, убежав от Якова Леонидовича, чуть не опоздал к своему выходу на лед, потерявшись в хитросплетении служебных коридоров, а потом, толком не размявшись, откатывал свою короткую программу — и закономерно получал нагоняй от тренера за недостаточно высокие баллы. Сегодня была среда, и вечером Витя, как обычно, собирался встретить с работы Юри, но тот вдруг неожиданно сообщил, что будет ночевать в офисе, иначе не успеет ничего доделать в срок, и у начальника появится еще один повод с полпинка отправить его искать новую работу. Настроение, таким образом, с уровня «сойдет за третий сорт» моментально рухнуло до отметки «умри все живое», и вместо того, чтобы разнообразия ради сесть за уроки, Витя отправился с Маккачином в ближайший парк и, заняв одну из пустующих скамеек, несколько часов подряд бесцельно наблюдал, как пес с бодрым лаем носится вокруг, распугивая птиц, а под его лапами шуршат сухие прошлогодние листья.

Поездка в Киото казалась сном — два дня, вырванных из ткани реальности, в течение которых все проблемы на время отступили на задний план, дав им обоим наконец-то спокойно вздохнуть. Юри не любил обсуждать работу, отшучиваясь, что ее ему и на работе предостаточно, но Витя теперь частенько вскакивал по ночам не из-за собственных кошмаров, а из-за того, что Юри просыпался каждый час, как по будильнику, и то и дело капал успокоительное в чай. Помощь он принимал лишь минимальную — сделать копии документов, пересчитать какие-то бумажки, разложить их по подписанным папкам — и неизменно появлялся на катке в часы Витиных тренировок, пряча глаза, обметанные черными тенями. Юри всегда выходил на лед и сам, иногда просто наматывая круги вдоль бортика, а иногда пытаясь повторять за Витей дорожки шагов и простейшие вращения — прыжкам он пообещал научить его чуть позже, когда у них обоих появится немного больше свободного времени.  
   
— Ты уже помогаешь, — с мягкой усталой улыбкой отвечал Юри, когда Виктор вновь интересовался, что можно сделать, чтобы тот не упахивался на работе до состояния полнейшей отключки. — Да и физическая активность идет мне на пользу.

В итоге по выходным Витя в обязательном порядке дважды в день выгонял его на пробежку вдоль канала, по пути то и дело оглядываясь на набухшие на голых ветках деревьев почки: весна стояла на пороге, и нежно-розовые цветочные бутоны старых сакур вот-вот готовы были раскрыться.  
   
— Мы же пойдем с тобой на ханами, да? Куда лучше всего? — с улыбкой спрашивал Витя, протягивая ему порцию горячего свежезаваренного кофе из «Риголетто» и стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что Юри выглядел так, словно мог отключиться в ту же секунду и пролежать в коме несколько суток.  
   
— Нам и ходить никуда не придется, — кивнул Юри в сторону деревьев, растущих вдоль реки Мэгуро. — Еще три-четыре недели, и здесь все будет в цветах.

Во всех кафе уже начали продавать сезонные напитки с сакурой, а на фирменных стаканчиках, в который наливали кофе с собой, появились мелкие розовые цветки о пяти лепестках. От Юри же он с удивлением узнал, что в Японии существует прогноз цветения вишни наравне с обычным прогнозом погоды для простых смертных, и теперь всеми силами старался не искать фотографий прошлых лет, как и перед поездкой в Киото: такую красоту впервые хотелось увидеть самому.

В последний раз Витя нервничал перед соревнованиями лет в десять, когда на кону стояло получение юношеского разряда, а все остальное в его жизни, не связанное с фигурным катанием, по определению не стоило и легкой нервотрепки. Но этой ночью он неожиданно проснулся в холодном поту, ощущая непривычный липкий страх, сдавливающий его в своих щупальцах, и долгое время просто лежал под покрывалом, обнимая поскуливающего во сне Маккачина и радуясь, что непоседливый пес опять пробрался к нему в кровать. Если бы рядом был Юри, он бы, скорее всего, тихонько проворчал себе под нос, что ему снова не дают поспать, но загнал бы Витю в душ — а когда он бы вернулся обратно, на тумбочке его ждала бы кружка ароматного зеленого чая, и Юри, что-то успокаивающе шепча ему на ухо, закутал бы его в свое одеяло, прижимая его спиной к своей груди, ласково, но крепко. С ним Витя всегда чувствовал безграничную защиту, и это ощущение способно было успокоить его в считанные минуты даже после самых жутких кошмаров, которые нет-нет да всплывали из глубин подсознания, несмотря ни на что; тихий ровный голос Юри и его теплое дыхание, щекочущее затылок, убаюкивали, как колыбельные, что в далеком детстве пела ему бабушка, пока была жива. И сейчас, вытирая полотенцем мокрые от выплеснутой в лицо ледяной воды щеки, Виктор мечтал только о том, чтобы Юри оказался здесь — или он сам магическим образом переместился в его офис, квартиру на Киншичо, в отель в Киото, куда угодно — и молча обнял его, так, как умеет он один. И кольцо рук Юри стало бы вокруг него крепостью, стены которой не пробить ни одним тараном. «Ну и влип же ты, Никифоров, — тоскливо подумал Витя, сверля взглядом свое отражение в зеркале, покрытом мелкими каплями воды. — Полностью, окончательно и бесповоротно». После чего нараспашку открыл окно в спальне и, усевшись за компьютерный стол, включил ноутбук, понимая, что заснуть ему уже вряд ли удастся.

В Line висела непрочитанной очередная стопка сообщений от Пичита, хранящая в себе, как обычно, десяток видео с хомяками и несколько новых мемов тайского интернет-пространства с переводом и подробным объяснением прикола; Витя невольно ухмыльнулся и подумал, что определенно стоит подбить его зарегистрироваться ВКонтакте, обрушив тем самым половину российских серверов, ибо одного Пичита, ока Саурона всея онлайна, — Пичит не был бы Пичитом, не похвастайся он своим мажорским прикидом, — уже сейчас было слишком много для всемирной паутины. Он отправил в ответ пару ссылок на смешные ролики, всплывшие в новостной ленте, и покосился на значок скайпа рядом с логотипом антивирусной программы — пустое облачко режима невидимки. Оно напомнило ему о данном Крису обещании созвониться с ним по возвращении из Киото, чего он до сих пор так и не сделал, и Витя посчитал это знаком свыше: тем более, что напротив единственного контакта в списке сияла зеленая галочка «пользователь онлайн».

Ответ на его сообщение пришел не сразу: Виктор успел сбегать на кухню, стащить из холодильника две порции недавно полюбившегося молочного желе с кусочками мандарина, слопать их и трижды вскипятить чайник, пока компьютер не пиликнул коротким уведомлением, услышав которое Витя бросился к столу с чашкой наперевес, едва не отдавив хвост растянувшемуся на полу Маккачину.  
   
— Если я прав, у тебя сейчас то ли три, то ли четыре утра, — вместо приветствия сказал Крис, помахав в камеру.  
   
— Не спится, — буркнул Витя, поудобнее устроившись в кресле. — Готовишься к Бостону?  
   
— Да. Как раз недавно с катка вернулся, мы с Йозефом решили подкорректировать произвольную программу. Поставить четверной лутц в каскад и постараться сдвинуть его во вторую половину, вот отрабатываю теперь.

Серьезная заявка.  
   
— А с чем каскад? Тулуп, риттбергер?  
   
— Тройной тулуп, едва приземленный на обе ноги, — Крис хмыкнул, смешно сморщив нос, но в его голосе все же звучало некоторое беспокойство. — Месье Жоржетта взял золото на четырех континентах, сам знаешь.

Виктор знал. Даже слишком хорошо. В Тайбэе у Леруа было пятое место после короткой программы, но произвольная с тремя четверными обеспечила ему победу. И в такие моменты Витя как никогда сильно ощущал себя за бортом: за бортом катка, отделяющим его от зеркала льда, за бортом соревнований и российской сборной, за бортом жизни, к которой он привык за семнадцать с половиной лет и отвыкать от которой даже вынужденно не собирался.  
   
— Ты-то как? В прошлый раз ты говорил, что снова прыгаешь тройные перед этим школьным мероприятием, поставил программу?

Снова прыгает тройные — как же убого это звучит.  
   
— Да, прыгаю, нет, не поставил. Музыку найти не могу, хоть открывай плейлист и пальцем наугад тыкай. И нет, все то, что мы слушаем обычно, не подходит, — поспешил он добавить, видя, что Крис уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить. — Я переслушал абсолютно всю свою медиатеку, а там, на минутку, около двадцати тысяч треков. Ничего не подходит.  
   
— Хочешь, пришлю тебе навскидку пару десятков песен из своих последних?  
   
— Давай. А то опять придется кататься под классику за неимением лучшего, как будто она на соревнованиях еще не надоела.  
   
— Не забудь показать потом видео с выступления. Будет кому записать?

Юри записывал все его тренировки. Все до единой, сначала на свой телефон, после — на недавно купленную камеру, а потом копировал их в отдельную папку на компьютере, где они регулярно просматривали их по выходным, выискивая мелкие недочеты: тут недокрут, там помарка…  
   
— Будет, — кивнул Витя, даже не стараясь скрыть мечтательную улыбку на лице.

Крис подозрительно прищурился. Но, слава всем богам, промолчал.  
   
— Как поездка, удалась? — будничным тоном поинтересовался он; скайп снова тренькнул оповещением — Крис отправил скрин своего профиля на одном из сайтов, где он слушал музыку онлайн.  
   
— Более чем. В Киото безумно красиво. Ю… — он осекся, осознав, что едва не проболтался, — мне говорили, что нельзя сказать, что ты видел Японию, если не побывать в Киото.  
   
— Я начинаю скучать по твоему безвременно почившему аккаунту в инстаграме. И что больше всего понравилось?

Скрипящий на шквалистом ветру ствол старой сакуры, два дурацких камня в Киёмидзу-дэра, отражение золотой крыши в зеркальной воде, каменные лисы с недобрыми глазами… лицо Юри на фоне красных ворот, стекла его очков, промокшие от летящих из водопада брызг, переполненный автобус, тонкий проводок наушников между ними, сидящими в шинкансене, что несется вперед выпущенной из пистолета серебряной пулей…  
   
— Храмы, — в итоге ответил Витя.  
   
— Храмы, значит.

Разумеется, Крис ему не поверил. На его месте он себе не поверил бы тоже.  
   
— Темнишь ты что-то, друг мой Виктор, и обижает меня недоверие твое.  
   
— Это не повод начать косить под магистра Йоду, — фыркнул Витя. — Но я обещаю, что все тебе расскажу, просто… пока не могу. Я сам сейчас не способен определиться буквально ни с чем. Может, потому и с программой никак не разберусь, не могу понять, что мне надо, пока не услышу нужную песню и не скажу: это оно! В общем, все плохо, — он закончил свою тираду и уныло подпер кулаком подбородок.  
   
— Не припомню, чтобы ты раньше ныл.

Криса, судя по всему, это немного забавляло; что ж, не все коту масленица.  
   
— Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, — глубокомысленно изрек Витя, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сверля глазами потолок.

Как будто кто-нибудь возьмет и напишет на нем, как решить все его проблемы. Мечтай, придурок.  
   
— Ты хоть костюмы-то взял свои? Или в трениках выступать будешь?  
   
— В плавках, — серьезным тоном ответил Виктор. — Кто я, чтоб запретить простым смертным мной любоваться?  
   
— В таком случае, видео с проката я буду ждать с особым нетерпением.

Крис пытался сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, но потерпел полное фиаско, и они оба разразились громким хохотом. Настроение немного улучшилось.  
   
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Витя. — Я, пожалуй, все же попробую немного поспать перед школой. И это… удачи тебе. С каскадом. Я бы хотел его увидеть.  
   
— Конечно. Не пропадай.

Экран погас.

Песни из присланного Крисом списка Витя, не глядя, с утра пораньше закачал в телефон и, широко зевая, вышел с Маккачином на пробежку; несмотря на то, что весна еще не вступила в свои права, воздух уже был влажным и душным, как в сауне, и мысль о том, что будет твориться в Токио в апреле–мае заставляла невыносимо скучать по холодному петербургскому ветру и дождям. Музыка доносилась будто издалека — повышенный звуковой фон, бессмысленный и невыразительный; одна мелодия перетекала в другую, и Виктор не всегда мог отследить, где провести грань между ними. До тех пор, пока из наушников не заиграла ударная установка и вторящая ей электрогитара, а красивый женский голос не запел: «Итак, мир зовет тебя дураком. Услышь их смех, пока они пророчат твою гибель. Теперь, прежде чем они похоронят тебя заживо, сразись с их ложью и заговори», — и Витя резко остановился, на автомате нажимая на кнопку увеличения громкости. В строке исполнителя значилась группа Krypteria; голос певицы, сильный, мощный, сбивал с ног. «Итак, мир заклеймил тебя мошенником, и вот они, кто заплатил, чтобы увидеть твое падение». Под эту композицию выступление было не поставить: и ритм не тот, и формат не позволяет, но… Виктор, игнорируя рвущегося с поводка пса, уже забивал в поисковик название группы, подсознательно чувствуя, что именно у них найдется подходящая песня. И, вероятно, не одна.

На уроке самоподготовки, вместо того чтобы доделывать презентацию доклада по истории к завтрашнему дню, он старательно копировал в плейлист всю дискографию этой, оказывается, немецкой группы, и слушал песни одну за другой, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по корпусу потрепанного ноутбука. Удача улыбнулась на втором десятке; Витя, в мыслях которого технические элементы уже начали складываться в единую неразрывную цепочку, пробежался глазами по отображенному на экране тексту и вскоре бодро застучал по клавишам, спеша обрадовать Юри, что определился с музыкой. «Victoriam speramus» в переводе с латыни означало «надеемся на победу». Стоило сказать спасибо Крису. Ибо ничто не могло быть более верным.

***

Юри всегда предавало время. Когда нетерпение от долгого ожидания заставляло нервно кусать губы, оно из вредности тянулось, как старая жвачка, прилипшая к подошве ботинка и не желающая отдираться, а когда нужно было выполнить очередную срочную работу — ускорялось, словно он и без того не срывал все возможные сроки, не прилагая к тому ни малейших усилий: как он сам невесело шутил, последнее у него и случайно выходило прекрасно. Вот и сейчас, покрасневшими глазами гипнотизируя стрелки на циферблате дизайнерских офисных часов, показывающих не то без четверти пять, не то без четверти шесть утра, Юри чувствовал, что оно утекает сквозь пальцы песком из разбитого стекла, как бы он ни старался этому помешать.

Место в небольшой, но перспективной дизайнерской фирме Юри получил, еще будучи студентом: за год до выпуска все они ходили на ярмарки вакансий и презентации различных компаний, а учителя помогали правильно составлять резюме и отчитывали за неподобающий внешний вид: одному его однокурснику как-то досталось лишь за то, что на пиджаке костюма отсутствовал нагрудный карман, другой неровно завязал галстук, у третьего были не начищены туфли, четвертый пришел в рубашке с чужого плеча… Закономерно, ни один из них, в том числе и сам Юри, с первого раза не смог верно заполнить бланк анкеты, которые представители компаний приносили целыми пачками, кого-то срезали на тесте или интервью, не дойдя до просмотра портфолио; весь период с апреля по июль последнего года учебы смазался для Юри в унылый вихрь мельтешащих пятен, вдруг выплюнувший его в середине лета телефонным звонком, в ходе которого глава отдела кадров вежливо попросила его отменить назначенные собеседования в других фирмах, если он все еще планирует подписать с ними контракт. И, кажется, именно в тот момент, когда формальная договоренность получила подтверждение на бумаге, некогда желанная работа потеряла для него всякий интерес; он даже не задумывался о ней, заканчивая учебу, а придя в офис в свой первый рабочий день, услышал фразу, которую слышат практически все вчерашние студенты вне зависимости от вуза, специальности, пола и возраста: помните, чему вас учили в университете? Это вам не понадобится, забудьте к чертям собачьим. И действительно: в токийской академии дизайна учили чему угодно, но только не тому, как за пять минут сварить кофе на двадцать человек одновременно.

Если в первый год работа Юри просто не радовала, то теперь ощущалась висящим на шее камнем, прикованным к ней тяжелой цепью. Как это часто бывает, фактические обязанности к его дизайнерской специальности отношение имели весьма и весьма условное, и вопросом, почему вместо него нельзя было взять симпатичную девушку-секретаршу или, на крайний случай, кого-то с опытом работы за кофемашиной в кафетерии, Юри задавался до сих пор: у них приносить кофе и заниматься бумажной волокитой определенно вышло бы куда лучше. Повседневная однообразная рутина давно засосала его в свое болото — и Пичит, обозвавший его сгоряча болотной кочкой посреди трясины, был прав как никогда.

В свои двадцать четыре Юри наконец-то признался себе в том, что он полнейший неудачник. Образование получил, да, но никогда не блистал в учебе — отстающим не был, но болтался где-то посередине в тонкой прослойке между группой отличников и группой раздолбаев, над головами которых перманентно маячил призрак отчисления или недопуска к экзаменам. Карьера тоже не сложилась: в апреле будет три года, как он устроился в эту компанию, а он с трудом способен назвать, что полезного, важного или хотя бы заметного сделал за это время. Если, конечно, не считать того случая, когда он пролил кофе в сканер, после чего тот почил с миром: ничего хорошего в случившемся не было, но заметили все. Провалы всегда запоминаются сильнее. Вариант возвращения в Хасецу Юри даже не рассматривал. После долгожданного отъезда в Токио, поступления в академию, учебы и стажировок, должности в ставшей известной компании вернуться к всю жизнь поддерживающим его родителям со словами, что на самом деле он в очередной раз облажался? Да он бы со стыда сгорел. И на вопросы Мари Юри продолжал уверенно отвечать, что у него все хорошо и что беспокоиться о нем совершенно не нужно, когда в реальности все валилось из рук.

Он добрался до ванной комнаты, снял очки, положив их на раковину, плеснул в лицо холодной водой, чувствуя, как все еще ноют горящие огнем глаза, уставшие от экрана монитора. Возможно, если бы на работе у него нормально получилось хоть что-нибудь, ну хоть что-нибудь, ему стало бы немного легче. И ощущение, что он занимает чужое место, отступило бы — пусть и на короткое время.

Под рабочим столом лежала спортивная сумка; Юри поставил ее на стул, расстегнул молнию и вытащил запакованные в защитный чехол коньки с лезвиями, мутно поблескивающими под пластиковыми скобами. «Я сам куплю тебе нормальные коньки вместо твоего антиквариата, слышать ничего не хочу!» — прозвучал в голове звонкий рассерженный голос Виктора, опередившего его на пути к кассам магазина спортивных товаров, и Юри улыбнулся, проведя пальцами по жесткому ботинку. Виктор снова может кататься, а значит, в этой жизни Юри Кацуки хоть что-то сделал правильно.

Катание помогало отвлечься, проветрить голову, временно переключиться на то, что удавалось довольно легко: понятное дело, что Юри пока что хватало только на простейшие с точки зрения того же Виктора вещи, но ему и того было достаточно.  
   
— Еще раз, но ногу держи ровнее! — командовал Виктор, стоящий у края катка, пока Юри пытался освоить волчок: до того момента, как Виктор взялся его тренировать, он думал, что уже это умеет — как же сильно он ошибался. — У тебя угол наклона неправильный, поэтому ты так быстро останавливаешься. Так быть не должно. Еще раз.  
   
— А из тебя в будущем наверняка выйдет хороший тренер, — пропыхтел в ответ Юри, у которого начало сводить ноги. — Не думал об этом?

Виктор озадаченно почесал кончик носа.  
   
— Думал, но не всерьез. Посмотрим, как жизнь сложится, — и хлопнул в ладоши: — Еще раз!

Снова. И снова. И снова. Монотонное повторение движений, приятная боль усталых мышц, запах искусственного ледяного покрытия под коньками — все это выгоняло из головы ненужные мысли. Находясь на искристом льду, думать только о нем не так уж и сложно, правда?  
   
— Знаешь, после таких уроков я сам на льду чувствую себя увереннее, — как-то признался Виктор, надевая на лезвия разноцветные блокираторы. — А то, ну… сам понимаешь.

Ничего в этом мире не проходит сразу, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Ничего и никогда.  
   
— Вот и отлично, тогда первые минут двадцать будешь гонять меня, а потом покатаемся вместе, ага?

Виктор радостно закивал головой и упорхнул на лед; в его движения, жесты, легкие взмахи рук шаг за шагом, капля за каплей возвращалась отточенность. Отточенность, естественность, непринужденность — словно он родился в золотых коньках, словно все это было просто, как дышать, словно в этом и заключалась жизнь. Это видели с трибун зрители на соревнованиях и те, кто смотрел записи с прокатов по телевидению или в интернете; Юри же видел тщательно скрываемую гримасу боли на его лице, стоило тому снять коньки и опереться на покрытые мозолями и синяками ноги. Виктор всегда был гением. Гении отличаются от других тем, что над своим талантом работают больше всех.

До телефона Юри добрался только в обеденный перерыв, влив в себя четыре порции кофе подряд прямо на глазах у девушки за кассой, проводившей его сочувственным взглядом; Виктор писал, что нашел-таки удовлетворяющую его критериям песню и что вечером покажет ему все, что успел напридумывать в процессе прослушивания. У него даже не осталось сил порадоваться: единственное, что он чувствовал — бесконечную усталость от жизни. Вероятно, потому и согласился тогда в итоге на выходные в Киото, уцепившись за возможность вырваться из колеса унылой круговерти, со скрипом катящегося вперед. На мгновение ему показалось, что что-то изменилось — как искорка от зажженного фейерверка, упавшая на руку, обжигает кожу и вспыхивает, исчезая, словно ее и не было. Когда свой огонь внутри тлеет и гаснет, поневоле начинаешь тянуться к чужим: к Пичиту, похожему на солнце, дарящее тепло всем, кто находится рядом, и к Виктору, напоминавшему Юри всполох молнии, сверкающие зарницы в грозовом небе — тонкие, ослепляющие, бьющие точно в цель, после которых как после пожара: пепелище да выжженная земля под ногами. Он помотал головой — ну и ересь же лезет в голову от двух суток без сна! — и выкинул пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро. Губы неожиданно растянулись в улыбке. Если уж на то пошло, он всегда любил грозы.

Когда Юри, которому наконец-то посчастливилось ускользнуть из офиса, пришел на каток, Виктор, вопреки обыкновению, уже занял лед; Юри хотел было его окликнуть, но вскоре разглядел белый провод наушников, тянущийся из кармана спортивных брюк, и присмотрелся повнимательнее: Виктор не отрабатывал в произвольном порядке хореографию, вращения и прыжки — как по кирпичикам, он строил из них свою программу, время от времени останавливаясь и делая заметки в телефоне, а иногда — недовольно бурча себе под нос. В какой-то момент он замер на месте, огляделся по сторонам и лишь тогда заметил Юри; радостно замахав обеими руками и при этом чуть не грохнув мобильник об лед, сияющий Виктор подкатился к бортику и протянул ему наушник:  
   
— Держи!

Как всегда: ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания. Пора бы, наверное, привыкнуть. Юри со вздохом сунул наушник в ухо и прижал его ладонью, приготовившись слушать; Виктор, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

Виктор искал подходящую композицию — и слово «подходящая» было идеальным описанием песни, что играла сейчас из динамика. Подходящий ритм, подходящий темп, то ускоряющийся, то замедляющийся, подходящий текст и подходящее настроение; Юри казалось, что он и сам видит стоящую за этой музыкой историю, которую Виктору захочется всем рассказать. Начать с того, чтобы придумать стартовую позу и выезд из нее, после — разгон вокруг катка, красивая дорожка шагов, одна из тех третьего уровня сложности, которые Виктор отрабатывал совсем недавно, первый прыжок: для разминки можно один из простых, но выполнить его с одной поднятой рукой — или с обеими, как он однажды показывал Юри, объясняя, как при этом смещается центр тяжести и почему за них дают такую надбавку на соревнованиях…  
   
— Ты понимаешь, да? Понимаешь? — нетерпеливо протараторил Виктор, не дождавшись окончания музыки. — Я еще в выходные свои костюмы принесу, поможешь мне выбрать?  
   
— Костюмы? — только и смог выдавить Юри под таким напором.

Тот насмешливо ухмыльнулся:  
   
— Ну ты же не думал, что я выйду на лед в растянутых штанах и старой футболке, правда?

Наверное, проще всего было признаться, что он об этом не думал вообще.

За отведенные им два часа Виктор показал ему четыре разных варианта первой половины выступления и попросил заснять на камеру каждый из них: технические элементы различались разве что местоположением, но и переходы между ними важно правильно построить. На листке бумаги, испещренном карандашными пометками, рядом с сокращенными названиями прыжков, вращений и дорожек была расписана их стоимость по баллам, которую Виктор помнил наизусть — и часто, по его словам, мысленно просчитывал прямо во время проката.  
   
— Яков всегда заставлял нас с Гошей и Милой тренировать как минимум две-три версии каждой программы, — сказал он, задумчиво покусывая кончик карандаша. — Всякое может случиться: прыжок какой-то не получится или еще что. А так у тебя есть готовый, отработанный алгоритм, что делать, если четверной в самом начале внезапно превратился в одинарный, и ты потеряешь гораздо меньше баллов — не придется лихорадочно думать, куда впихнуть этот несчастный элемент, когда все по долям секунды расписано. Возможно, вообще ничего не потеряешь. Еще, как вариант, можно тренировать то, что Яков называет «кривой выезд»: когда прыжок приземлен неправильно, но не настолько неправильно, чтобы грохнуться на лед или получить травму, можно постараться изобразить что-нибудь эдакое — типа, оно так и задумано. Гоша так один раз очень забавно с четверного тулупа чуть не свалился в Москве на кубке Ростелекома.  
   
— И что в итоге? — заинтересовался Юри.  
   
— Драматично выехал навстречу судьям на одном колене, как будто предложение руки и сердца делать собрался, — Виктор издал негромкий смешок. — Учитывая его тогдашнюю… точнее, все его программы, это было даже в тему. Я тебе потом видео покажу. Там еще в конце видно, как Мила его на выходе со льда косметичкой лупит, он у нее тогда перед выступлением опять палетку с тенями умыкнул.

В последнее время Виктор все чаще рассказывал о других членах российской сборной, особенно — о тех, кто, как и он, занимались в группе Якова Фельцмана. Юри собрался было предложить Виктору им позвонить, а если не им, то хотя бы самому Якову, но вовремя себя одернул: вряд ли он хотел напоминать о себе просто так.

Виктор вызвался его проводить и всю дорогу, фонтанируя энтузиазмом, радостно нарезал вокруг него круги, как Маккачин, которого долго не выводили на прогулку; его хорошее настроение частично передалось и Юри, и тот даже не ворчал, когда Виктор, в очередной раз сделав резкий пируэт, нечаянно хлестнул его по лицу влажными после душа волосами.  
   
— Не задерживайся хотя бы сегодня, хорошо? Тебе надо поспать, ты еле на ногах держишься.  
   
— Я постараюсь, — соврал Юри.  
   
— Напиши завтра, когда освободишься, — тяжело вздохнул Виктор, всем своим видом показывая, что нисколечко ему не поверил.  
   
— Да, как всегда.

Если, конечно, до завтрашнего вечера он вообще доживет.

За окном хмурился серый рассвет, невзрачный и тусклый; Юри, проверяющий расчетную ведомость сотрудников отдела, которые были задействованы в одном из последних проектов, вот уже несколько минут читал одну и ту же строчку, всеми силами пытаясь вникнуть в ее смысл, но мысли в голове будто склеились в один липкий ком, который было ни размотать, ни распутать. До начала рабочего дня оставалось еще три часа, и Юри, чей организм наотрез отказывался функционировать, сдался под натиском сигнала тревоги и отправился в небольшую подсобку, где кто-то из предыдущих поколений работников, наряду со стеллажами старой техники, поставил раскладной диван на случай, если кому придется ночевать в офисе. Кое-как поставив будильник на телефоне, Юри снял очки, положил их на ближайшую полку и отрубился еще до того, как его голова коснулась диванной подушки.

Его разбудил писк, громкий, монотонный и мерзкий; Юри сел на диване, оглушительно чихнув от попавшей в нос пыли, и слепо огляделся вокруг, нащупывая дужки очков дрожащими пальцами. Когда мир вокруг обрел четкость, он добрался до источника мерзкого звука, в котором спросонья не без труда опознал собственный будильник, и на автомате отключил его, не глядя на экран. Встав на ноги, Юри медленно вышел в коридор, надеясь успеть выпить чашку кофе перед тем, как в корпусе появятся люди, и шарахнулся в сторону, когда в него едва не врезалась Каори-сан, несущая такую огромную стопку папок, что за ними ее саму было не видно.  
   
— Простите, Кацуки-сан! — поспешно извинилась она и засеменила дальше по этажу, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках.

Из офиса доносились голоса, и Юри, почувствовав побежавший по спине холодок, толкнул ведущую в зал прозрачную дверь. Начальник и его заместитель Окумура-сан, активно жестикулируя, что-то объясняли посетителям в строгих черных костюмах; Юри, автоматически поправив галстук и пригладив ладонями встопорщившиеся волосы, нервно сглотнул. И вздрогнул, когда перевел взгляд на висящие на стене часы из музея Сальвадора Дали, подаренные фирме одним из клиентов. Стрелки показывали два часа дня. И он напрочь забыл про назначенную на сегодняшнее утро финансовую проверку.

Сказать, что шеф орал — ничего не сказать. Стоило всем разойтись, и начальник вызвал его на ковер, сходу начав расписывать в подробностях, как они с Окумурой-саном пытались найти на его рабочем столе документы, которые должны были лежать у него в кабинете накануне инспекции, и заставили всех ждать, не говоря уже о том, что часть необходимых бумаг нужно было запрашивать в бухгалтерии, что Юри, разумеется, сделать не успел. Пока шеф брызгал слюной, даром что не топая ногами, Юри хотел даже не провалиться сквозь землю, а просто исчезнуть, чтобы его никогда не существовало на этом свете вообще.  
   
— Еще один подобный инцидент, и можешь искать себе другую работу, ясно тебе, Кацуки?! А теперь уйди с глаз долой.

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Юри пулей вылетел за дверь и, за полминуты собрав свои вещи, сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж; стоило выйти на улицу, в прохладный мартовский вечер, как силы кончились, и он остановился, прислонившись спиной к стене, покрытой светло-коричневой краской. Помимо желания испариться в воздухе прямо здесь и сейчас, у него было еще одно, но гораздо более реально выполнимое; одернув надетую в спешке наизнанку куртку, Юри зашагал по направлению к ближайшей идзакае.

***

На катке было тихо. Перед тем, как выйти на лед, Витя специально прокрутил мелодию в плеере несколько раз подряд, и теперь она намертво въелась в память с первой и до последней секунды; лед, идеальный для игры в хоккей, обычно был слишком жестким, но сейчас, залитый совсем недавно, мягко шуршал под лезвиями коньков. Виктор без музыки слышал начальные аккорды; первые двадцать секунд движения были минимальными: подъем головы, пауза, легкий прогиб-полупоклон с вытянутой вперед рукой, пауза, циркуль в полтора оборота, пауза, дорожка шагов и разгон для прыжка — тройного тулупа. Ритм замедлялся на тридцать девятой секунде, слова шли следом — с сорок первой, и Витя чуть шевелил губами, вспоминая нужные строчки. Несколько связующих элементов подряд в течение первого куплета, заход на каскад, быстрая дорожка в припев, переходящая во вращение с постепенным снижением скорости — эта версия программы нравилась Вите больше всего, и он как раз собирался показать Юри придуманную концовку… Но Юри здесь не было. Наверное, стоило этого ожидать, учитывая, какой ад всю неделю творился у него на работе, но Виктор не мог унять горькое разочарование: эту программу, подсознательно, поначалу сам того не понимая, он дарил Юри, словно говоря спасибо за все, что тот для него сделал — то, что не смог никто другой. И катался Витя теперь тоже не для себя, точнее, не только; лед, казалось, скрипуче посмеивался над ним, будто зная наперед что-то, ему неизвестное.

Когда в тишине раздались хлопки, Витя с надеждой обернулся в сторону входа, но тут же сник.  
   
— Добрый вечер, Ямашита-сан, — поприветствовал он владельца катка и подъехал к бортику.  
   
— Простите, Бикутору-сан, не хотел вас отвлекать. Это было очень красиво. Программа для школьного праздника?  
   
— Благодарю. Она самая. Надеюсь, всем понравится.  
   
— Я ничего не понимаю в фигурном катании, но, по моему скромному мнению, весьма достойно. Вы один сегодня?

До этого он не катался здесь без Юри. Ни разу.  
   
— Судя по тому, что мое время закончится через полчаса, а моего друга все еще нет, подозреваю, что да, — постарался он придать голосу шутливый тон, но выходило плохо.  
   
— Что ж, удачи. Я буду здесь еще час, так что, если вдруг задержитесь — не страшно.

Как раз тогда, когда лучше было бы уйти пораньше.  
   
— Буду иметь в виду.

Ямашита-сан, попрощавшись, скрылся в служебных помещениях, а Витя достал мобильник: ни пропущенных звонков, ни писем. Юри, конечно, вполне мог еще работать, но он же помнил про тренировку и наверняка предупредил бы, что его не будет… Всеми силами игнорируя царапающее изнутри беспокойство, Виктор набрал его номер, нервно покусывая губы, пока в ухо шли длинные гудки. «Абонент не отвечает». Он отправил несколько сообщений и, подождав пару минут, перезвонил — чертовы гудки никогда раньше так не бесили. На третьей попытке ему повезло, и Юри снял трубку, но вместо его голоса из телефонной мембраны доносился людской гомон, треск и звон каких-то бутылок.  
   
— Юри, ты сейчас где?

Пауза — и громкое прерывистое дыхание.  
   
— В и… ид-дза… идзакае у Н-нака-Мэгуро, — наконец, ответил Юри, у которого явно заплетался язык. — На-п-против 7Eleven.  
   
— Скоро буду, — отчеканил Витя и сбросил звонок; как только экран вызова погас, он открыл электронную карту и, чертыхаясь себе под нос, начал искать нужное здание: чего-чего, а этих японских трактиров в любом районе Токио было предостаточно.

Витя наплевал на душ, кое-как вытершись полотенцем и натянув толстовку прямо поверх спортивного костюма, и чуть не выбежал на улицу прямо в коньках, которые снимал в итоге в коридоре, попеременно прыгая то на правой, то на левой ноге; он не хотел думать, за каким хреном Юри потащился пить, почему ничего не сказал и что вообще с ним случилось, что он забыл про все на свете. Нужно было найти его и отвезти домой, хотя накостылять ему по шее руки уже чесались, а все остальное вдруг резко ушло на задний план и перестало казаться важным.

Внутри маленького зала было сильно накурено; Виктор невольно закашлялся, стоило ему перешагнуть через порог, и завертел головой в разные стороны: разглядеть Юри в толпе людей представлялось почти непосильной задачей. По мере того, как Витя пробирался к барной стойке, по пути чуть не врезав одному из посетителей сумкой по затылку, он ловил на себе чужие взгляды, удивленные, заинтересованные, но когда подобное его волновало? Еще раз осмотревшись вокруг, он подумал было, что все-таки ошибся местом, но в этот момент заметил Юри, сидящего за самым дальним столиком в углу в компании нескольких пустых бутылок из-под пива, шеренгой выстроившихся вдоль стены, маленькой керамической чаши-отёко и кувшинчика сакэ.  
   
— Юри, — Витя занял стул напротив, — поехали домой.  
   
— Меня чуть с работы не выгнали, — неожиданно трезвым голосом ответил он, и его взгляд за стеклами очков казался мутным и каким-то поблекшим. — Шеф разве что в окно меня вытолкнуть не пытался.  
   
— Ты не…  
   
— Я виноват. За дело все, — отрезал Юри.

Витя молчал, смотря, как он вылил остатки сакэ из кувшина и жестом попросил официанта принести еще.

— Лучше бы меня вообще не существовало, — добавил Юри и опрокинул в себя содержимое отёко, тогда как Виктор замер, ощутив пробежавший между лопаток холодок. — Честное слово. Родителям было бы проще, если бы их единственный сын не оказался таким разочарованием, и им не пришлось бы перекладывать семейный бизнес на плечи дочери. Моим преподавателям в университете было бы проще, учи они кого-то более талантливого и заинтересованного в этом, чем я. А с моей работой любой идиот лучше меня справится. Не будь меня, всем было бы гораздо проще.

Витя всегда знал, что Юри себя не любит. Но не подозревал о том, что он способен так сильно себя ненавидеть.  
   
— Проще? Кому проще? Скажешь, тем, кто тебя любит, было бы проще? — заговорил он, стараясь не сорваться на крик.  
   
— Последнее, чего я хочу, это чтобы меня любили, — практически выплюнул Юри, неожиданно злобно сверкнув глазами.

И что-то оборвалось внутри от этих слов.  
   
— Ты вряд ли поймешь то, что я скажу. По той простой причине, что мы совсем по-разному смотрим на мир, — он вертел в руках пустой кувшин из-под сакэ, все еще хранящий тепло. — Есть люди, которых любовь окрыляет. А меня она душит. Я ненавижу привязываться к людям, знаешь.

Было неясно, почему, зачем Юри говорит ему это, говорит именно сейчас и именно таким образом, но Виктору в этот момент хотелось плакать. От несправедливости. От обиды. От злости.  
   
— Помнишь тот фильм, который мы смотрели пару месяцев назад? Кажется, он назывался «Время». Где время было единственной валютой, и стоило обнулиться счетчику на руке, как человек умирал. Так вот знаешь, если бы я мог, я бы с легкостью отдал свои годы жизни кому-то другому. Кому они нужнее, кто… не разбазаривает их так, как я, на учебе, которая больше не интересна, на работе, которая мне не подходит и на которой я просто занимаю место. И я не хочу цепляться за других. Не хочу, чтобы нуждались во мне. Потому что все временно. Как минимум, все хорошее уж точно, — Юри с силой провел ладонями по лицу. — И они все, все близкие, родные люди рано или поздно уходят. А я остаюсь. Так лучше не чувствовать при этом ничего, чем чувствовать боль утраты.

Витя сжал кулаки:  
   
— Значит, по-твоему, Пичит уйдет? И твоя семья? И я, я тоже уйду, ты так думаешь?!

Юри усмехнулся, неприятно и зло.  
   
— Все уходят. Как бы сильно я ни привязывался, как бы сильно ни привязывались они, у любых отношений есть свой срок. И свой предел. И они имеют свойство заканчиваться. Так зачем начинать?

Слова, которые Виктор собирался произнести, склизким комом застряли в горле.  
   
— Но ты все равно начинаешь, разве не так? Разве то время, хорошее время, которые ты с этими людьми проводишь, того не стоит? Разве… разве Пичит тебе не друг? Разве я…

Кто он для Юри, если так подумать?  
   
— Так случается. Я всегда привязываюсь к людям. Слишком быстро. Слишком сильно. А когда все рано или поздно рассыпается в прах, остается лишь одиночество и пустота.

«Разве ты жалеешь о том, что мы встретились? Разве то, что происходит между нами, для тебя совсем ничего не значит?» — рвались наружу слова, обжигающие горечью, но он упрямо, до боли стискивал зубы, заставляя себя молчать.

Виктор расплатился за заказ и попросил одного из официантов вызвать такси; как только подъехала машина, он бережно усадил начавшего клевать носом Юри на заднее сиденье и устроился рядом, продиктовав водителю адрес. Вечерний Токио, освещенный огнями, проносился за окном, задремавший на его плече Юри, чьи очки Витя от греха подальше снял и убрал в карман своей толстовки, жарко дышал ему в шею, что-то бессвязно бормоча во сне, а он просто смотрел в покрытое разводами стекло, вновь и вновь прокручивая в мыслях их разговор, что вызвал охвативший его эмоциональный ступор.

Он все делал на автомате: отдал таксисту деньги за проезд, буркнув напоследок, что сдачи не надо, втолкнул Юри в удачно дожидавшийся на первом этаже лифт, проследил, чтобы тот не споткнулся о порог и ненароком не пропахал носом пол коридора, ведущего на кухню от входной двери. Витя снял с Юри куртку, повесив ее на плечиках в шкафу, дождался, пока тот растянулся на кровати, накрыл его одеялом и выложил на тумбочку очки, радуясь, что завтра суббота, а время на катке забронировано с четырех часов дня. После чего перетащил на диван свою подушку и покрывало и, скрывшись в ванной, забрался под холодный душ, выкрутив кран до упора. Ледяные струи воды забарабанили по лицу, плечам и шее, вызывая дрожь, но он не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания. Виктор и в десять, и в пятнадцать, и в восемнадцать понимал, что есть вещи, которые лучше оставить невысказанными. Но до этого вечера не понимал, насколько это может быть больно.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за долгую задержку, меня убила ФБ и реал.  
> Спасибо всем, кто ждал!)  
> Песня к главе: Ed Sheeran - "Friends" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Myaod6GC4U)

_Friends just sleep in another bed_  
And friends don't treat me like you do  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you  
Ed Sheeran - "Friends" 

Голова раскалывалась на части. Нет, не так: создавалось ощущение, словно мозгом долго и упорно колотили по черепу изнутри, а в левый висок для пущего эффекта воткнули включенную электродрель — Юри спросонья мерещилось мерзкое металлическое жужжание, смутно напоминающее звук работающей бормашины. В ответ на ассоциацию с работниками стоматологии заныла челюсть, и Юри со стоном перекатился на другой бок, даже не пытаясь открыть глаза. Знал ведь прекрасно, как его организм переносит алкоголь. Ничему-то его жизнь не учит. 

Приступ самоуничижения по расписанию шел одновременно со страшным похмельем сразу после возвращения обрывков воспоминаний. Юри, как в свое время опытным путем в Детройте выяснили они с Пичитом, был одним из тех уникумов, которых ками-сама благословил алкогольной потерей памяти, стоило концентрации этилового спирта в крови превысить допустимые промилле. Пичит поначалу думал, что Юри над ним издевается, но в итоге нашел себе прекрасное развлечение, снимая все происходящее на камеру и потом радостно вгоняя его в краску подробным рассказом, что он накануне умудрился натворить. В этот раз все обрывалось на моменте, когда Юри в идзакае выпил вторую порцию сакэ, а все остальное, вплоть до пробуждения в собственной постели, было покрыто мраком и туманом. Выяснить бы еще теперь, как ему удалось добраться до дома!

Превозмогая головную боль, он кое-как сел на кровати и с трудом разлепил словно склеившиеся веки; в квартире, к счастью, было темно, хотя он не помнил, чтобы вчера утром задергивал шторы. Вслепую нащупав очки, Юри водрузил их на переносицу — на часах было начало второго — и попытался встать, когда внезапно угодил голыми ступнями в заботливо подставленный тазик. Рядом на полу обнаружилась полуторалитровая бутылка воды, на тумбочке – пустой стакан, блистер с таблетками и придавленная будильником короткая записка. «Аспирина надо две таблетки, в холодильнике готовый бенто, тренировка с часу до трех, если проснешься и будешь в состоянии. В.» - гласил клочок бумаги, вырванный из школьной тетради, а Юри мигом растерял остатки сонливости. Виктор! Голова взорвалась болью, и он, дождавшись, пока лекарство растворится, залпом осушил содержимое стакана и вцепился в бутылку. Виктор вчера хотел показать ему готовый вариант программы, а он даже не предупредил, что не придет на каток. Этого и так с лихвой бы хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя последней свиньей, но мозг услужливо подбросил следующую мысль: Виктор наверняка пытался его найти, раз на тренировке он не появился, и, судя по всему, нашел и привез домой. Юри со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Если ему казалось, что это вчера в кабинете начальника от стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю так глубоко, как никогда ранее, то ему явно не следовало спешить с выводами. Позорище. 

Оставленный Виктором бенто Юри отложил на вечер, вместо этого забежав в конбини по дороге к станции и схватив с полки последний онигири; полупустой вагон электрички едва заметно раскачивался на рельсах, но и это вызывало тошноту. «Больше никогда в жизни не буду пить, даже если найдется повод», — мрачно пообещал Юри, уставившись на рекламный плакат: бутылка пива «Asahi» на нем прозрачно намекала. Рюкзак без коньков и спортивной формы был непривычно легким, но сейчас он не вышел бы на лед и под расстрелом, да и к тому же — он покосился на часы — в лучшем случае он успеет к самому концу двухчасовой тренировки. Юри со вздохом прислонился к прохладному поручню. Нужно извиниться перед Виктором. И он понятия не имел, как.

Мимо сидящего за стойкой администратора Ямашиты-сана Юри пролетел, как ядро из пушки, в поспешном приветственном поклоне чудом не поймав лбом дверной косяк, и, миновав раздевалку, вышел к ледовой арене. Виктор любил тренироваться в тишине, лишь изредка включая в плеере нужные мелодии, а потому на катке не играла музыка: слышен был только тихий шорох взрезающих лед лезвий. Стараясь не шуметь, Юри практически спрятался за бортиком, наблюдая, как Виктор делает плавный переход из заклона в бильман, и хотел было его окликнуть, когда тот взял разгон и вывернул на дугу захода. Это должен был быть тройной сальхов, только вот на втором обороте Виктора словно качнуло в сторону — и он с глухим ударом упал на лед, не проронив ни звука. Юри вцепился в края пластикового борта, уже готовясь через него перепрыгнуть, но вдруг замер: Виктор медленно сел, заторможенно отряхнув тающую на пальцах ледяную пыль, да так и остался примерзать к катку, безучастно потирая ушибленное бедро. На его лице застыло выражение тоскливой обреченности; оттолкнувшись ладонями ото льда, он все же поднялся на ноги и в следующую секунду, едва успев проехать пару сантиметров, как подкошенный, свалился на ровном месте. А Юри был больше не в силах стоять и смотреть. 

— Виктор! — крикнул он и, прямо в уличной обуви выбежав на арену, испуганно выпалил: — Ты в порядке?

Виктор, подняв на него глаза, со вздохом схватился за его протянутую руку; волосы, до этого скрученные в лохматый пучок на затылке, растрепались и напоминали воронье гнездо.

— В порядке. Просто день паршивый. 

По его виду Юри понял, что комментировать увиденное лучше не стоит. Да и пришел он сюда не за этим.

— Прости меня. За вчерашнее, — Юри старательно давил в себе желание зажмуриться, чувствуя, как расползается по щекам жаркий румянец.

Виктор окинул его странным пронизывающим взглядом.

— Правда, я помню только то, как вышел с работы и добрался до идзакаи. Что вчера было? 

— Если ничего не помнишь, тогда за что извиняешься? — сварливо поинтересовался Виктор, скрестив руки на груди; глаза полыхнули гневным синим пламенем. 

— За то, что пропустил тренировку и не предупредил, что меня не будет. И если я что-то не то сказал или сделал...

Кривая ответная усмешка выглядела издевательской.

— Да нет. Все то.

— То это было не специально, — закончил Юри свою мысль. — Просто на меня так действует алкоголь. Не веришь мне, спроси Пичита, он тебе и фотоархив свой детройтский продемонстрирует с радостью, только заикнись. Извини, я знаю, что ты хотел показать программу, и извини, что сегодня все так вышло, я просто...

— Еще раз скажешь «извини», и я начну чесаться, — буркнул он. — Пошли отсюда.

Юри протянул ему чехлы для коньков. 

В раздевалке Виктор грохнул на скамейку спортивную сумку и, вытряхнув из нее полотенце и чистую одежду, скрылся в душе; отступившая было головная боль вернулась, и Юри с чувством приложился лбом к металлической дверце шкафчика. Как будто от этого был какой-то прок. Все, чего ему хотелось — чтобы этот день поскорее закончился: даже негромкий плеск воды, доносящийся из душевой, действовал на нервы, до выступления осталась всего неделя, а учитывая его успехи на работе, на каток придется сбегать через окно. К моменту, когда вернулся Виктор, на ходу вытирающий влажные волосы, Юри мысленно едва не пробил дно бездны отчаяния — если это самое дно у нее вообще имелось. 

— Придешь завтра? — Виктор затолкал в сумку какой-то пакет и кинул поверх него коньки; молния еле застегнулась. — Я выбил у Ямашиты-сана еще один час, так что с двух до пяти лед мой. 

Юри растерянно заморгал.

— Я думал, мы от меня вместе поедем. 

— Я пойду к себе. Маккачин один в квартире всю неделю, плюс у меня домашка не сделана.

Все так, только вот раньше вышеперечисленное ему почему-то не мешало. Юри не оставалось ничего, кроме как вымученно улыбнуться в ответ. Виктор словно избегал его, и порочный круг мыслей, крутящихся в сознании, в итоге сузился до одного простейшего вопроса: что же он вчера, черт возьми, натворил? 

Они распрощались у станции Мэгуро. Юри отвернулся первым, не желая смотреть в его удаляющуюся спину, и встал в очередь к автомату у турникетов пополнить проездной, когда вдруг подумал, что не хочет оставаться наедине с самим собой в пустой квартире. Ноги сами понесли его в сторону работы: возможно, хоть так удастся разгрести часть завалов, неизбежно накапливающихся ко дню сдачи квартальной отчетности, — благо, ключи от офиса он всегда носил вместе с ключами от дома. На всякий случай. А в ящике стола нашелся заныканный там еще полгода назад рамен на любой вкус, и вскоре рядом с ноутбуком исходил паром пластиковый стаканчик с пшеничной лапшой, плавающей в бульоне. 

Виктор звонил ему вчера вечером — это Юри мог проследить по списку принятых и пропущенных вызовов на мобильном. Дальнейшие попытки восстановить цепочку событий потерпели крах; мрачно прикончив остатки рамена и украдкой косясь на планировщик на экране компьютера, он пролистал недлинный список контактов и набрал номер Пичита.

— Я уж думал, тебя пришельцы похитили, — бодро протараторил друг. — Как дела?

— Меня чуть не уволили с работы, я решил утопить мозги в сакэ, пропустил тренировку с Виктором и не предупредил его о том, что меня не будет, после чего он нашел пьяного меня и отбуксировал домой, — на одном дыхании произнес Юри. — А у тебя как жизнь?

Кажется, он отчетливо слышал, как Пичит хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Твою ж мать, — донеслось из трубки. — Ты где?

— На работе.

— Жди, скоро буду, — отрезал он.

В ухо понеслись длинные гудки.

Понятие "скоро" в случае Пичита было весьма растяжимым и могло варьироваться от нескольких секунд до нескольких дней, ибо с оценкой времени у него имелись серьезные проблемы, но на пороге «Wieden + Kennedy» он нарисовался часа через полтора: как раз когда Юри заметил, что цифры на странице открытого документа начали расплываться перед глазами.

— Так и знал, что ты опять ешь какую-то дрянь, — фыркнул Пичит, выразительно поглядывая на мусорную корзину, гору бумажек в которой венчал стаканчик из-под лапши быстрого приготовления.

Юри ногой запихал ее под стол. 

— А есть альтернатива?

Пичит жестом фокусника извлек из-за спины пакет с логотипом уличного ресторана.

— Тайская еда?

— Доставай палочки. 

Вместе с одноразовыми палочками, пару которых он кинул Юри, Пичит вынул из пакета несколько картонных упаковок — от них по офису сразу поплыл аромат каких-то приправ — и, быстро осмотревшись, поволок их к низкому столику у дивана. Забравшись на него с ногами и положив на колени полосатую подушку, Пичит похлопал ладонью рядом с собой и, дождавшись, пока Юри сядет, проникновенным тоном доброго дядечки-психиатра произнес:

— А вот теперь рассказывай.

И Юри рассказал. О множащихся и множащихся делах, которые все кому не лень скидывали ему на голову до того, как он успевал выкопаться из завала дел предыдущих, о постоянном стрессе и недосыпе, о том, что ему не нужен будильник — он и так просыпается каждый час из-за накрывшего психоза и не способен заснуть без успокоительного, вылитого в чай, — о регулярных промахах на работе, исправить которые нет ни сил, ни времени, о скандале, что вчера абсолютно справедливо закатил ему начальник... и о том, как ему безумно захотелось послать все это к ёкаю на рога и на время выпасть из реальности, петлей сомкнувшейся на шее, а алкоголь оказался наилучшим возможным решением.

— Слушай, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты уже успел сгрызть себя по полной программе, и не вздумай отпираться, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — выпалил Пичит, стоило Юри замолкнуть. — Но у всех бывают срывы, а ты, друг мой, конкретно заработался, и если не примешь меры, поедешь крышей, это я тебе гарантирую. 

— Дело не в срыве, Пичит, вот это я бы как раз пережил без особых проблем. Я обещал Виктору, что приду на тренировку. И не пришел. 

— Ну, он же спокойно может кататься без тебя, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами друг и выудил палочками кусок курицы в кисло-сладком соусе.

А Юри застыл: перед глазами возник Виктор, несколько часов назад не смогший приземлить даже двойной прыжок, Виктор, упавший на лед, как птица, подбитая чьей-то случайной стрелой... 

— Стой, — заметивший перемену Пичит ухватил его за плечо. — Или он не может? 

Юри снял очки, устало потер ноющую переносицу.

— Я не знаю. 

Пичит, слава всем богам, промолчал.

Домой он вернулся на предпоследнем поезде — на последнем ехать в одиночку теперь казалось неправильным; квартира встретила гулкой тишиной, и Юри, с превеликим трудом загнав себя в ванную, после душа без сил рухнул поверх одеяла да так и уснул, разлегшись по диагонали на кровати. И впервые за долгое время спал как убитый.

На каток ненавидящий опаздывать Юри приехал заранее, но опередить Виктора ему не удалось: тот уже стоял перед зеркалом в раздевалке, и лишь приглядевшись повнимательнее Юри понял, что же было не так в его облике. Вместо спортивных штанов и толстовки на Викторе красовался костюм для выступления, и в памяти вдруг всплыли его слова, что ему нужно выбрать, в чем через неделю откатывать свою программу, а для этого необходим был пробный прокат.

— А то знаешь, я как-то не хочу, чтобы во время тройного флипа у меня брюки на заднице треснули, — фыркнул тогда Виктор, убирая коньки в тканевый чехол. — Без краш-теста никак. 

Этот костюм Юри помнил: черный, с крупными стразами, полупрозрачными вставками на груди и единственным цветным элементом: алой подкладкой полоски ткани на талии, напоминающей короткую полуюбку, — помнил и то показательное выступление после юниорского чемпионата, принесшего пятнадцатилетнему Виктору мировую славу. Эластичная ткань, в электрическом свете ламп переливающаяся мелкими искорками, облегала его тело, как змеиная кожа, подчеркивая каждый изгиб, каждую его черточку. 

— Поможешь? — вместо приветствия спросил заметивший его Виктор.

И прежде, чем Юри успел уточнить, какая именно потребуется помощь, перебросил волосы через плечо, оставив открытой почти полностью оголенную спину: молния, идущая наискось от левого бока до правого плеча, была застегнута где-то на четверть. 

— Конечно.

Юри бросил рюкзак на пол; Виктор, стоило ему подойти ближе, вновь повернулся к зеркалу, а Юри, ухватившись за скользкую собачку молнии, медленно потянул ее вверх, с пугающим разочарованием наблюдая, как блестящая ткань скрывает острые крылья лопаток. Виктор слегка передернул плечами, чтобы лучше сел костюм, из которого он успел вырасти, поймал направленный на него взгляд в отражении и замер, когда Юри, не удержавшись, провел пальцами по полупрозрачному клинышку убегающей под пояс сетки. 

— Тебе идет, — с улыбкой отметил он, отойдя на шаг назад. — Почему ты выбрал именно его?

Виктор собрал волосы в лохматый пучок, вытянул вверх руку; рукав плавно переходил в перчатку с обрезанными пальцами, и Юри в который раз восхитился, как красиво смотрится черный цвет на контрасте с его бледной, практически белой кожей. 

— Он счастливый. 

Виктор, проехав несколько кругов по катку, выглядел гораздо увереннее, чем вчера, и у Юри словно гора упала с плеч: не хотел бы он вновь увидеть на его лице то мрачное, пугающее отчаяние, что долгие месяцы преследовало их обоих. 

— Штаны вроде пока целы, — оптимистично заметил Юри, показав ему большой палец из-за бортика, у которого он стоял с видеокамерой на изготовку.

Виктор закатил глаза. Махнул рукой — мол, включай музыку, — и замер натянутой струной словно в ожидании, когда чьи-то пальцы сыграют первый аккорд. 

Начало песни было резким и ярким, как искра, от которой разгорается пламя лесного пожара; Виктор и сам был таким же, особенно сейчас, разгоняясь для тройного тулупа — и прыгнул, взлетел свечкой в воздух, подняв над головой обе руки и красиво разведя их в стороны при почти бесшумном приземлении: только лезвие правого конька негромко чиркнуло по изрезанному льду. Юри шевелил губами, мысленно пропевая слова песни, отмечая, что здесь Виктор немного изменил дорожку, а тут переставил местами кантилевер и гидроспираль, медленно, на грани полной остановки и падения очерчивая ровный круг, касаясь льда ласково и мимолетно. Он ушел в каскад — надавать бы по дурной голове, что влепил третий прыжок! — будто крадучись на цыпочках, на зубцах перебежал на другую сторону катка, изогнулся в изящном полупоклоне, чтобы продолжить бешеную дорожку шагов и взмыть вверх в финальном прыжке, стараясь дотянуться до неба. 

Юри увидел, что так и не выключил видео, лишь когда на глаза навернулись слезы, и мигающий значок записи на экране превратился в расплывчатое пятно. 

— Ну как? 

Виктор, подкатившийся к ограждению, нервно разгладил невидимые складки на ткани костюма.

— Если скажешь, что эта твоя программа отстой только потому, что в ней нет четверных, я тебя удушу шнурками от твоих же коньков, — честно ответил Юри — не то выдавил, не то прохрипел неслушающимся голосом. — Это было прекрасно. Правда, Виктор. Просто прекрасно. 

И чуть не выронил камеру, когда его стиснули в медвежьих объятиях.

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе.

— Скажешь через неделю, когда вся школа и родители учеников будут тебе хлопать. 

Юри не видел в этот момент его лица. Но знал, что он улыбается.

***

Услышав проклятый звонок, возвещающий начало предпоследнего урока, Витя, занавесившись волосами, со стоном растекся по парте. От стоящей в расписании последней физкультуры Ник предлагал его освободить, но после нескольких часов сидения в классе смена вида деятельности была бы как раз кстати, и Витя отказался. Лучше б от японского освободили хоть на неделю: с тех пор, как он перешел в группу продолжающих, нагрузка стала значительно больше, и порой он ясно ощущал, как от очередной новой темы по японской грамматике мозг вскипает и льется через уши. Учитель что-то негромко вещал у доски, но концентрироваться на его словах просто не было сил — вчерашняя тренировка в спортзале передавала пламенный привет в виде ноющих мышц и сегодняшних болезненных попыток спуститься по лестнице.

Перед скорым выступлением он психовал как никогда, несмотря на увещевания Юри, что в его программе идеально все, что только можно оценить. Виктор на подобные заявления нервно огрызался, что это на пробном прокате все сейчас получилось, а в воскресенье ему ничего не стоит наделать «бабочек» вместо нормальных прыжков и в качестве идеально провальной концовки грохнуться на лед под завершающие аккорды песни, после чего даже обычно спокойный Юри взрывался и грозил дать ему леща. 

Витя не хотел вспоминать о том, что говорил Юри в прокуренной идзакае тем пятничным вечером; не хотел, гнал от себя эти проклятые мысли, но они возвращались снова и снова, как будто их притягивало магнитом, и чем больше он старался не думать, тем сильнее зацикливался на услышанном. Он не сомкнул глаз до самого утра, а когда в комнату прокрался первый солнечный луч, наглухо задернул шторы, чтобы Юри не проснулся, и сбежал, оставив ему все необходимое, лишь бы не сталкиваться с ним лицом к лицу. Сбежал, зная, что Юри все равно придет на каток. Только вот ему самому приходить туда не стоило. Виктор, поморщившись, вытянул в проход ушибленную ногу; фиолетовый синяк на полбедра понемногу светлел, приобретя по краям мерзкий грязно-желтый оттенок, но даже несмотря на мазь от ушибов до конца не перестал болеть. «А нефиг с таким дерьмом в башке на лед соваться», — недовольно прокомментировал внутренний голос въедливым тоном Якова Леонидовича. Витя мысленно послал его к черту. 

Когда ему все же удалось доползти до раздевалки у школьного спортзала, из одноклассников там остался только один парень, шумно возившийся с барахлом в своем шкафчике. Виктор даже его имени не помнил — вроде бы их в прошлом полугодии как-то посадили вместе делать лабораторную работу по химии, — а потому, расстегнув сумку, молча бросил ее на лавку. На пол закономерно вывалились коньки, которые он по старой привычке постоянно таскал с собой, а следом за ними — костюм, упакованный в полупрозрачный чехол. Витя наклонился за ним, улыбнулся, погладив приклеенные к сетке стразы; когда он впервые надел его, ему было всего пятнадцать, и кажется, что это время ушло бесконечно давно. Ему было пятнадцать, и все кому не лень обзывали его девчонкой из-за длинных волос и свойственной многим фигуристам обманчивой хрупкости. Ему было пятнадцать, и ему хотелось заставить других понять, что в спорте, в искусстве, в творчестве важен результат, а не какие-то характеристики человека, который его достиг. Ему было пятнадцать, и он мечтал создавать шедевры, которые и годы спустя будут удивлять и восхищать людей. Которые непременно будут помнить. 

— Это у тебя что, коньки? — раздался негромкий голос, и Витя вздрогнул, чуть не выронив из рук чехол с костюмом.

Хаято, вспомнил он наконец имя парня, который сейчас протягивал ему украшенные золотыми лезвиями ботинки.

— Капитан очевидность утверждает, что да. 

Виктор забрал их и вернул обратно в сумку; подумав, аккуратно сложил костюм сверху — не дай бог порвется, и шутка про плавки перестанет быть шуткой. То-то спектакль будет, любо-дорого смотреть. 

— На воскресенье? Хорошо катаешься? 

Раньше он, скорее всего, с надменной рожей перечислил бы все свои медали. 

— Что-то вроде того.

Но благодаря случившемуся теперь знал, как мало они стоят. И как быстро они забываются. 

— Ого. Ну ладно, бывай, — Хаято шутливо отсалютовал и, с грохотом хлопнув дверцей шкафчика, закрыл замок и ушел, насвистывая себе под нос какую-то мелодию. 

Витя вытащил на свет божий свою спортивную форму и, сняв джинсы, оценивающе покосился на левую ногу: к и без того радужной гамме красок добавился зеленоватый цвет — как у несвежего зомби — а кожа на ощупь была сухой и горячей. Вздохнув, он выдавил на ладонь добрую треть тюбика с мазью и начал медленно втирать приятно охлаждающий гель, радуясь, что сегодня вечером каток занят. Да и что хорошего, если он убьется на тренировке за три дня до выхода на лед?

Только добравшись до дома, Виктор в полной мере прочувствовал, насколько устал; Маккачин принес ему под ноги свой поводок, ткнулся носом в ладонь, ласково лизнул запястье и, укоризненно тявкнув, боднул его в бок, будто желая сказать, что хозяин, не желающий его выгуливать в свободное время, оборзел, по его мнению, окончательно. Пришлось подчиниться, и следующие полчаса Маккачин таскал его вокруг дома на буксире, а Витя, отчаянно зевая, надеялся разве что не вписаться на полной скорости в ограждение или фонарный столб. Когда же они вернулись в блаженную тишину пустой квартиры, он наскоро вытер псу лапы и не раздеваясь рухнул на кровать, отрубившись за секунду до того, как голова коснулась подушки. 

Проснулся Виктор за полночь, резко и внезапно; Маккачин, растянувшийся на своем коврике, вяло помахал хвостом, но глаза не открыл — много чести. Разминая на ходу затекшую шею и ощущая себя при этом старой развалиной, Витя поплелся на кухню в надежде, что в холодильнике найдется какая-нибудь еда, и ему не придется топать в конбини, ками-сама благослови круглосуточный японский сервис. К счастью, мама не забыла купить с запасом молочное желе, пару месяцев назад вытеснившее с вершины списка его любимых японских продуктов мороженое со вкусом зеленого чая, и вскоре он, для верности вооружившись столовой ложкой, выскребал кусочки мандарина из третьего по счету стаканчика. Юри его тоже любил, так что Витя, собираясь к нему на выходные, набирал в корзину порций двадцать: в конбини, к сожалению, это желе продавалось редко, и ради него приходилось топать в большой супермаркет, закрывающийся гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы. При мысли о Юри губы сами собой разъехались в улыбке; тот говорил, что чаще всего используемый в Японии сорт мандаринов называется сацума, и он сам, когда был маленьким, частенько по пути в школу срывал эти фрукты с деревьев, свободно растущих вдоль покрытой яркими осенними листьями дороги, а перед уроком пытался оттереть салфеткой липкие от сока пальцы. 

— Давай летом вместе съездим в Хасецу? — предложил однажды Витя, когда после очередного рассказа о доме взгляд Юри вдруг стал печальным и отрешенным, будто подернутым дымкой. — Ну или не обязательно в Хасецу, просто на Кюсю. Как тогда в Киото с Пичитом ездили. Поедем?

— Можно поехать на Танабату. Или на обон. 

— Обещаешь? — спросил он тогда.

И вытянул вперед руку с оттопыренным мизинцем; Юри со смехом уцепился за его палец своим.

— Обещаю. Когда точно, не скажу, но на Кюсю мы поедем. Должен же я наконец показать тебе, что такое настоящий онсэн. 

Витя кивнул в ответ, но думал только о том, как сильно ему хочется увидеть родной город Юри, дом, где он вырос, школу, в которой учился, парк, куда ходил гулять с друзьями. А еще с будоражащим испугом размышлял, как здорово было бы привезти Юри в Питер: купить пакет горячих пышек в сахарной пудре и, если будет холодно, кофе со сгущенкой, провести по любимым улицам и обязательно — ночью на каток в «Юбилейном», если удастся обратно отжать у Фельцмана ключи, покатать по городу на трамвае, показать, как в половине третьего ночи разводят мост Александра Невского, и понять, что они застряли не на той стороне, свозить в Петергоф, причем на дребезжащей маршрутке, чтобы Юри никогда больше не удивлялся его жалобам на российский общественный транспорт, — исключительно смеха ради... «Последнее, чего я хочу, это чтобы меня любили», — прозвучало в голове далеким эхом, и ложка со звоном упала на пол. Юри выразился предельно ясно, но почему даже вспоминать об этом каждый раз так больно? 

Витя выкинул в мусорку пустой стаканчик из-под желе и, дойдя до другого конца комнаты, дернул на себя дверь балкона. Он был просторнее и светлее той застекленной каморки, что была в квартире Юри, но там он всегда ощущал себя дома. Здесь, в Мэгуро — нет. Влажный ночной воздух без ветра застыл, как густой кисель, и Виктор закрыл обратно открытое было окно. Интересно, знает ли Пичит о том, что Юри мечтает никогда ни к кому не привязываться? И если знает, то почему не пытается это изменить? Мысль словно споткнулась, и Витя едва не зарычал, с чувством приложившись лбом о фрамугу окна. Почему все это продолжает царапать его изнутри? И почему, черт возьми, почему именно эти слова Юри задели его за живое? 

Отсутствие привычки смотреть под ноги сыграло с ним злую шутку; Виктор негромко зашипел сквозь зубы, споткнувшись о брошенный у порога рюкзак, и еле удержался от того, чтобы с размаху хлопнуть дверью. Сумка валялась рядом, и он со вздохом наклонился за своим многострадальным костюмом, чтобы повесить его в шкаф от греха подальше: в конечном счете, даже если он настолько двинется крышей, что забудет взять его с собой в воскресенье, отсюда до катка всего двадцать минут прогулочным шагом. Зеркало на внутренней стороне дверцы отразило недружелюбную помятую физиономию. Вернув на место вешалку, Витя покосился на белую с красным спортивную куртку, сиротливо лежащую на пустой полке. Форма российской олимпийской сборной две тысячи четырнадцатого года, а Виктор Никифоров — первый запасной, которому так и не пришлось тогда выйти на лед: к счастью, к несчастью ли, неизвестно. Он расстегнул негромко вжикнувшую молнию и набросил куртку на плечики поверх чехла с костюмом, провел рукой по трем изогнутым красным полоскам на белом фоне, символизирующим олимпийский огонь. Через полторы недели другой — Крис или мистер кленовый сироп, а может, кто-то третий, — станет новым чемпионом мира, забрав у него последний титул, который он не смог отстоять, и единственной возможной реакцией была злость, бесконечная злость на самого себя. Руки машинально сжались в кулаки. Послезавтра он откатает новую показательную так, как если бы это был решающий прокат на Олимпиаде. Иначе не вернется никогда. Даже с помощью Юри.

На катке играла музыка: радостная, веселая, легкая до невесомости; под нее хотелось танцевать, она была до безумия знакомой, но ускользала, как предрассветный туман растворяется в солнечных лучах — незаметно, но неотвратимо. Витя рассмеялся своим мыслям и, разогнавшись, сделал сальто назад. Яков Леонидович точно придушил бы его голыми руками за глупое желание порисоваться, но из-за невысокого ограждения вместо возмущенного крика донеслись негромкие аплодисменты. За бортиком стоял Юри.

— Это было красиво, но тебе лучше не рисковать, — занудные нотки все же промелькнули в его восхищенном голосе. 

— Получилось ведь.

Торжество, вот идеальное слово, описывающее все то, что творилось внутри него от этого проката. Торжество. «Alegria», — всплыло в памяти, и Виктор улыбнулся: ну конечно. 

— Пойдем, достаточно на сегодня.

На лезвие левого конька блокиратор он нацепил с трудом, балансируя на одной ноге; хихикнул, внезапно потеряв равновесие, когда его поймали теплые руки Юри. 

— Когда ты упадешь, я поймаю, помнишь?

Витя стоял перед зеркалом, пытаясь расчесать запутавшиеся за время тренировки волосы, — надо все-таки собирать их в пучок или хотя бы в хвост, но как же от этого болит голова! Он завел руку за спину, пытаясь справиться с застежкой-молнией, но собачка все время выскальзывала из вспотевших пальцев.

— Давай помогу.

Юри медленно потянул ее вниз, и Виктор почти выкрикнул «быстрее!», когда к разгоряченной коже между лопаток вдруг ненадолго прижалась прохладная ладонь, а пальцы мягко очертили линию позвоночника от затылка до поясницы. У него вырвался судорожный вздох, когда Юри, чуть сдвинув в сторону мерцающую мелкими блестками-искрами ткань, коснулся губами его плеча. Юри осыпал поцелуями его плечи, шею, спину, выступающие лопатки, но он почему-то мог лишь смотреть, как щеки его двойника в отражении заливает румянец, глаза горят лихорадочным огнем, а зеркало запотевает от ставшего прерывистым дыхания, делая реальность размытой, нечеткой, зыбкой... Хотелось повернуться к нему лицом, ощутить прикосновения этих губ на своих; он вздрогнул, когда зеркало, похожее на лед, обожгло холодом его спину, но вспыхнул как спичка, стоило Юри запустить руки ему в волосы и дразняще провести кончиком языка по его губам. Его целовали безудержно и голодно, будто в первый и последний раз, и Витя мог лишь отвечать, цепляясь за рукава его олимпийки, как утопающий за спасительный буек, качающийся на беспокойных морских волнах. И это было самое восхитительное, самое правильное чувство, которое он испытывал когда-либо вообще.

Виктора разбудила внезапная тишина, прерываемая лишь бешеным стуком сердца, а последующее осознание того, что все увиденное было не более чем сном, принесло с собой тоскливую горечь. Болезненное возбуждение, сводящее с ума, сконцентрировалось внизу живота, и он бросился в ванную, заперев на щеколду дверь и выкрутив до упора кран; забравшись в ванну, он подставил лицо под ударившие из душа хлесткие холодные водяные струи. Витя закрыл глаза, и ему без труда удалось представить, что это не собственная ладонь, а руки Юри касаются его, осторожно, но уверенно, и от его прикосновений бегут по спине мурашки и подгибаются ноги. Вода, льющаяся ему на голову, казалась ледяной по сравнению с вязкой теплой жидкостью, испачкавшей пальцы и живот, и это было одновременно отвратительно и сладко. Виктор обессиленно сполз по холодному кафелю, закрыв лицо руками. С него хватит. Хватит убегать от самого себя, хватит врать самому себе, когда всего-то нужно набраться мужества признать правду. Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки не друзья. Потому что, как пел в своей песне Эд Ширан, друзья не спят в одной постели. О друзьях не снятся, не должны сниться такие сны. И на друзей не дрочат украдкой в душе, представляя продолжение того, что только что приснилось. Витя ухватился за бортик ванны и, поднявшись, закрыл кран, пока звук капель не стих окончательно. Они с Юри не друзья и никогда ими не были. Но если Юри настолько ненавистна мысль, что его любят... что он, Витя, может его любить, то разве они смогут стать друг другу кем-то еще? 

День прошел в безнадежной трясине самокопания. Если в школе ему удалось избежать внимания к своей скромной персоне и просидеть все уроки, не вылезая из угла, то совместной тренировки с Юри Витя ждал с ужасом, и не зря: стоило вдохнуть запах искусственного льда, пропитавший все помещения катка, как он будто вернулся в свой сон. Только вот Виктор знал, что он не был реальностью. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. 

Когда он упал с третьего прыжка подряд, удивление во взгляде Юри сменилось беспокойством, а после пятого падения — настоящим страхом. 

— Виктор, ты сегодня сам не свой, что-то случилось? 

Интересно, а то, что он по уши, безнадежно, окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в человека, которому это нахрен не надо, считается? Витя отрицательно помотал головой и решил повторить хотя бы вращения, но на первом же волчке зубец конька попал в им же оставленную выбоину, и он грохнулся на лед, едва успев перегруппироваться.

— Ты не заболел?

От искреннего участия Юри становилось только хуже, и Виктору пришлось признать, что тренировка провалена с концами. Чуть более, чем полностью. Совсем. Без вариантов. 

— Давай будем считать, что до завтра я уступаю лед тебе. В безраздельное пользование.

Оправдание вышло так себе, но сейчас он точно не мог придумать ничего лучше. 

— Мне кажется, я знаю, в чем твоя основная проблема на данный момент, — сообщил Юри, оставив на бортике блокираторы и подъехав к нему поближе. — Ты слишком много думаешь.

Виктор издал нервный смешок. Знал бы Юри, насколько прав — поразился бы.

— Один мой сэнсэй в школьном клубе часто об этом упоминал. Когда пытаешься думать о многих вещах одновременно, невольно распыляешься. Гораздо продуктивнее сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном. 

— Вероятно, так и есть, но сейчас мне это не поможет. А вот тебе не помешает встряхнуться после рабочей недели. Начинай от дальнего края ту дорожку с твизлами, которую я показывал в прошлый раз. На счет три. 

На душе скребли кошки.

***

В воскресенье Юри проснулся рано; настолько, что, посмотрев на будильник, не поверил своим глазам: часовая стрелка застыла между цифрами восемь и девять, а по выходным они с Виктором обычно отсыпались до полудня, потому что частенько засиживались допоздна. Мир за стеклами очков обрел четкость, и Юри невольно покосился на диван: Виктор спал, свернувшись калачиком, в обнимку с подушкой, а его растрепавшаяся за ночь коса свисала до самого пола. События прошлой недели они больше не обсуждали, и Виктор клятвенно заверил его, что все в порядке, но бессознательно продолжал сторониться. Это настораживало, если не сказать пугало, и Юри пообещал себе обязательно во всем разобраться, как только закончится нервотрепка с выступлением. В конце концов, если он сам уже дошел до ручки, то что творится с Виктором, лучше даже не представлять.

Стараясь не шуметь, Юри выскользнул из-под одеяла и, ненадолго скрывшись в ванной, вернулся поставить чайник. Забытый на тумбочке телефон негромко тренькнул оповещением — Пичит в очередной раз переспрашивал, во сколько точно будет начало и когда ему надо появиться на катке. Юри со вздохом отправил ему фотографию накарябанного Виктором расписания действа, которую показывал Пичиту несколькими днями ранее, и переставил мобильник на беззвучный режим: вряд ли он кому-то срочно понадобится. Точнее сказать, единственный человек, которому он мог бы срочно понадобиться, спал сейчас на его диване и видел десятый сон. Наконец-то не кошмарный. 

Родители Виктора, к вящей радости последнего, обещали непременно быть, но Юри почти физически ощущал дополнительное напряжение, тяжкой ношей сброшенное ему на плечи. 

— Это не международное соревнование, а показательный прокат. Причем прокат в школе, а не на ледовом шоу, — пытался воззвать к голосу разума Юри, когда Виктор начинал нервно мерить шагами комнату.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Если я его провалю, то докажу самому себе, что не могу даже такой малости, как богом забытое школьное мероприятие! Если я проколюсь на такой ерунде, то о возвращении в большой спорт можно забыть навсегда! — раздраженной гадюкой шипел тот в ответ. — У профессионалов не бывает проходных прокатов. Если ты не стремишься откатать как можно лучше, на соревновании, на ледовом шоу или на сраной тренировке, то имеет смысл бросить катание прямо сейчас. С таким подходом никогда не стать профи. 

Возвращаться после провала трудно. Возвращаться после провала, когда от тебя многого ждут — еще труднее. Юри видел, что он боится, боится не справиться... и, как ни странно, справиться боится не меньше. 

— Я не знаю, смогу ли восстановиться к началу нового сезона, — сообщил Виктор нарочито небрежным тоном, раскачиваясь на поскрипывающей стремянке. — Если костяк программы готов в мае-июне, то в сентябре она и с грамотным тренером будет сырой. А мне и это не грозит. 

— Но ты ведь собирался уехать обратно в Россию, разве нет? — спросил Юри, надеясь, что в его словах не слышится ничего, кроме участливого интереса.

— Я еще ничего не решил. 

Он знал с самого начала, что рано или поздно Виктор вернет свою прежнюю жизнь, но осознание того, что его самого в жизни Виктора может больше не быть, причиняло почти физическую боль. Иррационально хотелось удержать его рядом, пусть Юри и не имел на это права. Неправильно тащить за собой в трясину того, кому суждено летать. 

К тому моменту, как Виктор, зевая во весь рот, начал делать уже знакомые утренние упражнения на растяжку, Юри успел позавтракать, дважды сходить в магазин, приготовить обед и рассортировать часть взятых с собой документов. К еде тот едва притронулся. 

— Перед прокатом я обычно ем только тот необходимый минимум, который не даст мне свалиться в голодный обморок, — объяснил он, отодвигая от себя тарелку. — А вот сразу после могу слона сожрать живьем, и утром на взвешивании ни грамма лишнего не будет. 

— Как скажешь. 

Но несколько протеиновых батончиков Юри с собой все-таки положил.

На последней тренировке программу Виктор прогнал буквально пару раз, под конец выругавшись, что она и так его достала, после чего просто катался в свое удовольствие, время от времени в хаотичном порядке повторяя то прыжки, то вращения, то связки. 

— Сколько человек здесь будет? 

— Около сотни. Три параллели учеников и их родители, плюс некоторые учителя, — вздохнул Виктор, которому Юри по его просьбе заплетал часть забранных в высокий хвост волос в мелкие косички — тонкие шелковистые пряди струились в пальцах жидким серебром. — Короче говоря, целая толпа, которая скоро сюда заявится. 

— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться. Готов?

— Осталось еще кое-что.

Юри завороженно смотрел, как Виктор надевает яркую красно-белую форму российской олимпийской сборной, и не мог позволить себе отвернуться хоть на мгновение. Он никогда раньше не видел у Виктора подобного взгляда: мягкая синева схлынула, словно отлив, оставив после себя даже не лед, а серый камень, холодный и жесткий. «Я растопчу любого, кто встанет у меня на пути, раздавлю, как букашку. Потому что в мире сейчас не существует никого, кроме меня», — буквально кричали его безжалостно-колючие глаза. Виктор казался старше, много старше своих восемнадцати лет, а Юри подумал, что один такой взгляд может лишить противника всякого желания сражаться. Один взгляд — и от тебя не останется ничего.

— Хочешь показать им всем, кто ты есть? — голос под конец все же предательски дрогнул. 

— Когда я выхожу на лед, все зрители должны знать, кто я. 

Виктор шел впереди, гордо вздернув подбородок, и в наступившей тишине ясно слышался мерный перестук закрывающих лезвия его коньков пластиковых скобок. Краем глаза Юри увидел Пичита с видеокамерой, радостно машущего им из-за группы перешептывающихся школьников, и помахал в ответ; Виктор удостоил его разве что кивком. Название песни переводилось с латыни как «надеемся на победу» и впервые зазвучало неправильно. Виктор не надеялся на победу. Он пришел ее отвоевать. 

Шепот стал громче, но стоило заговорить невысокому мужчине с явным американским акцентом, как все другие голоса смолкли; он сделал какое-то объявление, однако все внимание и без того было приковано к Виктору, уже вышедшему за ограждение. 

— Юри, — позвал он и одарил его на секунду потеплевшим взглядом. — Смотри только на меня.

— Всегда.

Виктор кивнул и с силой оттолкнулся ладонями от бортика; Юри дождался, пока он замер в стартовой позиции в центре ледовой арены, и утопил на пульте от музыкального центра кнопку воспроизведения.

Он слышал эту песню больше тысячи раз, но сегодня она, казалось, звучала как-то иначе. Виктор, с первых же секунд сорвавшийся с места, понесся вперед, все набирая скорость, как ветер, наконец-то выпущенный из клетки. Лишь когда он приземлил первый прыжок, Юри понял, что до этого момента не дышал, и теперь наблюдал за ним, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте и проговаривая про себя: «Ты обязательно победишь, Виктор!» Словно услышав его голос, Виктор украдкой послал в толпу воздушный поцелуй и вывернул на дугу захода; обернулся через плечо, присел и, сделав красивый замах, подлетел в воздух с поднятой вверх рукой, пока Юри мысленно считал обороты – один, два, два с половиной – и ждал, когда лезвие правого конька ударится о покрытое блестящим крошевом ледяное зеркало. Получилось! Юри боролся с желанием отзеркалить каждое его движение – наверное, именно это ощущает тренер, когда смотрит из зала на прокат своего фигуриста, раньше него самого понимая, удастся ли тот или иной элемент, не снизится ли скорость, будет ли докручен прыжок. Волосы Виктора, ухватившегося в заклоне за ботинок конька, в свете ламп выглядели выточенными из чистого льда; заклон сменился бильманом, и Виктор легкокрылой птицей вновь заскользил по катку. Переход в кантилевер, изящный прогиб спины, подкладка юбки, мелькнувшая алым всполохом, кончики пальцев, касающиеся льда, изрезанного трещинами… Виктор с лукавой улыбкой перебежал на зубцах от одного ограждения к другому и вдруг, разогнавшись, сделал сальто назад под восхищенный свист зрителей; присел в шутливом почти реверансе и, раскрутившись тройками, вышел на последний прыжок. От тройного флипа в кораблик, от кораблика к гидроспирали, от гидроспирали к комбинированному вращению. Истинная красота. Само совершенство. И когда финальные аккорды смолкли, а Виктор застыл, стоя на льду на коленях, наступила тишина, взорвавшаяся оглушительными аплодисментами. Юри хлопал так громко, что горели ладони, кто-то что-то кричал… В синих глазах Виктора, сделавшего круг почета, стояли слезы. Так не просто возвращаются. Так отдают всего себя. Так признаются в любви.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе упоминаются несколько песен. Список в порядке их появления.  
> Последние три настоятельно рекомендую прослушать, а у пятой — посмотреть клип, так будет гораздо проще, потому что к ним в тексте много отсылок. Как вариант — только самую последнюю песню, это важно.  
> 1\. Immediate Music — "Translucent" https://youtu.be/eKe8j6uLkcA  
> 2\. Торба-на-Круче — "Сердце" https://youtu.be/aBWCNyhbAwM  
> 3\. ATOLS — "Eye" https://youtu.be/BWx78bQIK5k  
> Перевод, если кому нужно: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%A2%E3%82%A4_(Eye)  
> 4\. Girugamesh — "Alone" https://youtu.be/k741vsKLDQ8 (встроенные субтитры на англ и ромадзи; отдельно перевод есть тут: http://s-mit.blogspot.se/2013/12/girugamesh-alone-englishromaji-lyrics.html)  
> Эта песня в фике еще появится).  
> 5\. Hamada Bamyu Bmayu — なんでやねんねん https://youtu.be/c64sQsABKcM  
> Достаточно один раз увидеть.  
> 6\. Brief & Trunks — "Konbini" https://youtu.be/A6hXD5CL4tQ (встроенные англ субтитры)  
> 7\. Angela — "Dead or alive" http://dl.forunesia.com/mp3/05/[Forunesia]%20DEAD%20OR%20ALIVE.mp3 (прямая ссылка на прослушивание трека; перевод на англ: http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/angela/dead-or-alive/, перевод на рус: http://anilyrics.ru/angela-dead-or-alive/)

Если бы кто-то спросил, сможет ли он перечислить все свои выступления, Виктор вполне вероятно бы отшутился: махнул рукой, взглянул с усмешкой — мол, спятил, что ли, всех и не упомнишь… и соврал бы не моргнув глазом. Витя помнил каждый свой выход на арену под свет прожекторов, будь то детский чемпионат в далеком «Юбилейном» или финал гран-при в не менее далекой Барселоне; последний аккорд на выдохе и бесконечно долгий миг безмолвия между оборвавшейся нотой и шумом трибун. Лица людей по ту сторону ограждения — расплывчатое дрожащее марево, озеро серебряных всполохов — искрящийся лед под коньками, плюшевый пудель, прилетевший прямо в руки, разноцветные чехлы для лезвий, лежащие на бортике, и, если повезет, грубоватые объятия Якова Леонидовича, от чьего пальто за версту разит ядреным одеколоном, пережившим распад СССР. Если не повезет, то сначала очередные нотации прямо под прицелом видеокамер, которые Витя еще в детстве научился мастерски пропускать мимо ушей, а уже после странное оцепенение ожидания да цифры итоговых баллов, горящие на экране под потолком.  
Сегодня не было ни оценок, ни судей, ни лекций в полушаге от телеобъективов. Виктор ухватился за ограждение, с улыбкой поклонившись зрителям; из всех этих людей лишь один понимал, как много в действительности значили приземленные прыжки, докрученные вращения, шаги и связки. И именно он ждал его у выхода, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно чувствовал себя лишним. Когда на самом деле не было в мире никого нужнее. Прочлось по губам безмолвное _«Omedetou!»_ , спружинило под лезвиями гладкое прозрачное зеркало, поймали в объятия родные теплые руки.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Виктор, неловко ткнувшись носом Юри в волосы.  
_Aishiteru. Aishiteru yo._  
— Я все равно смотрел бы только на тебя.  
— Что?  
— Ты же просил не сводить с тебя глаз. Я бы и так не смог. Никто бы не смог, разве что слепой.  
Раньше он всегда смеялся над Гошей, когда тот с ужасом на лице рассказывал, что стоит ему уйти со льда после программы, как ноги тут же становятся ватными, а в глазах темнеет, и только во время объявления оценок приходит блаженное облегчение, что все наконец-то закончилось. Откатал — можешь помереть спокойно. Как там любила говорить Барановская? Устал, упал, умер? Полежал отдохнул, встал и пошел дальше, и ныть не вздумай, а то два штрафных часа у балетного станка еще никому не помешали. Но прямо сейчас Виктор готов был убить на отработку хореографии хоть целую неделю, лишь бы только не проснуться завтра утром и понять, что все случившееся ему приснилось.  
— Не поверишь, я даже золоту на чемпионате мира так не радовался, — пробормотал он, счастливо жмурясь.  
Вечность бы так простоял. Но вечности у них с Юри не было.  
— Ты заслужил.  
— Спасибо.  
Витя со вздохом отпустил его и лишь тогда заметил, что забыл про чехлы для лезвий; чертыхнулся себе под нос и запрыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь нацепить на вторую ярко-желтую пластиковую скобку. В таком положении его и застала мама, пробравшаяся к нему через толпу, а отец следовал за ней молчаливой тенью.  
— Прости меня, Витюша, — она печально улыбнулась.  
Он замер в позе непонятной загогулины и сдул лезущую в глаза челку.  
— За что?  
— Я даже не представляла, что можно так кататься. Что ты так можешь. На видео все совсем по-другому. Если бы я хоть раз пришла с тобой на каток или поехала на соревнования…  
Витя только слабо пискнул, когда его сжали в крепких объятиях — привычка обниматься как осьминог явно досталась ему по наследству.  
— Все в порядке, мам. Правда.  
Когда-то он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, и от того, что голову приходилось задирать высоко-высоко, частенько болела шея, а теперь он упирался подбородком ей в макушку. Директор и мистер Колуччи на заднем плане в два голоса что-то втолковывали ученикам, забрасывающим их вопросами, в толпе промелькнула ярко-красная толстовка Пичита, победно размахивающего видеокамерой, все еще стоящий рядом Юри, явно не знающий, куда себя деть, пытался слиться с окрашенной в серый цвет стеной, и пока Витя лихорадочно раздумывал о том, что его и родителей прямо сейчас вообще-то хорошо бы познакомить, у отца вдруг зазвонил телефон. Тот поспешно отключил звук и вернул мобильник в карман пальто.  
— Тебе уже пора?  
— Работа ждет. Но я очень рад, что пришел.  
— Да. Я тоже.  
— Ты вырос, сын. И мне нравится то, что я вижу.  
Отец никогда раньше его не хвалил. А Витя не подозревал, как сильно ему на самом деле было нужно его одобрение.  
— Думаю, это стоит отметить, — предложил он в ответ на смущенное Витино «спасибо».  
— Я тоже так считаю, сходим куда-нибудь в следующие выходные? — согласилась мама.  
Виктор же, не ответив, сразу посмотрел на Юри, пытавшегося под шумок прокрасться к стене, и вовремя ухватил его за рукав под непонимающими взглядами родителей.  
— Мам, пап, это Юри, — произнес он по-английски. — И это он вновь поставил меня на коньки. Юри, это мои родители, Андрей и Ирина.  
Как в дурацком кино. «Разрешите представить…», блин. Да и согнувшийся в церемонном приветственном поклоне Юри киношной сцене весьма соответствовал.  
— Кацуки Юри. Очень рад знакомству.  
— Ты б еще в догедзу хлопнулся, — украдкой прошипел Витя ему на ухо, когда тот соизволил разогнуться.  
— Взаимно. Так это у вас дома прописался мой балбес? Простите за беспокойство. Будет вас доставать, можете выставить его на улицу, я разрешаю.  
— Мама!  
Он едва не задохнулся от возмущения, но готовую сорваться с языка гневную тираду задушил на корню негромкий смех Юри, и Витя невольно залюбовался его улыбкой.  
— Все в порядке. Если бы Виктор мне мешал, я не предлагал бы ему у меня оставаться, уверяю вас.  
— Раз так, то было бы странно праздновать без вас. Приходите к нам на ужин, мы будем рады. Когда у вас будет время?  
Юри, по цвету сравнявшийся с наваристым бабулиным борщом, что-то неразборчиво промямлил в ответ; мама, воспользовавшись заминкой, обняла его так же крепко, как недавно обнимала самого Витю.  
— За то, что помогли ему, спасибо вам большое.  
Юри отпустили, лишь когда из ушей у него едва не пошел пар. Витя, краем уха услышав, что мистер Колуччи отправил первую группу школьников переодеваться и подбирать коньки, от души рассмеялся от выражения лица Юри, который в ответ на приглашение обязательно появиться у них дома в ближайшее время смог только ошарашенно кивнуть. И именно в этот момент ему в спину практически врезался Пичит, чуть не выронивший камеру, скороговоркой поздоровался, скороговоркой же представился, после чего тут же, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, предложил сделать несколько фото на память, пока никто не успел разбежаться. Было странно стоять под прицелом объектива вместе с родителями и Юри одновременно, как если бы он тоже был ему семьей, и странно думать о том, что на самом деле никакого условного наклонения здесь нет и быть не может.  
Следующие два часа пронеслись как в тумане. Не успел Виктор оглянуться, как его обступила орава детей, чьи ноги с непривычки на льду разъезжались в стороны, и открыла по нему шквальный огонь из вопросов, после которого Витя пообещал себе никогда больше не жаловаться на приставучих журналистов — по сравнению с подростками из KAIS они были гораздо меньшим злом. Он чуть не сорвал голос, объясняя, как правильно делать простейшие шаги или хотя бы удержаться на коньках, параллельно отвечая всем одновременно, и даже от вызвавшихся помогать Юри и Пичита толку было немного. В итоге же, когда вся эта разношерстная толпа наконец-то рассредоточилась по катку, пихаясь и то и дело падая, Витя вздохнул спокойно и какое-то время лениво нарезал круги вдоль бортика, поглядывая украдкой, чтобы дети ненароком не убились.  
— И это называется хорошо кататься?  
Голос Хаято заставил его остановиться.  
— Прости?  
— По-моему, это несколько больше, чем просто хорошо. Рассказал бы хоть раньше, что ли.  
Одноклассники, стоящие обособленной группой, выглядели одновременно восхищенными и — почему-то — обиженными. Виктор, уже собиравшийся поинтересоваться, с какого это фига он должен был с ними откровенничать, вдруг вспомнил, как все они больше месяца активно пытались с ним подружиться, несмотря на тотальный мрачный игнор с его стороны, и вовремя прикусил язык. Подсознание голосом Юри настойчиво велело извиниться. В конце концов, можно было быть и повежливее, даже не желая ни с кем общаться, а так он сам себе злобный гоблин.  
— Простите, что вел себя как полный говнюк, — Витя ковырнул лед зубцами правого конька. — Мне нужно было время отойти, а говорить о катании и не вспоминать… не знаю, нереально как-то, наверное. И так весь сезон пришлось пропустить.  
Пропустить сезон. Отдать все свои титулы другим. Осознать, что ничего уже не будет как раньше. Что собственное тело, которому привык доверять, теперь в любой момент может тебя подвести.  
— Но ты же катаешься сейчас, разве нет? — Нора, одна из тех, кто тоже занимался в клубе фотографии, смотрела на него с задумчивым интересом.  
— Это даже близко не тот уровень, который был у меня год назад. В сегодняшней программе нет ни одного четверного прыжка, дорожки максимум третьего уровня сложности, про вращения я вообще молчу, а…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — предупреждающе поднял руки Дзиро. — Ты же осознаешь, что мы понятия не имеем, о чем речь?  
Не успел Витя ответить, как его сзади дернули за рукав.  
— Викто-о-ор, покажи еще раз, как ты те повороты на одной ноге так быстро делал!  
Кажется, это был младший брат одной из старшеклассниц…  
— Те повороты на одной ноге называются твизлы, — занудно уточнил он, крутанувшись на месте. — И тебе лучше их не повторять, пока не научишься хотя бы на шассе и кроссроллах не падать. А то костей не соберешь.  
Юри помахал ему с другого конца катка; Пичит, слегка пригнувшись, рассекал по льду, документируя для истории все происходящее. Немногие родители, решившие надеть коньки вместе со своими детьми, кучковались у бортика и выглядели довольно уставшими, так что Виктор, сверившись с часами, с сожалением признал, что пора заканчивать.  
— Я бы еще покаталась, — вздохнула Хикари, когда он сообщил остальным, что Ямашита-сан через полчаса будет закрывать каток, а значит, лавочку придется прикрыть.  
— Раньше всегда скучно было, а сегодня получилось так интересно. Спасибо тебе, Виктор.  
Остальные тоже забормотали «спасибо» и «надо повторить», и слегка опешивший от подобного Витя на автомате брякнул:  
— Так давайте как-нибудь вместе на каток сходим.  
— Отличная идея, может, через неделю, когда каникулы начнутся?  
— Сначала из домашки выгребемся, забыл, что ли, сколько на весенние каникулы обычно задают?  
Их диалог, грозящий перерасти в шумную перепалку, вызывал улыбку — и Виктор улыбнулся, искренне и открыто. Возможно, стоило сделать все это раньше, но разве вышло бы?  
— Договоримся ближе к делу, ладно? Я отойду, надо кое с кем поболтать.  
— Окей. Увидимся завтра!  
Лед добродушно скрипел под ногами.  
Мама, поспешившая ему навстречу, не смогла вовремя затормозить и взмахнула руками в попытке удержать равновесие — ладно хоть Вите удалось в нужный момент схватить ее за локоть, чтобы не упала.  
— Мам, ну ты поаккуратнее, что ли, — проворчал он. — Так и ноги-руки переломать недолго.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь.  
Она поймала тонкую косичку, затерявшуюся в спутанных волосах, разгладила у него на плече невидимые складки блестящей ткани.  
— Не думаю, что смогу приходить на твои тренировки каждые выходные, но если захочешь что-то показать мне или отцу, просто скажи.  
Витя согласно кивнул, почувствовав внезапно весь вес навалившейся усталости: от этого проката зависело столь многое, что он даже не задумывался о том, что будет после — как если бы в случае победы его жизнь изменилась так кардинально, что на жизнь до не было бы и шанса оглянуться. Как если бы в случае провала жизни не было бы вовсе.  
— Ты домой, Витюша? Или как обычно?  
Он невольно отзеркалил мамину лукавую улыбку.  
— Как обычно.  
Последний поезд от Мэгуро без них с Юри точно не уедет.  
Вытряхнувшись из раздевалки, он попрощался с мамой, всучив ей чехол с костюмом, и без сил практически повис на хранящем молчание Юри — Пичит все равно болтал за троих. Сделанную им видеозапись выступления они посмотрели прямо в вагоне электрички, то и дело пихаясь локтями и перебивая друг друга, и Юри с Пичитом в итоге удалось убедить Виктора в том, что показать ее кому-то еще, пожалуй, не стыдно. Как минимум, Крису он все-таки обещал, да и Якову давно пора дать о себе знать, чтоб не хоронил фигуриста Никифорова раньше времени и его запасные ключи от «Юбилейного» никому толкнуть не успел. Родители с Фельцманом вроде бы связывались, только вот неизвестно, что они ему сказали…  
— О-па, моя остановочка! Ну, бывайте, увидимся, как-нибудь повторим! — жизнерадостный голос Пичита вернул Витю в реальность, и он сбивчиво попрощался, пока не захлопнулись двери вагона, словно отсекая их с Юри от окружающего мира.  
Виктор внаглую пристроил голову ему на плечо и блаженно вздохнул, позволив себе наконец расслабиться; Юри потрепал его по волосам и предложил:  
— Такояки, онигири с тунцом, мороженое и зеленый чай?  
— Все вышеперечисленное плюс гёдза и дынные булочки.  
А вот обожаемой Юри бомж-лапше быстрого приготовления сразу нет. Хотя здесь она не в пример вкуснее.  
— А ты не лопнешь?  
— Не лопну, и лед завтра подо мной не треснет. Я после соревнований всегда ем как молотилка.  
— Ты так ешь по жизни, вот не надо.  
Наглое вранье. Ну ладно, не вранье, а сильное преувеличение. Подумаешь, он как-то раз в один присест слупил два бенто, заточил упаковку киби-данго, купленных на рынке у ворот Каминаримон, и залил сверху не одним литром чая — так потом несколько дней на еду спокойно смотреть не мог… Черт, как же давно не лезла в башку такая вот бредовая ерунда, и стоит ли этому радоваться — вопрос, как известно, сложный и философский. Хотелось по-идиотски смеяться, прямо на весь вагон, один хрен в нем больше и нет никого, кроме них двоих: только лампочки мерцают с потолка да пол раскачивается под ногами, как в упражнениях на тренировку чувства равновесия. Ощущение, словно он пьян, пьян до приятной легкой усталости, совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы хихикать над тем, как забавно названия пролетающих мимо станций смазываются за стеклом в пляшущие разноцветные пятна. Юри, к его вящему удовольствию, никак происходящее не комментировал. Молча улыбался куда-то в пространство, а когда Виктор готов был взять низкий старт и рвануть по переходу на другую ветку, задумчиво протянул:  
— Можно ведь и пешком?  
Бывают же на свете идеальные люди. Витя ловко сцапал его под локоть.  
— Нужно.  
Плевать, что к тому моменту, как они дойдут до Киншичо от Акихабары, ему к ногам придется привязывать мешки со льдом.  
В первом попавшемся по дороге конбини кончился зеленый чай, поэтому вместо него Виктору выдали сезонный холодный латте с розовым вишневым цветком на белом стаканчике. Юри, на каждом шаге шурша пакетом с покупками, нес подогретые продавцом такояки, а Витя на ходу пытался подцепить зубочисткой хоть один политый соусом шарик из теста, от усердия высунув язык. Через три дня стукнет ровно полгода, как в аэропорту Нарита ему в паспорт поставили штамп о пересечении японской границы, всего шесть месяцев, а кажется — целая жизнь. Ирония судьбы, как в той древней советской комедии, которую вечно крутят под Новый год, разве что улетел он не в Питер, а из Питера, да и что с Москвой, что с банями как-то не срослось.  
— Нужно было отобрать у меня способность стоять на коньках, чтобы я увидел мир за пределами катка.  
Злополучный кусок такояки звучно шлепнулся обратно на пластиковый лоток, и Витя, не выдержав, схватил его рукой и попытался прожевать.  
— Горячо, блин! — жалобно взвыл он, разевая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и со смехом подул на покрасневшие пальцы. — Но я рад. Что все так, как есть. Наверное. Не знаю. Потом подумаю.  
Пока что он успел подумать только о том, что холодный кофе — прекрасная штука уже потому, что о него можно остудить обожженную руку. Юри же слушал его дебильный монолог и согласно кивал в нужные моменты, подсознательно ощущая, что ему, как и тогда, необходимо выговориться, выплеснуть, выскрести все до донышка, чтобы под конец сделать спокойный глубокий вдох и шагнуть вперед, расправив плечи.  
Нормальные люди отмечают что-либо в ресторанах, кафе, каких-то мероприятиях или, на самый крайний случай, дома в теплой компании. Нормальное отмечание будет у них с Юри позже, когда мама затащит его на праздничный семейный ужин, после которого тот сбежит в закат, теряя тапки. А пока пусть все у них побудет не как у людей: остывающие такояки, разваливающиеся на кусочки, латте со сладким вишневым привкусом, крошки от булочек на любимой олимпийке, тающее мороженое, липкими каплями стекающее по пальцам, улицы, освещенные вывесками, и раскинувшаяся вокруг ласковая и теплая весенняя ночь, по длине наконец-то догнавшая день.  
— Как же хорошо, что у тебя завтра на работе выходной, а меня с уроков отпустили, — Витя с наслаждением потянулся, и затекшие мышцы отозвались легким покалыванием.  
— Работать все равно придется, сам знаешь.  
— Ну хоть вставать не в шесть утра.  
Юри отсалютовал последним онигири.  
— Аргумент.  
За светом Скай Три перед глазами с трудом было видно звезды.  
Реальность вернулась утром. Витя проснулся внезапно и резко, как если бы кто-то повернул тумблер из положения «выключить» в положение «включить», и минут десять просто смотрел на спящего рядом Юри, по-детски подложившего под щеку сложенные ладони. Вчера ночью, когда они наконец-то добрались до дома, сил едва хватило на то, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, так чего удивляться, что по старой привычке они снова завалились спать на одной кровати? Виктор крепко, до боли зажмурился и все же заставил себя отвернуться. Не время. Пока что.  
Лед прикладывать все же пришлось: после вчерашнего даже здоровая лодыжка немного ныла, так что лучше было перестраховаться. В итоге он забрался на любимый диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и перебросил с камеры на ноутбук отснятые видео. Пичит, как и следовало ожидать от инстаграмного маньяка и истинного фаната ютюба, не подвел: огрехи в своем выступлении Витя видел даже без увеличения, но программа смотрелась… цельной. Неидеальной, но красивой в своей завершенности.  
Все то время, пока ролик загружался на файлообменник, он пялился в горящий экран компьютера, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по металлическому корпусу, пока наконец не получил заветную ссылку. Крису он сбросил ее в скайп, раз уж аккаунты во всех социальных сетях и мессенджерах с его легкой руки почили с миром, а Якову Леонидовичу на емейл, которым тот, правда, пользовался раз в пятилетку. Думал написать побольше, но завис уже над приветствием, да и о чем рассказывать тренеру, если на коньки он встал лишь совсем недавно? «Я вернусь», — гласила первая и единственная строчка отправленного в итоге письма. До Шварценеггера в той самой роли Витя по градусу крутизны, конечно, явно не дотягивал. А вот по степени врожденного пафоса — вполне вероятно.  
Помимо проката Пичит наснимал с десяток видео его попыток научить присутствующих хоть чему-нибудь, и после просмотра оных Виктор с сожалением признал, что учитель из него, мягко скажем, так себе. Впрочем, благодаря тому факту, что никто не убился на льду и всем было весело, миссия была скорее выполнена, чем провалена с треском. В их общем с Юри и Пичитом чате в Line скопилась тонна фотографий, но взгляд зацепился за ту, где он улыбался на камеру, стоя у бортика катка вместе с родителями и Юри. Витя сохранил снимок и недолго думая поставил на заставку рабочего стола.  
— Виктор, ты чего встал так рано? — сонный голос Юри напоминал кошачье мурлыканье.  
— Да хрен его знает.  
— Ноги болят?  
— Нет, я на всякий случай. Хотя сегодня тренировка по щадящему режиму. Лучше тебя погоняю, так что готовься, — он переложил ноутбук на стол. — Все равно я пока не знаю, что мне делать.  
Действительно, а что теперь делать? Пытаться тренировать четверные, как в юниорском прошлом? Продумывать произвольную программу? Работать над хореографией? Юри сел на диван, слегка прогнувшийся под его весом, нахмурился задумчиво, поджал губы, как делал всегда, о чем-то серьезно размышляя.  
— Решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Наверное, стоит попробовать начать с квадов, потому что без них нет смысла составлять программы. Потом, когда снова будешь прыгать как минимум тулуп и сальхов, набросать схему элементов для произвольной, к ней хотя бы музыка есть. В процессе найти что-нибудь для короткой. Но главное все-таки прыжки. Мне так кажется.  
Конечно, все сказанное Витя понимал и сам, но от того, как обожающий раскладывать все по полочкам Юри один за другим проговаривал пункты выстроенного плана, почему-то становилось спокойнее. Почему-то казалось, что после того, как Юри обозначит задачу, не останется выбора, кроме как разобраться с ее решением.  
— Да. Да, пожалуй, ты прав.  
Пока что у него еще есть немного времени в запасе. Ведь есть же?  
Когда на следующий день во время обеденного перерыва над ухом раздался скрежет отодвигаемых стульев, Виктор почти не удивился — только поднял глаза от своего салата и окинул взглядом присоседившихся к нему одноклассников. До этого он всегда сидел один, если вообще приходил в школьный кафетерий, но после разговора в воскресенье продолжать держать дистанцию было бы довольно тупо.  
— Мы тут навели некоторые справки, — Хаято с трудом втиснулся между Хикари и Каэдэ. — Короче, Виктор…  
Он открутил крышку бутылки с газировкой, и шипучая жидкость, пенясь, фонтаном вырвалась наружу.  
— Короче, Хаято хотел сказать, что мы пробили тебя в гугле, — Фил с размаху опустил заставленный тарелками поднос на жалобно скрипнувший под ним стол, по которому растекалась липкая ядовито-оранжевая лужа. — И кое-что выяснили.  
Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Витя невольно напрягся, мысленно приготовившись отбиваться от вопросов о травме, когда Сьюзен вдруг ткнула в него пальцем и возмущенно заявила:  
— Ты отмечание дня рождения зажал!  
Хаято, чертыхаясь, вытирал разлитую газировку бумажными салфетками; Виктор, ожидавший чего угодно, но только не этого, смог выдавить лишь:  
— Прости, что?  
— Знаешь, мы уже несколько лет вместе учимся, — сказала молчавшая до того момента Хикари. — И у нас есть традиция отмечать дни рождения, просто мы, хм… не имели возможности тебе о ней рассказать.  
«Потому что ты предпочитал делать вид, что нас нет», — звучало подтекстом. Вполне заслуженно.  
— Поэтому с тебя штрафная тусовка, — резюмировал его одноклассник-китаец, чье заковыристое имя он так и не запомнил.  
Про себя Витя звал его Шаолинь. Почему именно Шаолинь — загадка природы.  
— Как раз каникулы скоро, можно с ханами совместить.  
В памяти промелькнула та идиотская вечеринка у Саши Авдеева, запах дыма в прокуренной квартире, летняя питерская жара, делающая воздух похожим на нагретый вязкий кисель; промелькнула — и исчезла. К черту. Здесь все совсем по-другому.  
— Ну, штрафная так штрафная, — неожиданно развеселился Виктор. И уже более серьезным тоном добавил: — Только сразу предупреждаю, я не пью, и никаких исключений из этого правила. Режим.  
Возражений не последовало.  
К концу уроков у него здорово разболелась голова. Учитель английского, планомерно выносящий всем мозг два часа кряду, наконец-то закончил, и Витя, позевывая, старательно затолкал в рюкзак исписанные тетради. К моменту, когда он вновь обратил внимание на окружающий мир, в классе не осталось никого, кроме Каэдэ.  
— Сегодня на обеде… Наверное, тебе подобный активный интерес с нашей стороны кажется странным.  
Виктор обернулся; поправил лямку сползающего рюкзака — без спортивной формы и оставленных в шкафчике учебников тот весил гораздо меньше обычного — и честно ответил:  
— Нет, не кажется. Но в моем случае можно сказать, что я к этому привык.  
По крайней мере, они обошлись без дебильных вопросов. В отличие от многих оставшихся в Петербурге знакомых. Каэдэ улыбнулась ему едва заметно, одними уголками губ:  
— Я все равно считаю нужным объясниться. Дело в том, что к нам очень редко приходят новенькие, особенно… такие.  
«Угрюмые, неприветливые, шарахающиеся от людей и мечтающие затеряться в пространстве», — дополнил мысленно Витя.  
— Такие — это какие?  
— Такие — это те, кто так или иначе выбивается. Не по собственному желанию, а по своей сути. Нас всех довольно трудно назвать обычными, но ты и на нашем фоне выделяешься. Неизвестно, хорошо это или плохо, просто это так.  
Он так и не придумал, что на это можно сказать; Каэдэ, как-то по-своему расценив его молчание, коротко кивнула.  
— _Ja mataashita, Bikutoru. Kiwotsukete._  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, направилась к выходу из класса.  
* * *  
Четверг не задался с самого утра. В Family Mart, куда Юри по выработавшейся привычке зашел за завтраком, не завезли куриные крылышки, так что пришлось довольствоваться парой онигири и обжигающе горячим кофе. Которым он облился пятью минутами позже, когда спешащий по подземному переходу мужчина случайно толкнул его плечом. Надо ли упоминать, что Юри опоздал на нужный поезд, потому от станции Нака-Мэгуро не шел, а бежал бегом, и в результате запнулся о бордюр, как специально угодивший под ноги? Каори-сан, уже открывшая офис, только всплеснула руками, когда Юри, хромая, ввалился внутрь, на ходу отряхивая рукава пиджака от пыли и машинально промокая салфеткой когда-то светло-голубую рубашку, вконец изгаженную двойным капучино с карамелью.  
— Вы в порядке, Кацуки-сан?  
Юри одарил ее мрачным взглядом и нырнул под стол: в одном из ящиков хранилась запасная.  
— В полном.  
Невыглаженная новая рубашка была все-таки лучше, чем грязная. А еще стоило найти эластичный бинт и постараться впихнуть в сменную обувь отекшую подвернутую ногу.  
Рабочий день оказался достойным утра: несмотря на то, что шеф отбыл в командировку, дел оставалось невпроворот, а вся офисная техника объявила ему войну. В итоге, когда за несколько секунд до сохранения нужного документа компьютер мигнул экраном и вырубился, распространяя запах нагретого пластика, Юри решил смириться с неизбежным, малодушно порадовавшись, что каток сегодня от забора до обеда оккупировала хоккейная команда. Виктор прийти тоже не мог — сидел дома и готовился к контрольным, приуроченным к окончанию семестра, так что Юри, честно задержавшись на час после официального отбоя, в гордом одиночестве поковылял в сторону станции. А то в таком состоянии только на последний поезд вприпрыжку нестись по ступенькам.  
Мысли о Викторе закономерно привели к приглашению на ужин, и Юри со стоном приложился лбом об поручень. До вечера субботы оставалось два дня, за которые у него был шанс придумать подарок, но покупать что-то недорогое не хотелось, а на большее не хватило бы денег. Виктор, когда он заикнулся о том, что принести, сначала посоветовал не париться, а когда Юри уперся рогом — разорался и велел принести исключительно себя. Желательно выспавшегося, отдохнувшего и в более-менее благостном расположении духа.  
— И даже не вздумай на что-то тратиться, придушу на месте, — пригрозил тот напоследок и посчитал дискуссию оконченной.  
Юри не был уверен насчет русских традиций — несмотря на подробные рассказы Виктора, Россия оставалась страной загадочной, непонятной и несколько пугающей в целом — но здесь прийти в гости с пустыми руками всегда считалось верхом неприличия. Да и потом, у Виктора такая чудесная семья… Line пиликнул оповещением, и он кое-как вытащил из кармана мобильник. «Жду завтрашнего вечера, как Хатико», — светилось в окошке диалога сразу над фотографией письменного стола, заваленного учебниками и тетрадями.  
Идея пришла внезапно, простая, как и все гениальное. Сунув в микроволновку оставшиеся со вчерашнего вечера гёдза, Юри окопался на диване с ноутбуком, выведя на экран сделанный Пичитом снимок: в центре сияющий солнышком Виктор, раскрасневшийся после проката, справа его улыбающиеся родители, а слева — сам Юри с тихой неприкрытой робостью во взгляде, как если бы он случайно занял место, ему не принадлежащее. Открыв фоторедактор, Юри безжалостно обрезал снимок, оставив на нем только семью Никифоровых, и прищурился, мысленно представляя Виктора между отцом и матерью. После чего, прихватив компьютер, подошел к мольберту и закрепил на нем чистый лист бумаги.  
Виктор был до безумия похож на свою мать. Когда Юри впервые увидел их вместе, ему захотелось себя ущипнуть: одинаковая глубокая синева глаз, манящая и приветливо теплая, как южное море, одинаковые правильные черты лица, одинаковое жидкое серебро волос, и даже движение руки, которым они заправляли за ухо эти непослушные дивные волосы, было у них одинаковым. Сейчас, то увеличивая, то обратно уменьшая фотографию, Юри все же мог разглядеть мелкие различия, одно за другим перенося их на бумагу — только Виктора он был способен в любых условиях нарисовать по памяти. Грифельная крошка пачкала пальцы, слезящиеся уставшие глаза жгло от напряжения, но ему нравилось. Он всегда предпочитал рисунки любым, пусть самым красивым фотографиям. В рисунок больше вкладываешь душу. И он может стать живым.  
Когда он добрался до катка, Виктор уже носился по льду, то разгоняясь, то сбавляя скорость, и Юри в который раз поразился, насколько бесшумно тот может кататься, словно под ним не лед, а сгустившийся воздух, и сам Виктор — тень ветра, невесомо скользящая по его полупрозрачной поверхности. Лодыжка болела еще сильнее, чем вчера, и Юри вздохнул с облегчением, стоило доползти до ограждения и на нем повиснуть.  
— Что случилось? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Виктор, сразу же подкатившийся к бортику.  
— Упал вчера утром и подвернул ногу. Так что побуду сегодня зрителем.  
Тот открыл калитку и выскочил со льда — только чехлы простучали по полу — а чуть позже до ушей Юри донесся громкий скрежет: Виктор толкал перед собой скамейку из раздевалки.  
— Жди тут, — отрезал он.  
И вновь скрылся в какой-то подсобке. Вернулся минут через пять, громко пыхтя и неся в руках нечто, напоминающее свернутый футон. Юри, окончательно переставший понимать происходящее, молча наблюдал за тем, как Виктор отпинал деревянную скамейку поближе к ограждению и плюхнул сверху гимнастический матрас. После чего похлопал по нему ладошкой, и вверх взметнулось облачко пыли.  
— Я помогу. Забирайся.  
Юри охнул, когда его практически приподняли и поставили на скрипнувшие доски, и, почти упав на мягко спружинившее под ним импровизированное сиденье, блаженно вытянул ногу.  
— Спасибо, Виктор. Так гораздо лучше.  
Его серьезно-сосредоточенный взгляд враз стал мягче. Лишь сейчас Юри заметил, что на катке все это время играла тихая инструментальная музыка, и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в переплетающиеся фортепианные и скрипичные аккорды. Красиво.  
— Это одна из твоих старых программ?  
— Почти. Программа для ледового шоу, которую я поставил, но никогда не катал на публике. Хочешь увидеть?  
— Конечно.  
Виктор передал ему пульт и встал в центре, запрокинув голову и сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Пальцы опустились на клавиши, дрогнули под смычком натянутые до предела струны, запели в плаче, и сорвался с места ветер, то стелющийся по мерзлой земле, то вихрем танцующий в небесах, гоняя тяжелые грозовые тучи. Виктор двигался подобно маятнику, раскачивающемуся из стороны в стороны в безнадежной попытке обрести равновесие, и от этого зрелища перехватывало дыхание. Когда он замер на льду, прижимаясь к нему щекой, Юри померещилось, будто тонкую фигурку в черном спортивном костюме занесло снегом, и некому было бы его растопить. Он часто-часто заморгал, почти вслепую щелкнув пультом, и улыбнулся Виктору, затормозившему рядом и сложившему локти на бортик. Но довольным он не выглядел.  
— Я так и не решился на четверной, — грустно сказал Виктор, опустив голову. — Знаешь, на показательных и любых других выступлениях с концертным светом обычно квады не прыгают, потому что ни черта не видно, куда тебя несет, но я прыгал хотя бы тулуп. А сейчас даже зайти на него не смог.  
— Ты все свои программы помнишь? Даже первые юниорские?  
На его лице застыло выражение немого удивления.  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда, может быть, стоит их повторить? Ну, знаешь, по мере увеличения сложности. И возможно, в какой-то момент получится вывезти прыжок чисто на автомате, по памяти… а впрочем, это глупо, не обращай внимания. Дурацкая идея.  
— Нет, Юри. Это отличная идея. Надо попробовать.  
Он вцепился пальцами в бортик, а в глазах загорелись огоньки.  
— Найдем сегодня мою старую музыку. И записи. У тебя были?  
— Прокатов? Да. Я сохранил все, что смог найти.  
— Хорошо.  
— Все получится, Виктор. Обязательно.  
— Я тебе верю. Я тебе верю, Юри.  
«Я верю только тебе», — звучало между строк в серьезном тоне его голоса, и на мгновение Юри стало страшно. Как будто тот ребенок, плачущий в его объятиях на холодной лестничной клетке, вновь доверчиво потянулся к нему и попросил: «Помоги». «Помогу, — мысленно отвечал Юри, буравя его взглядом. — Чем смогу и даже больше. Всегда». Виктор должен летать, пусть даже для этого, как от последней ступеньки ввысь, ему придется оттолкнуться от Юри. И оставить его внизу.  
По дороге домой Виктор в режиме монолога вещал о написанных контрольных, наконец-то оставшихся позади, о планах на грядущие каникулы, о том, что в среду он устроит какие-то посиделки с классом, раз уж не надо в школу, а чемпионат мира в Бостоне начнется только в четверг, и о том, что в следующие выходные они с Юри просто обязаны пойти вдвоем на ханами. Юри согласно кивал, чувствуя, как от усталости размывается мир за стеклами очков, будто рисунок акварелью, на который пролили банку воды, и вздрогнул, когда Виктор вдруг резко замолчал, а потом с тихим вздохом переложил свой рюкзак на колени.  
— Ложись и спи.  
И слегка надавил ему на плечи. Юри не стал спорить. Наполовину ободранная нашивка KAIS царапала лицо, а прямо в левое ухо упирался блокиратор — Виктор опять забыл убрать коньки в чехол и закинул их поверх формы просто так; прохладные пальцы стянули с него очки и секундой позже неуверенно коснулись волос, перебирая их ласково и осторожно.  
— Следующая станция Синагава. Синагава, — механический голос из динамиков гулким эхом разошелся по вагону.  
Музыку бы сейчас, чтобы его не слышать. Не успел он об этом подумать, как перед носом закачался наушник, и он устало обрадовался, что Виктор словно прочитал его мысли. Или же просто слишком хорошо его знал. Дождавшись, пока Юри вставит в ухо белую капельку, он включил какую-то незнакомую песню. На русском.  
— _Возьми себе на память мое сердце, еще я жив, а ты уже возьми…_ — тихо начал подпевать Виктор, и его голос неуловимо терялся на фоне стука колес и перетекающих друг в друга непонятных слов. — _Для этого не нужно быть хирургом, а нужно так же сильно не любить, как любить…_  
Сквозь песню тоскливо сквозила светлая грусть.  
— _Вдвоем нам будет явно веселей улетать…_  
Та же грусть пронизывала до костей при одном взгляде на Виктора, с задумчивым отрешенным видом сидящего на балконной стремянке, чуть поскрипывающей, когда ветер швырял холодный воздух в открытую фрамугу окна. А сейчас смолкла песня, и замолчал Виктор, чьи пальцы рисовали странные узоры у него на затылке, от чего по телу разливалось уютное тепло.  
— О чем она?  
Пальцы соскользнули с шеи и дернули за соединяющий их двоих проводок.  
— Переведу — сам решишь.  
За полгода Юри уже успел понять, что русские песни тоже не стоит понимать буквально.  
Стоя вместе с Виктором перед дверью его квартиры, Юри малодушно подумывал сбежать, пока не поздно: прямо по лестнице, пусть даже придется кубарем лететь по ступенькам. На подобных семейных праздниках он всегда чувствовал себя лишним, и дома Мари обычно покрывала его, давая пару минут форы, за которые он успевал удрать и спрятаться там, где его никто не найдет. Юри подозревал, что мама прекрасно знала о его излюбленных тайных местах в Ю-топии, но закрывала глаза на эту вопиющую бестактность. Да и потом, он все равно уехал. Дом — далеко не всегда то место, где ты родился и вырос. Дом — это то место, где хочется остаться. Ю-топия таким местом не была.  
— Нашел! — радостно воскликнул Виктор и потряс у него перед носом связкой ключей.  
Юри прижал к себе рюкзак со спрятанным в нем картонным тубусом. Ясно ведь, что он будет всем только мешать, ну почему ему не достало сил тогда отказаться? Замок отозвался тихим металлическим щелчком, и из-за двери послышался громкий лай; стоило потянуть за ручку, как из коридора на лестничную клетку пулей вынесся Маккачин и, сделав по ней круг почета, с разбегу врезался лбом ему под колени. Не успевшая зажить нога подвернулась снова, и Юри шлепнулся на пятую точку, да так, что искры из глаз посыпались.  
— Юри, как здорово, что вы пришли пораньше!  
На пороге стояла улыбающаяся мать Виктора. Хуже и быть не могло.  
У жизни явно были на него другие планы, потому что каждый раз, когда Юри считал, что все плохое уже случилось и дальше просто некуда, мироздание ехидно ухмылялось голливудской улыбкой в тридцать два протеза и убеждало его, что хуже быть очень даже может и, более того, сейчас будет. «Я проклят богами», — уныло констатировал он про себя, когда в попытке приветственного поклона споткнулся о вышеупомянутый порог и едва не наступил на упавшие на пол собственные очки.  
— _Витька, ты что ему наговорил про этот несчастный ужин, что он так дергается?_ — Ирина-сан, грозно нахмурив брови, что-то громко по-русски выговаривала Виктору.  
— _Ничего я не говорил, он всегда такой! Переживает из-за всякой ерунды и может сгрызть себя заживо за любую мелочь. Вот прямо сейчас ему стыдно за то, что он, по его мнению, появился перед тобой в неподобающем виде, нарушил твое личное пространство и вовремя не пробил лбом пол в попытке попросить прощения, потому что занят самобичеванием в данный конкретный момент. Я же тебя предупреждал, мам._  
Виктор со вздохом отбросил со лба отросшую челку.  
— _Господи боже. Я думала, ты преувеличиваешь._  
— _Да если бы,_ — в голосе Виктора зазвучали страдальческие нотки.  
Юри не надо было смотреться в зеркало, чтобы знать, что цвет его лица только что сменился с красного на пунцовый; он не понимал ни слова, но был благодарен за внезапную короткую передышку. Потому что в следующую секунду его уже заключили в объятия, вмиг заставившие его вспомнить, что генетика, воистину, страшная и неубиваемая вещь.  
— Тебе всегда будут здесь рады.  
— _O… ojamashimasu_ , — сдавленно прохрипел Юри.  
— Будь как дома и не стесняйся, хорошо?  
— Х-хорошо, Ирина-сан.  
_Tasukete. Onegai._ К счастью, Виктор вовремя распознал в его взгляде мольбу о помощи и спросил:  
— Мам, тебе помочь с ужином?  
— Нет-нет, помогать не нужно, — хватка ослабла, и Юри со свистом втянул воздух в легкие. — Подождете немного? Я позову, когда готово будет.  
С кухни потянуло гарью, и мать Виктора как ветром сдуло.  
— На всякий случай предупрежу, что готовка не самая сильная ее сторона, — Виктор забрал у него из рук помятый рюкзак. — Пошли. Пока у меня посидим.  
Маккачин, виляя хвостом, понесся за ними, цокая по полу нестрижеными когтями.  
На стене напротив кровати висел рисунок — тот самый, подаренный одновременно на день рождения и Рождество — и болтались приклеенные скотчем несколько распечатанных фотографий с их поездки в Киото. А еще одна — с ночи фигурного катания, с которой Юри рисовал портрет Виктора и его семьи. На письменном столе пылился ноутбук, провод наушников от него тянулся вниз, причем сами наушники в итоге практически болтались в мусорной корзине, стопка учебников угрожающе покачивалась на краю и непременно упала бы, если бы не подпирающий ее книжный шкаф с закономерно полупустыми полками; Виктор, с разбегу плюхнувшийся на кровать вместе с Маккачином, сидел на покрывале, скрестив ноги, и провожал его глазами — Юри чувствовал на себе его внимательный взгляд. Комната как комната, но она, несмотря на бардак и перемежающиеся с фотографиями справочные таблицы по японскому на стенах, казалась необжитой, неуютной и странно пустой. Неудивительно, что Виктор отсюда убегает. Наверное, он сам сбежал бы тоже.  
— Знаешь, я не считаю это место домом, — послышалось за спиной, и Юри обернулся: Виктор отрешенно почесывал Маккачина за ушами, и тот все время порывался облизать ему лицо. — В эту квартиру не хочется возвращаться. В отличие от твоей.  
И что прикажете на подобное отвечать? Он не улыбался; смотрел серьезно, пристально, и в его глазах мерцали синие огоньки, как последние искры затухающего пламени.  
— Я слишком обнаглел, да?  
— Почему? — Юри примостился на краешке кровати, чуть отодвинув лапу Маккачина, которой тот незамедлительно лягнул его в бедро. — Если бы я не хотел регулярно видеть тебя у себя дома, я никогда в жизни не отдал бы тебе ключи. У Пичита запасного комплекта, к примеру, нет.  
Виктор задумчиво подергал серебряный крестик на цепочке, выбившейся из-под ворота футболки, вытащил удерживающую пучок канзаши с васильком в капле прозрачного стекла и устало взлохматил волосы, тяжелой волной упавшие на плечи.  
— Это все странно, — наконец сказал он, вертя заколку в пальцах. — Я не могу толком объяснить, но то время, которое я… которое мы проводим вместе, кажется мне взятым взаймы. Чем-то очень хорошим, но непостоянным, чем-то, за что потом придется платить. Я даже определение тому, кто мы друг другу, придумать не в состоянии.  
«И мне страшно». И правда, кто? Ученик и, ками-сама благослови, тренер? Друзья? Просто люди, сблизившиеся по чистой случайности?..  
— Не думаю, что в ярлыках есть смысл.  
— Я вообще не о ярлыках сейчас говорил.  
— Я не то хотел сказать. Разве от того, как назвать наши…  
— Ужин на столе! — донеслось из-за незапертой двери.  
«Разве от того, как назвать наши отношения, в них что-то изменится?» — но Юри почему-то не смог заставить себя закончить фразу. Виктор встряхнулся, как промокший под дождем пес, спрыгнул с кровати.  
— Пошли. А то еда остынет.  
И вышел в коридор. Юри украдкой вытащил из рюкзака тубус с рисунком и медленно направился следом.  
Более-менее пришел в себя он примерно через час, когда поутих водопад вопросов, которыми его забросали за это время.  
— Вы уж извините мое любопытство, Юри. Мой сын совсем ничего про вас не рассказывал, а других друзей здесь у него нет, — Ирина-сан украдкой покосилась на странно притихшего Виктора, ковыряющегося палочками в тарелке.  
— Вы ведь в той рекламной компании на Нака-Мэгуро работаете? Неплохая фирма, наши японские коллеги что-то о ней упоминали, — дождавшись его ответного кивка, отец Виктора выставил в центр стола бутылку вина и начал озираться по сторонам в поисках штопора. Найдя желаемое, он быстро открыл вино и продемонстрировал выдернутую пробку; по воздуху поплыл терпкий аромат. — Бургундское. Все не отвыкнем никак от европейского образа жизни.  
Юри издал нервный смешок. Он и алкоголь — это плохое сочетание. Он бы даже сказал, катастрофическое. Обеспокоенный взгляд Виктора, метнувшийся между ним и полным бокалом, только прибавил уверенности, что от любых имеющих градус напитков лучше отказаться.  
— Извините, я, наверное, воздержусь.  
— Не любите вино?  
Неважно, любит он его или нет, если ему достаточно понюхать содержимое этого бокала, чтобы перестать за себя отвечать.  
— Ну, я все-таки не европеец, — попытался отшутиться Юри, пока его мозг лихорадочно продумывал пути отступления.  
— Что верно, то верно.  
Виктор ухватился за пакет сока, и на Юри снизошло озарение.  
— К тому же, Виктору алкоголь нельзя, у него режим. Обидно быть единственным непьющим за столом.  
— Ваша правда, — согласилась Ирина-сан.  
Юри вздохнул с облегчением. Выкрутился, слава богам и дружеской солидарности.  
— Кампай! — стакан с хрустальным звоном стукнулся о стеклянный бокал.  
Апельсиновый сок был чуть кисловатым на вкус.  
Про злополучный подарок он вспомнил лишь встав из-за стола, когда прислоненный к стулу тубус с громким стуком рухнул на пол. Виктор за спиной матери картинно возвел глаза к потолку — Юри почувствовал, как у него начали гореть уши — а его родители вдвоем развернули рисунок.  
— Я не знал, что еще можно подарить, и вот…  
— Юри, какая красота! Спасибо!  
Он чудом увернулся от очередных объятий, и то потому, что Виктор вовремя схватил его за руку и потащил к входной двери.  
— Мы с Маккачином гулять, — отчитался он уже из коридора и тихонько свистнул, подзывая пса.  
Тот меховым пушечным ядром вылетел из спальни и попытался сделать хозяину такую же мастерскую подсечку, как недавно Юри, но Виктор ловко отпрыгнул в сторону, защелкнув на его ошейнике карабин поводка.  
В Токио всегда темнело резко. Казалось, вот только-только последний солнечный луч исчез за горизонтом, и на город наползла сумеречная серость, но и она готова была схлынуть, уступая место ночи, пришедшей на смену дню. Они с Виктором по привычке свернули на дорогу к Нака-Мэгуро, а Маккачин, которого в темноте никогда не отпускали бегать в одиночестве, мирно трусил рядом, обнюхивая растущие вдоль реки вишневые деревья. Прогноз цветения уверял, что пик придется как раз на ближайшие выходные, когда они собирались на ханами, но это значило и то, что на любование сакурой в парки сбежится весь город. Впрочем, если прийти к открытию, то есть шанс успеть до толпы, а Юри как никогда хотелось тишины и покоя.  
— Надеюсь, мои предки тебя не очень достали, — Виктор остановился перед раскидистой сакурой, чьи ветви свисали над водой так низко, что грозились в нее врасти.  
Что ж, это вышло непривычно, но Юри был рад, что не сбежал сегодня.  
— У тебя прекрасная семья. Тебе стоит ценить их больше.  
Тот потянулся к ветке, усыпанной, будто снегом, нежно-розовыми бутонами, вот-вот готовыми раскрыться.  
— Наверное, ты прав. Спасибо.  
— За что?  
Виктор погладил подушечками пальцев тонкие шелковистые лепестки.  
— Без тебя я бы этого не увидел. Как и много чего еще в этой жизни.  
— Ты переоцениваешь мою роль.  
— Ты недооцениваешь себя. Серьезно, Юри, — он резко повернулся, и распущенные волосы взметнулись ореолом летучего серебра. — Ты вообще представляешь, сколько всего на самом деле можешь? Да я в жизни не видел человека, который столько бы знал и умел, сколько ты!  
— Это неправда.  
— Это правда, и не смотри на меня так. Я умею кататься и говорить на трех иностранных языках с разной степенью хреновости, и это в общем-то и все. Сам подумай, — Виктор забрался на ограждение, держась рукой за толстый ствол старой сакуры, и примотал к забору поводок Маккачина, тут же плюхнувшегося на нагретый асфальт. — Куча тех же фигуристов катаются с травмами, выигрывают соревнования с травмами, уходят с травмами и не жалуются при этом. Я же всего лишь ногу сломал, а из обоймы вылетел на целый сезон, в худшем случае на полтора, хотя ведь тоже когда-то выходил на лед и с растяжением связок, и с подвывихами, и с температурой под сорок. Чтобы я крышей двинулся, такой малости оказалось достаточно. И я до сих пор ненавижу себя за это.  
Волосы Виктора, когда Юри зарылся в них лицом, едва уловимо пахли зеленым чаем — терпкий, приятно горьковатый аромат, — а обвившие его тонкие руки немного дрожали.  
— Иногда очень трудно прощать других. Но еще сложнее простить самого себя.  
— Ощущаешь на собственном опыте, верно?  
Виктор отклонился назад, крепко держась за скользкий стержень решетки, запрокинул голову к потемневшему небу.  
— Ты много кого и что в этой жизни не любишь, но сильнее всего ты не любишь себя. Дай мне закончить, пожалуйста, — предупреждающе попросил он, видя, что Юри уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Я ценю, что ты либо говоришь то, что на самом деле думаешь, либо не говоришь вовсе, что ты никогда не пытался меня жалеть, что всегда помогал именно так и именно тогда, когда это было мне нужно, и помогаешь до сих пор. Что ты просто рядом, и с момента нашей встречи я ни разу не чувствовал себя здесь одиноким, как это было до нее. Что в твоей квартире я реально могу вести себя как дома, потому что она и есть для меня дом сейчас. Что благодаря тебе я могу взглянуть на мир иначе, что ты показываешь мне известные вещи под такими углами, под которыми я никогда на них не смотрел и смотреть не пытался. Знаешь, для меня уже давно нет никого лучше тебя. И мне больно от того, что то, что вижу я, глядя на тебя со стороны, ты в зеркале увидеть не способен.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но смолк, уставившись на собственные кроссовки; Юри нервно сглотнул, машинально поправил очки — банально не знал, куда можно деть руки, не знал, что ответить на подобное внезапное откровение, но понимал, что объясниться нужно. Чтобы Виктор смог понять его правильно. Вздохнув, Юри прислонился спиной к холодным металлическим перилам; от горящего фонаря ширился круг искусственного света, распугивая длинные тени.  
— Мне страшно, когда от меня чего-то ждут, — произнес он, ковыряя асфальт носком ботинка. — Я каждый раз боюсь не оправдать этих ожиданий, потому что это именно то, что происходит со мной всю жизнь. Ты, наверное, скажешь, что мне стоит наплевать на других людей, потому что я им ничего не должен, и будешь прав, но я так не могу. Есть люди, которых мне было бы очень больно потерять, особенно — по этой причине. Например, ты. И я боюсь, что ты тоже ждешь от меня чего-то, что я не смогу тебе дать.  
Виктор вскинул голову, и Юри вздрогнул, наткнувшись на его тоскливый взгляд: сейчас он казался старше, много старше своих лет.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
— Что?  
Виктор невесело усмехнулся и, оттолкнувшись от перил, спрыгнул на землю; проснувшийся Маккачин негромко гавкнул и завилял хвостом.  
— Неважно. Возвращаться пора. Холодно.  
«Ты же в плюс десять в одной футболке ходишь», — едва не сорвалось с языка Юри. Но он промолчал.  
* * *  
Витя медленно листал список видеозаписей с последних тренировок и, открывая их одну за другой, почти сразу закрывал обратно: смотреть на свои ляпы было, конечно, необходимо, но совершенно не хотелось, и настроение с каждым новым роликом падало на одну отметку ниже, пока не достигло дна.  
— У меня теперь все прыжки как аксель, — мрачно сказал он Крису, когда они созванивались накануне его отлета в Америку.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, три с половиной оборота вместо четырех.  
Крис тогда рассмеялся, беззлобно и заразительно.  
— Все вспомнится. Это как на велосипеде ездить, один раз научился, уже не забудешь.  
— Что-то я уже в этом сомневаюсь, — проворчал Витя, подперев кулаком подбородок. — Ладно, расскажи лучше, что у тебя нового, а то общаемся раз в пятилетку.  
Новости Крис рассказывал обстоятельно и со вкусом, и непринужденная болтовня о жизни в Лугано на целый час отвлекла его от болота самоуничижения. Но когда экран погас, и в наушниках воцарилась тишина, мысли вернулись, и Виктор, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, со стоном упал лицом в подушку.  
Юри снился ему постоянно. Каждую чертову ночь, стоило закрыть глаза и позволить себе заснуть, и от контраста между реальностью и этими снами хотелось выйти в окно с балкона четырнадцатого этажа, вот так просто и без прикрас. Наигранные эмоции, припасенные для зрителей и судей на катке, Витя контролировал прекрасно: здесь улыбка, там трагичный взгляд, изящный взмах рукой, низкий поклон — спектакль есть спектакль. Эмоции, которые он испытывал сам, держать в себе не получалось совершенно, и сейчас Виктор, привыкший считать собственный эмоциональный диапазон довольно ограниченным, чувствовал, что скоро взорвется. Как бомба с обнулившимся таймером.  
Говорить было бесполезно. Намеков Юри не понимал, зато умудрялся случайным образом выдавать реплики, предвосхищающие те слова, которые Витя пытался ему высказать, таким образом, что смысл их озвучивать терялся начисто, окончательно и бесповоротно. Конечно, всегда оставался вариант сказать в лоб, но это Витя представлял довольно смутно. «Доброе утро, ты мне сегодня снился, причем далеко не первый десяток раз, и я бы не прочь повторить в реальности все то, о чем так красочно фантазировал в своем воображении. А еще из-за этого я проснулся посреди ночи и после подрочил. Сорри-нот-сорри», — так, что ли? Он перекатился на спину и закрыл лицо руками. Кажется, дальше падать некуда.  
Стоило включить телефон, как в Line посыпались сообщения: с тех пор, как Хаято добавил его в общий чат, мобильник разрывало от постоянных уведомлений, и он разряжался в два раза быстрее. «Виктор, трубку возьми!» — гласило последнее сообщение в конференции; телефон тренькнул, оповещая о пропущенных звонках. «Да здесь я, здесь, — быстро напечатал он. — Завтра в половину четвертого на Шинаномачи, напротив раменной. Берите с собой рюкзаки и наденьте удобную обувь». Взявшись организовать совместный поход на каток и последующую ночную прогулку по Токио, Витя чувствовал себя, как минимум, воспитателем в детском саду: чего только стоило добиться обещания взять с собой спортивную форму и донести до них, что для новичков провести на льду три часа подряд — это некоторое смертоубийство.  
— Вы же после первого часа сдохнете, — в ужасе сказал Виктор, когда Фил и Дзиро озвучили ему идею.  
— Ну, в воскресенье же не сдохли.  
— Дзиро, да ты оптимист, я смотрю, — Витя поболтал пластиковой ложкой в стаканчике с капучино из школьного автомата. — В воскресенье на катке была куча народу, и я бегал от одной группы к другой, в итоге получилось примерно по полчаса на каждую. И то все потом еле со льда выползли.  
— Наверное, ты прав, нам же потом гулять еще, — Майя запрыгнула на соседнюю парту, по-детски болтая ногами.  
— Поэтому ввожу дресс-код. Спортивная обувь или любая другая, в которой можно долго ходить, не набивая мозоли, на каток — форма. Помните, что мы не на улице на коньках кататься будем, не надо свитер напяливать, футболка или тонкая кофта вполне подойдут. Хотя перчатки возьмите, наверное, и с собой стоит прихватить что-то теплое, если вы мерзляки.  
— А вот сейчас обидно было, — фыркнул Фил.  
— Так не о тебе речь.  
Фил, насколько помнил Виктор, вырос в Калгари, а Канада теплым климатом не отличалась.  
— Короче, подумайте о том, чтобы одеться удобно и по погоде. Жалко будет на каникулах сбить в кровь ноги или простыть.  
Пообещать-то они пообещали, но на всякий пожарный случай он напомнил им об этом в Line. Дважды.  
Хлопоты радовали — они достаточно отвлекали и от мыслей о грядущем чемпионате мира, где его не будет, и от мыслей о Юри, — радовала вся эта необычная суета. В Питере никто из его одноклассников фигурным катанием не интересовался, их интересы сам Виктор аналогично не разделял, а перевести его в специализированную спортивную школу в свое время отказались родители, считавшие, что даже ради большого спорта не стоит забивать на учебу. Жалеть Витя не жалел, но теперь думал, что, отучись он в KAIS хотя бы три-четыре года, многое в его жизни сложилось бы иначе. А может, вовсе не в KAIS дело. Изменился бы он сам, если бы не Юри? Черта с два.  
Когда Виктор в двадцать минут четвертого вышел на Шинаномачи, почти все уже были на месте — завидевшая его издалека Хикари радостно помахала рукой — а к половине подтянулись и остальные, благослови, боженька, японскую пунктуальность. До спорткомплекса он погнал их бегом, сказав, что легкая пробежка сойдет за разминку: сам он все утро провел в спортзале и отрабатывал на паркете проклятые четверные, которые удавалось прыгать где угодно, только не на льду.  
Народу на катке было, как и предполагалось, совсем немного: в весенние каникулы почти все учащиеся предпочитали гулять и наслаждаться временной свободой от школы или университета, а взрослые в будние дни появлялись здесь редко вне зависимости от времени года. От льда, как обычно, веяло приятной прохладой, и Витя, следуя давнему ритуалу, ласково погладил его ладонью, перед тем как надеть на руки тонкие черные перчатки. Помимо них каталось дай бог человек десять-одиннадцать, так что он не удержался и все-таки сделал пару кругов почета вдоль ограждения, параллельно повторяя любимые дорожки шагов: смена ребра, смена ноги, смена направления…  
— Эй, Виктор, мы еще здесь! — окликнула его Нора.  
Он обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда она выскользнула на лед и, неловко взмахнув руками, чуть не грохнулась на пятую точку — Фил успел подхватить.  
— Урок первый, который в прошлый раз кое-кто пропустил мимо ушей, — вздохнул Витя. — Как правильно падать.  
Внезапно ему стало тоскливо. Ну знал он, как правильно падать, еще в три-четыре года намертво вдолбили. И что? Помогло это ему на тех гребаных показательных? Десять раз.  
— Виктор, а покажи что-нибудь посложнее? — попросила Лиу, хрупкая миниатюрная китаянка, которая едва доставала ему макушкой до плеча.  
— Посложнее — это в каком смысле?  
— За что дают больше всего баллов? Как это вообще считается?  
— Ну… для начала, баллы бывают разные. Итоговая оценка за каждый прокат состоит из двух: баллов за технику и баллов за компоненты. Если брать технику, то это прыжки и вращения. Прыжки — самое трудное, но и какие-нибудь комбинированные вращения со сложным заходом или выездом, со сменой ноги, в какой-то нестандартной позиции тоже прилично баллов приносят. Плюс еще же есть система надбавок и штрафов… — увидев, что на лицах всех присутствующих отразилось полное непонимание происходящего, он со вздохом предложил: — Давайте лучше я в другой раз отдельно в подробностях все объясню, а сейчас просто покажу на примерах.  
— Да, а то мы поняли только самое начало про прыжки и про вращения, — Хаято взлохматил свои и без того торчащие дыбом волосы. — Что это вообще такое — компоненты?  
— Эм, ну…  
— Забудь, что я об этом спрашивал, — он со смехом поднял вверх руки в знак капитуляции. — Никогда не задумывался, что фигурное катание — это так тяжело.  
Его простодушный тон заставил Витю улыбнуться.  
— Любой серьезный спорт — тяжкий труд. Многие не выдерживают и уходят, я помню, как из моей группы ребята уходили один за другим, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Наверное, чем бы ты ни занимался, самое страшное — увидеть собственный потолок. Увидеть, что ты чего-то не можешь, даже если будешь стараться изо всех сил. Чтобы добиться успеха где бы то ни было, нужно впахивать до седьмого пота. Но все это может оказаться зря, если нет таланта, это тоже становится заметно со временем. Один откатывает программы так идеально, что компьютер недочетов не увидит, но вот не цепляет и все тут, другой половину прыжков заваливает и падает на ровном месте, а зрители на трибунах рыдают, стоит ему на лед выйти. Не знаю, есть ли японский аналог, но у нас говорят, что успех спортсмена — это девяносто пять процентов труда и пять процентов таланта. Только вот без этих пяти процентов почти бесполезны предыдущие девяносто пять. Правда, мне кажется, это одинаково для всех занятий, где есть место творчеству. Некоторым людям что-то просто-напросто не дано.  
Из колонок под потолком заиграла одна из песен Girugamesh, и Виктор невольно встряхнулся.  
— На чем мы остановились? Ах да, прыжки и вращения. Начнем с последних. Итак, любое вращение можно разделить на три основные части…  
Они запросили пощады через полтора часа. Витя с большим трудом проглотил готовое вырваться наружу «я предупреждал» и, быстро переодевшись, ждал остальных у выхода из раздевалок. Разогретые мышцы приятно ныли, и он решил сделать пару упражнений на растяжку напоследок.  
— Ну ни фига себе, — присвистнул закончивший переодеваться Алекс, когда увидел Виктора, замершего в одной из вариаций вертикального шпагата. — А на льду ты так тоже сможешь?  
— Конечно. При должной тренировке это не так уж трудно.  
Он опустил ногу и на время перестал изображать цаплю; наклонился вниз, практически сложившись пополам, разогнулся обратно и сделал мостик, упершись ладонями в пол.  
— Потрясно. Представляю, сколько ты тренировался для этого.  
— Спасибо.  
«Не представляешь».  
Витя и не заметил, как день склонился к вечеру: из Мэйдзи Дзингу они забежали в ближайший конбини, где смели с полок половину продуктов, а потом дошли пешком до парка Ёёги, где сидели прямо на траве в тени старых раскидистых сакур, чьи цветы только-только начали распускаться. Виктор прислонился к нагретому солнцем стволу дерева, даже сквозь олимпийку ощущая касание шершавой коры, и вертел в руках бутылку с зеленым чаем, краем уха вслушиваясь в общую беседу. За сегодня он успел узнать, что Хикари серьезно занимается спортивными бальными танцами, Шаолинь, которого на самом деле звали Цинь Чжэньфань, прекрасно играет на гитаре, Дзиро хочет стать профессиональным фотографом, Хаято и Каэдэ мечтают о музыкальной карьере, а Фил хочет плюнуть на семейный бизнес, выучиться на ветеринара и разводить у себя дома всякую редкую живность.  
— У нас вроде как группа есть, но пока…  
— Пока на гаражной стадии, только вместо гаража квартира Хаято, когда его предки в командировку сваливают, — Сьюзен, подложив под голову рюкзак, растянулась на земле и ловко утащила из пакета последний дораяки. — В основном перепеваем понравившиеся песни.  
— И пишем свои в стол.  
— А почему в стол? В студии записать или выступать с ними не пробовали?  
— Стыдно с такой хренью еще и в студию идти. Было б что получше, давно бы записали.  
— Позовете как-нибудь послушать?  
— Да в караоке сходим вместе, услышишь.  
— Круто, я как раз никогда в караоке не был, — Витя прицельным броском отправил в мусор бутылку из-под чая.  
В воцарившейся тишине шуршание пакета прозвучало слишком громко.  
— Как ты умудрился прожить полгода в Токио и ни разу не попасть в караоке? — поинтересовалась Майя. — Нет, я на полном серьезе, как?  
Он лишь руками развел — а что тут скажешь?  
— Значит, решено! После забега на Шиндзюку идем петь, я знаю на Икебукуро отличное караоке, — резюмировал Хаято и вынул из кармана телефон. — Сейчас забронирую нам места, если свободные остались…  
Еще Криса бы сюда, и было бы совсем офигенно, но идеал, как известно, недостижим; тем не менее, Витя открыл на телефоне скайп и набрал другу сообщение: «Удачи в Бостоне. Как сможешь, прилетай в Японию ко мне в гости. Я буду очень тебя ждать».  
Вечерний воздух, прохладный и чистый, незаметно наполнился едва уловимым сладковатым ароматом, и Витя провожал взглядом пышные кроны цветущих вишен, напоминающие облака сахарной ваты. На ханами они с Юри собирались в субботу с самого раннего утра, прямо на рассвете, чтобы не упустить ни единого момента, когда распустившиеся цветы будут отливать золотом в теплых солнечных лучах. В тот же день Пичит устраивал большую вечеринку в том клубе, где обычно проводились встречи для его подопечных студентов, приехавших учить японский, но повод был гораздо более радостным: он наконец-то защитил диплом и собирался как следует отметить новообретенную свободу.  
— Пришли, — Хаято хлопнул Витю по плечу.  
И дернул на себя прозрачную входную дверь.  
Виктор, подсунув под спину несколько подушек, внаглую развалился на мягком кожаном диване в обнимку с выключенным микрофоном и чувствовал себя искренне счастливым. Пусть за аренду единственного оставшегося зала и пришлось выгрести из кошелька последнюю наличку. Хаято и Каэдэ пели дуэтом песню ATOLS, которая до этого попадалась Вите исключительно в исполнении компьютерной программы, но их голоса творили с этим обыкновенным попсовым треком что-то невероятное. _Oh, kagayaku hikari e oto wa odoru, takanari no hazama de…_ «Звук танцует, направляясь к искрящемуся свету, проникая сквозь все в этом мире…» Он сам не заметил, как начал тихонько подпевать, и когда песня закончилась, ему торжественно вручили планшет, чтобы подобрать музыку и для себя.  
— Я пою как говно, — Витя со смехом отбивался от них обеими руками, но песню выбрал.  
Ту, которая сегодня на катке играла — у нее он хотя бы помнил слова.  
— Тебе бы голос поставить, вполне неплохо бы вышло, — Хаято покрутил в руках свой микрофон, который забыл выключить, и из колонок донесся треск.  
— Может быть. Но зачем мне это?  
Иногда, конечно, такая мысль в голове мелькала, но не было на это ни времени, ни сил.  
— Не знаю. Просто так, для себя? Мы же тоже пока только для собственного кайфа в группе играем.  
— Вас бы с Крисом познакомить, — вырвалось у Виктора, и он уточнил: — Это мой лучший друг.  
— Музыкант?  
— Не, фигурист, как и я, но в музыке прекрасно разбирается. Прибавь шикарный голос и абсолютный слух, да и на гитаре играет как боженька. Сам себе группа, если б только захотел, но коньки ему нравятся больше.  
— Звучит неплохо. Кстати, а что ты вообще обычно слушаешь?  
Микрофон перехватил Фил, компенсирующий недостаток вокальных способностей избытком вдохновения, а Витя, плюхнувшийся на диван рядом с Хаято, показывал ему плейлист на своем телефоне.  
— Вот под эту песню я ставил программу, которую откатывал в воскресенье…  
— Погоди, — перебил Хаято, — ты сам программы ставишь? Разве не хореографы этим занимаются?  
Виктор расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.  
— Обычно да, но даже если хореографию для меня придумывает кто-то еще, последнее слово все равно за мной. На льду-то я катаюсь.  
— Логично.  
— Знал бы ты, сколько раз мой тренер грозился меня придушить шнурками от моих же коньков, — фыркнул он, вспомнив громогласные вопли Якова, от которых по залу разносилось гулкое эхо. — За самоуправство.  
По нему он тоже скучал. Очень.  
— Значит, ты ее сам придумал. А мы еще гадали, почему записей в интернете не нашли. Слушай, но это же офигенно круто.  
— А толку, если я даже не знаю, вернусь ли я к началу сезона?  
— _Nandeyanen?_  
— Чего?  
— Это кансайский диалект, — пояснила слышавшая их разговор Каэдэ. — В вольном переводе означает что-то вроде «что за фигня?», часто в комедийных шоу используется, к примеру.  
— Ага, или в той песне, помните?  
Витя окончательно потерял нить беседы.  
— Какой еще песне?  
— Ты просто обязан это услышать. Я тебе оригинал покажу.  
На этих словах Хаято гнусно заржал, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вообще ничего.  
Предчувствия не обманули. Виктор, в ушах которого все еще звучало переливающееся на разные лады злоебучее _nande-nande-nandeyanen-nen-nen_ , не мог выбрать, что было хуже всего: сама песня, укуренный клип на нее, ее исполнитель, напяливший разноцветный парик, делающий его похожим на побитого жизнью единорога, или же заслуживающая отдельного внимания его обдолбанная рожа. В памяти всплыл древний интернет-мем с компиляцией наиболее отбитых скринов из разных аниме и подписью, что, кажется, Амстердам — это где-то в Японии, и Витя, в данный конкретный момент страстно мечтающий об амнезии, согласился с мыслью, что некоторым людям противопоказаны даже легкие наркотики. Потому что им и без них хорошо. И ему самому теперь тоже.  
— Что, Виктор, увиденного не развидеть? — хихикнул Дзиро.  
— Я вас ненавижу!  
_«Nande-nande-nandeyanen»_ , — радостно отозвался внутренний голос, и Витя застонал, закрыв лицо руками.  
Из караоке они вытряхнулись далеко за полночь и нырнули прямиком в объятия ночи в городе, который никогда не спит. Можно было ломануться куда угодно, хоть на Роппонги, хоть к школе в Мэгуро, хоть в сторону Асакусы, так что в итоге они просто пошли куда глаза глядят — все равно метро и JR должны были открыться лишь через пару часов. От нечего делать Майя предложила забежать в конбини за сезонным мороженым, и в итоге они всем скопом набились в крошечный 7Eleven у станции Усигомэ-Кагурадзака.  
— Открыты двадцать четыре часа в сутки, круглый год, с камерами наблюдения, — негромко напевал себе под нос Хаято, пытаясь вытащить пластиковый контейнер из морозильной камеры.  
У Виктора непроизвольно дернулся глаз. Только не говорите, что…  
— Точняк, ты ж стопудово песню про конбини тоже не слышал!  
— И слышать не хочу! — взвыл он, отчего почти вырубившийся за кассой продавец очнулся и окинул их ошалевшим взглядом.  
Когда ему таки всунули в ухо наушник, Витя подумал, что в ближайшее время он явно будет обходить конбини десятой дорогой.  
Распрощались они на станции Суидобаши, пообещав отписаться друг другу из дома; Алекс, убежав по переходу на свою ветку метро, сбросил в чат последнюю общую фотографию, которую Виктор открыл, сидя в полупустом вагоне: для утреннего часа пик было, к счастью, слишком рано. Вместо Мэгуро он на автомате поехал на Киншичо, опомнившись лишь на полпути, а потом решил, что это к лучшему. В конце концов, Юри все равно скоро вставать на работу, да и ключи от квартиры у него есть, никого будить не придется. Сейчас бы зайти тихонько в прихожую, только чтобы с грохотом свалить вешалку или обувную полку, бросить рюкзак где-то на полпути между коридором и кухней, а толстовку, как обычно, на спинке дивана, нырнуть под теплое одеяло и…  
— Следующая станция Киншичо. Киншичо.  
До теплого одеяла еще десять минут пешком и четырнадцать этажей на лифте.  
Юри спал, зачем-то обложившись маленькими подушками с дивана, и Витя, переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, не удержался — скользнул к нему под одеяло, подкатился ближе. Зная, что его все равно не услышат, шепнул:  
— _Tadaima_.  
И легонько, едва касаясь губами кожи, поцеловал Юри в затылок.  
В пятницу его настиг карающий меч действительно огромной домашней работы, и Витя порадовался, что решил остаться ночевать дома: несмотря на коллективное творчество, дело продвигалось медленно, и не было ни единого шанса, что он хотя бы посмотрит в сторону школьных учебников утром после вечеринки Пичита. «Такое чувство, что учителя знают, что мы почти всегда делаем домашку вместе, и потому с каждым годом ее все больше», — Фил все продолжал бухтеть, со страшной скоростью набирая сообщения; уставший от постоянно сигналящего телефона Виктор вырубил его к чертям.  
После короткой программы в Бостоне Крис был вторым, Жоржетта, сволочь эдакая, первым, а Гоша болтался на шестой строчке. Трансляцию, да и записи прокатов Витя не смотрел — хотел дождаться финальных результатов, но искренне пожелал другу победы, пусть и руки после отправки смс непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Он никому и никогда не отдал бы свой чемпионский титул добровольно, но сейчас… сейчас, если его возьмет Крис, ему будет не так обидно, и, наверное, он даже найдет в себе силы его поздравить. Пусть Крису это, скорее всего, нужно еще меньше, чем ему самому.  
— Я не считаю это победой, — сказал Крис после чемпионата Европы до того, как Витя успел открыть рот.  
— Почему нет? — удивился он. — Золото есть золото.  
— Я не победил тебя. И мы оба знаем, что не видать мне вершины пьедестала как своих ушей, если бы ты вышел на тот же лед.  
— Никто не застрахован, я теперь не понаслышке знаю.  
— Так в том и дело, — невесело усмехнулся Крис, — что тебе нужно было переломаться, чтобы золото смог взять кто-то другой.  
Крис потом отшутился, плавно съехав с болезненной темы, а Виктор долго молчал, пытаясь понять, почему из уст разных людей одна и та же правда звучит настолько по-разному.  
Юри на последней тренировке выглядел измотанным, и Витя в который раз порадовался своему решению не оставаться сегодня у него — стал бы приставать с разговорами, дергать, отвлекать, а так у Юри был шанс насладиться блаженным бездельем и нормально поспать хотя бы несколько часов. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся, да и вообще предлагал встретиться часов в десять утра, когда откроется парк Шиндзюку-гёэн, но Юри неожиданно уперся рогом.  
— Ты же хочешь застать рассвет и весь день гулять, — повторял он, упрямо сверкая глазами из-под стекол очков. — Я тоже хочу.  
Из головы не шли его слова о страхе обмануть чужие ожидания — как будто Юри влез к нему в мозг и прочел все эти мельтешащие мысли, похожие на рой надоедливых мошек; прочел и захотел стереть одним махом. На своем пути Виктор снова и снова упирался в стену, а на ум то и дело приходил банкет после злополучного чемпионата и Яков, устроивший им с Крисом бодрящий ледяной душ. А когда он начал возмущаться, тренер зыркнул на него да устало вздохнул:  
— Еще скажи мне, что влюбился в этого своего швейцарца. Уши оторву. Или что поважнее.  
— А как понять, что ты влюбился, дядь Яш?  
Дядя Яша отвесил ему крепкий подзатыльник и за шкирку потащил к лифтам, пока никто не видел. И лишь когда двери закрылись, ответил:  
— Когда ты влюбился, Витя, все в этой жизни катится к хренам.  
Чистейшая правда.  
Сидеть взаперти было невыносимо, так что из дому Виктор сбежал за полтора часа до назначенной встречи и пошел пешком, глазея по сторонам, пусть и много раз ходил по ночам этой дорогой. Как в сказке: прямо, прямо, никуда не сворачивая, мимо маленьких магазинчиков и жилых домов, тесно прижавшихся друг к другу. Горизонт едва заметно серел, словно кто-то сантиметр за сантиметром отодвигал в сторону тяжелые темные шторы, пропуская солнечные лучи; Витя остановился у стеклянной витрины, изучая свое отражение. Юри никогда не смотрел на него так, как многие другие, но сегодня Виктору хотелось добиться именно этого: гремучей смеси восхищения и желания в направленном на него взгляде. Как на одной из детройтских фотографий Юри, которую ему тайком прислал Пичит. Она получилась смазанной, настолько темной в клубном освещении, что второго человека практически не было видно, но единственное, что вышло четко — лицо Юри, глядящего на своего партнера — или партнершу? — по танцу горящими глазами. Виктор помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеное воспоминание. Какое же на самом деле отравляюще-болезненное чувство — зависть.  
Пока он ждал Юри у парка Ёёги, небо на востоке вспорола полоска яркого света, и он сразу схватился за фотоаппарат, на котором заранее выставил настройки. Утренний ветер гонял по земле опавшие лепестки сакуры, игриво шелестел в кронах, раскачивая усыпанные цветами тяжелые ветки, — только успевай снимать! — когда сквозь объектив Витя вдруг увидел Юри, со всех ног бегущего ему навстречу.  
— Прости, опоздал, — запыхавшись, протараторил он.  
— Ну-ка, повернись вон туда.  
Щелк.  
— Виктор, не надо меня фотографировать!  
— Ладно, тогда давай вместе!  
Он ловко разложил сэлфи-палку и подключил ее к телефону; солнце било в глаза, экран не удавалось нормально разглядеть, и Витя был уверен, что на снимке они будут похожи на дебильно улыбающихся китайцев, но все же сделал несколько дублей. Пусть останется.  
Стоило расстелить покрывало на примявшейся траве у одной из старых вишен, как Юри начал вытряхивать на него содержимое рюкзака: переносной планшет, папку с листами бумаги, карандаши, обычные и цветные, точилки и еще набор каких-то мелочей непонятного назначения. Виктор с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, пока его ультимативно не согнали на край покрывала и не заставили приземлиться.  
— Я быстро. Пока освещение нужное.  
И карандаш легко зачиркал по бумаге.  
Было нечто особенно драгоценное в том, чтобы смотреть, как Юри его рисует: тот словно растворялся в воздухе, становясь частью царящей вокруг хрупкой красоты. И так тяжело было сидеть неподвижно, не имея возможности заглянуть ему под руку и наблюдать, как пустота на белом листе угольными штрихами обретает форму и смысл. Резкий порыв ветра отбросил волосы с лица, а сверху водопадом посыпались нежные лепестки, похожие на вытянутые сердечки, вырезанные из тонкой розовой ткани. Виктор невольно вскочил, закружился, раскинув руки, а Юри смеялся, когда крошечный лепесток приземлился ему на нос, смахнул его, удержал в пальцах на короткий миг и сдул с руки, даря еще немного времени свободного полета. В рассветной тишине Вите казалось, что он слышит звук, с которым они отрываются от цветков и опускаются на землю мягким ковром под ногами.  
Сидя на скамейке у чайного домика в Шиндзюку-гёэн, он просматривал отснятые за день фото: пушистые белые облака в ярко-голубой вышине и нежно-розовые цветочные, устроившиеся на деревьях, он сам, весь обсыпанный лепестками, как разноцветным праздничным конфетти, и Юри, стряхивающий их с волос, на черном фоне которых они смотрелись каплями разлитой краски, рисунок на листе, прикрепленном к дорожному планшету, небо, едва просвечивающее между вишневыми цветами, вечное, незыблемое, обманчиво близкое, предельно далекое.  
— Ну что, много хороших кадров вышло?  
Витя поднял глаза: Юри стоял перед ним, улыбаясь милой, чуть неловкой улыбкой, и протягивал ему стаканчик с мороженым из ближайшего кафе, а из-за его спины светило яркое весеннее солнце, согревающее всех своим теплом.  
— Да. Очень.  
Юри улыбнулся еще шире. А Виктор душу бы продал, чтобы видеть эту улыбку каждый день.  
Клуб, в который их позвал Пичит, находился на первом этаже отеля в двух шагах от Шиндзюку. Стоило им с Юри подойти, как он сразу отвел их к гардеробу и испарился: только его и видели. Виктор размотал шарф и, отвернувшись от Юри, снял плащ, перебросив его на руку; резкий вздох за спиной прозвучал невероятно сладко.  
— Тебе… тебе идет, Виктор. Правда.  
Победа.  
— Спасибо.  
Темно-синяя футболка с неглубоким треугольным вырезом оставляла открытыми бока и спину: эластичную ткань пересекало множество разрезов, образующих красивую плетеную сеть.  
— Минуточку внимания! — разнесся по залу усиленный микрофоном голос Пичита, и всеобщий галдеж прекратился. — Отлично! Для тех, кто пришел нажраться в дрова за мою новую должность и мое здоровье, у меня хорошие новости: бар во-о-он там и находится в вашем полном распоряжении, — Пичит махнул рукой в дальний угол зала. — А для тех, у кого режим, и для тех, кому противопоказано напиваться в принципе, — он украдкой подмигнул Вите и Юри, — отдельное безалкогольное меню. Развлекайтесь!  
— Спаси…  
Но тот, пристроив кому-то микрофон и спрыгнув со стула, уже вихрем унесся, ловко пробираясь между гостями, выстраивающимися в очередь за коктейлями и разливным пивом.  
Видимо, Пичит обладал какой-то особой магией, потому что за ту пару часов, что они с Юри находились в клубе, их никто не трогал, как если бы от всех остальных их отделял невидимый бесконечный барьер. Сам виновник торжества появлялся набегами, показывал смазанные фотки сомнительного качества, рассказывал шуточки, услышанные буквально только что от кого-то из гостей, и испарялся снова. Нет, глядя на то, как он двигается в толпе, Витя серьезно задумался над вопросом, может ли Пичит по своему желанию приобретать газообразную форму, иначе как еще объяснить тот факт, что он будто находился в десятке мест одновременно? Впрочем, Виктора все устраивало. Даже более чем устраивало. Юри, успевший немного расслабиться, снял очки и зачесал назад взлохмаченные волосы; тонкая прядка упала на лоб, и до нее хотелось дотронуться, убрать, чтобы не мешала, очертить пальцами контур бровей, прижать к щекам дрожащие от волнения ладони. И целовать его прямо на этом танцполе, в танце, пока в груди не перестанет хватать воздуха.  
— У меня что-то на лице? — спросил Юри.  
И быстро облизал губы. Виктор нервно сглотнул, не отрывая от него глаз.  
— Н-нет, все в порядке.  
— Точно?  
— Сейчас приду! — как всегда, невовремя и невпопад.  
Душ. Ледяной душ. Ведро со льдом. Морозильник. Холодная вода из протекающего крана в клубном туалете. Да что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать, как от одного взгляда Юри пол начинает шататься под ногами. Витя пулей влетел в первую свободную кабинку и захлопнул за собой дверь, тяжело привалившись к ней спиной. С него довольно.  
Зеркало над раковиной приятно холодило разгоряченное лицо, но толку от этого было чуть, а сунуть голову под кран с местными раковинами не получилось бы под расстрелом — он честно пытался. Надо вернуться в зал. И попрощаться. Витя, пару раз кивнув своему отражению, нервно одернул футболку и вышел, когда в него внезапно врезались и под аккомпанемент испуганного _gomen nasai_ от души облили содержимым своего стакана.  
— Простите, простите, ради бога! — щуплый японец кланялся чуть ли не до земли, и вид у него был при этом на редкость зашуганный.  
Водка. И ананасовый сок.  
— Ничего страшного, — процедил он, стряхивая с ткани липкие капли.  
Почему у него дежа вю?  
Из колонок играла незнакомая, но очень красивая песня; Юри стоял облокотившись на барную стойку и смотрел на шумную танцующую толпу: у Пичита в друзьях числилась если не половина населения Токио, то уж треть точно. Серебристые блики от крутящегося под потолком блестящего шара — какая ж дискотека без него, в какой бы стране ты ни находился — скользили по черной рубашке, мягко обрисовывая в темноте изящный силуэт. Витя не выдержал.  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — выпалил на одном дыхании.  
Юри поперхнулся и закашлялся, со стуком поставив свой стакан на удачно подвернувшийся поднос, заставленный полупустыми бокалами.  
— Прости, что?  
— Я знаю, что ты умеешь. Потанцуй со мной. Пожалуйста.  
Он странно воровато оглянулся вокруг, и Витя грустно опустил голову. Чего он ждал, в самом-то деле?  
— Ладно, забудь, — буркнул он, бочком направляясь к выходу, но его вдруг ухватили за запястье и потянули назад.  
— Виктор, стой. Не уходи. Откуда тебе известно о…  
— Тебя сдала тайская мафия.  
Юри невольно покосился в ту сторону, куда полчаса назад убежал Пичит, и, схватив с подноса первый попавшийся бокал, залпом осушил его содержимое.  
— Один танец. Идет?  
Виктор радостно закивал, почувствовав, как при этих словах дико заколотилось сердце. «Просто посмотри на меня, как на того человека с фотографии, — думал он, подходя ближе. — Хоть раз. И пока что мне этого хватит».  
Рука Юри на его талии, вызвавшая волну мурашек от одного прикосновения, его рука у Юри на плече, ладонь к ладони, глаза в глаза, жар чужого дыхания на своих губах, и весь мир пришел в движение. Витя сделал шаг, другой, третий, но не отследил момент, когда уже не он, а Юри повел в танце, подстраиваясь под ритм звучащей музыки, а слова песни тонкими лезвиями проникали под кожу. _Больно, больно, так больно, что я развалюсь сейчас на части. Плачь, плачь, плачь, я в небо полечу с тобою вместе._ Виктор не успел и ахнуть, как его крутанули на месте, резко запрокинули назад, да так, что он затылком едва не стукнулся об пол, и вернули в исходную позицию, ни мгновения не дав отдышаться.  
— Вау, — выдохнул Витя, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
Прикосновения пальцев, дразняще медленно ведущих по влажной от пота спине, удерживающих под коленом его ногу, закинутую Юри на бедро, потянувших за волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею, сводили с ума; _как нужно нам сражаться, чтобы понять сердца друг друга?_  
— Я в небо полечу с тобою вместе, — до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в его воротник, хрипло прошептал Виктор последнюю строку.  
И что есть силы дернул Юри на себя. Он целовал его быстро, жадно, отчаянно, стараясь урвать каждую десятую долю секунды до неизбежного конца, зажмурившись от ужаса и бешеного восторга, от шума крови в ушах, от слегка потрескавшихся губ, которые он разомкнул языком и скользнул им внутрь, требуя: отвечай! Отвечай — ладонь под распахнутым воротом рубашки, стрела выступающей ключицы и стук бьющегося сердца, ритмичный и гулкий, как колокольный звон. Отвечай — рука, огладившая спину. Отвечай, черт бы тебя побрал, или не останется от Виктора Никифорова ни угольков, ни пепла… И он ответил — сжал его плечи худыми пальцами. Отталкивая, отодвигая от себя.  
— Виктор…  
Во взгляде карих глаз — удивление и страх.  
— Виктор, ты пьян?  
В его собственном — наверное, пустота, сгоревшая, облетевшая пылью. От него за версту несло водкой и совсем немного — тошнотворно-сладким соком, пропитавшим слипшиеся волосы. Давай, Витя, ты же артист. Ты можешь.  
— Ага, — и на лице как по заказу расплылась улыбка счастливого дебила. — _Вдра-ба-дан._  
Можешь ведь? _Itai. Itai, kudakechitteiku… kurai._ Юри что-то сказал, но он не разобрал, не расслышал. Пьян? Да лучше бы он умер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omedetou! - Поздравляю!  
> Aishiteru. Aishiteru yo. - Люблю. Люблю тебя.  
> Ja mataashita, Bikutoru. Kiwotsukete. - Ну, до завтра, Виктор. Береги себя.  
> Ojamashimasu. - Буквально "извините за вторжение", то, что говорят японцы, когда заходят в чужой дом.  
> Tasukete. Onegai. - Помогите. Пожалуйста.  
> Tadaima. - То, что говорят японцы, возвращаясь к себе домой.  
> Itai. Itai, kudakechitteiku… kurai. - Больно, больно, так больно, что я разваливаюсь на части.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие мои, спасибо, что ждали. Я бы очень хотела пообещать, что теперь главы будут выходить быстрее, но что-то мне подсказывает, что сильно ускориться у меня все равно не выйдет. Так что прогнозов по поводу продолжения сделать не могу даже примерных.
> 
> Перед прочтением очень прошу прослушать вот эту композицию: https://youtu.be/TkazpcEB6qI (Ashram — Il Mostro). Она идет основной темой этой главы и играет роль в сюжете.

Из колонок под потолком грохотала музыка в такт разноцветным огням, пляшущим по стенам, пол вибрировал под ногами, но не из-за настроенного на басы эквалайзера по телу волнами пробегала крупная дрожь, и не из-за ушедшего в диапазон ультразвука голоса вокалиста у Юри тряслись руки, все еще лежащие у Виктора на плечах. Их словно свело судорогой в одном положении, и как Юри ни старался, он не мог заставить себя разогнуть враз закостеневшие пальцы. Рубашка прилипла к телу, в ушах звенело, а ноги слегка покалывало после бешеного танца, от которого сознание каждый раз уносило куда-то далеко, и возвращалось оно по кусочкам, медленно, будто вслепую нащупывая обратный путь. В памяти был кислый вкус недопитого коктейля с ромом и, кажется, грейпфрутовым сиропом, нарастающий ритм музыки, искаженный отголосок детройтских студенческих вечеринок, ощущение другого человека рядом, двигающегося с ним в унисон, длинные мягкие волосы, щекочущие кожу, и глаза, синие-синие, почти черные в непостоянном мерцающем свете, как море в ночной шторм: дикое, необузданное, пугающее. И поцелуй, на который он не мог ответить. Не имел никакого права.  
 — Виктор, ты слышишь меня? Все в порядке? — чуть громче, чем до этого, повторил Юри, тряхнув его за плечи, раз собственное тело не желало слушаться.  
Танцующее море подернулось сизой дымкой седой пены на гребнях волн, обгоняющих друг друга на пути к далеким берегам; Виктор улыбался, натянуто и глупо, и Юри гнал прочь воспоминания о том, как эти чувственные горячие губы касались его, будто оставляя ожоги на месте своих прикосновений. Пусть под влиянием момента, пусть сорвало крышу так, что гвозди падать не успевали, но от осознания, как сильно хочется ответить человеку, не понимающему, что он творит, стало страшно и мучительно больно.  
 — Ты когда выпить успел? Балда, — Юри встряхнул его еще раз, не отпуская руки, и злость, звучащая в его словах, была только на самого себя. — Тебе ж нельзя, сам постоянно говоришь!  
 — А я… а я чуть-чуть, — он снова улыбнулся, показав пальцами расстояние не больше сантиметра. — Вот столечко.  
Отчитывать Виктора у него тоже не было права. Сам хорош. Кретин.  
 — Так, народ, расходимся, спектакль окончен, а то у бармена бухло халявное простаивает, — вклинился в мозг звонкий жизнерадостный голос Пичита, как всегда, приклеившегося к телефону. — Юри, Виктор, это что…  
«Это что сейчас вообще было?» — мысленно закончил за него Юри, наконец-то отцепив от Виктора руки, снял очки и устало потер переносицу.  
 — А впрочем, неважно. Вы как, остаетесь или домой?  
 — Я…  
 — Домой, — ультимативно отрезал Виктор; на секунду улыбка растаяла, смазалась, словно стертая ластиком с карандашного рисунка, и так же быстро вернулась обратно неровным грифельным штрихом: — Мы с рассвета на ногах, спа-а-ать хочу. Сорри, Пичит, за мной шт… штр… штрафная!  
И быстрым шагом направился к выходу, будто растворившись в темноте. Время едва перевалило за одиннадцать — на Шиндзюку, и без того никогда не спящей, в субботний вечер ждала толпа похлеще той, что сейчас громила бар. Сбивчиво попрощавшись с Пичитом и пообещав списаться с ним позже, Юри догнал Виктора только у гардероба — и увидел, как до безумия похожая на тот костюм для выступления футболка-сетка скрылась под тонкой тканью светло-серого плаща. Спектакль окончен, как сказал Пичит буквально пару минут назад.  
Ночь оказалась внезапно прохладной, и даже обычно не мерзнущий Виктор уткнулся в шарф, замотавшись в него по самые брови. Разговор не клеился, оставляя вместо слов мерзкую пустоту отчуждения, Юри же позволил себе сконцентрироваться на этой простой, пусть и мрачной мысли, одним махом задвинув на задний план все остальные, шумным роем мельтешащие в уставшем мозгу. Все так же молча он шлепнул проездным по сканеру турникета — на экране загорелась цифра в пятьсот четырнадцать йен, и вместе с Виктором, издалека заслышав гудение рельсов, выбежал на платформу: лампочки над дверями мигали красным светом.  
 — Скорее, бежим! — почти выкрикнул Юри Виктору, влетев внутрь и ухватившись за поручень, чуть шершавый и теплый на ощупь.  
Тот зашел в вагон, на миг обернувшись к электронному табло под потолком; «двери закрываются», — прозвучал в тишине сигнал из четырех нот… и Виктор вдруг шагнул назад. Когда двери схлопнулись с негромким металлическим лязгом, между ним и Юри оказалось толстое полупрозрачное стекло, покрытое дорожной пылью; поезд тронулся, набирая скорость, и вот уже осталась позади станция, на которой никогда не бывает пусто. А Юри, смотрящему вслед мелькнувшему за поворотом хвостику изгибающейся железнодорожной колеи, все еще казалось, что он смотрит на исчезающего в переходе Виктора. Смотрит в его удаляющуюся спину.  
Сообщение пришло одновременно с объявлением следующей остановки. «Я к предкам», — высветившиеся в окне диалога буквы чернели с немым призрачным укором. «Отпишись, как доберешься», — написал в итоге Юри, да и то несколько простейших ответных слов удалось набрать лишь с десятого раза. Электричка катилась вперед, сидящая напротив парочка то ли старшеклассниц, то ли студенток перешептывалась, то и дело задорно хихикая, а сиденье рядом пустовало, и никто из пассажиров не стремился его занять. Словно чувствовали, что оно им не принадлежало. И словно мир хотел показать, подчеркнуть, что будет вертеться дальше и без Виктора, примостившегося у Юри под боком, а поезд, последний, предпоследний ли, будет ехать, поскрипывая надсадно-ворчливо, когда закольцованные рельсы в очередной раз повернут или нырнут в туннель на пару секунд, в темноте тянущихся до тошноты бесконечно.  
Ступеньки перехода множились и множились, и Юри, у которого успела разболеться голова, уже не чаял выбраться на нужную платформу, когда под ноги лег ее темно-серый асфальт, разлинованный полувыцветшей желтой краской. Такого же цвета были полоски на вагонах вовремя подошедшего состава; «я дома», — короткая фраза над фотографией зевающего Маккачина на ярко-красном коврике у двери, разглядывая которую Юри едва не уронил мобильник в узкую щель между блестящим боком электрички и платформой номер шесть станции Акихабара. И, как будто по заказу, внезапно хлынул ливень, весенний, теплый и шумный, забарабанивший по крыше тысячей молоточков-капель.  
К моменту, когда Юри выкопал ключи из кармана куртки, на пол лестничной площадки с него натекла небольшая лужица дождевой воды. Любимый зонтик утром остался на подставке в прихожей, а покупать в конбини новый не имело ни малейшего смысла: до подъезда было два шага, да и промок до нитки он почти сразу же, как вышел на площадь перед Киншичо, и за стеной дождя огни магазинных вывесок по ту сторону дороги казались кляксами рассеянного света. Мокрые вещи крутились в мерно гудящей сушке, горячий водопад монотонных хлестких струй бил по спине и плечам, а из-за не задернутой до конца шторки было видно, как по запотевшему зеркалу ползет налившаяся толстая капля, готовая вот-вот сорваться вниз, чтобы разбиться брызгами водяной пыли о старую эмалированную раковину. Усталые, обманчиво-сонные мысли лениво ворочались в голове.  
От оставленного открытым балкона немилосердно дуло. Юри, кляня свою забывчивость последними словами, вытряхнул из кухонного шкафчика старое полотенце и тщательно вытер мокрый подоконник перед тем, как захлопнуть возмущенно заскрипевшую фрамугу. Скай Три за мутным стеклом скрыло пеленой дождя. Как будто бы ливню удалось погасить ее, потушить каждый мерцающий огонек из тех, что очерчивали силуэт телебашни, напоминающей теперь задутую свечу, криво воткнутую в покосившийся бок покрытого глазурью торта: тонкую, витую, со струйкой белесого дыма, едва заметно пахнущего гарью. На одном из последних фото, которые Виктор делал для школьной отчетной работы, Скай Три, меняющая подсветку шпиля с синей на винно-бордовую, отражалась в офисном здании: разноцветное пятно с нечеткими краями.  
 — Потрясное на самом деле здание, — воодушевленно рассказывал Виктор, листая снимки с карты памяти. — Даже в кривом отражении кажется путеводной звездой.  
Разве звезды могут потухнуть?  
Кровать прогнулась под его весом, стоило забраться под одеяло и, блаженно вытянув ноги, уставиться в потолок. Утро, полное опадающих вишневых лепестков и мира в бело-розовом цвете, замерло на временной шкале далеко-далеко позади; после суток на ногах и с запланированной на завтра тренировкой лучшим решением был бы долгий глубокий сон. Только вот как раз сон к нему и не шел, оставляя Юри вариться в котле собственных переживаний. _Kimi to sora e_ , и чем выше, тем больнее падать. А Виктор не привык смотреть вниз.  
Просто так сложилось. Просто Виктору с непривычки ударил в голову — или в какое другое место — этиловый спирт. Просто у него самого давно никого не было, еще с Детройта, и на пойманной волне безумия здравый смысл отбыл в неизвестном направлении. Просто это не должно было случиться. «Тебе что, мало?» — рвалось иногда с языка при взгляде на Виктора, но Юри упрямо молчал, стискивая зубы, когда под ребрами начинало колоть на каждом вдохе.  
В какой-то момент мобильный интернет донес послание от Пичита, чему Юри совершенно не удивился; хотел смахнуть пальцем мерцающее уведомление, однако в итоге любопытство взяло верх. Несколько файлов во вложении — фото из клуба. Он увеличил первое из них, и телефон выскользнул из рук, чудом не припечатав его по носу. Пичит всегда отличался талантом к фотосъемке, когда надо и когда не надо, но сегодня превзошел самого себя. На снимках они с Виктором, завороженные танцем, обнимались под светом разноцветных огней, и Юри вздрогнул, увидев со стороны, как Виктор целовал его, не обращая внимания ни на играющую музыку, ни на толпу вокруг. «Я ни на что не намекаю, — написал Пичит следом, будто бы извиняясь, — но вы с ним здорово вместе смотритесь». Он свернул диалог и с силой провел ладонями по лицу, будто надеясь, что это поможет. Просто опять, как раньше, из-за одного человека становилось больно дышать. А без него не дышалось вовсе.  
Все попытки уснуть с треском провалились. Юри, которому к четырем часам утра надоело изучать мелкие трещинки в когда-то белой краске, покрывающей потолок и стены, сполз с кровати и повис на дверце холодильника, рассматривая его содержимое безучастным взглядом. В морозилке обнаружилось очередное ведерко мороженого с торчащей в нем ложкой — Виктор в своих дурацких привычках отличался завидным постоянством. Дождь все еще шел, из ливня постепенно превращаясь в мелкую морось, и когда Юри забрался на стремянку, окно с внешней стороны как из пульверизатора обрызгали: на стекле конденсировалась парящая в воздухе водяная взвесь. Бездумно ковыряя ложкой в нерастаявшем мороженом, он вспомнил, что опять не позвонил родителям, и прямо-таки услышал в голове ехидный голос Виктора. «Обожаю твои двойные стандарты», кажется, так — и разве он не был прав в своих словах? В рюкзаке лежал скетчбук, на две трети заполненный сегодняшними, точнее, уже вчерашними рисунками, и образ Виктора под цветущими вишнями намертво отпечатался на сетчатке. Не сотрешь, не вытравишь. Не захочешь стирать.  
Перед тем как показаться на катке, Юри под испуганно-жалостливым взглядом девушки-бариста последовательно влил в себя пять чашек крепкого кофе, чтобы хоть как-то держать глаза открытыми. Пичит до сих пор беззлобно подшучивал над ним после того случая, когда он, слишком сильно разогнавшись на льду, врезался лицом в ограждение — чудом нос не сломал! — не хватало, чтобы похожий повод для шуточек появился еще и у Виктора. Лепестки сакуры слабо розовели на темно-сером асфальте как праздничные конфетти, наутро втоптанные в пыль, под мостом на Мэгуро гудели рельсы от проносящихся в обе стороны поездов, откуда-то издалека доносился мерный звенящий звук стоп-сигнала на железнодорожном переезде: бам-бам-бам-бам — и в такт ему мигали красные огни на светофоре, сначала верхний, потом нижний и снова верхний, пока несколько машин и пара школьников на велосипедах ждали возможности проехать вперед, когда наконец-то поднимется вверх полосатый желто-черный шлагбаум.  
Ямашиты-сана, вопреки обыкновению, за стойкой администрации не оказалось. Вместо него на охране казенных коньков стоял, поглядывая украдкой на экран допотопного ноутбука, незнакомый парень, при виде Юри вежливо поинтересовавшийся, забронировано ли у него время на льду.  
 — С четырех до шести. Фамилия Никифоров.  
 — Прошу простить, но вы не похожи на иностранца, — справедливо заметили в ответ.  
 — Все в порядке, Рюдзи-сан. Он со мной.  
Юри резко обернулся, услышав Виктора за спиной; тот с улыбкой показал школьное удостоверение и, дождавшись кивка, быстрым шагом направился к раздевалкам.  
 — Выглядишь уставшим, — вместо приветствия констатировал Виктор, нагнувшись над видавшей виды спортивной сумкой. — Ты хоть спал?  
 — Немного, — соврал Юри, не моргнув и глазом.  
 — Отлично. Мне понадобится помощь.  
Словно вчера ничего и не было. «А что было? — насмешливо спросил внутренний голос. — Молчишь? Вот и молчи. Все равно сказать нечего». Виктор, успевший затолкать вещи в шкафчик, бодро переобувался, тогда как нейлоновые шнурки собственных коньков то и дело выскальзывали у Юри из пальцев. Лишь когда они оба выехали на заскрипевший под ногами лед, он заметил, что Виктор тоже не выглядел отдохнувшим: под глазами залегли темные круги, а обычно ухоженные волосы были кое-как стянуты в куцый лохматый пучок. И вместо того, чтобы поставить диск в музыкальный центр, Виктор протянул ему свой мобильник.  
 — Сначала послушай, — попросил он, отдавая ему наушники, от которых к телефону шел почти перетершийся провод.  
В уши полилась печальная фортепианная мелодия. В звуки клавиш вскоре тоскливо вплелась виолончель и плачущая скрипка, и сердце невольно сжалось. Юри узнал ее — и композицию, и связанную с ней легендарную программу, что никак не давалась пятнадцатилетнему Виктору на протяжении всего сезона. _Il Mostro_. «Чудовище». Агония. Потеря части себя. Ее смерть. Отрицание. Принятие. Смирение. Непомерно сложная тема для ребенка-юниора, в своем полупрозрачном серебристо-сером костюме кажущегося бликом лунного света, льнущего ко льду, сливающегося с ним, растворяющегося в изрезанном царапинами холодном зеркале. В монстре погибал человек, навсегда отнимая возможность перестать быть чудовищем. И этим делал его… лучше?  
 — Яков Леонидович называл ее моей программой на вырост, — Виктор, пока Юри озвучивал свои мысли, нервно накручивал наушники на палец. — Обычно так говорят о программах, которые начинаешь понимать уже после того, как привыкнешь откатывать, через год, через два, а может, и еще позже. Может, вообще никогда. Я хочу попробовать откатать ее снова. Ты посмотришь?  
 — Конечно.  
Подписанная пластиковая упаковка с диском царапнула ладонь отбитым краем.  
Первые секунды Виктор лежал на льду, прижимаясь к нему щекой, неподвижный, застывший; когда начинали играть струнные, пытался встать, но падал, и пропитавшая каждое движение, каждый наклон головы и взмах руки мучительная боль отражалась на искаженном гримасой лице. «За что?» — словно спрашивал он, откидываясь в глубокий прогиб в бауэре, колюче, пугающе и зло. Обманчиво случайно прижатая к боку рука, будто прикрывающая кровоточащую рану — и темп шагов становится рваным, а вращения медленными, словно капля за каплей утекает жизнь, а яд, наоборот, пропитывает тело. Юри казалось, что все его существо резонирует в ответ на эту боль, бьющую наотмашь. «Мне больно, мне так больно, и все это — твоя вина». Убей чудовище, ведь все хотят, чтобы монстр превратился в человека. Но человек от пущенной стрелы умрет вернее… И сердце останавливается, устав бороться с неизбежностью, и смотрят безжизненно вверх широко распахнутые глаза, и обрывается последний вздох на остывающих губах. Пока те вдруг не растягиваются в прощальной злобной ухмылке, а во взгляде — все та же застывшая боль, подернутая коркой свежего льда. Человек или монстр? Выбор за тобой.  
Музыка давно стихла и заиграла на повторе, но Юри так и не мог подобрать нужных слов. Вместо этого, дождавшись, пока тяжело дышащий после проката Виктор подъедет к бортику, он вцепился ему в плечи, как будто желая одновременно встряхнуть и обнять, и прижался своим лбом к его, прохладному и влажному от выступившего пота.  
 — Я не понимал раньше, — Виктор опустил взгляд, так что Юри видел лишь подрагивающие ресницы, окаймляющие зажмуренные веки. — Как это откатать можно. Или чувствовать… такое. А сейчас и понимать не надо. Благодаря тебе, — на него дохнуло едким холодом. — Даже не знаю, стоит ли говорить спасибо.  
Он оттолкнулся ладонями от бортика и закружился на месте в такт затухающим скрипичным аккордам; когда мелодия вновь началась с начала, помотал головой и щелкнул пультом, после чего на катке воцарилась тишина. Подобную программу несколько раз подряд не откатаешь, с этим Юри был совершенно согласен. И в странном трансе наблюдал, как Виктор, разогнавшись, прыгает бешеный каскад из восьми тройных — он толком не успевал отследить ни тип прыжка, ни число фактических оборотов: сломался после второго риттбергера, а стартовал Виктор, кажется, с лутца…  
 — На соревнованиях ведь не разрешают больше трех прыжковых элементов в каскаде, так?  
 — Так.  
 — Почему? Боятся, что все погонятся за баллами и покалечатся?  
 — Что-то вроде того. Хотя реально прыгать и сложные каскады из четырех-пяти прыжков, да и в принципе, — Виктор ковырнул лед зубцами правого конька, — в принципе, и два четверных в связке реально прыгнуть с большого разгона. Только ноги угробишь в хлам. Я один раз так прыгнул два четверных тулупа. На спор. Бабичева подбила.  
 — И что? — Юри вовремя прикусил язык, задержав на подлете готовое с него сорваться «чертов идиот».  
 — Да ничего, Фельцман увидел. За уши оттаскал и меня, и Милу, и даже Гошу — для профилактики. Орал так, что чуть стекла не выбило. Но орал за дело. Мы на самом деле много чего делаем на тренировках из того, что потом на соревнования не выходит. Проще кататься, когда знаешь, что можешь намного больше, чем требует регламент. Ну, морально проще. И физически в общем тоже.  
Он остановился, скрестив на груди руки, нервно побарабанил пальцами по локтю.  
 — Крис выиграл чемпионат мира. Вчера. С хорошим отрывом.  
 — Побил твой рекорд?  
Виктор покачал головой.  
 — Нет, пока даже не близко. Но это всегда вопрос времени. А мне, чтобы сейчас четверной прыгнуть, надо как с велосипедом: сесть в седло и с горки вниз без тормозов. Только на льду педалей нет и толкать некому.  
 — Разве прыжок так уж сильно изменится в технике, если ему добавить один оборот? — с удивлением поинтересовался Юри, до этого над вопросом не задумывавшийся.  
Виктор посмотрел на него как на полного идиота.  
 — Конечно, — в его голосе прорезались вдруг насмешливо-снисходительные нотки. — Расчет совсем другой. Тело, спасибо гравитации, в отрыве от земли может продержаться весьма ограниченное время, и я не знаю, замечал ли ты когда-нибудь, что двойные, тройные и четверные прыжки практически идентичны по своей высоте и длительности. Это так кажется, что техника одна и та же, потому что скорость разбега почти одинаковая, дуга захода не сильно меняется, угол выхода с тройного прыжка примерно равен углу выхода с четверного. Все дело в группировке при отталкивании. В той скорости, которая развивается сразу после него.  
Юри, едва освоившему двойные прыжки, описанное представить было трудно. Трудно до невозможности.  
 — А то знаешь, многие любят повторять, что двойной — тот же одинарный, тройной — тот же двойной, — фыркнул Виктор. — Так и хочется каждый раз спросить, что ж тогда никто до сих пор четверной аксель или пятерной тулуп не прыгает, подумаешь, плюс-минус один оборот, какая разница, право слово.  
Он раздраженно передернул плечами и без всякого разгона, с места вылетел в тройной флип — только зубцы чиркнули по льду.  
 — Без понятия, что я не так делаю.  
А Юри не имел понятия, как его поддержать или хотя бы утешить. Хорош помощничек, слов нет.  
 — Может, Феруцман-сэнсэй увидит что-то на той записи, которую ты ему выслал. Если он не позвонит, позвони сам.  
 — Чтоб признаться, что я сам нихрена не умею? Ну спасибо.  
От лезвий его коньков до самого конца тренировки так и летела ледяная крошка. «Пять баллов, — поставил себе Юри, мысленно расписавшись в собственном бессилии. — Пять баллов, чемпионский разряд».  
До станции они шли в мрачном безмолвии: Виктор, чуть прихрамывая, пинал попадающиеся под ноги мелкие камешки, что-то беззвучно бурча себе под нос, а Юри решил, что сегодня и без того сказал достаточно. Паршиво. Совсем паршиво.  
 — Ты ко мне? — удивился он, когда Виктор, вопреки ожиданиям, не распрощался с ним у входа, а лениво шлепнул кошельком по датчику турникета.  
 — Нет, с Хаято обещал на Акибе встретиться. Во вторник заеду, посмотрим с чемпионата запись?  
«А раньше только и делал, что торчал у меня дома», — неожиданно зло подумал Юри, чувствуя странное желание попросить Виктора никуда абы с кем не ходить. Хотя, это ему тот же Хаято абы кто, а с Виктором они друзья. Вроде бы. Аж целых две недели.  
 — Конечно, — ответил Юри и уставился на игрушечного Дональда Дака, болтающегося на рюкзаке школьницы, которая стояла на эскалаторе на пару ступенек выше.  
 — Хорошо, тогда договорились.  
Дональд Дак мерзко улыбался, раскачиваясь перед носом маленьким плюшевым маятником.  
Единственное свободное место Юри уступил уставшему после тренировки Виктору: тот, благодарно кивнув, плюхнулся на сиденье и блаженно вытянул ноги.  
 — Давай свой рюкзак, я подержу.  
И слегка подергал за свисающую лямку, приглашая положить рюкзак ему на колени, что он и сделал: мало приятного в том, чтобы с вещами стоять в толкучке, а на каждой станции народу заходило втрое больше, чем вышло. Так что пересадке Юри даже порадовался — в вагоне, несмотря на кондиционеры, было ужасно жарко, а на платформе дул приятный ветерок.  
 — Ну ладно, до связи. Мне пора.  
 — До вторника, — он помахал на прощание, но Виктор уже скрылся за указателем выхода к Electric Town.  
Юри со вздохом зашагал по лестнице наверх. Когда он смотрел Виктору в спину, у него всегда было ощущение, что тот уходит не куда-нибудь, а от него. И с каждым разом все дальше и дальше.

***  
Стоило шагнуть наружу, как Витю подхватила толпа: веселая, шумная, движущаяся во всех возможных направлениях в одно и то же время, повсюду освещенная разноцветными огнями. На улице едва начинало темнеть, но он знал, как обманчивы и мимолетны токийские сумерки, стоит солнцу закатиться за горизонт. Хаято ждал его около какого-то непонятного столба, воткнутого посреди площади и обклеенного плакатами с персонажами то ли аниме, то ли компьютерных игр и неизменной надписью «Akiba smile».  
 — Прости, что выдернул. И спасибо, что пришел.  
 — Да мне не в напряг, — Хаято убрал телефон в карман куртки. — Пошли, клевое место покажу.  
 — Ты ж вроде в магазин со всякими электро-музыкальными примочками собирался?  
 — И все еще собираюсь, но ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас рухнешь мордой в асфальт. Проветриться надо. Идем.  
Виктор мысленно с ним согласился. После того, как он, воняя не успевшим выветриться спиртным и в самом что ни на есть отвратном расположении духа, заявился домой в полпервого ночи и нос к носу столкнулся с родителями, до этого мирно смотревшими в гостиной телевизор, возвращаться к ним не было ни малейшего желания. Нет, за то, что его все-таки отругали за все и сразу, включая отвратные оценки по математике и бесконечные гулянки непонятно где, Витя матери был даже благодарен. «Да, мама, я подучу алгебру к финальным тестам. Да, мама, я буду хорошим мальчиком и не уйду внезапно в запой, чтобы потом валяться пьяным в подворотне. Да, мама, я в порядке, хотя меня только что послал самый дорогой и важный мне человек. Вежливо, чисто по-японски, так, чтоб потом позвонить и узнать, добрался ли до конечной точки, а то мало ли, заплутал по дороге. Так, что сдохнуть хочется, мама, об лед в кровищу разбиться, а не вот это вот все. И теперь, мама, я сделаю вид, что отвалился спать, а на самом деле попытаюсь сообразить, как поздравить с победой друга, отобравшего последний титул, который у меня оставался. Спокойной ночи, мама. Надеюсь, хоть ты сегодня заснешь». Он с трудом помнил, что нес ей в ответ, пока она не махнула на него рукой и не отправила к себе, и старые мысли вернулись, когда нечему стало от них отвлекать. Виктор проворочался в кровати до самого утра, и разлегшийся поверх одеяла Маккачин обиженно скулил от того, что он то и дело умудрялся отдавить псу то хвост, то лапы.  
Витя трижды звонил на работу Ямашите-сану и трижды сбрасывал вызов, ками-сама благослови допотопный телефон без определителя номера. Он заранее подобрал программу, но бежал до катка бегом и все равно опоздал. Если не знаешь, что делать — катайся. Не знаешь, что думать — катайся. Не знаешь, куда себя деть — катайся, катайся, катайся, ничего ж больше не умеешь. Витя надел коньки. И лед по старой памяти помог ему на них встать.  
Тюо-дори, как всегда, пестрела красками: еще одна никогда не спящая улица вечно бодрствующего города. Хаято ловко лавировал между группами отмороженных любителей игровых автоматов, косплееров, фриков, напяливших на выход половину гардероба безвременно почившей бабушки, и туристов, смотрящих на царящее вокруг безобразие глазами детей в конфетной лавке — с восхищением и ужасом в отношении два к одному. Витя почти проморгал момент, когда Хаято вдруг свернул в неприметный подъезд, на первый взгляд ничем не отличающийся от прочих, и юркнул в удачно подошедший лифт. Напротив горящей цифры пять на панели виднелась надпись, в которой Виктор разобрал только слово «игры» и уже успел засомневаться в крутости того места, куда его хотели привести, но вместо того, чтобы пройти в магазин, Хаято жестом фокусника указал на неприметную дверь сбоку.  
 — Ну все, пришли.  
И толкнул ее плечом.  
За дверью оказалась прокуренная лестничная площадка, кое-как огороженная невысокой решеткой, буквально в полуметре от нее ветер гонял зеленые листья гинкго по крыше соседнего здания. Чуть дальше висел на металлических опорах широкий стенд — один из тех, что ярко горят в ночи — а по ту сторону улицы высился универмаг электроники.  
 — Эй, спортсмен, лазать умеешь?  
Ухмыляющийся Хаято перекинул ноги через ограждение и бесшумно прыгнул на залитую битумом крышу.  
 — Да ты прикалываешься, — пробормотал Витя.  
Все мысли начисто вымело из головы, стоило вцепиться в нагревшуюся за день решетку; далеко внизу туда-сюда сновали люди, и он все никак не мог отдышаться, глядя на них с высоты. Смешно сказать, но, прожив всю жизнь в Петербурге, Витя никогда не ходил по питерским крышам — едва ли не самый популярный досуг что у местных, что у приезжих, а его вот как-то миновало. На чернильном небе над головой зажигались звезды, похожие на искры от бенгальских огней, откуда-то играл громкий J-pop, балки, пришпилившие рекламный щит к стене здания, слегка прогибались под подошвами кроссовок и жалобно скрипнули, когда они дружно на них приземлились и свесили вниз ноги.  
 — Ты был прав. Отличное место.  
 — Говна не посоветую, — самодовольно хмыкнул Хаято.  
Виктор откинулся назад, поморщившись, когда в спину уперся стык креплений, и сцепил руки на затылке. Если б курил, стопроцентно сейчас достал бы из пачки сигарету и поджег, смотря, как тлеет на ее кончике крошечное пламя да дыхание вырывается изо рта сизым облаком дыма.  
 — Давно нашел?  
 — Года два назад вроде, точно не помню. С Филом наткнулись случайно, любопытно стало, мы и забрались сюда. Час потом обратно слезали.  
Здесь было то, чего Вите всегда не хватало на обзорных площадках небоскребов: ощущение высоты, которую можно пощупать, неба, до которого можно дотянуться, опасности — поставь не туда ногу и поминай как звали. Пятый этаж — фигня, конечно, но все лучше, чем далекий город за мутным стеклом. Вакуум в мыслях — долгожданное чувство невесомости. И тут же, как по заказу, тренькнул оповещением забытый в кармане ветровки мобильник. Пичит. Воскресная подборка популярных тем в сети? «Не знаю, помнишь ли ты что-то со вчерашнего вечера, но я решил, пусть и у тебя будет», — от непривычного тона он вмиг посерьезнел. В диалоге прогрузились фотографии и короткое видео; Вите даже не нужно было на них смотреть. Он и без того прекрасно знал, что увидит. Утопив кнопку выключения, Витя затолкал бесполезный теперь телефон в пакет со спортивной формой и сунул рюкзак под голову вместо подушки. «И у тебя». Значит, Юри Пичит все это тоже отправил, кто бы сомневался. Ну и черт с ним. Кстати о птичках…  
 — Твой магазин там не закроется? — Витя покосился на часы. — Что ты вообще хотел купить?  
Хаято лениво сдул со лба длинную косую челку и ткнул пальцем себе за спину, в сторону шумящей внизу Тюо-дори:  
 — Мне в Bic Camera, они до девяти. А так мне по-хорошему новый микшер нужен. На старый Нана стакан колы опрокинула, — он поймал за провод наушников чуть не вывалившийся из кармана видавший виды плеер. — Приехала, блин, сестричка на каникулы, ладно хоть синтезатор жив остался.  
Виктор невольно присвистнул — огромный микшерный пульт в студии Джакометти-старшего стоил как крыло от самолета. Вряд ли Хаято для домашней студии нужен такой же, но звукозаписывающее оборудование так или иначе по жизни влетало в копеечку.  
 — Плюс, если мы все-таки решим делать нормальную музыку, усилители нужны для микрофонов, а у Циня гитара барахлит. И вообще, это идея Каэдэ.  
 — Что именно?  
 — Написать песню к выпускному. Мы же разъедемся все. А ты решил уже, что делать будешь после школы?  
Витя помнил свои прошлые планы: закончить одиннадцатый класс, не совсем позорно сдать ЕГЭ, чтоб наскрести на заочное в Лесгафта, появляться в универе дважды в год на экзаменах, получить, если не выпрут, хоть какие-нибудь корочки и в итоге гордо поставить мысленную галочку напротив пункта «высшее образование» в списке жизненных дел. Планы покатились к чертовой матери.  
 — Хрен его знает, — честно ответил он.  
 — У вас сезон разве не летом начинается?  
 — Летом у юниоров, а у нас только сборы. Соревнования с сентября и до победного. Сначала квалификационные, кому надо, небольшие турниры, чтобы обкатать программы, посмотреть, как публика реагирует, пойдет или нет. Иногда посреди сезона меняют местами, например, показательную и произвольную или показательную и короткую, если так лучше выходит.  
 — Много вообще чемпионатов за год?  
 — Ну… осень убивается на этапы Гран-при, один или два, финал, если отберешься, — Витя начал загибать пальцы. — Потом национальный чемпионат, это конец декабря или начало января, потом в конце месяца чемпионат Европы для европейцев и ЧЧК для всех остальных…  
 — ЧЧК?  
 — Чемпионат четырех континентов. В конце марта-начале апреля чемпионат мира. И куча мелких локальных соревнований в промежутках, на которые я обычно не езжу. А, еще командный чемпионат мира в апреле раз в два года, в Токио всегда проходит, кстати. Но в нем я не участвовал.  
 — Суровое расписание.  
 — Какое уж есть.  
 — И что, ты не вернешься в сентябре?  
До сентября меньше полугода, а он ни одного четверного из своих когда-то четырех прыгнуть не может. Вернется, как же. В юниоры обратно с пьедестала пинком вниз.  
 — Думаю, нет. Пока что самый вероятный вариант — российские национальные в конце декабря. Если допустят. И так весь этот сезон мимо меня прошел. Неважно, — Витя махнул рукой. — Куда ты после выпуска?  
 — Отец спит и видит, что я иду в Гарвард на юрфак, а еще лучше одновременно туда и в бизнес-школу по совместной программе. Класс, правда? На два факультета поступать, — Хаято аж передернуло.  
Разговоры о будущем, споры с родителями, попытки найти хоть минимальный компромисс — все это у Вити было. До ругани редко доходило, но тоже случалось. Последний раз, кажется, после девятого класса, когда он требовал перевести его на надомное обучение. Закончилось ничем. Разве что предки пообещали не устраивать ему скандал, пока в аттестате нет трояков. Кому это вообще надо?  
 — Сам-то ты чего хочешь? — поинтересовался Виктор. — Все, наверное, спрашивают, но это правда важно. Определиться.  
Над ответом тот не раздумывал.  
 — Я всегда мечтал быть композитором. Писать музыку, делать к ней аранжировки, чувствовать ее везде и во всем. Ни в чем больше так впахивать не хотелось ради малейшего прогресса.  
 — Знаешь, чем отличается мечта от цели?  
Хаято взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы. На запястье звякнули металлические заклепки кожаных браслетов.  
 — И чем же?  
 — У цели есть срок. Дедлайн. Цель без срока — просто мечта. Мечты, если так подумать, редко сбываются.  
На него уставились так, словно видели впервые в жизни.  
 — Ой, вот только такие сложные щи не делай. — Пальцы украдкой подергали висящую на шее цепочку. — Не мои слова, мне это дядя Яша еще в детстве объяснял. То есть Яков Леонидович, но это одно и то же. Почти.  
 — Дьядя… Яща? А кто это?  
Витя прыснул со смеху. Дьядя Яща, блин, слышал бы Фельцман, хотя его имя иностранные комментаторы еще и не так коверкали.  
 — Пошли к пультам прицениваться, если не хочешь тут всю ночь проторчать, — легко балансируя на тонких балках, он поднялся на ноги и с наслаждением потянулся, после чего добавил: — А дядя Яша, друг мой, это один очень крутой старикан. Который все про всех знает и в девяноста девяти случаях из ста оказывается прав.  
Дома Витя с ноги швырнул рюкзак на кровать и плюхнулся рядом, раскинув руки в стороны. Маккачин, поскуливая, кругами носился по комнате с поводком в зубах; он, улучив момент, приподнялся на локте и запустил пальцы в мягкую кудрявую шерсть. Опять колтуны, да что ты будешь делать. Виктор нащупал на тумбочке пуходерку и со вздохом начал вычесывать неугомонного пса, недовольно гавкнувшего ему прямо в лицо и закономерно выронившего на пол обслюнявленный поводок.  
 — Потерпи, дружок, сейчас расчешу тебя и гулять пойдем.  
Гулять — это хорошо. Помогает. Или делает вид, что помогает, хрен поймешь.  
Аромат цветущих сакур, насквозь пропитавший неподвижный, прохладный ночной воздух, напоминал запах сладкой ваты в парке аттракционов. Река Мэгуро, маслянисто-черная в темноте, сейчас была сплошь покрыта розовыми лепестками, тонкие веточки вишен кое-где ныряли под воду, и не разобрать, где оригинал, а где чуть дрожащее отражение на водной глади. Свет расставленных вдоль ограждений фонарей, обычно мягкий и теплый, на фоне хрупких деревьев, усыпанных цветами, выглядел искусственно и неуместно. Разве облакам на небе нужна подсветка? Так и здесь. Витя устало уперся подбородком в сложенные руки. Маккачин игриво боднул его в бедро; бесхитростная душа, вот было бы круто в следующей жизни родиться собакой и радоваться всему вокруг. Он покрутил в руках все еще выключенный мобильник. Надо позвонить Крису, поздравить с чисто выкатанным четверным лутцем и заслуженной победой, авось слова найдутся сами. Надо просмотреть запись с тренировки и — мысль будто споткнулась — показать Фельцману. Виктор отошел от ограды, неловко плюхнулся на каменные ступеньки; Маккачин моментально пристроил голову на колени, и он вытряхнул из кармана пакетик собачьих мини-бисквитов. С овощами и сыром, как обещал производитель. С упаковки на Витю смотрел такой же кофейно-коричневый пудель, Маккачин, временно ставший вегетарианцем, уютно хрустел кормом, роняя крошки на асфальт, из воткнутых в уши наушников играла тишина. Мобильник, вынутый ради часов на дисплее, показал неприветливый черный экран: Витя наконец вспомнил, что сам его и вырубил несколькими часами ранее, чертыхнулся и нажал на кнопку включения. Из новых сообщений — стопка совместных смазанных сэлфи от Хаято и короткое «как погуляли?» от Юри. Хаято улетел первый попавшийся стикер, Юри — такое же короткое «нормально» и, после некоторой паузы, наименее неудачный снимок. А еще камеры фронтальные хвалят на айфонах, богичное, мол, качество, да только не от бога, а не дай бог.  
Фотки с Акихабары Виктор сохранил, фото от Пичита после секундной заминки — тоже. В правом нижнем углу висящего в том же диалоге видео белело ноль двадцать четыре. Секундный счет не дошел и до пятнадцати, а ужраться в ништяк уже потянуло. Коктейль «Максимум три» бы сюда, который мечтал придумать один из приятелей Милы, подрабатывающий в каком-то баре. Самым любопытным оказался Гоша:  
 — В чем прикол с названием?  
 — В том, что после того, как опрокинешь шот, ты сделаешь шаг… два… ну максимум три!  
Витя сейчас был согласен хоть на максимум один, хоть на максимум пять, лишь бы заставить себя не думать. Не думать, что из них с Юри вышла бы неплохая пара, пусть и двинутая конкретно, но двинутая под одним кривым углом. Не думать, что от идеи попытаться снова у него внутри все схлопывается, как при гравитационном коллапсе — и не знаешь, что в итоге выйдет, то ли сверхновая, то ли черная дыра. Не думать, что дружбы, какой бы распрекрасной она ни представлялась, ему всегда будет мало.  
 — Твою мать!  
С веток дерева над головой взвилась вверх стайка вспугнутых птиц.  
Кружок фотографии заседал в угловой аудитории второго этажа. Выделялась она среди других помещений этого крыла в основном плотными черными шторами за пыльным стеклом. На двери был наляпан кислотно-зеленый стикер с кое-как накарябанной надписью «идет проявка, не входить!». Почерк Норы — для зачета она вроде делала то ли искусственно состаренные фотографии, то ли что-то в этом духе, так что в фотолаборатории регулярно воняло химией. Витя уселся прямо на пол, подстелив толстовку, и открыл фоторедактор на ноутбуке. Тему проектной работы, дословно которую уже не помнил, он удачно сформулировал настолько расплывчато, что не составило бы трудностей подогнать под нее почти все что угодно. В итоге он сортировал по папкам несколько сотен снимков ночного Токио по принципу, удастся ли объединить их какой-нибудь клевой идеей или и так сойдет.  
За двадцать минут мышцы затекли неимоверно, и Витя, кряхтя, с трудом разогнулся. Спортсмен, блин, одно название. Из класса доносилось легкое позвякивание, время от времени перемежающееся громкими ругательствами: видимо, Нора со своими пленками закончит нескоро.  
 — МакКрири, чтоб тебя, — буркнул он, для профилактики пнув дверной косяк.  
И потащился на школьный двор, где в обед обычно ошивались парни из клуба робототехники.  
Номер Криса в списке контактов подвернулся сам по себе. Устроившийся на ступеньках крыльца Виктор, до этого бездумно копавшийся в телефоне, счел это знаком свыше. И, убедившись, что в FaceTime друг тоже висел онлайн, отправил вызов. Булькающие гудки бесили примерно с полминуты, пока на экране не возникло удивленное лицо Криса.  
 — Виктор? Подожди секунду, тут шумно, я выйду, — из динамика слышался колкий раздражающий шорох, смех и чьи-то приглушенные голоса. — Не ожидал, что ты позвонишь.  
 — А чего тогда трубку снял? — буркнул Витя и недовольно скривился: рваную прорезь в сером бетоне облаков осветило яркое весеннее солнце.  
 — Бухло в башку ударило, — заржал Крис.  
Но взгляд зеленых глаз остался серьезным и абсолютно трезвым. Видно было даже через поганую фронталку.  
 — Ты вообще где, в школе, что ли?  
 — Да. Перерыв внезапный образовался.  
Крис стоял на балконе, в Бостоне мелкой звездной пылью шел снег, а Виктор молчал, как дебил. Разве так трудно вслух признать, что Крисов четверной лутц официально засчитан как идеальный? Для всеобщего блага наврать, что ничуть не паршиво лишиться мирового чемпионства, с которым он носился, как с писаной торбой? Поздравить лучшего друга с долгожданной, выстраданной победой?  
 — Слушай, из башки вылетело начисто, у тебя у отца в студии какой фирмы микшер стоит?  
Крис закашлялся, подавившись шампанским.  
 — Никифоров, ты обдолбался?  
Таким голосом их штатный спортивный психолог разговаривал с шестилетними детьми на катке: со снисхождением и слащавым сочувствием.  
 — Да вчера помогал приятелю пульт новый выбирать, дома музыку пишет, вот и вспомнилось. По аналогии.  
Идиотизм на уровне, нарочно не придумаешь. Если б мог, сам бы себе по роже врезал.  
 — Виктор, я…  
 — Классный каскад в произвольной. С лутцем. Не зря ты впахивал, смотрелось отлично.  
 — Спасибо. Я понимаю, что тебе жаль…  
Это нельзя понять. Можно только пережить.  
 — Жаль? — ядовито переспросил Виктор. — Конечно, мне жаль! Капец как жаль, я б еще не так выразился, да ты моих матюков по-русски не поймешь. А все потому, что я завистливый говнюк, Крис, и мне охрененно сложно порадоваться, что ты смог то, чего не могу я! Не вообще, на чертов данный момент времени, здесь и сейчас!  
Прооравшись в микрофон, он шумно выдохнул. От сказанного стало немного легче.  
— Знаешь, я… я все равно рад. Что золото взял ты, а не Леруа. Что ты катался потрясно, реально потрясно, а не выиграл просто потому, что все остальные на льду увалялись. Накосячили везде, где можно и где нельзя. Нет, я не в порядке, я ни фига не в порядке, но если б я выбирал, кому проиграть, проиграть тебе не так обидно.  
— Это почему? Потому что мы друзья?  
Витя покачал головой.  
 — Потому что ты достоин большего, чем вечное второе место, тупица.  
Видео уехало куда-то вбок, и лицо Криса исчезло с дисплея, сменившись стеклянной дверью, ведущей в ярко освещенный коридор.  
 — Эй, ты на связи еще? — для верности он постучал пальцем по динамику.  
 — Mackie.  
 — Что?  
 — Mackie, фирма американская, — Крис вновь возник перед объективом и поболтал в руке полупустой бокал, — в которой батя оборудованием звукозаписывающим закупается. Типа, одна из лучших в мире.  
 — Хаято бы с тобой поспорил. У него все от Yamaha, включая шнуры для микрофонов. Приезжай, — выпалил он вдруг. — Как-нибудь.  
 — Как-нибудь приеду.  
 — Зажги там на банкете.  
 — Ясное дело. Ну, бывай.  
Экран погас.  
На тренировке во вторник Витя попросил Юри записать все его прокаты. Та музыка поселилась в плеере, звучала на катке — услышал бы в свои глупые пятнадцать, что _Il Mostro_ , самая ненавистная, неудачная, вечно не получающаяся программа станет спасительной отдушиной, покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Чтоб не дрожали руки. Молодцом был дядя Яша, навязавший три года назад постановку под музыку никому не известной итальянской группы, запоминающейся с первого прослушивания. Лед тоже слушал. И утешал, как умел.  
 — Что будешь делать с видео?  
Пока Виктор возился с камерой, Юри успел повторить несколько несложных дорожек. Некоторые шаги у него все равно выходили как-то криво: то ребро не сменит, то дуга выхода уплывет, и вместо ровного следа какой-то бенефис пьяного циркуля получится. Витя примерно представлял, что сказал бы Яков Леонидович, увидев катание Юри. Красиво. Талантливо. Оригинально. Нестабильно. Нешлифованно. Не победно. И последнее перевесило бы все остальное.  
 — Сначала покажу Крису.  
Они давно выяснили, что порой самые дельные советы дают не тренеры, а другие фигуристы. Тренер редко озвучивает то, что для него очевидно, потому что забывает, каково это: смотреть на программу не со стороны. Гораздо проще объяснить, как правильно сгруппироваться для четверного флипа, когда ты сам прыгаешь его по двадцать раз на дню.  
 — Сначала?  
Флип в итоге Крис так и не освоил, Вите с трудом давался лутц, и в шутку они называли это разделением труда. Гоша, когда впервые на соревновании вывез четверной сальхов, так офигел от этого факта, что упал с несчастного тулупа и чуть не шваркнулся башкой об лед, а Милке до сих пор не давался желанный тройной аксель…  
 — Потом Якову отправлю.  
Витя передал камеру Юри и наклонился поправить шнуровку. Бывают в жизни моменты, когда необходимо затолкать гордость в задницу. Что делать, если тщательно выстроенный мир змеится трещинами и вот-вот рухнет, его никто не научил.  
После тренировки Юри вернулся в офис, Виктор же отправился в спортзал, где полтора часа подряд вымещал злость на тренажерах. Он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что на самом деле уже посмотрел чемпионат. И даже подробно прокомментировал прокаты Криса и Жоржетты от спешно созданного фейка на ютюбе, случайно развязав между их фанатами новый виток срача. А по дороге от фитнес-центра к Нака-Мэгуро ему на почту пришел не менее подробный разбор от Криса, спрашивающего, что с ним не так, раз у него получилась эта программа. Наболевшее рвалось наружу, но ни с того ни с сего вываливать другу на голову свои проблемы Витя считал полным свинством. Особенно когда тот вернулся из Америки с золотой медалью, которой еще не успел толком порадоваться. В конце была приписка: «Георгий и Мила спрашивали, слышал ли я что-нибудь о тебе. Я ничего им не сказал, но ты серьезно до сих пор с ними не связался?» Виктор убрал телефон с глаз долой и вцепился в стакан с горячим кофе. К жажде выговориться добавилось чувство вины.  
Сидя на диване в квартире Юри, погруженной в мягкий полумрак, Витя бездумно пялился в компьютер: перед глазами стоял туман усталости, не дающий сосредоточиться ни на чем вокруг. На вопрос, как прошел его день, лучшим ответом было, что он прошел прямо по нему, причем не просто прошел, а от души потоптался сверху. Коньками. Со свежезаточенными лезвиями.  
 — Вот бедняга, — сочувственно вздохнул Юри.  
Смутно знакомый фигурист на видео, в котором Витя, присмотревшись, узнал Макса, одиночника из Москвы, эпично грохнулся с очередного прыжка. Да и вообще выглядел он как алкаш Кузьмич из третьего подъезда, вышедший в ларек за водкой в лютый гололед.  
 — Лузер, — фыркнул Виктор.  
От балкона дунуло сквозняком, и он подтянул колени к груди, сжимаясь в комочек под пледом.  
 — Он не лузер хотя бы потому, что вообще катается, да еще и перед публикой. Ну, а падать — так все падают. Ты в том числе.  
Выпалив эту тираду, Юри замолк. Вот, значит, как?  
 — Да ты что. А я и не знал, — Витя злобно сощурился. — Кстати, чтобы перед зрителями выступать на льду много умений не нужно. Это просто, как два пальца.  
 — Для тебя — возможно. Для меня нет.  
 — Ах, ну да, люди же всегда защищают тех, кто на них похож.  
Крышка ноутбука захлопнулась с громким треском, заставив его невольно вздрогнуть; Юри отодвинул компьютер от края стола.  
 — Думаю, я сегодня лягу пораньше.  
И, не глядя на Виктора, схватил висящее на стуле полотенце и скрылся в ванной, откуда вскоре донесся шум воды. В ту же секунду Витя понял, что больше не может здесь оставаться. Радуясь, что догадался взять с собой фотоаппарат, он набросил на плечи теплую толстовку и быстрым шагом вышел из квартиры, от души хлобыстнув дверью напоследок. _Oyasumi_ , мать твою, _nasai!_  
На пути к офису Киношиты-сан, о сеансе с которой Виктор вспомнил лишь выйдя из школы, его намертво вырубило в электричке. И не включило бы обратно, если бы кто-то не толкнул стоящего рядом у поручней мужика, выронившего журнал с мангой, который незамедлительно треснул Витю по лбу. Буркнув ошалевше-испуганному саларимэну невнятное _arigatou_ , от которого тот, верно, ошалел еще больше, он сверился с часами и, убедившись, что все еще успевает вовремя, вышел из поезда. На прошлой и позапрошлой неделе Киношита-сан брала отпуск; вроде бы у нее дочка школьница, а на весенние каникулы многие уезжали всей семьей или к родственникам, или просто куда-нибудь на природу. Ханами же. Святое дело.  
Мама обожала саше, ароматические свечи, храмовые благовония и прочие палки-вонялки; Виктор, унюхав их с порога, первым делом бежал проветривать квартиру. В офисе приятно пахло сандаловым деревом, и этот запах странным образом успокаивал. Он расслабленно растекся по креслу, наблюдая, как курится дымом тонкий коричневый стерженек на подставке, пока Киношита-сан с улыбкой не поинтересовалась:  
 — Нравится?  
 — Да.  
Когда на столик перед ним легла небольшая узкая коробочка бледно-желтого цвета, Витя удивленно вскинул голову.  
 — Возьмите, Виктор-сан.  
Под крышкой оказалось несколько десятков сандаловых палочек.  
 — Я вам деньги верну, — смущенно пробормотал он, погладив ладонью плотный картон.  
 — Ну что вы, это подарок. Берите.  
 — Спасибо.  
Киношита-сан вернулась на свое место, но доставать планшет для записей не спешила. Витя скинул кеды и устроился в кресле поудобнее, подогнув под себя ноги; коробку с сандалом так и оставил открытой, переложив на подлокотник. Он не разговаривал с Юри после вчерашнего ухода, не писал Крису, а черкнуть хоть пару строк Милке с Гошей сил так и не нашлось. И от Якова ничего не было. Вообще ничего.  
 — Что ж, Виктор-сан, как прошло ваше выступление в школе?  
Ночь на катке, объятия Юри, поздравившего его у выхода со льда, мамин смех, похвала отца, одноклассники и другие ученики, просящие научить их кататься так же красиво, — все это промелькнуло перед глазами в одно мгновение. Он наклонился к рюкзаку и вытащил чехол с ноутбуком.  
 — Я вам покажу.  
Киношита-сан никак не прокомментировала стоящее на заставке фото, а Витя виновато передвинул в сторону значок папки, частично закрывающий лицо мило раскрасневшегося Юри, и запустил видео.  
 — Как красиво… — мечтательно протянула она, стоило его двойнику на записи замереть, опустившись на колени на мерцающий лед. — Это действительно потрясающе, Виктор.  
Щеки залила краска смущения.  
 — У меня еще записи есть. Хотите увидеть?  
Когда затухающие пианино и скрипка наконец смолкли, Киношита-сан продолжала смотреть на потемневший экран, прижав к губам сложенные вместе, как при молитве, руки. Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она поспешно провела пальцами под глазами — в них блестели слезы. И тут Витю прорвало. Он говорил, говорил, говорил — обо всем подряд. Об автомойке рядом с офисом Юри, работники которой узнавали его на улице и каждый раз здоровались, завидев его издалека. О двухэтажном доме напротив с красивыми решетками на балконе и старом раскидистом клене, осенью закрывающем его целиком яркими изрезанными листьями — до этого Витя и не знал, что они могут быть настолько красными. О том, как слегка дрожит асфальт под ногами, когда по мосту пролетает электричка, и как это чувствуется особенно сильно, если долго сидеть и ждать. О том, как один человек может вытеснить всех остальных, заменить целый мир вокруг, чтобы вместе с тобой держать на плечах ваш собственный. Как больно видеть, что этот маленький мирок на двоих превращается в развалины. Из-за его глухоты, из-за твоей несдержанности, хрен знает, из-за чего еще, он просто рассыпается на кусочки, падающие гораздо быстрее, чем успеваешь их собирать. Он не упоминал деталей, не называл имен, но по лицу внимательно слушавшей Киношиты-сан, так и не прикоснувшейся ни к диктофону, ни к ручке, было видно, что она все и так, без слов поняла.  
Ночью Витя проснулся от телефонного звонка. Случайным пинком спросонья согнав Маккачина с одеяла, он скосил глаза к переносице, пытаясь идентифицировать цифры на дисплее, но и без того уставший мозг сдался прямо на первой.  
 — Кому там жить надоело? — по-русски проворчал он в микрофон, сняв трубку.  
 — Вот отдеру тебя за уши, Никифоров, тогда посмотрим!  
Виктор резко сел на кровати. Зычный голос тренера он не перепутал бы ни с чьим другим и в два часа ночи.  
 — Здрасьте, Яков Леонидыч, — проблеял он, состроив испуганную рожицу — благо, никто не видел.  
 — Это что за безобразие ты мне прислал? Кто так флип приземляет, олух царя небесного? Как штопор в пробку в лед втыкаешься, я тебя такому не учил!  
Фельцман придирался, то и дело вставляя гневные комментарии, а Витя вдруг понял, что улыбается до ушей.  
 — Я скучал, дядь Яш, — прошептал он, пока тренер разносил по камешкам его первую самостоятельную постановку.  
 — Опять мямлишь себе под нос? Громче говори, чтоб слышно было!  
 — Я все понял, дядь Яш.  
 — Ну, и что ты понял?  
 — Мне надо по-другому прыгать.  
 — Конкретнее. Как, ты считаешь, тебе надо прыгать? Подумай, пораскинь мозгами, или что там у тебя вместо них.  
 — Вы всю мою жизнь утверждаете, что опилки, — хихикнул Витя. — И что фигуристу вредно думать.  
На Якова Леонидовича обижаются только идиоты — он и со спонсорами, и с представителями федерации всегда так разговаривал, а уж с учениками и подавно.  
 — Во время проката вредно думать, во время тренировки проката вредно думать, а вот по жизни — очень даже полезно. Дурень ты у меня, Витька, сил моих на тебя нет.  
 — Нужно сильнее разгоняться? Группироваться плотнее при отталкивании? Следить за осью вращения и угловой скоростью?  
 — Садись, двойка. Ты что, на экзамене наугад ответы выкрикиваешь в надежде, что среди них затесался правильный?  
Не прокатило.  
 — Витя, слушай сюда, — Фельцман заметно посерьезнел. — Второй прокат намного лучше, и по компонентам, и по технике. Намного. Не знаю, кто делал видео, но попроси его заснять тебя крупным планом перед каждым прыжком. И сравни с, не знаю, записью с чемпионата Европы тринадцатого года, у тебя там в этой короткой за технику были самые высокие баллы. Поймешь, в чем дело — пришлешь нормальную запись. Ясно тебе?  
 — Ясно. Дядь Яш…  
 — Ну?  
 — Гоша с Милкой. Они как?  
 — Нормально Гоша с Милкой. Спрашивают все время про тебя, эгоиста чертова, а мне врать из-за тебя приходится. Головная боль одна, Витя, что с тобой, что с Юрой, все никак не перебеситесь.  
Сознание зацепилось за показавшееся знакомым имя.  
 — С Юрой?  
 — Плисецким, из средней группы, я с декабря его в основную взял. По твоим стопам идет мелочь, не сидится в пятнадцать лет в юниорах на жопе ровно, взрослые чемпионаты подавай! Так что давай, вынимай-ка башку из задницы и начинай работать. Чтоб к национальным как огурчик был со своими четырьмя квадами, а то выгоню. Будешь дальше в своей Японии ворон считать.  
Виктор прижал телефон к уху так плотно, что стало больно. Был бы тренер рядом — поклонился бы по-японски, до земли.  
 — _Arigatou gozaimashita_ , — вырвалось у него машинально.  
 — Чего?  
Яков Леонидович был двукратным олимпийским чемпионом в одиночном фигурном катании. И лучшим в мире специалистом по выбиванию дури и вправлению мозгов.  
 — Спасибо, говорю, большое. Буду стараться.  
 — Стараться он будет, — проворчали по ту сторону телефонной связи. — Ну, старайся. А то кто твою программу мечты катать будет?  
В ухо понеслись короткие гудки. Дядя Яша, как и он сам, страшно не любил прощаться.  
Ту ссору они с Юри не обсуждали. Просто в четверг вечером он как ни в чем не бывало пришел на каток в назначенный час, а Витя потом встретил его с работы в обнимку с мешком покупок из «Риголетто». Да и ссора-то — одно название, легко притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Притворяться у Юри получалось гораздо лучше других.  
Вечеринку Пичита они тоже не обсуждали. Юри, очевидно, решил за них обоих, что так правильнее — сделать вид, что этого не было, а Витя от одной мысли озвучить все то, что вертелось в голове, чувствовал ползущий по спине липкий холодок страха. «Было, — тоскливо шептал он, раз за разом прокручивая короткое видео из клуба. — Было, и я заставлю его это признать». А потом открывал записи с чемпионата Европы и до посинения всматривался в каждый чертов кадр, мысленно ставя в голове заслон. От коньков к Юри, от Юри — к конькам: виделось в этом цикличном убегании нечто ненормально верное. Сидя за праздничным столом на мамин юбилей, Витя вертел в руках привезенные из Киото узорчатые палочки для еды и гадал, на сколько его еще хватит. Точно он сказать не мог. Но умом понимал — ненадолго.  
Виктор не заметил, как с тех выходных прошла неделя, потом восемь дней, девять, десять… Охвативший его ступор затрагивал почти все, что не касалось льда, и вне льда время словно утекало сквозь пальцы, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь — исключительно по собственному усмотрению. «Где ты ходишь? Мистер Браун обещал тест устроить, забыл, что ли?» — сообщение от Хаято пятничным утром нагнало его у последнего поворота, и Витя, чертыхнувшись, прибавил скорости — и так из-за математики в нижней трети рейтинга пасется, не хватало еще на контрольную опоздать. Которая, к слову, начисто вылетела из головы. Он пронесся по ступенькам, свернул в левое крыло и резко затормозил. Обычно перед началом урока все тусили в классе, а сейчас собрались у шкафчиков, и по коридору разносились взволнованные голоса. Украдкой покосившись на висящие на стене часы — успел! — он подошел поздороваться, когда в быстром потоке беседы уши уловили несколько слов. Кюсю. Землетрясение. Магнитуда шесть и четыре. И мир покачнулся и завертелся перед глазами.  
 — Привет, Виктор! — Фил помахал ему, но на его лице не было привычной улыбки.  
Родители Юри. И его сестра.  
 — Где?..  
Хасецу — это вообще какая префектура? Фукуока? Сага? Нагасаки?  
 — Что где?  
 — Землетрясение на Кюсю. Где именно?  
 — В Кумамото. Сюда не дойдет, — ободряюще улыбнулась Нора.  
От школы до Нака-Мэгуро полчаса быстрым шагом. И двадцать минут — бегом.  
 — Стой, Виктор, ты куда?! Что случилось?  
Хаято схватил его за локоть. Нельзя тормозить. Некогда объяснять.  
 — Мне нужно идти. Потом расскажу. Обещаю.  
И пулей рванул на выход. 

***

Если Юри что и проклинал на работе почти так же сильно, как начальство, так это выходящие на восток окна: в солнечные дни офис превращался в сковородку. Это утро исключением не стало; он слепо зажмурился, стоило шагнуть за порог, и первым делом задернул плотные шторы. Свой рюкзак Юри убрал под стол, кошелек кинул рядом с горой папок, где обрел место и наполовину остывший кофе. Системный блок нового рабочего компьютера, недавно пожертвованного техническим отделом, мерно загудел, стоило вдавить кнопку включения, и приветливо замигал разноцветными светодиодами. Шеф, к счастью, на три недели отбыл в головной офис в Штатах и вернуться должен был только в мае. Что не помешало ему оставить на рабочей почте Юри письмо с километровым списком инструкций. Распечатать их, что ли… Он отправил документ на принтер, скривился, отхлебнув мерзопакостный латте, и выбросил мятый картонный стаканчик в мусорное ведро.  
Толкнув дверь, ведущую в канцелярское помещение, Юри уловил обрывок разговора — Каори-сан и новенькая из бухгалтерии, чье имя он пока не запомнил, что-то обсуждали, пока ксерокс одну за другой выплевывал испещренные цифрами таблицы.  
 — Прошу прощения, не хотел вам мешать.  
Поклонившись, он бочком протиснулся к принтеру.  
 — Вы уже слышали новости, Кацуки-сан?  
 — Извините?  
 — Землетрясение, — Каори-сан нервно поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь волос. — В Кумамото, вчера вечером, и потом всю ночь трясло, столько афтершоков было, аж до Шимоносеки докатилось. Говорят, еще будут.  
Звуки вокруг слились в однообразный белый шум. Кумамото… Когда ему было десять, отец отвез его туда на экскурсию, потому что он проболел школьную поездку и не увидел местный замок, вблизи оказавшийся почти таким же, как замок Хасецу, который маленький Юри видел каждый день, торопясь на уроки. Когда они вдоволь нагулялись, папа отвел его в кафе-мороженое и заказал абсолютно все, чего он хотел. Наутро он вновь проснулся с температурой и жутко болящим горлом. Мари возилась с ним все выходные, попутно помогая родителям с рёканом, а отец получил от матери крепкий нагоняй…  
— На Кюсю все дороги перекрыты, — добавила ее коллега. — И связи почти нет.  
От Кумамото до Хасецу сто сорок километров и два часа на машине.  
 — Кацуки-сан, с вами все в порядке?  
В следующую секунду он осознал, что в упор смотрит на выпавшие из рук бумаги, веером разлетевшиеся по полу.  
 — Д-да, в… полном.  
Юри присел на пятки в попытке дотянуться до ближайшего листа и отдернул руку, когда его острый край прорезал палец.  
 — Нори-чан, принеси аптечку!  
Не нужно. Но каблуки ее туфель уже застучали по деревянному полу.  
 — У вас там… родственники? Ох, простите, — Каори-сан промокнула платком его руку, и на тонкой белой ткани выступили красные пятна. — Это не мое дело…  
«Да. Не ваше».  
 — Но я понимаю. Скоро, наверное, связь восстановят.  
«Нет, не понимаете». Как вообще понять, что его семья вчера могла погибнуть? Погибнуть, а узнал бы он об этом разве что случайно, потому что вырубил все уведомления на телефоне! И что с Мари и родителями, не знает и сейчас! Юри слишком хорошо помнил, как его однокурсники из Тохоку пять лет назад пытались достучаться до родных. А потом сверяли имена по спискам погибших и пропавших без вести после Сэндая. Когда не работали ни телефоны, ни транспорт, когда на них неслось цунами, и все бежали прочь — из города, из региона, из страны… Он сам тогда лишь год как переехал. «Спасибо, ками-сама, что Хасецу далеко отсюда», — было первой мыслью, когда земля в Токио уходила из-под ног. «Возвращайся домой», — первое дошедшее до него сообщение. Но он так и не приехал. Эгоист и идиот.  
Юри швырял в рюкзак все, что попадалось на глаза: зарядку от ноутбука, чуть ли не с мясом выдранную из розетки, папки с документами на перевод, злосчастный кошелек, который он забыл застегнуть и из которого закономерно высыпалась мелочь — монетки, звякая, покатились во все стороны. Телефоны родителей и Мари не отвечали. Заезженный механический голос на разные лады твердил «абонент недоступен», до Ю-топии было не дозвониться, а с сайта новостей Юри вынес, что линия Кюсю-шинкансена целиком перекрыта — и то для этого решения потребовался сошедший с рельсов поезд. В поездке домой сейчас смысла было, наверное, немного. Но в сидении на работе его не было вовсе.  
Из стеклянных дверей второго этажа Юри выбежал так быстро, словно за ним гнались все демоны потустороннего мира, и все продолжал монотонно набирать строчки цифр одну за другой. Номер отца. Мамы. Мари. Снова отца. Снова «аппарат абонента находится вне зоны действия сети». Где-то между звонками затерялись сообщения Пичита, прочесть которые не было времени; он перепрыгнул через три ступеньки, чудом не подвернув ногу на лестничном пролете, и застыл. Перед ним, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в скользкий поручень и согнувшись в три погибели, стоял Виктор.  
 — Юри, — выдохнул он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
Виктор, которому Юри не удосужился даже написать. Виктор, который одним махом преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и молча сгреб его в охапку, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться. Виктор, чьи пальцы сейчас ласково зарылись ему в волосы и чье сердце колотилось под щекой успокаивающе и оглушительно громко.  
Спустя какое-то время он все так же молча взял Юри за руку и потянул наружу, где плавился под лучами солнца нагретый асфальт. Мобильник упрямо выдавал одно и то же, и они успели дойти до моста к Нака-Мэгуро, когда из трубки вдруг понеслись длинные гудки, сменившиеся хриплым:  
 — Здорово, братишка.  
Юри прислонился плечом к стволу сакуры, тепло-шершавому на ощупь. _Yokatta. Yokatta._ От облегчения на глаза навернулись слезы.  
\- Мари-нээсан! Я только узнал… У вас все хорошо?  
\- Вчера неплохо так пошатало, - голос сестры с трудом пробивался сквозь помехи. – Но да, покатит. Папа до сих пор убивается, что во время очередной утренней тряски грохнул ящик пива.  
Юри прыснул:  
\- Узнаю отца. А мама? А Ю-топия?  
\- Мама в норме, Ю-топия стоит, чего тебе еще надо, - сварливо отозвалась Мари и, судя по звукам, затянулась сигаретой.  
\- Я приеду.  
\- Сейчас не надо, Юри. Толку-то, ну отпросишься ты со своей говноработы на пару дней, и что? Лучше на Золотую неделю. Всяко удобнее.  
\- Я приеду, Мари. Обещаю.  
«Прости меня. За все».  
\- Тогда, значит, до скорого?  
«Смотри не облажайся, брат», - как невысказанное может звучать так явно?  
\- До скорого.  
Виктор не отпускал его руку, то и дело заглядывая в глаза с беспокойством и тревогой. _Yokatta_ , Виктор. _Yokatta_ , пусть ему и не хочется возвращаться.  
\- Я собираюсь в Хасецу на Золотую неделю. Ты поедешь со мной?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi to sora e — с тобой к небу.  
> Oyasumi nasai — спокойной ночи.  
> Arigatou gozaimashita — большое спасибо.  
> Yokatta — здесь: выражение радостного облегчения от хороших новостей (что-то наподобие «какое счастье» и «слава богу» в одном флаконе).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ферлибт думала, что обойдется одной длинной главой в Хасецу.  
> Никогда еще я так не ошибался! (с)  
> Песни к главе (1 - к части Виктора, 2 - к части Юри):  
> 1\. Nandemonaiya - RADWIMPS English Cover: https://youtu.be/_7Y-McbVKgk  
> Слова есть в описании видео.  
> 2\. Kent - Mannen i den vita hatten (16 år senare): https://youtu.be/RF-b2lnrn3A  
> Английские субтитры в видео. Если нужен отдельный перевод, можно посмотреть вот здесь: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/mannen-i-den-vita-hatten-16-%C3%A5r-senare-man-white-hat-16-years-later.html  
> Переводы на русский могу набросать по запросу.  
> З.Ы. Когда будет следующая глава - понятия не имею. Я в четверг в Японию, а там как жизнь сложится.

_All of the things I wasted wishes on when I was small  
all piled up in boxes now in the closet down the hall  
If I could take every dream I’ve ever had and trade them in  
For a little more time with you, I would never dream again.  
RADWIMPS - Nandemonaiya (English cover) _

Глаза разбегались. Витя трижды обошел витрину, трижды в деталях рассмотрел содержимое пестрящих коробок с мелкими цветочками по бокам и с тяжким вздохом перевел взгляд на девушку за кассой. На темно-красном фартуке сиял белизной бейджик с именем «Харуми». Других покупателей готовые обеды в полшестого утра привлечь еще не успели, так что выжидающе-приветливо улыбались именно ему. Юри говорил, что ему без разницы, Виктору в общем-то тоже было пофиг, что есть по дороге, так что…  
\- Два бенто номер двенадцать, будьте добры.  
\- Двенадцать? – эхом переспросила Харуми, растерянно покосившись на список у себя на столе.  
Подавив зевок, он ткнул пальцем в нужную коробку-муляж.  
\- Номер двадцать, две штуки?  
_Jū ni. Nijū_. Нужно больше спать. Витя кивнул, нащупывая в кармане кошелек.  
\- С вас две тысячи шестьдесят йен.  
Он молча отсчитал шесть одинаковых монеток и высыпал поверх мятой пятитысячной купюры.  
На вокзале, несмотря на ранний час, было довольно людно. Виктор прислонился спиной к автомату с напитками, воткнутому в асфальт ровно посередине между четырнадцатым и пятнадцатым путями, и лениво размышлял, не затариться ли холодным чаем под завязку: полупустой бутылки в руках и тех трех поллитровок, что составили компанию бенто в шуршащем пластиковом пакете, в обещанную синоптиками жару могло и не хватить. Стоило сделать пару глотков, как он заметил поднимающегося по ступенькам Юри. Витя поперхнулся; крышка выпала из ладони и, бодро подскакивая, покатилась к ближайшему столбу. Да черт возьми.  
Страшно сонный Юри выдал невнятную приветственную скороговорку и потянул его в сторону остановки последних вагонов, где уже начал собираться народ. Встав в нужную линию перед ограждением, Виктор извлек на свет божий два плотных светло-зеленых прямоугольника и, сравнив их друг с другом, вернул на место обратный билет. Двадцать с хреном косарей в один конец. Обдираловка.  
Поезд медленно тащился к краю платформы, устало поблескивая белоснежным боком. Витя считал секунды до момента, когда состав наконец остановится, а прозрачные створки защитного ограждения разъедутся в стороны, пропуская пассажиров вперед. За проведенные в Токио месяцы он здорово полюбил этот город. Сегодня ему хотелось как можно быстрее отсюда сбежать.  
На просьбу Юри поехать с ним в Хасецу Виктор согласился не задумываясь. Даже когда на судорожно обновляемом ими новостном сайте объявили о втором землетрясении, оказавшемся гораздо хуже первого, даже когда от фотографий огромного моста, из-за оползня рухнувшего в реку, по позвоночнику прошлось липкое щупальце страха, даже когда число пострадавших перевалило за несколько тысяч, он ни минуты не сомневался в том факте, что если Юри и сядет в шинкансен из Токио в Хакату, то только вместе с ним. Главная проблема заключалась в другом.  
\- Витя, ты соображаешь вообще или нет?! – стоило озвучить свои планы на майские праздники, как редко выходящая из себя мама со всей дури грохнула об стол жалобно звякнувшей кастрюлей. – Тебе что, одной травмы мало, хочешь до инвалидной коляски доиграться? Или чего похуже?!  
Крутящийся под ногами Маккачин жалобно взвыл, и Виктор успокаивающе почесал пса за ухом.  
\- Мам, я же не прямо сейчас поеду…  
\- А если там снова начнет трясти? Оттуда ж не выбраться будет!  
\- Мам, ну не нагнетай.  
\- Только через мой труп ты туда поедешь!  
\- Но Юри же едет!  
\- Он взрослый человек и понимает, что делает!  
\- А я, значит, детсадовец тупой и не понимаю ни хера?!  
Злость бурлила вровень с кратером вулкана.  
\- Не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне!  
\- Как хочу, так и буду говорить, тебя не спросил! Чтобы в Хасецу поехать, мне твое позволение не нужно! И мнение твое по этому вопросу меня не еб… не волнует!  
«Да и по любому другому тоже», - почти выкрикнул он, но осекся до того, как слова слетели с языка. Мама молчала, комкая в руках кухонное полотенце; в наступившей вязкой тишине тоскливо заскулил напуганный Маккачин.  
\- Хорошо, что тебя отец не слышал.  
Полотенце приземлилось в гору грязной посуды. Дверь спальни закрылась за спиной матери с негромким щелчком; Витя раздраженно врезал ногой по спинке удачно подвернувшегося стула, и тот с зубодробильным скрежетом отъехал в сторону.  
С тех пор дома он старался не появляться, с головой окунувшись в штудирование видео и книжек по технике многооборотных прыжков. Вдохновенного рвения после разговора с Яковом Леонидовичем хватило ровно на полмесяца безрезультатного разбора по кадрам каждого чертова ролика с каждой чертовой тренировки в каждую чертову свободную минуту, но долгожданный ответ так и не находился. Дергать Юри, работающего на износ, чтобы доделать все перед отъездом, Витя опасался, как опасался и разрушить хрупкое равновесие, едва возникшее между ними. В довершение всего он напрочь забыл о дне рождения Пичита, куда был приглашен еще до Нового года, а замотанный Юри не глядя взял билеты на двадцать девятое число. Лишь когда им обоим в Line пришло приглашение в чат с говорящим названием «адская тусовка 30.04», Витя понял, что они в полной заднице.  
\- Пичит нас убьет.  
Юри швырнул телефон на диван, но промахнулся, и мобильник с глухим стуком встретился с полом.  
\- Если мои предки не забьют очередь пораньше.  
Мать не разговаривала с ним неделю. Когда Виктор снова заикнулся о поездке, уже в присутствии отца, тот сунул ему потрепанный путеводитель, щетинящийся разноцветными закладками, подписанными маминой рукой. Но они ведь ни слова про планы на семейный отпуск не сказали!  
\- Надеюсь, тебе стыдно.  
Витя, раздраженно фыркнув, раскрыл книгу на первой попавшейся странице. И замер, увидев под фотографией какого-то отеля пометку «пускают с собаками». Стыдно? Еще как.  
Собирался он в гордом одиночестве. Родители, прихватив Маккачина, накануне отправились в Хакодате – сакура, давным-давно облетевшая в Токио, на Хоккайдо только начинала цвести, – а Пичит обозвал их с Юри говнюками, демонстративно игнорировал сообщения несколько дней и лишь под конец сменил гнев на милость, посоветовав использовать поездку с толком. Одноклассники сами разъезжались кто куда, и Виктор невольно радовался, что хоть тут на него некому и не за что было обижаться.  
Затолкав сумки на багажную полку, Витя еще раз перепроверил места – двенадцатый ряд, «D» и «E» - и плюхнулся у окошка, похожего на большой иллюминатор. Юри занял соседнее кресло; убрал очечник в карман рюкзака, сел поближе, подняв разделяющий их подлокотник, и через несколько секунд уже сладко сопел Виктору в плечо: даже сквозь ткань легкой летней рубашки чувствовалось его теплое дыхание. Не терять время попусту, да? Витя склонил голову, прижавшись щекой к лохматой макушке Юри, и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Наверное, не стоит так откровенно наслаждаться происходящим. Не стоит… но можно. Можно ведь?  
Почти всю дорогу от Токио до Нагои он продремал, изредка поглядывая на проносящийся за стеклом пейзаж: благо, сторона была теневой, и солнце не слепило глаза, закрывая обзор. Величественная Фудзи ненадолго показалась из пушистых белых облаков и капризно спряталась обратно до того, как Витя успел включить камеру на телефоне.  
\- Не больно-то и хотелось, - буркнул обиженно.  
И покосился на все так же безмятежно спящего Юри. Звенящие под колесами рельсы разматывались все дальше и дальше на запад, и Виктора все сильнее снедало любопытство. Родные места Юри упоминал редко и неохотно, а он не настаивал, втайне надеясь как-нибудь увидеть их сам. Пройтись по тем же улицам. Сделать кучу фотографий. Витя чуть пошевелился – шея и плечи затекли просто намертво – и уставился в окно. Интересно, что Юри рассказал семье… о нем? Как они отреагировали, что сын приедет не один? Какие они вообще? А вдруг он им не понравится? В Японии, конечно, в таком случае не покажут вида… а как тогда узнать, что о нем подумала семья Кацуки? Айфон, который Виктор машинально вертел в руках, выскользнул из вспотевшей ладони и шлепнулся на колени.  
\- М-м-м… Виктор, где мы?  
Он едва не подпрыгнул на месте; Юри, отчаянно зевая, ощупывал карманы.  
\- Очки в рюкзаке.  
\- Спасибо.  
На электронном табло вместо перечисления остановок бегущей строкой шла какая-то реклама, на часах – начало девятого.  
\- Судя по времени, мы где-то между Киото и Шин-Осакой. Как потом от Хакаты ехать?  
\- Сядем на метро, доедем часа за полтора.  
\- До Хасецу от Фукуоки можно добраться на метро? – удивился он.  
\- Не совсем. Оно заканчивается на Мейнохаме, а после нее этот же поезд уже пригородная электричка.  
Мозг сломался.  
\- И где логика?  
Юри вздохнул и устало потер переносицу, после чего водрузил очки обратно на нос.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Ее там нет.  
Как и в жизни в целом.  
Из уютного кресла вылезать не хотелось. Поезд замедлил ход, крадучись подбираясь к вокзалу Фукуоки; Витя лениво потянулся, случайно поддав ногой по столику, и чуть не опрокинул на себя мусорный пакет с остатками бенто. Юри то и дело теребил застежку на толстовке и по мере приближения к конечной точке пути все сильнее нервничал: губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, взгляд отсутствующий и мрачный.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Юри.  
Глаза черные-черные, два бездонных колодца на бледном лице. Виктор мягко отцепил его пальцы от многострадальной молнии и накрыл ладонью, ласково погладил выступающие костяшки. Конечно, так не бывает. Все не может быть хорошо. Но что-нибудь обязательно будет.  
Станция Хаката напоминала осиное гнездо: огромное, суматошное, жужжащее. Такой бедлам Витя видел разве что на Шиндзюку и Уэно или на кольцевой линии московского метро в час пик, а от Фукуоки он подобного не ожидал. Толпа вокруг говорила на совершенно диком диалекте, и Виктор растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая ни слова.  
\- Хочешь, оставим сумки и погуляем? – предложил Юри.  
Вместо семи дней отпуска они устроили себе десять: на злополучную пятницу, вклинившуюся между последним праздником и выходными, Юри чудом выбил себе отгул на работе, а Витя закономерно решил, что от одного пропуска школы с него не убудет. И потому, стоило матери спросить, какого числа начинается учеба, он не моргнув глазом соврал, что девятого.  
\- Да нет, давай сразу в Хасецу.  
А по Фукуоке гулять потом. Через неделю, как планировалось.  
В местной подземке было душно и влажно. Витя устало забился в угол сиденья-дивана, рассеянно провожая взглядом пролетающие мимо платформы. На ярких вывесках с оранжевой полоской рядом с названием всегда был какой-то символ, для каждой остановки свой: кольцо из пяти зеленых кружков станции Тэндзин, аккуратный, почему-то красный цветок сакуры Охорикоэн, тяжелая кисть цветущей глицинии Фудзисаки, три волнистых линии – Муроми, знак одноименной реки, протекающей неподалеку…  
\- Следующая станция Мейнохама. Мейнохама.  
Значок – желтый парусник на белом фоне.  
С автоматических дверей вагона на Виктора всю дорогу смотрел мультяшный черный щенок: на левой створке он стоял на задних лапах, нюхая воздух, на правой – подозрительно поглядывал на пассажиров.  
\- Это Куро-чан, - уточнил Юри, заметив его заинтересованный взгляд. – Маскот детского поезда к вулкану Асо, плавно переселившийся на все наши пригородные электрички.  
Сфоткать его, что ли? Витя настроил камеру и сделал несколько снимков; при перелистывании галереи на секунду привиделось, что песик бежит. Подумав, он скинул пару фоток Крису с подписью «страна победившего кавая» и вновь уставился в окно: стоило покинуть Фукуоку, как время словно изменило скорость, с которой секунды следовали одна за другой подобно крошечным песчинкам в песочных часах. Юри вдруг поднялся с места, переложил рюкзак на сиденье с рисунком в мелкий цветочек, подошел к дверям.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Вагон качнуло на въезде в туннель, и Витя чудом не врезался в Юри; замер перед поцарапанным стеклом, подышал на него, нарисовал над красной наклейкой с правилами поведения в поезде улыбающуюся рожицу поверх собственного отражения. А за туннелем показалось море, синее-синее, беспокойное, покрытое игривыми барашками пены на волнах, нахлестывающих друг на друга. Близко, – руку протяни! – так близко, что казалось, рельсы вот-вот нырнут в объятия теплой морской синевы и уйдут под воду. Прислонившись к полупрозрачной боковой спинке сиденья и смотря на лохматого заспанного Юри, стоящего в двух шагах напротив, Витя подумал, что хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда: он, Юри и этот поезд, бегущий по узкой полоске между горами и морем, переливающимся через горизонт.  
Остаток пути прошел в уютной тишине – разве что после очередного полустанка посреди нигде Юри нарочито-будничным тоном сообщил, что отсюда, собственно, начинается Хасецу. Виктор прилип к окну, рассматривая жмущиеся один к другому невысокие домики, мосты, птицами переброшенные через реку Мацура, замок на вершине холма – обзорная башня над городом. Лишь когда впереди замаячила платформа центральной станции, Витя вспомнил, что до рёкана семьи Кацуки проще добираться с другой остановки, уже оставшейся позади.  
\- Во время обеда в Ю-топии аншлаг, особенно в праздники. Попозже туда подойдем, а в центре найдется пара неплохих ресторанов. – Юри иногда пугал своей спонтанно включающейся телепатией и тягой к планированию всего подряд. – Хотя кому я вру, - он проводил глазами проплывший мимо указатель. – Я просто тяну время.  
Витя подхватил вещи и первым выскользнул из вагона навстречу жаркому весеннему дню; «Хасецу» - темнела надпись на простой белой табличке.  
\- Шесть лет прошло, а эскалаторы до сих пор поставить не удосужились, - ворчал Юри, то и дело поправляя съезжающий ремень сумки. – Правильно, это же так весело – по ступенькам шкандыбать…  
Турникет лениво зажевал светло-розовую полоску бумаги, призванную служить билетом. Виктор замер на месте, с любопытством вертя головой по сторонам, и очнулся, только услышав за спиной тихое _sumimasen_ : вышедшая из лифта пожилая пара с чемоданами дождалась, пока он соизволит уступить дорогу, и чинно прошествовала к стеклянным дверям. Замедлившееся время остановилось окончательно.  
Последние сто йен с негромким звоном провалились в монетоприемник, и ключ со скрипом провернулся в замке. Витя закинул в камеру хранения все, что лень было тащить с собой, оставив только рюкзак с ноутбуком и фотоаппаратом – грех не поснимать в хорошую погоду, и вздрогнул, увидев Юри, который как раз закончил копаться в своих вещах. Нижнюю часть его лица скрывала популярная среди японцев медицинская маска, верхнюю – солнечные очки, а дополняла образ простывшего агента под прикрытием потертая бейсболка с логотипом местной футбольной команды.  
\- Нда, маскировка на миллион.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Юри, сосредоточенно запихивая сумку в ту же ячейку.  
Забрав ключ с болтающейся фиолетовой биркой, они нырнули в вязкий горячий кисель, в который превратился воздух под ярко-голубым безоблачным куполом далекого неба. Рядом со станцией – потемневший от времени памятник в виде стоящей то ли на камне, то ли на толстой ветке птицы, расправившей крылья и готовой вот-вот взлететь. Вроде бы ничего особенного, птица как птица… да видавший виды постамент с мемориальной доской и чьими-то невнятными портретами. Но взгляд невольно цеплялся за мелкие царапинки на оперении, знакомую по памятникам Петербурга патину, расплывшуюся неровными зеленоватыми разводами, изящный изгиб длинной шеи – почти лебединый.  
\- Знаешь, он чем-то похож на тебя.  
\- Кто?  
\- _Tsuru_ , - Юри кивком указал на медный памятник. – Тысячелетний журавль.  
Журавлей Витя видел разве что на картинках. Так странно – вдруг вспомнить, что за восемнадцать с лишним лет он даже в зоопарке ни разу не был. Не сложилось как-то, да и смотреть на животных в клетках – мало радости.  
\- Почему тысячелетний?  
\- Ах, если б я был журавлем, и тысячу лет мой длился век, - начал пафосно декламировать Юри, но прыснул со смеху.  
\- А чего так мало?  
Вопрос повис без ответа; Юри, все еще посмеиваясь, утянул его в ближайший переулок с мелкими магазинчиками по обеим сторонам. Где-то продавали одежду, где-то открытки с календарями, от одной лавочки вкусно пахло жареной рыбой, а за стеклом соседней виднелась витрина, заставленная пирожными и булочками на крутящихся подносах. Неудивительно, что здесь и на Золотой неделе все работают – приезжие тут бывают только по праздникам, а жить на что-то надо. Вон и рёканы все позакрывались: посетителей даже на памяти Юри год от года становилось все меньше и меньше, чего уж сейчас говорить.  
Замок на холме приближался с каждым пройденным перекрестком. Юри уверенно шагал вперед, огибая торчащие посреди полупустой улицы кадки с растениями и деревянные стулья из магазина мебели, Виктор, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поймать очередную пару кадров, медленно тащился за ним. Нагретый асфальт плавился под ногами, и подошвы кед прилипали к нему, как к полу, на котором высохла сладкая лужа разлитой газировки. Наверное, так и выглядит дорога в ад.  
\- Надо как-нибудь свозить тебя в Беппу, когда после землетрясений все восстановят, - сказал на это Юри, обмахиваясь бейсболкой, которую уже можно было выжимать.  
\- Беппу? Это что, город?  
\- Ага. У них там местный филиал ада, - неожиданно развеселился он.  
Витя даже камеру выключил.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В прямом. Сеть термальных источников, так и называются – _jigoku_. Выглядят адски, воняют адски и пекло как в аду.  
_Jigoku_. Преисподняя. Куда уж прямее-то.  
Юри резко затормозил перед абсолютно неприметным желтоватым навесом с нечитаемой каллиграфией и криво подрисованным рядом рожком мороженого. Идущий следом Витя не впечатался ему в спину лишь потому, что тот успел нырнуть под навес и толкнуть спрятанную за ним дверь; фурин на притолоке отозвался чистым нежным звоном. Лиловый язычок стеклянного колокольчика едва заметно раскачивался, украдкой ловя легкие дуновения горьковатого морского ветра, пока Виктор пытался сделать хотя бы одно не смазанное фото: неудачных дублей получился не один десяток. Разумеется, именно в тот момент, когда наконец удалось поймать фокус, наружу вышел Юри в компании огромных пластиковых стаканов с чем-то, смутно напоминающим молочный коктейль. Витя, получив свою порцию, моментально ковырнул ложкой непонятную субстанцию и сунул ее в рот. Все-таки мороженое. На вкус оно было как пропущенный через мясорубку лед вперемешку со сгущенкой.  
\- Это называется _shirokuma_ , - пояснил Юри. – Владелец приехал с Кагосимы лет десять назад, молочный лед у нас нигде больше не делают.  
За углом двухэтажного дома показался небольшой парк с крытой деревянной беседкой посередине зеленого поля; «тенек!» - радостно подумал спекшийся на апрельском солнышке мозг и дал команду вперед. Беседка, по счастью, оказалась свободной, и вскоре они с Юри уже вытянули ноги на скамейке, наслаждаясь блаженной прохладой.  
\- Как же вкусно, - простонал Витя, облизав пластмассовую ложку.  
\- Захочешь – еще купим. Ешь.  
Он прислонился к подпорке беседки, чуть заметно пахнущей смолистой древесиной и скошенной травой: Хасецу весь пропитался ароматом свежей зелени. Когда привыкаешь к бешеному ритму жизни, невольно забываешь, что есть места, где можно остановиться и спокойно подумать, куда ты идешь, перед тем как шагать дальше. Юри наконец-то убрал в рюкзак дебильную кепку с надписью «Sagan Tosu», туда же отправилась и маска с темными очками. А если бы он сейчас вернулся в серебряно-хмурые питерские дожди, разве не чувствовал бы тот же самый страх? Когда родные места выглядят чужими, когда старая жизнь вдруг бьет кулаком в челюсть с разворота и спрашивает: «скучал?» - когда не удается понять, как раньше вписывался в эту самую жизнь и почему теперь не можешь…  
\- Юри, пообещай мне кое-что, - Виктор прицельно швырнул пустой стаканчик в удачно подвернувшуюся урну. – Если соберешься свалить отсюда, ты в тот же момент мне об этом скажешь. И мы уедем домой.  
\- С чего ты вдруг заговорил об этом?  
Он ответил бы, что приехал в Хасецу ради Юри, но решение не врать самому себе он принял давным-давно. Витя хотел узнать больше, увидеть больше, выцарапать из раковины, вытащить наружу каждый мелкий кусочек мозаики под названием Юри Кацуки, который Юри никогда не дал бы ему в руки. Поэтому он здесь.  
\- Если бы не ты, меня бы тут не было, - обтекаемо заявил Виктор – не подкопаешься. – А захочешь уехать – не останется причин остаться.  
Ради Юри, конечно, тоже. Но в первую очередь – ради себя.  
Третью порцию _shirokuma_ – и причем тут белые медведи? – они взяли в дорогу. Палящее солнце то скрывалось за пеленой облаков, даря короткие мгновения обманчивой прохлады, то появлялось вновь, ощупывая стены и крыши домов жаркими лучами. Торговый центр, хоть и был открыт, как будто вымер, а шаги немногочисленных прохожих отдавались эхом в гулкой тишине опустевших улиц.  
\- Совсем обмелела, - вздохнул Юри, упершись локтями в каменную ограду моста над речкой, превратившейся в узкий ручеек. – По весне раньше на два метра вода поднималась, те дома даром что не плавали…  
Сквозь пересохшие камни насыпи пробивались кустарники и мелкие деревца, стучались ветками в окна. До замка оставалось совсем немного, когда Юри остановился у грязно-серого забора и вцепился в ржавую сетку, за которой раскинулся школьный двор, засыпанный песком, и сама школа – несколько выкрашенных в белый цвет зданий. «Младшая и старшая средняя школа Васеда, префектура Сага», - гласили кандзи на длинном стенде на ограждении.  
\- Юри, это…  
\- Моя школа.  
В таких местах живут воспоминания, красочные, яркие; не всегда счастливые, но значимые. Витя улыбнулся, представляя, как маленький Юри наматывал круги по стадиону во время уроков физкультуры, ходил по дороге вдоль холма и по шумным коридорам, ел собранный мамой бенто на крыше, продуваемой всеми ветрами. Взрослый Юри хмуро смотрел перед собой, едва заметно щурясь, а потом вдруг резко оттолкнулся ладонями от забора, и паутина металлических прутьев задребезжала, словно по ней зарядили баскетбольным мячом.  
\- Я свою гимназию в Питере тоже до сих пор ненавижу, - ляпнул Виктор.  
Что угодно, только не эта тишина. Юри смерил его колким взглядом.  
\- Я ненавижу не школу. А то, что лезет здесь в голову, когда это больше всего на свете хочется забыть.  
На крохотной парковке у подножия холма с грехом пополам уместились две машины, которые Яков Леонидович трепетно называл «унитаз на колесах», и несколько автоматов с напитками. Чуть поодаль, в начале убегающей вбок улочки, маячила освещенная витрина небольшой лавки, которую Виктор сначала принял за сувенирную, но, подойдя поближе, увидел стоящие за стеклом изящные расписанные вазы. Точно, Хасецу-то только за счет местной керамики живет, сам же в интернете читал буквально на днях… купить для мамы сервиз или вон вазочку, что ли? Обогнавший его Юри на секунду замер перед витриной, неловким жестом пригладил волосы и вошел в магазин; Витя, не успев и слова вымолвить, юркнул за ним. От звука их шагов миниатюрная девушка, расставляющая на полке крохотные чайные чашечки, обернулась с приветливой улыбкой:  
\- Добро пожаловать!  
И ахнула, прижав руки ко рту.  
\- Давно не виделись, Юко-сан.  
Голос хриплый, надтреснутый и странно виноватый.  
\- Юри… Юри, это правда ты?  
Кажется, она – Юко? – сказала именно это, или, может, Витя не понял, не расслышал сдавленный шепот. Зато понял, что ему не место здесь и сейчас, когда секундой позже она бросилась к Юри и, привстав на носочки, повисла у него на шее.  
\- Я… я Хироко-сан не поверила, а она говорила, - затараторила Юко. – Говорила, что ты приедешь, но я… даже не думала…  
\- Я тоже скучал по тебе… Ю-чан.  
Ясно. Хоть бы предупредил, что ли. Виктор бесшумно шагнул назад, к выходу, моля заткнуться поднявшую голову дурацкую ревность, нет-нет да шипящую на ухо. Кто ему эта девушка? Почему ей позволено быть так близко? Что у них были за отношения, что за отношения сейчас? Невыносимая какофония в мыслях почти заставила временно попрощаться с рассудком, когда Витя вдруг врезался спиной в дверной косяк.  
\- _Sumimasen_ , - испуганно произнес он.  
С жалобно зазвеневшей стеклянной полки на витрину грохнулся похожий на форму для запекания красный поднос с рисунком из летящих журавлей.  
\- _Dai desu ka, Yuuri?_  
\- Его зовут Виктор, Ю-чан, - Юри поднял поднос и переложил его на стол – ближайшую вакантную горизонтальную плоскость. – Мы приехали сюда вместе.  
За пять минут Юко успела забросать Юри вопросами, дождаться нескольких сбивчивых ответов, – Юри при этом сам незаметно начал говорить на диалекте сага – заварить на троих чай в странном чайнике с торчащей набок ручкой и, воровато оглядевшись, повесить на запертую дверь табличку «закрыто». Витя сидел на пыльной табуретке, цедил мягко-горьковатый на вкус сенча и косил левым глазом на Юри, который на слова Юко, мол, какие ж прекрасные они с Бикутору-саном _tomodachi_ , откликнулся невнятным мычанием. Друзья они. Конечно. Десять раз. И неизвестно, до чего бы они досиделись, если бы со стороны подсобки не раздался быстрый топот, и из темного коридора не выбежали три абсолютно идентичных девчушки лет семи с разноцветными резинками в коротких растрепанных волосах. И закономерно уставились на него, как баран на новые ворота. Три. Маленьких. Одинаковых. Барашка. А полминуты тишины спустя хором загалдели, то и дело тыкая в него пальцем, и из их речи Виктор разобрал только «мама», «лед» и что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «Никифурофу- _senshu_ », что заставило его похолодеть. Все-таки он не раз давал интервью японским газетчикам. И прекрасно знал, что в данном контексте означает слово _senshu_. Фигурист.  
\- _Kuso_ , - емко и с чувством выругался Юри, подтверждая его догадки.  
Так и есть, Юри, только не дерьмом это называется, а похлеще и нецензурно, и драпать теперь, во-первых, некуда, во-вторых, поздно.  
\- Аксель, Лутц, Луп, ну-ка угомонитесь! – рявкнула вдруг спокойная доселе Юко – те мигом притихли – и продолжила уже по-английски: – Простите, Бикутору-сан, но я должна спросить. То, что сказали мои дети – правда? Вы правда чемпион Европы и мира по фигурному катанию?  
Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
\- Уже нет. Я пропустил из-за травмы весь сезон. Прошу, избавьте меня от необходимости углубляться в детали.  
Юко понимающе закивала и вскоре уже что-то втолковывала дочерям, время от времени бросающим на него горящие взгляды. Аксель, Лутц и Луп? Серьезно? На языке крутился вопрос, где тогда потерялись флип, тулуп и сальхов, но ответил неожиданно Юри.  
\- Это прозвища, - со вздохом уточнил он. – На самом деле девочек зовут Айко, Рэйко и Рёко, но на имена они не откликаются. Потом объясню.  
Охренеть не встать.  
\- Я как-то не подумал, что они могут тебя узнать, Виктор. Извини.  
Одна из тройняшек сунула ему в руки несколько листов бумаги и маркер, а две остальных с восторженным писком снимали действо на фото и видео. Вот не было печали…  
\- Давайте сразу договоримся, - тщательно подбирая японские слова, сказал Витя, поставив на каждом листочке максимально аккуратную подпись. – Автографы и совместные фотки, а вы, если что, меня здесь не видели. Идет?  
Девочка с маркером подергала Юри за рукав, прося наклониться, и что-то яростно зашептала ему на ухо. Тот расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Лутц говорит, все вышеперечисленное плюс приватное интервью и поход на каток.  
\- Шантажистки малолетние. Постой, - сознание уцепилось за волшебное слово, - в Хасецу есть каток?  
\- Нет, ближайший только в Фукуоке, - Юко ласково потрепала дочек по волосам. – Я вас в пятницу отвезу.  
Ладно хоть коньки по привычке с собой положил, и то хорошо. Единственное, что Виктор сейчас чувствовал – это тотальный ступор от внезапного перегруза информацией, переварить которую не было ни времени, ни возможности.  
\- Может, вас до Ю-топии подбросить? Поздно ведь уже.  
\- Да у нас вещи на вокзале, - Юри, к его вящей радости, отказался. – Заберем, доедем до Хигаши-Хасецу и оттуда пешком.  
«И побеседуем по дороге», - добавил Витя про себя. Объяснение Юри, так или иначе, ему конкретно задолжал.  
Неподвижный воздух, прогревшийся за солнечный день, сгустился еще сильнее и тяжелым вязким облаком осел над пустыми улицами утонувшего в сумерках города. Путь до станции прошел в молчании, равно как и короткая поездка на отправляющейся раз в час электричке, на которую они удачно успели. Конечно, можно было и так дойти, но тащиться с сумками через пол-Хасецу после дня мотаний непонятно где совершенно не улыбалось.  
Когда Юри вместо того, чтобы свернуть к Ю-топии, направился в сторону набережной Мацуры, Витя ничуть не удивился. От набережной одно название: узкая тропинка, вытоптанная в земляной насыпи, покрытой выгоревшей травой, что почти превратилась в солому. Зеленоватые от водорослей камни влажно поблескивали в рассеянном свете городских огней на другом берегу.  
\- В детстве я верил, что это река Сандзу, - Юри поднял мелкий камушек и, размахнувшись, бросил в воду. – И что этот мост на самом деле мост семи сокровищ, ведущий в мир мертвых. Потом оказалось, что Мари просто решила надо мной подшутить и потому нарассказывала всяких страшилок, после которых я боялся выходить из дома. Мне было пять.  
\- Это из буддизма вроде? Река трех дорог?  
\- Она самая.  
Видимо, из киотской лекции Пичита в памяти все же что-то застряло.  
\- Мы подружились в начальной школе – я, Такеши и Юко, - Юри, усевшись на все еще теплую землю, бездумно перебирал пальцами хрусткие листья. – Такеши жил по соседству, отец еще часто закупал у Нишигори-сан посуду для ресторана, а семья Юко переехала из Имари, как раз когда я пошел в первый класс. До этого я только с семьей да Минако-сэнсэй общался, к которой в балетную студию ходил. С балетом не сложилось. Знаешь, вот иногда чем-то занимаешься и видишь, что достиг потолка. И в один прекрасный момент я остановился посреди урока и сказал, что больше не приду. У меня вон даже горшки лепить лучше получалось. Плюс тогда же все онсэны начали закрываться один за другим, родителям пришлось туго, и все, что могло рухнуть на нас с Мари, собственно и рухнуло. Магазин семьи Юко тоже едва не прикрыли, да и вообще все местные кое-как сводили концы с концами. Или уезжали – кто в Фукуоку, кто в Кумамото, Оиту, Беппу… в общем, куда удавалось. Из школы возвращаться не хотелось, и мы втроем часто после клубных занятий оставались еще на пару часов, пока охранники не выгоняли. Потом дома врали, что учитель задержал.  
А Витя вспоминал, как в продуктовом магазине считала последние копейки мама, когда отец еще работал инженером и получал вместо зарплаты медные гроши, и думал, что бедность везде одна и та же. И выглядит примерно одинаково, куда ни посмотри.  
\- Мне все подряд говорили, что я обязан унаследовать Ю-топию и продолжить семейное дело. Ха, - Юри со злостью швырнул в реку еще один камень, побольше – и тот с громким всплеском затонул в чернильной воде. – Мари из-за работы в рёкане даже в колледж не пошла учиться, хотя была одной из лучших в параллели. И все вокруг так или иначе ждали, что я сделаю то же самое, а я, по их словам, валял дурака и бегал по округе с альбомом для рисования и пачкой карандашей. Мать с отцом никогда не произносили этого вслух. Но и так было понятно, что они ждут тоже. Что я закончу школу и вдруг скажу, что готов до конца жизни проторчать в этой дыре и встречать на входе всех тех, кто имел несчастье сюда приехать.  
На небе сияющими искорками вспыхнули первые звезды, да и само небо выглядело иначе: высокое, иссиня-черное, как глубокая пропасть – вытяни вверх руки, и упадешь в облака. Юри, смотрящий в пространство, явно видел там что-то свое, недоступное чужому взгляду. И это что-то причиняло ему боль.  
\- Такеши и Юко в школе были на класс старше меня, оба собирались поступать в Кюдай на медицинский факультет. Я думал отнести документы туда же, только в школу дизайна. А потом… потом, за три месяца до выпуска, Ю-чан прибежала ко мне в слезах. И сказала, что беременна. От Такеши.  
По лицу Юри, по дрожащему голосу, по нервно подергивающимся уголкам губ, никак не складывающихся даже в грустную улыбку, Виктор все видел без слов. Юри любил ее, любил Юко-сан все те школьные годы. Но был для нее только другом.  
\- И ладно бы один ребенок, а тут сразу трое. Обе семьи стояли на ушах, но Ю-чан в итоге решила оставить детей, несмотря ни на что. В школе мы прикрывали ее как могли, да в такой глухомани ничего долго не скроешь, нереально это. Расписались они сразу, как Такеши восемнадцать исполнилось, в тот же день, а толку? В школе с трудом доучились, ни о какой дальнейшей учебе уже не могло быть и речи, и Юко… Юко при родах чуть не умерла, - его лицо исказилось гримасой боли и затаенного страха. – Еле откачали ее и девочек. Тогда еще летние каникулы были, самое начало июля, вот мы и бегали в больницу, как на дежурство, все по очереди. Такеши у нее в палате даром что не ночевал. В итоге тройняшек, когда им хоть несколько месяцев исполнилось, на время забрал Тоёмура-сан, дядя Юко. У него в Фукуоке свой небольшой магазин, продают с женой местную посуду, а детей вот нет, хотя они всегда хотели. Юко, как оклемалась и пришла в себя, тоже переехала к ним и жила там какое-то время, помогала по работе, когда не крутилась с детьми, Такеши мотался туда-сюда на электричке так часто, что его машинисты на подходе к платформе узнавали… И я тогда понял, что не хочу так жить, - Юри впервые посмотрел Виктору в глаза, и он невольно вздрогнул. – Не хочу убиваться на работе, чтобы прокормить семью, как Нишигори, не хочу ставить крест на своей жизни, как Мари… Как вообще можно так жить? Я и так восемнадцать с лишним лет делал все для других, неужели мне нельзя было пожелать чего-то и для себя?!  
«Кого ты пытаешься убедить, Юри?» - чуть не вырвалось у Вити, но он вовремя решил промолчать.  
\- Так или иначе, в выпускном классе я сказал Мари и предкам, что не желаю драить онсэн, перестилать футоны и кланяться посетителям, и подал документы в токийскую школу дизайна. Получил стипендию на обучение. И уехал сразу же, как выдали диплом о среднем образовании. Остальное ты знаешь.  
Глазам вдруг стало горячо-горячо, до колкой рези, словно когда смотришь на солнце без защитных очков – и не видишь ничего, кроме обжигающего света. Теперь не нужно было объяснять, почему Юри сбежал в Токио и не хотел возвращаться в этот город, который для кого-то курорт или пункт для посещения в плане туристической поездки, а для таких, как он – круглосуточная фабрика по производству безнадеги. _Kuso. Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso!_ Лишь когда Юри перехватил его руку, Витя заметил, что все это время исступленно лупил по земле кулаком, и кожа на пальцах покрылась мелкими ноющими ссадинами. Хотел знать больше? Получи. Легче стало, правда? Когда мир вокруг начал расплываться, он резко отвернулся к пустому мосту с кривой черной решеткой – и она тоже расползлась неровной кляксой. Кланяться посетителям рёкана – а что, варить кофе на весь офис и кланяться в ножки двинутому боссу сильно лучше? Загонять себя в болото – лучше? Из гордости врать семье, что все идет чудесно – лучше? Ветерок, неожиданно подувший с моря, облизал прохладой мокрые щеки, и Виктор, изловчившись, украдкой вытер их рукавом рубашки. Именно здесь, в Хасецу, стало ясно, что в жизни Юри вообще ничего не поменялось. Как будто все, о чем он мечтал и к чему стремился, было просто-напросто зря.  
\- Виктор, у тебя вся рука ободрана! – наконец-то донесся до него голос Юри, который, видимо, уже давно пытался до него докричаться. – Вода еще осталась? Промыть…  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Юри.  
\- Да что тут думать, воду доставай!  
Витя, вынув из рюкзака полупустую бутылку, наблюдал, как прозрачные капли, текущие по коже, засыхают на ней грязными разводами. Он придумает, как сделать так, чтобы отъезд Юри из Хасецу не оказался напрасным. Обязательно.  
Стоя на пороге Ю-топии, Виктор мечтал лишь не упасть лицом в татами. Как только Юри, отодвинув сёдзи, буркнул мрачное _tadaima_ , резко навалилась усталость; будто выключателем щелкнули: раз – и все.  
\- _Yuuri, okaeri!_  
Появившаяся из ниоткуда низенькая полноватая женщина в круглых очках едва успела затормозить у входа и при виде них взволнованно всплеснула руками.  
\- _Tadaima, okaa-san._  
У Хироко-сан были такие же миловидные черты лица, как у Юри, и такая же теплая улыбка – Витя, с трудом вникающий в быстрый диалог, невольно заулыбался тоже.  
\- Юри, ты не предупредил, что приедешь не один!  
Сбоку отодвинулась тонкая полупрозрачная створка, и Виктор понял, что та странная полка – на самом деле стойка ресепшен, а стоящий за ней пожилой японец с наполовину седыми волосами – Тошия-сан, отец Юри. Стоп, что значит «не предупредил»? Витя подавился готовым слететь с языка _hajimemashite_.  
\- Простите нашу неучтивость, - поспешно поклонилась Хироко-сан. – Вы, наверное, друг Юри? Добро пожаловать, э…  
\- Виктор. Меня зовут Виктор.  
Если и бывает аллергия на слова, то на _tomodachi_ она у него точно скоро разовьется. Юри начал что-то объяснять, активно жестикулируя и размахивая руками, а у Вити даже не осталось сил на него злиться. Не сказал, что приедет вместе с ним – почему? Не хотел говорить, что будет с другом? Или же банально не знал, кем его назвать? Усталые размышления прервал мягкий голос Хироко-сан, которая, несколько раз подряд извинившись, сообщила, что у них нет для него свободной комнаты – вроде так, будь проклят чертов непонятный сага-бэн! – а потому ему придется делить спальню с Юри.  
\- Завтра утром несколько постояльцев съедут, и мы постараемся подыскать место получше, Бикутору-сан, но…  
\- Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь. _Daijōbu_ , - он поклонился в ответ, пряча до неприличия счастливую улыбку.  
Только когда Хироко-сан вновь переключилась на Юри, Витя наконец смог осмотреться. Из обеденного зала слышались голоса, негромкий смех и звяканье посуды, Тошия-сан, то и дело поправляя съезжающие на нос очки, сосредоточенно скрипел ручкой по бумаге, китайская кошка счастья на столе с сувенирами приветственно качала лапой, словно приглашая зайти, а перед глазами пестрели разноцветные вывески: с первого взгляда он разобрал разве что объявление о скидке на сакэ при покупке от трех бутылок за раз. А еще, если бы у уюта был запах, то скорее всего он пах бы смесью ароматов жареного мяса, зелени, свежей древесины и легких благовоний наподобие тех палочек сандалового дерева. Пах бы Ю-топией.  
Поднимаясь на второй этаж по скрипучей лестнице, Витя, зевающий на каждом вдохе, уже готов был вырубиться на месте. В результате Юри отобрал у него вещи и пинками загнал в душ, добавив напоследок, что его комната в самом конце коридора. Когда Виктор, как в кокон замотавшись в полотенце, выполз из наполненной горячим паром душевой кабинки, на раковине лежало темно-зеленое нечто, смутно напоминающее гибрид пижамы и юкаты. Кое-как разобравшись с завязками на боку, он все же оделся и доковылял до спальни, где Юри деловито взбивал и раскладывал подушки на кровати, а около шкафа на татами белел свернутый футон.  
\- Я на полу посплю. Ты ложись, - Юри закончил с последней подушкой. – Долгий был день.  
А они-то изначально собирались поужинать и отмокнуть в онсэне, да и Мари, с которой Виктор хотел познакомиться больше всего, в рёкане не застали: та уехала развозить заказы и вернуться должна была поздно. Ладно, успеется. Утром. С этой мыслью он юркнул под легкое покрывало и уснул, стоило закрыть и без того слипающиеся глаза.  
Вышеупомянутое утро началось с яркого солнца и врезавшейся в стекло орущей чайки. Витя со стоном сел на кровати и невидяще уставился в окно: мерзкая птица расхаживала по узкому наружному подоконнику как ни в чем не бывало. Свесив вниз руку, он нащупал на полу рюкзак, а в кармане рюкзака – телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим. Десяток пропущенных от мамы и пара десятков гневных смсок от нее же – ожидаемо, учитывая, что вчера он забыл ей отзвониться по приезде. Уведомление о дне рождения Пичита – Виктор сразу же настрочил короткое поздравление, пока из головы не вылетело. Стопка сообщений с фотографиями в групповом чате класса – хрен с ними, успеется, а было бы что срочное, писали бы напрямую. С кем бы он с радостью сейчас поговорил, так это с Крисом, но тот, судя по всему, со вчерашнего дня в сети не появлялся. Над притолокой мерно гудел старенький кондиционер, обдувая все еще спящего без задних ног Юри: из-под тонкого пледа выглядывали только черные вихры – он вечно укутывался по самые уши.  
О пропущенном ужине и, судя по всему, почти пропущенном завтраке желудок напомнил голодным бурчанием. Чертыхнувшись, Витя сцапал сумку с вещами и на цыпочках пробрался к двери; странно, вчера он как-то не заметил, что она не бумажная, а деревянная. Зеркало в ванной отразило помятую физиономию с красными следами от подушки, глаза-щелочки и растрепанное гнездо на голове. Видели б журналисты из «Спорт-экспресса», удавились бы за эксклюзив.  
В мыслях со вчерашнего вечера царил полнейший раздрай, ощущавшийся как засевшая в мозгу стая противно жужжащих мошек, моментально разлетающихся в разные стороны при малейшей попытке разобраться в этом бардаке. Одна половина голосовала за то, чтобы схватить Юри за шкирку, затолкать в первую электричку до Хакаты и оттуда двинуть в Токио без пересадок, другая – за то, чтобы остаться с ним в Хасецу. И постараться хоть что-нибудь сделать правильно.  
Когда Виктор спустился вниз, в ресторане яблоку негде было упасть, а все свободное пространство занимали невысокие столики, заставленные подносами с едой.  
\- Доброе утро, Виччан! – Хироко-сан просочилась мимо него, нагруженная тарелками, от которых одуряюще вкусно пахло. – _Omatase shimashita!_  
Глядя на то, как она разносит выполненные заказы и записывает в блокнотик новые, Витя приготовился топать за завтраком до ближайшего конбини и уже навострил лыжи на выход, но его вдруг остановили.  
\- Значит, ты и будешь Виктор, да?  
«Пожалуйста, только без _Yuuri no tomodachi_ », - мысленно взмолился он и, обернувшись, закашлялся от табачного дыма. У Кацуки Мари, стоящей напротив с зажженной сигаретой, были высветленные на концах короткие волосы под фиолетовой повязкой, по пять проколов в каждом ухе и насмешливая ухмылка в дополнение к низкому хрипловатому голосу и выразительному взгляду, пронизывающему насквозь как заправский сканер.  
\- Рад знакомству, Мари-сан.  
После секундной заминки Витя все же поклонился и замер, услышав ее кашляющий смех.  
\- Еще в догедзу мне тут хлопнись. Есть пойдем.  
\- А Юри?  
\- А Юри может и до обеда дрыхнуть, если не разбудить. Проснется, спустится. Шуруй давай за мной, _okaa-san_ как раз с кацудоном закончила.  
В закутке рядом с кухней приютилась небольшая комнатка – в лучшем случае восемь татами – с таким же низким столом и несколькими подушками для сидения, как в здешнем обеденном зале.  
\- Вот, держи, - Хироко-сан, опустившаяся на татами, споро разложила перед ним тарелки. – Кушай, а то ты вон какой худенький!  
Бабуля любила приговаривать, что его поди на улице ветром сносит, когда раз за разом подкладывала добавку: то беляши с мясом, то блины, то котлеты… Витя ездил к ней в деревню каждое лето, вечно возвращаясь в Петербург с обгоревшим лицом и до белизны высветленными солнцем волосами. А потом, когда ему стукнуло десять, им домой позвонили из местной больницы. Сквозь мамины слезы Виктор тогда услышал только «Нина Васильевна» и «инфаркт». И понял, что ни бабулиных колыбельных, ни ласковых рук, ни тех блинчиков с ягодным вареньем к чаю с мятой уже больше никогда не будет.  
\- _Itadakimasu_ , - он сложил ладони вместе и потянулся палочками к плошке.  
Ее дом родители продали через год, а деньги вложили в отцовский проект, неожиданно пошедший в гору. Примерно тогда же Яков Леонидович предложил задуматься о спортивной карьере, и Витя, для которого каток с малых лет стал вторым домом, не раздумывал над ответом ни единой секунды.  
На вкус горячая котлета-тонкацу, пожаренная с яйцом, оказалась еще лучше, чем на запах. Виктор, не слушая внутренний голос, с каждым отправленным в рот кусочком нудно подсчитывающий калории, умял ее в мгновение ока вместе с рисом, политым кисло-сладким соусом.  
\- Божественно-о-о, - простонал он, отодвинув пустую миску и вцепившись в мисо-суп с тофу и грибами.  
Хироко-сан расплылась в довольной улыбке.  
\- Вот и славно. Захочешь добавки – только скажи.  
Витя хрупнул желтым кругляшком маринованного дайкона.  
\- Боюсь, Хироко-сан, если я съем еще хоть что-нибудь, то не смогу встать, а через неделю подо мной лед на катке проломится. _Gochisousama deshita_.  
Народу в ресторане, кажется, стало еще больше: время близилось к полудню, а в Ю-топии принимали и заказы приходящих гостей, не только постояльцев, так что выбежавшая навстречу Виктору Мари тащила сразу несколько тяжеленных на вид подносов с тарелками.  
\- Я помогу, - поспешно предложил Витя, перехватив один из них: тяжелым он был не только на вид. – Куда нести?  
\- Последний ряд, второй столик справа.  
«Уронишь – убью», - явственно читалось на ее лице. И вообще, чего это он так бодро бросился строить из себя конченого альтруиста?  
\- Извините за ожидание!  
Витя звучно грохнул поднос на указанный Мари стол и с обворожительной улыбкой расставил плошки с рисом, мисо-супом и рыбой перед двумя старичками, которые пялились на него, как на марсианина. Аж ностальгия по первым дням в Токио пробила.  
Через час непрерывной беготни из кухни в зал с подносами наперевес руки с непривычки просто отваливались, и Виктор практически рухнул на удачно подвернувшийся стул. Висевший на телефоне Тошия-сан украдкой подмигнул ему и вернулся к разговору; присмотревшись, Витя разглядел исписанные бланки заказов.  
\- Мы уж боялись, что из-за землетрясения в этом году с праздниками пролетим, - Мари, прислонившись к дверному косяку, вытряхнула из кармана темно-коричневого фартука пачку сигарет и, пощелкав зажигалкой, с наслаждением прикурила. – Не обольщайся, у нас всего пару недель в году такой аншлаг, вот и крутимся, пока посетители есть.  
\- А обычно людей сильно меньше?  
\- Раз в десять.  
Виктор только присвистнул: неудивительно, что из Золотой недели в Хасецу выжимают максимум.  
\- Простите. Невовремя мы приехали.  
\- Да я уж понимаю, что на работе просто так отпуск не возьмешь. Ну да ладно, поболтали и хватит, - она стряхнула пепел и затушила окурок. – Пойду заказы развозить, а ты иди отдыхай. Спасибо за помощь.  
Мари выглядела уставшей – ничуть не меньше, чем Юри со своими вечными переработками, который один раз как-то даже уснул в туалете, и коллеги не могли до него добудиться.  
\- Если не надо на машине ехать, я могу развезти. Нет, правда, - Витя даже со стула вскочил. – Мне все равно делать нечего.  
Лучше уж так, чем в одиночестве мучительно перемалывать услышанное накануне.  
Ему выдали старый дребезжащий велосипед с погнутой корзинкой, впихнули в нее сумку-термос, забитую подписанными коробочками с едой, и торжественно вручили заветный список. Виктор убрал под бейсболку мешающиеся волосы, проложил первый маршрут, открыв на телефоне приложение с картами, и закрутил педали. С моря дул легкий ветерок, такой же горячий, как и застывший желеобразный городской воздух, стоящее в зените солнце рассыпалось по волнам тысячами искр, гудели проезжающие мимо редкие машины, и именно в эти моменты он наконец-то чувствовал себя живым. Как в те детские летние каникулы в богом забытом захолустье, заполненные солнцем и ветром.  
Когда Витя, доставив последнюю порцию очередного донбури, затормозил у входа в Ю-топию, болели у него не только руки, но и ноги: на велосипеде давненько не катался, все было недосуг. Тошия-сан, несколько раз цветисто его поблагодарив, забрал полученные деньги и ключ от велосипедного замка, Виктор же поплелся наверх, мечтая залезть в холодную ванну и проваляться в ней до самого вечера. Он как раз поднимался по лестнице, наслаждаясь блаженным вакуумом, воцарившимся в голове, когда вдруг услышал голоса. Один из которых, без сомнений, принадлежал Кацуки Мари. А второй – Юри.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы люди простые. И если тебе с нами так тошно, то выметайся и катись обратно в свой Токио, куда ты так стремился свалить еще со школы!  
Витя вжался в закрытые сёдзи, молясь остаться незамеченным; Юри молчал, и он аккуратно выглянул в коридор. Только чтобы увидеть, как Юри с размаху врезал кулаком в стену, чуть не проломив во внутренний двор лишнее окно.  
\- Я тебе не мама, которая готова умереть от радости лишь потому, что ты вообще приехал. Зачем, кстати?  
\- Я беспокоился.  
Они говорили быстро, как-то скачкообразно, и смысл сказанного то и дело утекал сквозь пальцы, заставляя напряженно вслушиваться в каждый незначительный звук.  
\- Неужели? – в словах Мари сквозил неприкрытый сарказм. – Да твой Виктор за сегодняшний день проявил к нашей семье больше внимания, чем ты, хотя мы ему никто, и нет, меня не волнуют его причины, хотя как раз о них я догадываюсь!  
\- Он не мой, - прошептал Юри так тихо, что его заглушил бы и легкий шорох раздвигаемых сёдзи.  
Витя закрыл глаза, сползая по стене на пол. Упрямо и слепо утверждать то, в чем сам себя убеждаешь, даже если столько времени видеть доказательства обратного – Юри в своем репертуаре.  
\- А может, тебе был нужен человек, который откроет тебе глаза на правду?  
\- На какую еще правду?!  
Мари звучно прищелкнула языком.  
\- Ого. Как все запущено-то. Ни на какую, братец, - она с усмешкой похлопала его по плечу. – Ни на какую. 

***

_Den där pojken jag aldrig kände  
Som gick på gator jag aldrig såg  
Och tänkte tankar jag aldrig tänkte  
Under ett tunt och flygigt hår  
Och alla känslor slog och sprängde  
Hela vardagen full med hål  
I en tid då inget hände  
I en stad som alltid sov  
Men älskling, vi var alla en gång små  
Kent - Mannen i den vita hatten (16 år senare) (1)_

Кое-как продрав глаза, Юри пару минут бездумно пялился в потолок в попытке понять, где находится и как умудрился за ночь телепортироваться в неизвестность. Потолок, однако, выглядел на редкость знакомо, и когда мир за стеклами очков вновь обрел четкость, до наотрез отказывающегося работать спросонья мозга наконец-то дошло, почему. Юри помнил не только этот потолок со следами от отклеившихся пластмассовых рыб, мерцающих в темноте светло-зеленым светом, но и покрытый царапинами рабочий стол, из чьего ящика торчали школьные тетради, и пустой шкаф с раздвижными панелями, одну из которых он со скуки разрисовал изнутри разноцветными маркерами во время игры в прятки, и мятые простыни на старой разваливающейся кровати. Сейчас на покрывале в изножье валялась наспех застегнутая спортивная сумка Виктора, а самого Виктора и след простыл – неудивительно, в общем-то, если учесть, что Юри умудрился проспать аж до двух часов дня.  
Торчать в однообразном болоте серых рабочих будней – паршиво. Вернуться в старое, не менее серое болото Хасецу – еще хуже: от него успеваешь отвыкнуть за пролетевшие в отъезде годы. И тех подробностей, что он рассказал вчера Виктору на берегу Мацуры под тенью старого моста, хватило, чтобы освежить в памяти, почему он, едва успев сфотографироваться с семьей на школьном дворе после церемонии выпуска, сбежал в Токио. С чемоданом, наполовину забитым нехитрым скарбом, и чувством, что его самого, как таксидермист – чучело, набили колотым стеклом, при малейшем движении режущим до крови.  
Мари всегда появлялась вовремя. В детстве выходила на школьное крыльцо ровно в тот момент, когда он уже собирался идти домой без нее, отвлекала родителей, когда он пытался сбежать в летние сумерки, потому что Такеши купил набор фейерверков, и чуть не сверзнулся со второго этажа при попытке вылезти из окна на ветку соседнего дерева, покрывала, когда он ночевал не дома… И сейчас Юри совершенно не был удивлен, что стоило ему отодвинуть деревянную створку, как сестра уже материализовалась на пороге.  
\- _Ohisashiburidesune, neesan._  
\- То-то ты вчера даже прихода моего не дождался. Все новости от родителей узнаю.  
Внутри всколыхнулась обида.  
\- Уж извини, что не встретил тебя, спя лицом в мисо-суп, потому что несколько суток подряд работал, чтобы приехать… сюда.  
Последнее слово будто выплюнул, презрительно и едко; Мари зло прищурилась, и он инстинктивно попятился, но уперся затылком в закрытую дверь.  
\- Вы посмотрите, какое одолжение великое, ну надо же!  
«Понеслась звезда по кочкам», - мрачно констатировал Юри, у которого от внезапной злости уже зачесались кулаки. А Мари все говорила и говорила: про родителей, про Виктора, про неизвестную правду – но будто не ему, а кому-то третьему, на кого он недоуменно смотрел со стороны. Касания ее ладони Юри почти не почувствовал.  
\- А знаешь, твой Виктор немного его напоминает.  
\- Кого?  
Но вздрогнул всем телом, когда Мари серьезно сказала:  
\- Широ.  
И повернулась к нему спиной.  
Спрятаться. Спрятаться куда подальше, как в далеком детстве – в глубь шкафа, чтобы не нашли за висящей на вешалках одеждой, или под стол, если удастся поместиться; забаррикадировать вход – стул как раз влезет между ним и кроватью, а край спинки войдет в паз, встроенный вместо дверной ручки. Лично проверял. Вместо этого Юри подошел к книжному шкафу в дальнем углу комнаты и, дотянувшись до верхней полки, нащупал за рядом книг альбом в твердой обложке. Фотографии выпускного класса. Он сам его туда зашвырнул.  
Общие снимки в начале Юри пролистнул не глядя. О бывших одноклассниках он не помнил почти ничего: из памяти стерлись и имена, и лица. «Клуб лучников, выпуск две тысячи десятого года», - гласила надпись под фотографией группы учеников в хакама, вставших в два ряда на фоне мишеней для стрельбы. Ю-чан и Такеши остались на старых клубных фото прошлых лет, а их награды, как и его собственные, наверное, до сих пор хранятся в школе – псевдодрагоценные кубки с ленточками за мутным стеклом. Между пустыми страницами лежал последний потрепанный снимок, верхний край которого был обклеен блестящим скотчем; когда-то давно он висел на стене у окна и постоянно падал на пол. Второе и первое место региональных соревнований по кюдо. Он и Накамото Широ.  
Снаружи послышались шаги, и Юри, поспешно сунув фото в задний карман джинсов, затолкал альбом обратно на полку. Дверь с громким стуком отъехала в сторону, и внутрь ввалился Виктор: из одежды шорты и белая майка на три размера больше, с волос капает вода.  
\- Никогда не думал, что работать в рёкане так тяжело, - жалобно протянул он и кулем рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в неразобранную сумку. – И какого фига ты утверждал, что Хасецу – маленький город? Ни черта он не маленький, я сорок минут в один конец на велосипеде к заказчику пилил!  
Юри поспешно выключил гудящий кондиционер.  
\- Оставь, жарко же!  
\- Будешь с мокрой головой под обдувом сидеть – в момент заболеешь, - пульт он на всякий случай убрал подальше.  
\- Как скажешь, мамочка.  
Виктор закинул ноги на изголовье кровати и выгнул спину, лениво потянувшись; Юри, вздохнув, уселся на пятачок свободного пространства: вдвоем на этой кровати можно было поместиться разве что лежа друг на друге. Широ, оставаясь с ним на ночь, регулярно просыпался на полу и подкалывал его при любой удачной возможности – как будто у него самого дома кровать была сильно шире…  
\- Юри? Алло, Земля, ты еще здесь?  
Виктор помахал рукой у него перед носом и обиженно добавил:  
\- Я тебе, между прочим, рассказываю, как я какую-то хрень с кальмарами отвозил к черту на рога и раз пять чуть не потерялся. Хоть бы сделал вид, что слушаешь.  
\- Это тебя Мари припахала?  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Сам вызвался. Все лучше, чем без дела слоняться, а Мари-сан и Хироко-сан полдня зашивались. Ты б рожи тех местных видел, когда я им еду разносил! Один даже не поверил, что я из Ю-топии, и все повторял, мол, здесь какая-то ошибка, простите-извините.  
\- Похоже, я много пропустил.  
\- Ну ты б еще дольше дрых.  
На стене светлел ровный прямоугольник: фотографию Юри убрал давным-давно, а след остался. Так и его воспоминания о доме – остались заперты здесь, в его спальне, в Ю-топии, на школьном дворе, в магазине Юко, растворились в переплетении улиц и шуме морского прибоя, а стоило приехать – начали оживать, словно призраки, обретающие четкие очертания лишь в кромешной темноте. Он смотрел на Виктора, расчесывающего влажные волосы, липнущие к лицу, а видел Широ, сдувающего с глаз челку, выкрашенную в ядрено-красный цвет, из-за которой его на две недели отстранили от занятий.  
\- За несколько месяцев до окончания из школы все равно не вытурят, - посмеивался он тогда.  
Широ не перекрасил волосы и к выпускной церемонии. Юри не помнил, успел ли сказать хоть раз, что ему очень шло.  
Мама, завидев его с Виктором у пустующей стойки ресепшен, с порога кухни крикнула, что помогать не надо, и мягко выпроводила их на улицу – проветриться. Юко и Такеши до вечера были заняты в магазине, Минако-сэнсэй, как оказалось, уехала в Кумамото проведать дальнюю родню и собиралась вернуться только в понедельник, так что Юри повел Виктора на пляж, изрезанный черными хребтами волнорезов. Солнце обжигало сухим огнем; Виктор с любопытством шлепнул ладошкой по воде и в следующую секунду уже споро развязывал шнурки. Юри со вздохом поднял брошенные кеды, глядя, как он с радостным визгом носится туда-сюда, поднимая тучи брызг: темно-синяя бейсболка, надетая козырьком набок, растрепанные волосы, тонкая белая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами.  
\- Давай наперегонки, кто быстрее до той насыпи? – скороговоркой протараторил Виктор, ткнув пальцем куда-то в сторону, и потянул его в воду.  
\- Хочешь обувь здесь оставить?  
\- Да кому наши тапки вперлись? Бежим скорей!  
Показав ему язык, он со смехом помчался по мокрому песку – только пятки засверкали. «Надо сюда летом вернуться. Вместе», - подумал Юри, скидывая кроссовки. И побежал вдогонку.  
Когда они оба, запыхавшись, плюхнулись на нагретую скамейку и вытянули босые ноги на каменную плитку прогулочной дорожки, солнце все еще висело высоко над головой, но медленно клонилось к горизонту. Оно всегда вставало из-за восточных гор и по вечерам пряталось за замок, подсвечивая его оранжево-красными лучами; в такие моменты казалось, что Хасецу-дзё был в этом мире задолго до него. Солнце заходило, исчезало на долгие часы. А замок стоял на вершине холма: кусок упавшей звезды, белеющий в лунном свете.  
\- Может, поднимемся? – Виктор проследил за направлением его взгляда. – Ты говорил, там обзорные площадки есть. Я камеру взял.  
\- Ну, тогда пошли.  
Виктор довольно улыбнулся и, вытряхнув из рюкзака чехол с фотоаппаратом, повесил его на шею; кеды, подумав, сложил в найденный в недрах того же рюкзака пакет и с выражением полного удовлетворения на лице застегнул молнию. Море не шумело – тихонько ворчало, облизывая теплыми волнами увязающие в песке ноги, накатывало на берег с негромким шелестом.  
\- Предки меня летом после третьего класса впервые в лагерь отправили, недалеко от Сочи, - Виктор нагнулся сфотографировать витую ракушку, перламутрово поблескивающую под водой. – Вспомнилось почему-то, как мы накануне отъезда всем отрядом писали письмо морю. Положили потом в бутылку и отправили в свободное плавание.  
\- И что ты написал? – заинтересовался Юри.  
\- Спасибо тебе, море, за кусачих медуз, склизкие водоросли и вонючие рапаны. Нет, правда, - он отбросил за спину волосы, заплетенные в лохматую косу, - один из моих соседей по комнате решил оставить себе чертову улитку, но она сдохла. И протухла. Воняло как в скотомогильнике.  
\- А мы с Такеши как-то раз поймали осьминога. Он примерно неделю жил у него дома в большом жестяном ведре и регулярно плевался чернилами, стоило подойти ближе чем на три метра. Мы его рыбой кормили. Потом об это ведро случайно споткнулась бабушка Такеши, когда решила убраться в его комнате, и чуть не заработала инфаркт в добавление к подвернутой ноге. Бабушка несколько дней хромала, осьминога выпустили, Такеши неделю просидел под домашним арестом, и мы с Юко каждый вечер таскали ему такояки из уличной лавки.  
Виктор хихикнул.  
\- Это было злобно.  
\- Наверное. Зато смешно.  
Тем временем пляж остался позади, уступив место лодочному причалу, где лениво покачивались небольшие белые катера, и Юри с сожалением отряхнул ступни перед тем, как впихнуть ноги обратно в обувь. Узкая асфальтированная дорожка, больше подходящая для велосипедов, чем для автомобилей, петляла между домами, усыпанная зелеными хвоинками – сосны тянули сквозь решетчатые изгороди пушистые ветки, и заканчивалась у невысокой лестницы. Виктор повис на светло-голубых перилах, нацелил объектив на рыбацкую лодку, проплывающую под мостом, улыбнулся сам себе, просматривая получившиеся кадры. Он странным образом вписывался в это место, в этот город, в эту атмосферу, так, как никогда, наверное, не вписывался сам Юри – и от одного этого жизнь в Хасецу виделась теперь иначе.  
Юко, упаковывающая коробки за кассой, украдкой помахала, на секунду отвлекшись от подарочной бумаги, когда он заглянул внутрь; «будем на обзорной, приходи с девочками, как закроешься», - улетело быстро набранное сообщение. Виктор ждал у ступенек, рассматривая схему замка и его окрестностей, на сером щербатом камне чутко дремала толстая черепаховая кошка, настороженно приподнявшая уши, стоило подойти поближе, но глаз не открыла – много чести. Лестница гибкой змейкой опоясывала холм, заканчиваясь небольшим парком у подножия Хасецу-дзё, а поднявшийся ветер донес сладковато-медовый аромат. Точно. Как он мог забыть?  
\- Юри, что это?  
Забежавший вперед Виктор замер на повороте, с искрящимся восхищением разглядывая лилово-фиолетовый занавес, свисающий с оплетенной лианой решетки. Юри поднялся выше, погладил ладонью шершавую кору.  
\- _Fuji_. Японская глициния.  
Виктор нырнул под колышущийся цветочный полог, приподнялся на цыпочки, зарылся носом в тяжелую кисть, похожую на гроздь винограда; прошептал чуть слышно:  
\- Как в сказке.  
А ведь и правда – сказка. Он бросил рюкзак у колонны-подпорки, улегся на скамейку, согнув в коленях ноги, переложил на живот болтавшийся на шее фотоаппарат и вытянул руку.  
\- Смотри.  
Юри сел рядом прямо на мелкий гравий и послушно посмотрел наверх. Прутья решетки исчезли за мотыльковыми цветами; над головой перекатывался волнами яркий переменчивый горизонт, будто небо вот-вот осыплется на них обоих водопадом лепестков. Он обернулся; Виктор пальцем рисовал в воздухе странные штрихи – это что, кандзи?  
\- Ты две черты местами перепутал, - отметил Юри, приглядевшись внимательнее; хоть порядок начертания верный, наконец-то приучился. – Сверху короткая, снизу длинная, а не наоборот.  
\- Да и хрен с ними.  
Виктор сунул под голову свою бейсболку, перекинул через него руку, приглашающе потянув на себя, и Юри сполз пониже, прислонившись к его теплому боку; чехол с фотоаппаратом стукнул по макушке.  
\- Знаешь, мы сами решаем, что называть домом. Но таких мест, как Хасецу, мало. И здорово, когда ты можешь вот так приехать в любое время и быть уверенным, что тебя здесь ждут.  
Все то же самое пыталась донести Мари в привычной грубоватой манере, родители – ненавязчиво и мягко, Ю-чан – безмолвно, одним взглядом, ради которого в средней школе он бы убил, в конце старшей игнорировал до рези в глазах, а после вообще стер из памяти, как может смотреть Тоёмура – ах, простите, Нишигори – Юко. «Это не страх, это – глухота», - сказал однажды Виктор, когда думал, что перестал слышать лед. Он тоже, наверное, оглох, и сквозь тишину смог пробиться только Виктор. И ему даже не пришлось повышать голос.  
\- Знаю.  
В какой-то момент на площадке появились люди – то ли запоздавшие приезжие, то ли местные после рабочего дня – и они с Виктором ушли к низкой ограде, за которой кончалась земля. Раньше отсюда крышу Ю-топии он находил буквально вслепую среди домов на том берегу.  
\- А Ю-топию отсюда видно? – с любопытством спросил Виктор, перекидывая ногу через тонкое бревнышко; фыркнул недовольно, когда штанина зацепилась за колючий куст.  
\- Видно.  
\- А где…  
Юри взял его за руку и указал в неприметную далекую точку. Переместил чуть повыше и вбок:  
\- Там живут Юко с Такеши.  
На другую сторону, туда, где грохочут по рельсам вереницы старых товарных вагонов.  
\- В той многоэтажке – видишь, серая такая? – студия Минако-сэнсэй. В доме напротив бар. Ее же.  
\- Нефиговый разброс занятий.  
\- Она вообще со странностями.  
\- А что за теми горами?  
\- А за те горы мы с тобой скоро съездим.  
\- Вот вы где! – послышалось сзади.  
Юри, резко повернувшись, чудом не свалился в пыль. Юко убрала телефон в сумочку, по размеру больше напоминающую кошелек, поклонилась Виктору с приветливой улыбкой – впрочем, того моментально облепили президенты его местного фан-клуба в количестве трех штук и, треща без умолку, куда-то потащили: судя по всему, показывать вид на близлежащие острова. Юко встала на нижнюю перекладину, ухватилась за толстую ветку. Сакура, та самая, которую он все еще рисовал по памяти.  
\- Скажи, ты счастлива?  
Юри мог спросить что угодно, но спросил об этом. Она склонила голову набок, прядь собранных в хвост волос мазнула по плечу.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Разве тебе не хотелось… - он неловко взмахнул рукой, - чего-то другого?  
\- Чего-то большего, ты хотел сказать?  
В ее голосе зазвучали стальные нотки; вроде бы стеклянный фурин хрупкий, но и при урагане продолжает звенеть.  
\- Это так плохо? Хотеть большего?  
\- Нет. Это нормально. Плохо – пытаться своей радостью радовать других. Плохо – считать, что знаешь все на свете, когда это совсем не так. Плохо – рассуждать о том, о чем понятия не имеешь.  
\- Конечно, я не имею ни малейшего понятия о твоей жизни. Вот с тех пор, как полгода по три раза в неделю ходил к тебе в больницу, а потом смотрел, как ты убиваешься за нищенскую зарплату, и не имею.  
\- Время не стоит на месте, Юри. Даже здесь. У нас с Такеши сейчас два магазина, и мы думаем открыть третий, когда сможем позволить себе управляющего. Ко мне приходят люди, которых я знаю, знаю, что им нужно, помогаю им, и они уходят домой с улыбкой на лице. Люди, которые знают меня и помнят, что девочки откликаются на прозвища, а не на имена, но без проблем назовут и те, и другие. У меня чудесные дочери, и я все сделаю, чтобы воспитать их достойными людьми. У меня прекрасный муж, перед которым мне никогда не нужно было притворяться, потому что нет никого ближе него. И отвечая на твой вопрос, Юри, – да. Я счастлива. А вот ты сам – вряд ли.  
Ну да. Конечно. Он ведь всегда был младшим, неуклюжим неумехой и третьим лишним, разве нет?  
\- Прости меня, - Юко коснулась ладонью его руки чуть повыше локтя. – Но я подумала, что ты предпочтешь честность.  
Юри молча передернул плечами. Честно было бы сказать еще тогда, что он им двоим просто не нужен. Вот это – честность. Да какая теперь разница. Широ он тоже был не нужен. Иначе о том, что тот поступает в университет на Хоккайдо, узнал бы гораздо раньше и от него лично, а не подглядев случайно в заполненный бланк с гордой надписью «планы на будущее». Лучше бы Юри Кацуки в этом мире вообще не существовало.  
\- Прежде чем мы успеем поссориться, я хочу спросить.  
«Ссорятся люди, которым друг на друга не плевать», - собирался ответить он, но не успел.  
\- Что случилось в Детройте, Юри?  
Юко подергала ремешок сумки, кожаный язычок, продетый сквозь золотистую пряжку.  
\- Ты как вернулся оттуда, через несколько месяцев просто… взял и пропал. Номер сменил. Мари-сан украдкой снимки экрана делала, когда удавалось до тебя по скайпу достучаться. И я их распечатывала, потому что девочки спрашивали, когда снова увидят дядю Юри, а я не могла сказать, увидят ли они тебя когда-нибудь вообще. Такеши даже в Токио к тебе поехать предлагал, только все возможности не было.  
Она говорила что-то еще, но Юри как будто прыгнул с обрыва в водопад: пока не всплыл – тишина, а всплывешь – оглушающий грохот водяных струй, барабанящих по камням.  
В Детройте месяц шел за год, днем учеба, вечером отрыв, с Пичитом или без, но последнее так редко, что можно и не считать. В Детройте случилась студентка музыкального колледжа Кэтрин-как-ее-там, не одну неделю пытавшаяся подбить его хотя бы на поход в кино, а когда он все же сдался, лишь бы она отвязалась, то в тот же вечер обнаружил себя в кресле на последнем ряду темного кинозала, и во рту еще несколько дней стоял привкус персикового блеска для губ. В Детройте случился студент-дизайнер Брайан с ярко-зелеными глазами и чуткими длинными пальцами, что одинаково хорошо зажимали резонирующие гитарные струны и ласково убирали со лба Юри отросшие непослушные волосы. А потом внезапно случился отъезд из Детройта, мятый посадочный талон, торчащий из загранпаспорта, бледное потерянное лицо Брайана и обещание подать документы на ту же программу обмена. В токийскую академию. Через год. Случились электронные письма и звонки. Раз в час, раз в день, раз в две недели. Случились четырнадцать часовых поясов между ними и вечно перепутанное время. Прости, я устал. Позвоню завтра. Скучаю. У вас ноль непрочитанных сообщений. Когда открылся прием заявок, уже полтора месяца не было ни звонков, ни писем. Расстояние убивает любые отношения и чувства, убивает медленно, но верно, оставляя лишь воспоминания. Так зачем ждать?  
\- Ничего. Ничего не случилось.  
Ничего, что не случалось раньше.  
Юко молчала грустно и немного обиженно, избегая встречаться с ним глазами. Юри молчал за компанию, да и сказал уже все, что можно и нельзя, дальше некуда, стоп, финиш, пропасть под ногами. Он смотрел на изогнутую песчаную косу, окаймленную густой сосновой рощей, которую почему-то называют радужной, и уже думал попрощаться и уйти, когда из-за поворота с громким хохотом и воплем « _Tasukete!_ » выбежал Виктор, уворачиваясь от тройняшек, вооруженных – стихийное бедствие, а не дети, где только воду у замка нашли?! – водяными пистолетами. Он вихрем пролетел мимо и звучно шлепнул обеими ладонями по толстому стволу дерева, укоризненно зашелестевшего кроной.  
\- Я выиграл! – торжественно объявил Виктор, не обращая на них с Юко ни малейшего внимания.  
Но, повернувшись к девочкам, совершил стратегическую ошибку: прицельно пущенная струя из пистолета Аксель ударила ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Тьфу ты, блин, соленая, - то и дело отплевываясь, он вытер щеки и возмущенно добавил: – И вообще, втроем на одного нападать нечестно! Ай, как там тебя, прекрати!  
Раз соленая, значит, внизу у причала заранее набрали. Соображают. Юко вдруг прыснула, прикрыв ладошкой рот.  
\- Бикутору-сан тоже еще совсем ребенок, да?  
Глядя, как младшие Нишигори гоняют улепетывающего, как сайгак, Виктора по всему парку, распугивая местных, туристов и до этого решивших вздремнуть на ветках, а теперь гневно кричащих птиц, Юри только со смехом развел руками. Иногда ребенок. А иногда будто не на один десяток лет его старше.  
\- Когда вы вчера приехали, я еще подумала, где я могла его видеть… - Юко поддела крошечный камушек носком туфли. – А потом вспомнила, как девочки пришли. Они и видео с выступления последнего, того самого, вчера показали. Бедняжка, надо же так… и что теперь?  
\- Не нужно его жалеть, Ю-чан. Мы справляемся. Все хорошо.  
\- Мы?  
\- _Артиллерия, пли!_  
Виктор отобрал у Луп наполовину заряженный пистолет и попытался ее облить. Промазал.  
Сначала он хотел рассказать Юко то же, что и родителям. Что с Виктором они встретились случайно, что про него и фигурное катание узнал не сразу, что в принципе все как-то само собой так вышло. Что Виктор обязательно вернется к соревнованиям и одолеет наконец проклятые четверные, чтоб им пусто было. В итоге Юри рассказывал все подряд, не затыкаясь ни на секунду; показывал фотографии с катка, с прогулок, даже с работы, на время забыв об ощущении абсолютной ненужности и бесполезности, с которым ходил под руку с рождения.  
\- У тебя любая тема для разговора рано или поздно сводится к Виктору.  
\- Это вопрос или утверждение?  
\- Сам догадайся.  
Словно почувствовав, что речь идет о нем, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся от беготни Виктор устало замаячил на горизонте; тройняшки, к удивлению Юри, тоже выглядели намного менее бодрыми, чем обычно: вопрос еще, кто кого загонял. Аксель, Лутц и Луп облепили Юко, а Виктор подобрал рюкзак и аккуратно сложил в него фотоаппарат, благодаря непромокаемой сумке переживший водяную атаку, и забытую на скамейке бейсболку, которую разве что чудом не втоптали в пыль.  
\- Такеши утром уехал в Фукуоку до понедельника, по делам, - Юко, порывшись в кошельке, ссыпала в руки Лутц горсть мелких монеток – для автомата с напитками. – Но потом очень хотел с тобой повидаться. Наш любимый парк работает все так же, а владелец секции кюдо сейчас Макото-сан, ты в одной параллели с его сыном Хару учился. Надеюсь, еще помнишь, как держать юми, _taka_?  
Свой двухметровый бамбуковый лук, защитную перчатку, запасные катушки с тетивой и колчан стрел с ястребиными перьями Юри сам убрал в кладовку накануне отъезда. Вряд ли родители выбросили.  
\- А _taka_ значит…  
Виктор, как и Мари, тоже всегда появлялся вовремя.  
\- Ястреб, - вздохнул Юри. – Но это уже не актуально.  
\- Мы втроем в школе ходили в клуб лучников, - Юко отвела назад согнутую в локте правую руку, делая вид, будто натягивает за ухо тетиву. – Юри тебе не рассказывал?  
\- Рассказывал, но не уточнял, какой именно это был клуб.  
\- Он же стреляет как снайпер!  
Стрелял когда-то. Пока зрение, и без того далеко не лучшее, не упало окончательно, и во время прицела к мишени перестали спасать даже очки: глаза на тренировках болели так, словно в них воткнули те самые стрелы, что он клал на тонкую бамбуковую дугу, дрожащую на ветру. Да и потом, разве занимал он хоть раз первое место? Был первым, хоть в чем-то, хоть для кого-то? Юри вытащил забытую в кармане джинсов фотографию. Захотелось порвать ее в клочья и пустить их по ветру. Чтобы не осталось ни отпечатавшейся на бумаге короткой иллюзии радости и счастья, ни памяти о ней, ничего.  
\- О, это Накамото-кун? Накамото Широ?  
Все это время он, видимо, стоял и как идиот бездумно пялился на снимок, словно взявшийся из ниоткуда.  
\- Жаль, что я пропустила те соревнования и не пришла за тебя поболеть.  
\- Ну, у тебя была уважительная причина. Даже целых три.  
\- Да, ты прав. Сейчас он, кстати, челку уже не красит.  
\- Кто?  
\- Накамото-кун, - Юко постучала пальцем по фото, на котором в волосах Широ проглядывали красные пряди. – Он приезжал в Хасецу не так давно, на Новый год. Они с женой еще у Такеши несколько цветочных ваз купили, вроде для родни в Саппоро в подарок.  
Вот, значит, как. Интересно, сколько еще ему нужно, чтобы наконец перестать удивляться?  
Беседа, и без того не клеившаяся, после упоминания о Широ развалилась окончательно, и от предложения зайти в гости Юри с Виктором вежливо отказались. Точнее, отказался Юри, а Виктор странно притих и вообще старался слиться с окружающей средой, что не удалось бы ему и при невероятном уровне маскировки. Бывают люди-невидимки, как он сам, а бывают люди-звездочки, которых видно всегда, и на их попытки превратиться в невидимок больно смотреть.  
Шуршащий пакет с мороженым из 7Eleven покачивался в руке, мстительно поддавая по правому бедру при каждом шаге. У идущего рядом Виктора, который давно должен был остыть после забега вокруг замка, щеки и лоб были краснющими, как выкрученная на максимум конфорка электрической плиты. Обгорел. Причем капитально. И он даже не додумался ему средство солнцезащитное дать. Двадцать четыре с половиной года, а мозгов с возрастом так и не прибавилось.  
\- Дойдем до Ю-топии, попрошу Мари найти тебе крем от ожогов, - вздохнул Юри.  
\- У меня есть. Мама с собой положила, я каждое лето сгораю. Ничего не помогает, кроме сидения в четырех стенах. Хотя я однажды обгорел, просто проторчав час на балконе с открытыми окнами. Ультрафиолет меня не любит.  
Он все-таки улыбнулся, пусть и немного грустно, почесал ставший чуть ли не бордовым кончик носа; поморщился и, сцапав пакет, вытряхнул из него фруктовый лед, чтобы приложить к горящему лицу.  
Чернильные сумерки еще не успели разлиться по закатному небу, а оставшийся позади замок окрасился в светло-зеленый: совсем как те фосфоресцирующие наклейки на темном потолке. Виктор зажал в зубах упаковку подтаявшего мороженого, навел фокус, коротко поколдовав над настройками фотоаппарата, и два снимка спустя расстроенно пробормотал:  
\- Зарядка кончилась.  
Выскользнувшее мороженое шлепнулось на асфальт.  
Ноги сами вели Юри в сторону парка, где они с ребятами из клуба лучников по выходным частенько тренировались стрелять по мишеням-комато, стоящим в углу стадиона: правда, снаряжение приходилось таскать с собой.  
\- Почему ты выбрал стрельбу из лука? – спросил Виктор, когда они ненадолго остановились под железнодорожным мостом; тот едва слышно вибрировал вслед прогрохотавшему поезду.  
Вся история, простая, как табуретка, уместилась в несколько минут. Он с детства интересовался боевыми искусствами, но возможности отдать его в какое-нибудь додзё у родителей и сейчас бы не было, не то что пятнадцать лет назад. Даже к Минако-сэнсэй Юри в свое время попал просто потому, что та предложила ему место в секции, и мама радостно согласилась. А на презентации школьных клубов, куда Юри просочился за компанию с Такеши и Юко, только-только поступившими в среднюю школу Васеда, он увидел группу старшеклассников в хакама с двухметровыми луками наперевес, и это было похоже на танец. Заявку в клуб кюдо он подал через год – в день церемонии зачисления – и вскоре впервые ощутил, как подрагивает в пальцах упругая тетива, стоит позволить стреле полететь.  
Ю-топия вынырнула из переплетения улиц так неожиданно, что Юри едва не врезался в приветственный баннер. Отловившая их на входе Мари после одного взгляда отправила обоих перед ужином отмокать в онсэне; спорить никто и не собирался, поэтому, оставив вещи в комнате, – Виктор первым делом воткнул в розетку зарядное устройство для аккумулятора – они спустились в дальнее крыло, где за табличкой с надписью «только для персонала» уже ждали пустые полки индивидуальных камер хранения, полотенца и два джимбея с эмблемой рёкана. Снять одежду, убрать под замок вместе с очками, прихватить полотенце, подставить лицо чуть прохладному душу – все отработано до автоматизма, и можно позволить себе ни о чем не думать. И так для двух дней… слишком. Юри нащупал мыло и провел ладонью по руке, размазывая белую пену. Все слишком.  
Первое, что сделал зашедший за ним Виктор – с громким плюхом уронил в онсэн сложенное полотенце.  
\- На пол отожми, а вытереться запасное возьмешь. Я покажу, где лежат, - Юри на всякий случай переложил свое на камни, пока с головы не упало.  
Горячая вода приятно расслабляла мышцы. Виктор, отсевший в соседний угол, сначала аккуратно разминал плечи, а потом бессильно откинулся спиной на каменный бортик и погрузился под воду по самый подбородок.  
\- Я прямо даже не знаю, что более божественно: этот онсэн или кацудон по рецепту твоей мамы, - он довольно зажмурился, вытянув вперед сцепленные в замок руки. – Вот бы после каждой тренировки так, насколько ж мелких травм у всех было бы меньше…  
Юри согласно кивнул. Виктору, наверное, тоже не хочется сейчас ни о чем думать.  
\- Как считаешь, если я предложу Якову Леонидовичу отгрохать в «Юбилейном» японскую баню вместо наших жутких душевых, он далеко меня пошлет или не очень?  
\- Подозреваю, что Феруцман-сан покрутит пальцем у виска и отправит тебя вручную чистить лед вместо ресурфейсера.  
От фонтана с каменной фигуркой жабы в центре разлетались брызги, дробящиеся в мелкую водяную пыль. Светило бы солнце – была бы радуга.  
Ужинали они вдвоем: родители ложились рано, и Мари, напоследок ультимативно заявив, что святая обязанность загрузить посудомойку ложится на Юри, последовала их примеру, оставив после себя крепкий запах табака. Виктор, даже когда он сказал, что справится сам, для верности немного потоптался на пороге и лишь потом убежал наверх, прошлепав по старым ступенькам босыми ногами. А когда Юри, разобравшись с тарелками, открыл дверь в спальню, тот уже задремал прямо в джимбее, пачкая наволочку жирным противоожоговым кремом, белой маской застывшим на обгоревших щеках.  
\- _Oyasumi_ , - шепнул он, расстилая футон на татами.  
Пусть этот день закончится побыстрее.  
Юри снилось, что ему снова семнадцать. Что на каникулах он снова сбежал в клуб, лишь бы не оставаться дома, и воротник форменной рубашки с нашивкой школы снова натирает шею. Что он снова пришел пораньше, чтобы помочь расставить мишени-омато на отведенном лучникам участке стадиона. И не заметил, как остальные – Юко, Такеши, Широ и, почему-то, тройняшки и Мари – уже заняли позиции и вскинули юми для прицела. Первая стрела, со свистом закручиваясь вправо, чиркнула по уху, оставив ноющую царапину.  
\- Что вы делаете? – закричал Юри.  
И не услышал собственного голоса. Солнце вжигало в землю, покрытую пожухлой травой, не давая разглядеть лица тех, кто стоял за чертой. Юри сощурился, выставив вперед руку – и взвизгнул, когда в нее вонзилась вторая стрела, острым наконечником пробив ладонь насквозь и пригвоздив к омато. Кровь текла по коже, темная, густая, пахнущая металлом и солью, впитывалась в белую ткань рубашки бордовыми кляксами, а воздух зазвенел, как если бы лопнула струна. Или тетива, скользнув по защитному нагруднику, завибрировала, задрожала, отпуская в полет очередную стрелу с пучком ястребиных перьев. Разве были мишенью те намалеванные черной краской круги на белом фоне? Даже без очков Юри видел заостренный металлический колпачок наконечника, переходящего в бамбуковое древко, и с ужасающей ясностью видел, куда тот должен ударить. Разве не был всю жизнь мишенью он сам?  
Когда Юри, очнувшись, медленно сел на футоне, потолок и стены размыто вращались перед глазами. Он поднес руку к лицу, бездумно разглядывая линии на ладони, – те тоже расплывались; неровный, недолговечный узор – и вздрогнул, когда до его плеча дотронулись тонкие пальцы.  
\- Прости, я побоялся тебя будить, - испуганный шепот Виктора взрезал сгустившийся воздух.  
Пот катился градом, как будто он только что пробежал марафон, мысли, и без того пребывавшее в хаосе, запутались окончательно. Нужно уйти. Отсюда. Хоть ненадолго.  
\- Пойду умоюсь. А потом, Виктор… поедешь со мной?  
Тот спрыгнул с кровати на футон, присел на корточки, уперся коленом в матрас.  
\- Обратно в Токио?  
Хватит убегать. Сколько можно.  
\- Нет. Но нам понадобятся велосипеды.  
Виктор без слов метнулся к сумке с вещами.  
Дорога петляла и уворачивалась, уходя из-под колес; барахлящий фонарик, за неимением лучшего прикрученный к рулю бечевкой, порывался погаснуть окончательно, то на несколько секунд освещая темно-серую ленту асфальта, то вновь затухая. Виктор ехал позади, настороженно поглядывая по сторонам, но на повороте вдруг перестал крутить педали и остановился, затормозив ногой об ограждение.  
\- Мне нравится этот замок.  
Хасецу-дзё был похож на маяк: единственный осколок света в ночной темноте.  
\- Я заметил, - Юри заставил себя улыбнуться. – Мне тоже.  
\- Тройняшки, кстати, называли его как-то по-другому. Маихару… или Маизару?  
\- Маидзуру, - поправил он. – Маидзуру-дзё. Замок танцующего журавля.  
Потому что если с обзорной башни смотреть на бухту, то ее очертания напоминают распахнутые журавлиные крылья.  
Над головой гудели провода, в траве стрекотали ночные насекомые, словно подчеркивая, что и безмолвная тишина не бывает абсолютной. Мацура по мере приближения к истоку неумолимо истончалась и исчезла, когда дорожная полоса свернула в поля, зажатые зелеными холмами, маленькие домики один за другим оставались позади. Речка Икиса, на вид больше похожая на ручеек, тихо журчала под низким мостом; Юри, обернувшись назад, махнул влево – впереди была развилка. Вдоль обочины росла высокая трава и мелкий колючий кустарник, за ним виднелись прозрачно-белые крутые бока теплиц. Следующий перекресток – прямо, мимо фонарного столба с покосившимся указателем, и снова дома за низкой каменной изгородью. После крохотного магазинчика на заправке дорога сузилась, превратившись в тропинку, и пошла в гору, отчего сразу заныли отвыкшие от подобных тренировок ноги. Слева, за ржавым ограждением, мелькнул изогнутый горб пешеходного моста.  
\- Долго еще? – устало поинтересовался Виктор.  
За поворотом вынырнула асфальтированная площадка, размеченная белыми линиями. Парковка.  
\- Мы почти на месте.  
Десять минут – и они уперлись в тупик. Юри выключил фонарь и отвязал его от руля, откатил велосипед к растущим на горном склоне деревьям; Виктор туда же пристроил свой. Для туристов есть отдельный маршрут. А они пойдут другим.  
За подвесным мостом спряталась почти нехоженая тропка; Юри нащупал на стволе старой сосны оставленные когда-то им самим зарубки – три полоски наискось и одна прямая – и, взяв Виктора за руку, потянул его за собой. Он часто приезжал сюда, когда хотел побыть один, так сильно, что торчать на крыше школы или закрыться в комнате в Ю-топии было уже недостаточно. Особенно по ночам. Звук падающей воды становился все громче и четче; пальцы Виктора дрогнули в его ладони: в лесной глуши призывно замерцали крохотные огоньки.  
\- Светлячки, - одними губами произнес Юри. – Идем.  
Тропинка обрывалась на поросших мхом камнях; на противоположном склоне виднелись деревянные перила.  
\- Осторожно, не упади, скользко.  
Виктор кивнул, сосредоточенно выбирая, куда поставить ногу, и, выйдя за ним на выступающую из воды мокрую каменную полосу, замер. В полукилометре отсюда – дамба, сдерживающая реку. Здесь – водопад в сто метров высотой.  
\- Он называется Микаэри-но-таки.  
Виктор подошел к краю и аккуратно потрогал воду, не сводя глаз со звонкого шумящего потока, разбивающегося тучей брызг.  
\- Микаэри? Как пишется?  
Юри, посветив фонариком, взобрался на ближайший к водопаду камень и подал Виктору руку, чтобы тот смог сесть рядом.  
\- Как «оглянись назад».  
Нырнуть бы в воду прямо с этого камня, доплыть до скалы, с которой срывается выпущенная на свободу река, встать под нее: пусть вобьет в землю.  
\- Ты сказал сегодня, что хорошо приезжать в место, где тебя ждут, - начал Юри, смотря, как вспыхивают и гаснут за деревьями живые желто-зеленые искры. – Но меня не ждут здесь, Виктор, вот тебе причина, по которой шесть лет ноги моей в Хасецу не было. У родителей есть Мари и они сами, у Мари – родители и друзья-музыканты, у Юко с Такеши – их семья и трое детей, и у всех них своя жизнь, свое место в этой жизни. А я никому здесь не нужен. И места своего у меня тоже нет. Ни в Хасецу, ни в Токио. Нигде. И я не уверен, существует ли оно вообще.  
Виктор смотрел на него. Серьезно, долго, изучающе, ни на мгновение не отводя глаз.  
\- Возможно, я скажу то, что тебе не понравится, но обещай дослушать, хорошо? – он сел к нему лицом, скрестив ноги, и даже шум водопада не мог заглушить его негромкий голос. – Если люди могут без тебя прожить, ну, чисто гипотетически, то это еще не значит, что ты им не нужен. Мир не вертится вокруг тебя. И вокруг меня. И вокруг них тоже. Он сам по себе и вообще вокруг солнца вертится. И солнцу на него пофиг.  
Виктор перебросил волосы на правое плечо, закрываясь от летящих брызг, и продолжил:  
\- Допустим, ты тоже сможешь прожить без меня. А я – без твоего присутствия в моей жизни, жили же мы как-то все эти годы, пока в том поезде нос к носу не столкнулись. Но я так жить не хочу. И это мой выбор, понимаешь? Быть рядом или уйти. Позволить тебе быть рядом или послать куда подальше. Я не сомневаюсь, что Хироко-сан, Тошия-сан, Мари, Юко, Такеши, их дети, бог знает кто еще, спокойно проживут без нас. Но они впустили в свою жизнь меня, хотя я им никто. И не выбрасывали из нее тебя, никогда. Ушли не они. А ты. Я ничего не знаю о твоих причинах и не стану о них говорить, сам мне расскажешь, если захочешь, а не захочешь – твое право хранить их в секрете. Я не скажу, что за свой выбор ты должен считать себя перед кем-то виноватым или что вообще что-то кому-то должен. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал одну вещь. Я не могу утверждать за вечность или даже менее долгий срок, но сейчас, в данный момент, в это время самый важный человек в моей жизни – это ты, Юри.  
Почему же тогда, почему до сих пор так трудно позволить себе поверить?  
\- Сам посуди, если б, не знаю, родители были важнее, я бегал бы с Маккачином по пляжу в Хакодате и не давал ему гоняться за чайками. Если бы Хаято и компания были важнее, я остался бы в Токио. Если бы Яков, Мила и Гоша были важнее, я улетел бы на неделю в Петербург. Я бы не поехал с тобой. Но я здесь. И если ты не можешь найти свое место, то я хочу помогать тебе искать.  
Осколки стекла внутри царапали, обдирали до крови; таяли, выходя наружу, как снег под весенним солнцем, и талая вода оказалась соленой.  
\- Я не прошу тебя верить мне без оглядки. Я только прошу, чтобы ты меня услышал.  
Юри чуть не сбил с носа очки, обеими руками суматошно вытирая слезы, а те все лились и лились рекой из прорванной плотины. Никто раньше не говорил ему этих слов, никто, даже Юко, Широ и Брайан. Щек коснулись мягкие ладони. Нужно было что-то ответить – Виктор не станет ждать вечно.  
\- Даже когда ты говоришь тихо, я слышу только тебя.  
Грохот шумящего водопада потонул в звуке обжегшего кожу теплого дыхания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Тот мальчик, которого я никогда не знал,  
> Гуляющий по улицам, что я никогда не видел,  
> Думающий мысли, никогда не приходившие мне в голову,  
> Под своими тонкими непослушными волосами  
> И все эмоции зажглись и взорвались  
> Каждый день полон дыр  
> В то время, когда ничего не произошло  
> В городе, который всегда спал  
> Но, любовь моя, все мы однажды были маленькими.  
> Jū ni. Nijū. - Двенадцать. Двадцать.  
> Sumimasen - извините.  
> Tsuru - здесь: журавль.  
> Jigoku - преисподняя.  
> Shirokuma - "белый медведь", здесь: название десерта в виде сладкого молока, перемешанного со льдом.  
> Dai desu ka, Yuuri? - Кто это, Юри? (в диалекте префектуры Сага, который называется сага-бэн, местоимение dare (кто?) превращается в dai).  
> Tomodachi - друг.  
> Senshu - здесь: фигурист.  
> Kuso - дерьмо.  
> Tadaima - то, что говорят японцы, когда возвращаются к себе домой.  
> Yuuri, okaeri! - Юри, добро пожаловать домой!  
> Tadaima, okaa-san. - Я дома, мама.  
> Hajimemashite - приятно познакомиться.  
> Daijōbu - все в порядке.  
> Omatase shimashita! - Извините за ожидание!  
> Itadakimasu - то, что японцы говорят перед тем, как начать есть; буквально "давайте есть".  
> Gochisousama deshita - то, что японцы говорят после еды; буквально "спасибо за еду".  
> Ohisashiburidesune, neesan. - Давно не виделись, старшая сестра.  
> Fuji - здесь: глициния, она же вистерия, очень красиво цветущая древовидная лиана.  
> Tasukete! - Помогите!  
> Oyasumi - спокойной ночи.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, это были долгие, очень долгие 5 месяцев. Конечно, я не планировала такой перерыв, но реалу такое не скажешь. Поэтому спасибо всем, кто ждал и поддерживал меня в процессе написания этой главы, спасибо моим альфа-ридерам за то, что успокаивали мои истерики и слушали мои вопли в космос, спасибо Вики и Анано за вдохновляющую музыку и спасибо моему бессменному неповторимому редактору - без вас этой главы бы не было.   
> Традиционно: саундтреки к тексту. Если влом слушать все, послушайте последний. Это важно.  
> 1\. Three Days Grace - The Real You https://youtu.be/qI_TvHh0xSc  
> 2\. Battle Beast - Angel Cry https://youtu.be/6vXq3tLprdo  
> 3\. Hypnogaja - Here Comes The Rain Again https://youtu.be/5-juDiDTYfw  
> 4\. Sixx: A.M. - Skin https://youtu.be/4M5lZdwOicw

_And it seems like I've known you forever  
I'll keep you safe for one more night  
Need you to know that it's all right  
I see the real you  
Even if you don't I do  
I do  
Three Days Grace - "The real you"_

Гончарный круг, на котором крутилось бесформенное нечто, смутно напоминающее не то вазу, не то цветочный горшок, мерно гудел, заглушая писк залетевших с улицы комаров. Один из них, осмелев окончательно, впился в щеку, и Витя от души шлепнул рукой по лицу, напрочь забыв про покрытые глиной пальцы. Нога, как и следовало ожидать, соскользнула с педали; круг резко остановился, после чего сотворенная Виктором абстракция рассыпалась на куски, заодно заляпав длинный фартук, торжественно выданный Юко часом ранее. Сидящая рядом Рэйко захихикала, когда он попытался слепить глину обратно, и не заметила, как ее собственная чашка скосилась в сторону и стала напоминать сплюснутую жестяную банку.   
\- Нет предела совершенству, - вздохнул Витя, с долей зависти поглядывая на Юко, около которой уже стояла шеренга будущих кувшинов для сакэ.  
Вот она примяла край, чтобы сделать носик; задумавшись, убрала его, оставив круглое ровное горлышко, и прижала ладони к пузатым бокам, от чего токкури приобрел интересную неправильную форму. Вот измерила его диаметр странной штуковиной, напоминающей гибрид штангенциркуля и пинцета-переростка, поморщилась и вновь взялась за плавящуюся в руках красновато-коричневую массу, издалека похожую на пластилин. Вот вытянула длинный кусок толстой проволоки и срезала получившийся кувшинчик с горки глины, продолжающей вертеться на круге… Виктор устало протер глаза ладонью и выругался, почувствовав, что только что извозюкал себе еще и лоб, да и на кончики волос налипли вязкие ошметки. Впрочем, Айко и Рёко, перемазанные глиной с ног до головы, вообще наводили на подозрения о нашествии грязевых демонов.  
\- В таком виде я их в машину не пущу, - с улыбкой констатировала Юко. – А отмываться сами будут.   
\- Справедливо.   
Витя вышел на веранду и плеснул на руки воды из ближайшего ведра. Липкая субстанция оттиралась с трудом, внутренний голос ехидно скандировал шуточки про лечебную грязь, но даже это не могло нарушить охватившее его странное, умиротворенное спокойствие.   
Они с Юри просидели на мокром камне до самого утра, когда изрезанный горными пиками горизонт лопнул по краю и выпустил красно-золотые лучи рассветного солнца, разбившиеся радугой о стену поднимаемых водопадом брызг. Он говорил, захлебываясь словами, а Витя молча слушал, ни на секунду не отпуская его руки. Потом они неслись вниз с горы на дребезжащих велосипедах: Витя едва не перелетел через ограждение прямиком в горную речку, Юри по дороге умудрился потерять фонарик, прикрученный скотчем к рулю…  
Вернувшись в Ю-топию за четверть часа до завтрака, незамеченными они прошмыгнули внутрь разве что чудом – и заснули сразу же, как голова коснулась подушки. Хироко-сан разбудила их к обеду, после которого Юри, что-то сбивчиво пробормотав извиняющимся тоном, уехал развозить заказы вместе с Мари. Витя не удивился: им с сестрой давно стоило поговорить нормально. Нормально подразумевало в первую очередь без свидетелей, так что он, поспешно переодевшись, вышел на пробежку. Но не успел миновать приветственный баннер Ю-топии, как рядом, резко затормозив, нетерпеливо просигналила миниатюрная машина Юко. Вывалившиеся из салона тройняшки наперебой загалдели, как птицы по весне.  
\- Мы в мастерскую, поедем с нами!  
И прежде, чем он смог возразить, в три пары рук потащили его за собой.  
Мастерская оказалась старым неприметным домом у подножия покрытой лесом горы. Насколько Виктор понял из объяснений Юко по дороге от Ю-топии, она принадлежала старшей чете Нишигори, и большую часть продаваемой керамики делал Нишигори Масао-сэнсэй – отец Такеши. Стоило припарковать машину, как неугомонные дети бегом рванули на веранду, а с веранды в сад; пол под их топотом жалобно заскрипел. С гор дохнуло прохладой, и Витя, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением подставил ветру обожженное солнцем лицо – горячая сухая кожа на лбу и щеках, казалось, вот-вот пойдет трещинами.   
По дому, петляя в лабиринте между закрытыми сёдзи, гуляли сквозняки, под крышей что-то громко шуршало, от пристройки во дворе, где находилась печь для обжига, тянуло дымом, но внимание Виктора было приковано к сидящему перед невысоким столиком японцу, в чьих волосах едва начала пробиваться седина. Услышав шаги, он отложил в сторону разноцветные глиняные черепки и коротко поклонился. Витя мог поклясться, что с губ поспешившей его представить Юко готовилось слететь проклятое _Yuuri no tomodachi_ , но вовремя примчавшиеся с криком «Дедушка!» тройняшки, к счастью, избавили от повода приложиться головой об стену. Немногословный Масао-сэнсэй, неуклюже потрепав их по волосам, выдал им остатки глины и два старых гончарных круга, после чего вернулся к своим черепкам: раскладывая их по цвету и то и дело поправляя очки, он что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос.   
\- Не обращайте внимания, Бикутору-сан, - Юко набросила на пыльные доски кусок брезента. – Мой свекор не очень разговорчив. Особенно когда его так или иначе отвлекают от работы.   
Витя приземлился на укрытую парусиной скамейку, наблюдая, как горка глины на вращающемся круге, вытягиваясь, меняет форму. О гончарном деле он знал чуть больше, чем ничего, да и вообще посуда была последней вещью, которой он стал бы интересоваться, но… Но после переезда жизнь не раз и не два ненавязчиво демонстрировала, скольким вещам можно научиться, если начать внимательно слушать. Виктор наблюдал, как верхняя часть горки понемногу обретала форму длинной узкой вазы, напоминающей греческую амфору без ручек; Юко, краем глаза следя за дочерьми, рассказывала об особенностях местной керамики.   
\- Может, хотите попробовать сами?   
Что ж, любопытство родилось вперед него. Витя, окунув руки в ковш с водой, приложил ладони к глине – та была приятно холодной на ощупь – и уставился не на круг, а на скрытую зеленью дорогу. Потому что все это он предпочел бы услышать от Юри.  
К вечеру Вите все-таки удалось вылепить прилично выглядящую вазу для цветов – если забыть, что изначально он хотел сделать пару кружек – и кривоватое блюдце с неровными краями. Девочки сообразили на троих нечто, смутно напоминающее глубокую пиалу наподобие тех, что на чайных церемониях используют вместо чашек, а Юко как раз закончила раскладывать посуду для просушки.   
\- Маленькие изделия перед обжигом достаточно оставить на воздухе на несколько часов, крупные – в зависимости от размера.   
\- А сколько обжигать?  
На траве у пристройки разместилась целая поленница, достающая едва ли не до крыши, а за раскрытыми перегородками виднелись плавно перетекающие друг в друга узкие камеры одной большой печи. Юко приложила руку козырьком ко лбу и проводила взглядом столб сизого дыма, неспешно поднимающегося к расцвеченному закатному небу.  
\- Всю ночь. За обжигом нужно следить.  
Витя присвистнул.  
\- До утра?  
\- Зажженный огонь нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Как и везде в природе, тут важен баланс. Если пламя будет слишком жарким, то глина потрескается и рассыпется, а если огонь окажется недостаточно горячим, то не затвердеет. Так же и с последующей росписью: если рисунок займет слишком много места, за ним не увидеть красоту цельного предмета, а если слишком мало, он станет смотреться странно. Важно равновесие между заполненностью и пустотой.   
Юко говорила со спокойной сияющей улыбкой, и глаза ее горели, как бывает только у действительно увлеченных своим делом людей. Интересно, он выглядит так же, когда речь заходит обо всем, связанном со льдом и коньками?  
\- Как в программах для фигурного катания, - воодушевленно выпалил Виктор. – Одни прыгают как роботы и как роботы же отыгрывают образ, а у кого-то плохая техника, зато артистизма через край. Вы же наверняка видели? Должно быть и то, и другое, иначе о гармонии можно забыть.  
\- Да. Так и есть.  
«Она похожа на Юри, - мелькнула вдруг мысль, и сознание поспешило за нее уцепиться. – А вот мы с ним совсем разные». Масао-сэнсэй расставлял на полках вылепленные за сегодня кувшины, чашки и вазы, кто-то из носящихся по саду тройняшек – кажется, Рёко – ненароком попал невесть откуда взявшимся мячом ему в спину, и тот строго погрозил пальцем, сурово зыркнув на внучек из-под насупленных бровей. В этот момент он чем-то напомнил дядю Яшу в самое первое занятие. Опоздавший на тренировку шестилетний Витя впопыхах выбежал из раздевалки, толком не зашнуровав коньков, закономерно споткнулся у выхода на лед и, чуть не пропахав носом полкатка, по колючей снежной крошке на животе приехал прямо под ноги Фельцману.   
\- Здрасьте! – радостно заявил он новоиспеченному тренеру, когда тот вздернул его за шкирку и поставил на ноги.  
Тогда Виктор еще не знал, что если Яков Леонидович смотрит таким взглядом, самое время спрятаться куда подальше и молиться, чтобы в этот раз пронесло.   
Юко, извинившись, увела девочек отмываться: они наконец набегались, и теперь с веранды доносился громкий плеск и хохот, когда одной удавалось окатить остальных холодной водой. Хоть из пожарного шланга всех троих поливай, результат будет тот же. Разгорающееся пламя в каменной кладке юркими оранжево-красными всполохами ощупывало воздух. И казалось живым.  
\- _Gabai kirei desu ka?_  
Масао-сэнсэй поправил сползшую на лоб темно-синюю косынку и вытер о фартук глиняную пыль с натруженных ладоней. Он кивнул. Да. Прекрасно и завораживающе. Наблюдая за огнем, Витя не заметил, как ему прямо в руки сунули небольшую коробку. Внутри лежала изумительно красивая чашка, переливающаяся всеми оттенками бирюзового и голубого, чью поверхность пересекали нарисованные золотые линии, превращая ее в витраж из стеклянных осколков застывшего моря.   
\- Подарок, Бикутору-сан.   
Выпуклые разводы белой глазури напоминали барашки на высоких волнах; иного рисунка не было: только разлетелись брызгами мелкие вкрапления синей краски. У Милки такие же глазищи, темно-голубые в синеву, у Гоши тоже… Да и у него самого, словно они трое – родственники.  
\- Мне очень нравится. Спасибо вам большое.  
Масао-сэнсэй негромко хмыкнул, подбросив поленьев в огонь. Витя бережно закрыл коробку и обхватил ее руками. Он порывался позвонить и Гоше, и Миле, но так и не смог заставить себя хотя бы им написать. Свинья ты, Никифоров. Едино слово.   
От приступа самоуничижения его отвлек внезапно подъехавший к дому фургон. Присмотревшись, Виктор разглядел на кузове эмблему Ю-топии за несколько секунд до того, как на дорогу вышла Мари, вместо веера обмахиваясь стопкой каких-то листков. Кажется, бланками заказов.  
\- Я за тобой, - сходу заявила она, отделавшись коротким «привет». – Юри пока с делами не закончил. Просил спасти тебя от детей.  
\- Смотрите, чтобы вас Юко не услышала.  
\- Она не услышит ровным счетом ничего нового, Бикутору-сан, - Юко с улыбкой подтолкнула отмытую от земли и глины Рёко в спину, чтобы та залезала в машину вместе с сестрами. – Мы тоже домой поедем, а то поздно уже. А завтра пострелять сходим, да?  
\- Конечно.  
С его-то меткостью будет чудом, если он не прострелит себе ногу, а стрела, бумерангом отлетев от мишени, не выбьет ему глаз. Витя решил, что лучше побудет фотографом-наблюдателем – для всеобщего же блага.  
Фургон, и до этого не отличавшийся быстротой, замедлил ход и остановился на обочине. Солнечный диск уже наполовину закатился за горизонт, и силуэт замка на холме на его фоне казался вырезанным из черной бумаги. Виктор знал, что это обманчиво: когда наступят сумерки, Хасецу-дзё станет похож на упавшую с неба звезду.   
\- Знаешь, когда Юри должен был уехать в Токио, я собиралась подвезти его до станции. И машина почему-то очень долго не заводилась, хотя отец буквально неделей раньше забрал ее с починки. Я еще тогда подумала, может, это знак, - Мари хрипловато рассмеялась и постучала полусгоревшей сигаретой о край карманной пепельницы в полосатом кожаном чехле. – Что надо попытаться его остановить. А потом я поймала его взгляд, когда он бежал к электричке. Словно этот старый поезд был спасительной соломинкой. Последней надеждой. Юри тогда убегал со всех ног. Потому что не мог иначе.   
Витя даже не закашлялся, когда салон, несмотря на опущенные стекла, заполнился дымом.  
\- Что бы ты вчера ни сказал ему, Виктор, это помогло. Спасибо.  
Он молча кивнул и уставился в противоположную сторону – туда, где за хвойным лесом и песчаной косой глухо ворчало море. Глупо ревновать к прошлому. Но Витя никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что прошлое Юри, не призрачное, осязаемое, в Хасецу продолжало жить. Оно жило само по себе: в уютном запахе Ю-топии, в теплой улыбке Хироко-сан, в голосе Мари, когда она говорила о брате, в глазах Юко Нишигори, смотрящей на дочерей, на фото двух ребят из клуба лучников, держащих в руках кубки победителей соревнований.   
\- Хочешь спросить – спрашивай.  
Парня с фотографии звали Накамото; услышав от Юко его имя, Юри изменился в лице, и не надо быть экстрасенсом, чтобы мысленно добавить к искореженному узору еще один кусочек паззла.   
\- Хочу подтвердить догадку. Или… опровергнуть.   
\- Ну так озвучь, до чего догадался.  
Тлеющий огонек алым светлячком мягко мерцал в полумраке.  
\- Накамото-кун, вместе с которым Юри занимался кюдо в школе, был не просто другом, верно? Юри уехал не только из-за Юко-сан и из-за того, что не хотел и дальше работать в Ю-топии. Было что-то еще.   
Мари затушила окурок и, щелкнув прикрепленным к пепельнице карабином, окинула Виктора серьезным, оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Расскажите, - тихо произнес Витя. – Расскажите мне, Мари-сан. Про Накамото. _Onegai._  
Он дождался, пока она выудит из кармана мятую пачку с надписью «курение убивает» и вытряхнет на ладонь две оставшихся сигареты; дымное колечко доползло до лобового стекла и растаяло, едва его коснувшись.   
\- Накамото Широ, двадцать четыре года, точную дату рождения не назову, хоть убей. Младший сын владельцев рыбного ресторана у Хасецу-дзё, чьи предки лично застали строительство старого торгового порта. На последнем году старшей школы выиграл чемпионат префектуры по кюдо. Уехал на Хоккайдо учиться на ветеринара. Конец истории, - фыркнула Мари, выставив руку наружу, смахнула табачный пепел в придорожную траву и добавила уже тише: – _Fukai kawa wa shizuka ni nagareru_.  
\- _Глубокие реки текут неслышно_ , - глухо повторил за ней Виктор и поежился, словно кто-то дунул в лицо колким раскрошившимся льдом.   
В этих четырех словах весь Юри. С маской спокойствия, трескающейся от рвущейся наружу неуверенности и тщательно склеиваемой по кусочкам, срастающимися криво и неправильно, а после них – только паутина несуществующих шрамов: их нельзя увидеть, но они продолжают болеть. С затаенным страхом, что свойство повторяться имеют лишь грустные истории. С убеждением, что счастье нужно заслужить, а он его не достоин.  
\- Когда я несколько месяцев не мог выйти на лед, мне казалось, что жизнь кончена, - Витя нервно зачесал назад челку; пальцы коснулись шершавого куска засохшей глины, застрявшей в волосах. – Что в ней теперь и смысла-то нет. Я и к психотерапевтам ходил, и ногу лечил, да все без толку. Пока Юри не взял меня за шиворот и не постучал об стенку лбом, чтобы показать, что на самом деле я могу гораздо больше, чем совершенствоваться в чем-то одном. Пусть даже это дело всей жизни. Он все это время был рядом. Словно тень.   
Мари вздрогнула, выронив сигарету, и зашипела, когда та обожгла ей запястье.  
\- Юри однажды сказал мне, что не хочет, чтобы его любили. А я не хочу, чтобы он был тенью, Мари-сан. Я хочу, чтобы он перестал извиняться перед миром за свое существование, перестал внушать себе, что быть невидимкой – его собственный выбор. Чтобы хоть раз посмотрелся в зеркало и увидел себя другими глазами.   
Потому что никто в этом мире не ненавидел Юри больше, чем он сам. И его сестра прекрасно все понимала.   
\- Сколько помню, Широ всегда был заводилой. Талантливый, яркий во всех смыслах человек, по жизни все без особых проблем получается… не ребенок, а мечта любого родителя, если б не характер. До последнего года в школе они с Юри вне клуба толком не общались, но на летних каникулах Широ вдруг начал приходить к нам, Юри оставался у него все чаще и чаще, говоря, что они вдвоем делают домашнее задание на лето и готовятся к экзаменам, раз уж на курсы не пошли… - Мари отрешенно смотрела на Хасецу-дзё, кажущийся странно далеким. – Юри, как ты знаешь, не любитель откровенничать, и любую информацию из него приходится выуживать клещами. Но тогда, с Широ, все было на виду, и от этого становилось только хуже. Потому что Юри решил уехать во что бы то ни стало. Широ… - она покачала головой, - Широ тогда об этом не знал.   
\- Ну да. Зато сам его бросил и усвистал на другой конец страны, - злобно сощурился Витя.  
В иной ситуации ему было бы совершенно плевать. Но прощать боль, причиненную Юри даже случайно, Виктор не собирался никому: ни его семье, ни друзьям, ни императору, ни японским ками.   
\- Наоборот. Это Юри сбежал, теряя тапки, и заодно в очередной раз убедил себя в том, что всем только мешает. Дурак малолетний, что он, что Накамото: оба собрались свалить, но друг другу даже не сказали. Да что уж теперь. Ничего не вернуть и не исправить.   
И надо ли исправлять?  
\- Потом Юри улетел на практику в Детройт и вернулся оттуда совсем другим, уж без понятия, что с ним там случилось, мне он не докладывал. Сам у него спроси. Правда, не факт, что он ответит.  
\- А… что сейчас?  
На лице Мари отразилось нечто, похожее на сочувствие.  
\- А сейчас он привез к нам тебя и гонит пургу, что вы друзья до гроба. И если кто на это и ведется, то разве что слепоглухонемые идиоты да мой безголовый братец собственной персоной, который может так долго себя обманывать, что начинает сам себе верить.   
Она повернула ключ зажигания, и фургон, пару раз чихнув, все-таки завелся и покатился в сторону Ю-топии.   
\- Спасибо, Мари-сан. За то, что сказали мне правду.  
\- Мой брат – сложный человек. Тебе и так нелегко придется. Уже приходится.  
Витя пожал плечами.  
\- Мне не с чем сравнивать. Но я ни о чем не жалею. Как бы я мог? – он улыбнулся легкой, чуть неуверенной улыбкой: той самой, что появлялась у Юри – столь непозволительно редко. – Если б я был хоть вполовину таким, как он, я бы уже считал, что живу не зря.   
Фургон остановился у служебного входа.  
\- Вот это ты вмазался, - присвистнула Мари. – Честно, нашел бы ты себе кого попроще.  
\- Попроще неинтересно.  
Витя выпрыгнул на асфальт и с наслаждением потянулся: мышцы от долгого сидения на месте затекли до состояния окаменелости. Мари выгрузила из кузова ящик с пивом.  
\- Думаю, мы с тобой подружимся.  
Он застыл столбом, удивленно хлопая глазами.   
\- Чего застрял, как гвоздь в табуретке? Помогай давай!  
Оставив коробку с чашкой в салоне, Виктор подхватил второй ящик и помчался следом.  
В спальне не горел свет. Стоило отодвинуть деревянную перегородку, как юркие тени, вспугнутые коридорной лампой, вмиг разбежались по углам; когда Витя потянулся к выключателю, тихий голос попросил:  
\- Оставь.  
Только тогда он увидел Юри, сидящего на узком подоконнике спиной к открытому окну; отодвинутые занавески колыхались от легкого ветерка, дующего с воды – за игольчатыми верхушками сосен край моря сливался с потемневшим небом. Виктор, по пути чуть не налетев на стул, оперся коленом на кровать и выглянул наружу. Окна близлежащих домов то вспыхивали, то гасли, как светлячки в ночном лесу, и в тишине слышался негромкий плеск волн, лениво перекатывающих камни.  
\- Виктор, у тебя глина прямо в челке.  
Не успел он повернуться к Юри, как лба коснулись чуткие пальцы; пробежались вдоль линии роста волос и, нащупав в них ссохшийся шершавый комок, мягко потянули – и тот рассыпался мелким крошевом. Кожа на голове чесалась, словно в шевелюру запустили табун вшей. Надел бы бандану, как Масао-сэнсэй, и не было б печали. Он сдернул тонкую резинку и раздраженно тряхнул головой, как будто это могло чем-то помочь. Надо ж было так изгваздаться…   
\- Сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть, - вздохнул Юри, взяв лежащую на тумбочке расческу.  
Витя, недолго думая, забрался на подоконник и вытянул ноги на черепицу покатой крыши. Прямо напротив росла старая сакура, ветками стучащаяся в окна, и сквозь зеленую листву едва заметно просвечивала дуга песчаного пляжа: тихая, спокойная красота. Юри аккуратно убрал прилипшие к шее прядки, от чего по затылку прошлась волна мурашек, и вооружился его любимым деревянным гребнем. На соленом ветру и невозможно жарком солнце волосы, несмотря на высокую влажность, сохли неимоверно, путаясь и сбиваясь в колтуны. Витя ойкнул, когда толстые зубцы угодили в очередной узел; спустя одно сконфуженное «прости» и полминуты ожидания расческа свободно заскользила вниз, прочертив по спине полосы легких касаний. Светлячки городских огней сияющими звездами поднимались к редким облакам.   
\- Я начал отращивать волосы лет в девять, а то и раньше, - сказал он, отклонившись навстречу рукам Юри, заплетающему распутанные пряди в мелкие ровные косички. – Точнее, я тогда все лето провел у бабушки, а перед отъездом в деревню мама забыла меня подстричь. Лохмы доросли до плеч за два с половиной месяца. Бабуля расчесывала их мне перед сном. Каждый вечер. По три сотни раз.  
Юри заинтересованно хмыкнул и медленно прошелся гребнем по макушке, ласково массируя кожу; в спину между лопаток дохнуло прохладной дрожью. Витя нащупал у виска нетугой лохматый колосок: одно движение пальцев, и щеку защекотала короткая свободная прядка. На юниорских, да потом и на взрослых соревнованиях Виктор регулярно крутился перед зеркалом незадолго до выхода на лед: несмотря на хихиканье ребят из сборной, возня с волосами всегда успокаивала, сколько он себя помнил. И потому не выносил, когда до них дотрагивались чужие руки.  
\- Вряд ли буду оригинален, если скажу, что именно это в твоей внешности первым бросается в глаза, - Юри придержал расческой часть челки, норовящую ускользнуть за ухо, перебросил ему на плечо несколько готовых косичек, от тяжести уже начавших расплетаться.   
Скорее всего, Витя ответил бы что-то вроде «регулярно об этом слышу», но Юри, как оказалось, не договорил.  
\- Наверное, это удобно. Когда за образом можно спрятаться, как за стеной. И никто не заметит тебя настоящего до тех пор, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.  
Виктор прекрасно помнил, как в свои бесшабашные пятнадцать сказал попытавшемуся его поцеловать Крису: «Только не прикасайся к моим волосам». И совершенно не помнил, в какой момент без единого звука позволил это Юри.  
\- Но ты заметил, - небо перед глазами постепенно принимало цвет густой черной туши. – Давно надо было объяснить тебе, но как-то… вечно о другом заходила речь. Я прятался тогда в поезде. От тебя, от других людей, от жизни. И ты, хотя я даже в сторону твою не смотрел, нарисовал меня именно таким. Одиноким кем-то, кто хочет, чтобы мир просто перестал вращаться. А иначе… мне не захотелось бы за тобой пойти.  
Гребень в волосах замер, царапнув зубьями по затылку.   
\- Я рад. Что ты пошел за мной тогда.  
\- Да. Я тоже.   
Юри отодвинул вторую створку и устроился рядом, не обратив внимания на протестующий скрип подоконника. Здесь, в Хасецу, многое виделось иначе. Понятнее. Проще. И почему в Токио все не так?  
Шершавую черепицу под ногами покрывала пыль и мелкие камешки. Такая же пыль вместе с высохшей землей летела из-под колес старенькой отцовской машины по дороге к бабушкиному дому на деревенской улице с красивым названием Речной проезд. Витя поднял темно-серый кругляш, покатал по ладони. Чтобы увидеть, что в жизни за пределами льда и коньков для него тоже найдется место, понадобилось сломать ногу и пропустить год соревнований. Чтобы разгрести эмоциональный бардак в дурной башке, пришлось побежать за незнакомцем из последней электрички. Чтобы начать думать о бабушке, воспоминания о которой становились все более размытыми и нечеткими с каждым прожитым днем, нужно было приехать в японскую глубинку. Он со вздохом швырнул камешек за забор. Все не как у людей.  
\- Я в мастерской сегодня вазу слепил. И блюдце. Масао-сэнсэй обжигать на ночь поставил. Как думаешь, успею до отъезда покрасить?  
\- Конечно. Не неделю ж разрисовывать.  
Он только вздохнул: все равно так красиво, как подаренная чашка, не получится. Точно, чашка! Виктор, соскользнув назад, шлепнулся на матрас и сцапал заветную коробку.   
\- Смотри, - похвастался, любуясь, как замерцала на голубом фоне золотая паутинка.   
Юри бережно обхватил ее ладонями.  
\- Масао-сэнсэй мастер восстанавливать старое, - он поправил очки и присмотрелся получше, но свет уличного фонаря почти не достигал второго этажа. – Этим осколкам лет сто, не меньше.  
Сто лет? Осколкам?   
\- Разве это не рисунок? – Витя уставился на чашку. – Золотой краской?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Юри невольно отзеркалил его удивление. – Это _kintsugi_. Способ склеивания разбитого. Видел черепки в мастерской? Масао-сэнсэй отбирает те, которые обжигались когда-то в той же печи, и склеивает наиболее подходящие. На починку регулярно приносят. Гляди, - он показал на фрагмент волны, заключенной в пятиугольник драгоценных нитей. – По цвету немного отличается.   
И правда. Чуть синее, чем глубокая бирюза вокруг. А он и не заметил… Значит, не случайно ему пришла мысль о витраже: действительно витраж, картина, собранная из крохотных кусочков. Наверное, год назад он бы рассмеялся, услышав, что кто-то тратит месяц на разбитую чашку, вместо того чтобы выбросить ее к чертям. Сейчас Витя молча наблюдал, как Юри, едва заметно улыбаясь, кончиками пальцев ощупывает тонкие линии, похожие на шрамы. Впрочем, почему похожие? Шрамы и есть.   
\- Как-то раз я уронил мамину вазу, - тихо произнес тот, бездумно очертив замысловатый золотистый контур. – Отец подарил на двадцатую годовщину свадьбы. Там еще рисунок был, изображал _hiyokurenri_. Это канго. Идиома из четырех иероглифов, не уверен, проходил ли ты в школе, - пояснил Юри, увидев, что Виктор недоуменно нахмурил брови. - _Hiyokurenri_ переводится напрямую как… особенные крылья и ветви разума.   
Как обычно в случае хитросплетений японского языка, от первоначального объяснения стало еще непонятнее.  
\- И что означает? – поинтересовался Витя, уже не надеясь разобраться в происходящем.  
\- Верную и преданную любовь пары, для которой эта любовь является тем, что в жизни единственно важно. Птицы с особенными крыльями не могут взлететь в небо поодиночке и поодиночке не достигнут рая – только вдвоем. А ветви разума – это деревья, имеющие разные корни, но в процессе жизни сросшиеся стволами и ветвями. Так и влюбленная пара: два человека становятся единым целым и вместе способны на то, чего по отдельности им никогда не достичь.   
От этих слов вдруг перехватило горло. За одно это стоило полюбить японский: за его красивую многозначность и изящную простоту выражений, на первый взгляд кажущихся невероятно сложными. Птицы с особенными крыльями – а разве не похожи Тошия-сан и Хироко-сан на пару неразлучников, бок о бок проживших долгие счастливые годы?  
\- Художник как раз и нарисовал на вазе такую картину. Два сросшихся стволами дерева и птицы с парой крыльев на двоих, взлетающие с переплетенных веток. И я ее случайно разбил. В тот же день примчался к отцу Такеши, попросил помочь… и маме ничего не рассказывать. Хотя она, конечно, все равно узнала. Ох и устроили мне тогда взбучку, - Юри с негромким смешком вернул Вите чашку.   
Синий осколок моря-витража тускло блеснул зеленоватыми прожилками. Сотня лет, может, больше – страшно подумать, сколько стоила бы эта чашка, сохранись она с той поры не в виде груды мелких кусочков. Но ей суждено было сломаться. И кто знает, возможно, оставшись целой, она утеряла бы свою красоту? Виктор покрутил чашку в ладонях и лишь тогда увидел, что внутри картина была другой: высокие штормовые волны в белых барашках, нахлестывающие друг на друга. Ломаные трещинки бежали от краев вглубь, стекали на дно дождевыми каплями, проминаясь под золотую пыль. Люди тоже имеют свойство ломаться – жаль, не склеишь. Но и без кинцуги на каждом из них предостаточно шрамов.  
\- Так странно, - произнес Витя, краем глаза поглядывая на притихшего Юри. – У нас осколки выбрасывают не глядя, а здесь источником творчества может быть и разбитая посуда.   
\- Пичит любит шутить, мол, пока Япония была изолирована от мира, нам в закрытой стране настолько нечего было делать, что мы все превратили в искусство.  
Чистая правда. Куда ни плюнь – везде искусство, будь то держание онсэна, кюдо, приготовление тофу или икебана, с первого взгляда напоминающая не то веник, не то болотную кочку. Однажды, силясь растолковать смысл одного средневекового стихотворения, Юри полночи терпеливо втирал ему и про загадочное печальное очарование вещей, и про ценность прошедшего времени, благодаря которому выявляется истинная сущность, и про прелесть недосказанности, и про то, что неестественное по определению не может быть красивым. Это был один из тех редких моментов в жизни, когда Виктор чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Моно-но аварэ, ваби-саби, югэн и прочая китайская – японская – грамота влетали в одно ухо и со свистом вылетали через другое, но, похоже, по пути сквозь дурную голову в тамошней свалке что-то все же застревало. Здесь считают, путь важнее пункта назначения, совершенствование важнее совершенства, да и любой процесс важнее любого результата; заточенное под ясный и четкий результат сознание спортсмена международного класса понимало это исключительно со скрипом. Точнее сказать, оно принимало, но не понимало вообще. До определенного момента, который сейчас уже не представлялось возможным отследить.  
\- И что, Масао-сэнсэй склеил ту вазу?  
\- Склеил, конечно. Родители решили, стало лучше, чем было. Вроде как подчеркнуло, что несмотря на все невзгоды и неудачи, наша семья оставалась и останется прежней. Хотя даже от самой правильной философии в реальности толку немного.   
В теории все звучит красиво. Но на практике многим теориям свойственно терпеть крах. Витя, наклонившись назад, переложил чашку в коробку и отодвинул подальше от края кровати; сон от слов Юри пропал окончательно.  
\- Меня всегда учили, что оставить следы способны лишь сильные чувства. И то, что мы можем так чувствовать – ценно. Даже сломанная вещь ценна и по-своему красива. Это ее история, ее судьба. А выбросить осколки – все равно что убить ее без попытки спасти. Шрамы, трещины, раны… они делают нас теми, кто мы есть. Хорошая, плохая ли, это память. Но что если я не хочу? – он снял очки и устало потер переносицу. – Не хочу этих новых ран, не желаю хранить их в памяти? Не хочу мириться с ними и чувствовать боль, которую они приносят?   
Юри смотрел выжидающе, с затаенным страхом в глубине глаз, в темноте кажущихся двумя черными провалами. И Витя вдруг очень ясно понял, как много будет зависеть от его ответа.   
\- Не хочешь, так не мирись, - подумав, сказал Виктор, упершись ладонями в подоконник. – Ты ничего никому, кроме себя, не должен. Но знаешь, сильные чувства не обязательно ранят. Следы и шрамы – разные вещи.   
\- Да. Разные, - эхом отозвался он. – Пожалуй, ты прав.  
Он слез на матрас и за руку втянул Витю внутрь; закрыл окно и, щелкнув пультом, включил мерно загудевший кондиционер. Звуки ночи утонули в пришедшей на смену тишине.   
\- _Oyasumi_ , - вполголоса пробормотал Юри, накрываясь одеялом с головой.  
Обгоревшее лицо без приятно прохладного ветерка сразу обдало жаром, и Виктор с тяжким вздохом нырнул в сумку за маминым противоожоговым кремом. Не зря по приезде показалось, что время в Хасецу будто застыло: в один день вмещалась едва ли не целая жизнь. Юри повернулся на другой бок; на сомкнутых губах цвела пугливая улыбка. «Спи, - мысленно пожелал Витя, прижимаясь к подушке щекой и не сводя с него взгляда. – Спи и ни о чем не думай. Охранять твои сны буду я».

***

_I'm the love that you desire  
I'm a secret just one heartbeat away  
You don't have to reach for me  
'cause I'm already yours  
When you cry in silence  
When you feel all alone  
When you cry in sadness  
Weep in darkness  
Cry your tears into sleep  
When you cry in madness  
Faceless darkness  
Cry your pain into me  
Battle Beast - "Angel cry"_

Студия Минако-сэнсэй встретила закрытой прозрачной дверью и приклеенным на скотч листком бумаги, вырванным не то из ежедневника, не то из старой телефонной книги. «Вернусь после обеда. Для Юри: ключ там же, где и всегда».   
\- Исчерпывающая информация, - протянул Виктор, выдернув из-под лямки попавшие под рюкзак волосы.   
Где обычно, значит? Юри привстал на цыпочки и нащупал узкую нишу за притолокой, а в ней – шнурок, на котором болтался ключ. Бытовая рассеянность Минако-сэнсэй в один далеко не прекрасный день нашла косой на камень автоматических врезных замков, и после трех или четырех вызовов мастера по взлому та сдалась и начала оставлять снаружи запасной комплект ключей. Чем Юри в детстве частенько пользовался, тайком пробираясь в балетный класс, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, и занимался у станка до тех пор, пока из головы не исчезали последние обрывки мыслей. Получалось плохо.  
В коридоре лениво зажглись лампы. Все, кроме одной, мигающей под потолком, которая будто не определилась, включаться целиком или и так сойдет. Довольный Виктор, плюхнувшись на пол, расшнуровал кроссовки и вытряхнул из рюкзака мягкие балетные туфли. Конечно, нужна нормальная студия и преподаватель, а танцевальный зал у Ямашиты-сана – одно название, без слез не взглянешь. Хоккейный каток, едино слово. А хореографа, да еще и такого, чтоб фигуристов готовил, просто так не найдешь. И денег на уроки никаких не хватит.   
\- Буду приходить в школьный спортзал, мне уже разрешили заниматься, - сказал Юри Виктор еще в марте. – Все равно после уроков там никого.   
\- В KAIS же нет балетного инструктора?  
\- Зато на стенах плесень не растет.  
Шутки шутками, только одних старых записей да планов петербургских тренировок мало. Он прекрасно все понимал, и потому, стоило Юри упомянуть Минако-сэнсэй, очень обрадовался, пусть в списке приоритетности и стояли первыми не артистизм с хореографией, а проклятые четверные.   
Пока он предавался мрачным размышлениям, Виктор уже успел наскоро размяться и, забросив на перекладину правую ногу, делал растяжку, прожигая глазами собственное отражение. Юри без слов включил магнитофон, где у Минако-сэнсэй обычно крутился диск со всякой балетной классикой, аккуратно поставил кеды рядом с кроссовками Виктора и уперся локтями в станок напротив. Отвести ногу в сторону. Назад. В сторону. Вперед. Повернуться боком и снова в сторону. Все то же пур ле пье и пятая позиция. Сойдет для начала.  
Виктор поймал его взгляд в зеркале, подмигнул задорно – мол, не кисни – и поменял ногу. Волосы, не убранные в пучок, рыбьим хвостом прилипли к шее, кривовато подстриженная челка лезла в глаза, обгоревшие щеки и нос, несмотря на мазь и солнцезащитные кремы, все еще делали из него жертву дешевого солярия, но отвести взгляд было решительно невозможно. Когда Юри видел Виктора таким, его всегда тянуло схватиться за карандаш или кисть – и рисовать, рисовать, рисовать каждый момент, каждое вырванное мгновение в глупой надежде, что этим удастся задержать секунды, осыпающиеся песчинками сквозь пальцы. Он сполз на пол и уткнулся подбородком в колени. Виктор не похож на Широ. Ни капельки. Другое дело, с какого перепугу он вообще начал сравнивать их друг с другом?  
\- Здорово! Ну и где ты откопал сей русский бриллиант? – раздался за спиной негромкий голос.  
Юри, подпрыгнув, врезался макушкой в перекладину; из глаз посыпались искры. Минако-сэнсэй грациозно опустилась рядом, внимательно рассматривая танцующего Виктора: при должной концентрации он будто впадал в транс и никого не видел и не слышал. Кроме музыки, чьему ритму в тот момент следовал.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы говорил вам, откуда Виктор родом.  
Она хитро прищурилась, и от уголков глаз к вискам побежали мелкие морщинки. С улыбкой потрепала его по голове, как маленького – совсем не изменилась за прошедшие годы. Разве что седина в густых темных волосах стала видна чуть сильнее.  
\- А мне и не надо. Русскую балетную школу ни с чем не спутаешь. Виктор, говоришь? Он кто?  
Хороший вопрос. Не для того ли Юри, как утверждала Мари, вообще привез его в Хасецу: чтобы ответить в первую очередь самому себе?   
\- Я имею в виду, чем он занимается, - Минако-сэнсэй, не выдержав, прервала глубокомысленное молчание.  
\- Фигурным катанием.   
\- И как катается? Впрочем, глупо спрашивать. Догадываюсь, что прекрасно.  
\- Чемпион мира в мужском одиночном.   
Она негромко прищелкнула языком. Только сейчас Юри вспомнил, что сама Минако-сэнсэй много раз бывала в России: сначала на стажировках, после – даже с выступлениями… Пока однажды во время тренировки едва не потеряла сознание от боли, а обследовавшие ее врачи не увидели на снимках запущенное воспаление костей – по крайней мере, именно это шепотом рассказала маленькому Юри мать, учившаяся с ней в одной старшей школе, когда он спросил, почему его учительница на сцене больше не выступает. Так или иначе, недолеченные травмы привели к тому, к чему спортсменов они обычно и приводят: к стремительному завершению карьеры, от которой, помимо воспоминаний, остаются лишь фотографии в рамках да завоеванные награды на полке за стеклом.  
\- Хорош, - Минако-сэнсэй заинтересованно следила за Виктором, закружившимся в фуэте. – Особенно руки, смотри, как кисть держит. Просто загляденье.   
\- Вы его еще на льду не видели.  
Можно смотреть. Можно бесстыдно любоваться – и соврать, что все это исключительно во славу искусства, если внезапно спросят. Можно хотеть, чтобы Виктор остался с ним навсегда, даже если это слишком маловероятно. К счастью, сам Виктор про навсегда и не говорил, и потому ему проще было поверить. Юри со вздохом прислонился затылком к стене. Права Мари, дерьма в голове столько, что строительным ковшом не вычерпать и не расхлебать. Слепой – нет. Идиот – да. «Определись уже, чего тебе надо, - отрезала сестра и дунула в лицо горьковатым дымом. – И решай быстро».   
\- Браво! – выкрикнула вдруг Минако-сэнсэй и, поднявшись на ноги, захлопала в ладоши.  
Виктор резко затормозил в середине оборота и неловко крутанулся на месте.   
\- Извините. Я… не заметил, как вы пришли. Спасибо, что разрешили позаниматься, и… я Виктор. Рад встрече.  
Непривычно было видеть, как он суетится – последний раз он так волновался, договариваясь о расписании тренировок с Ямашитой-саном.   
\- _Yoroshiku_. А теперь показывай, как умеешь прыгать.  
Когда спустя несколько часов они втроем вывалились на улицу навстречу жаркому вечеру, бодрой оставалась только Минако-сэнсэй: в том, как загонять учеников до полусмерти, ей воистину не было равных. Впрочем, сжалившись над уставшим Виктором, который еле передвигал ноги, – надо было все-таки взять велосипеды, а не тащиться пешком, прилипая к горячему асфальту! – она подбросила их до Ю-топии и отбыла восвояси. Внутри одуряюще пахло свежей зеленью и готовыми тонкацу; желудок, памятуя о недоеденном обеде, отозвался возмущенным бурчанием. На полпути между рестораном и кухней их перехватила Мари, нагруженная исходящими паром тарелками, стоящими на подносе в два ряда, и, отмахнувшись от вялых предложений помощи, послала их лесом в семейную столовую – ждать ужин. Дважды повторять не потребовалось.   
Кубики льда с плеском погрузились в холодную воду; Виктор, поморщившись, опустил ноги в стоящий на коврике тазик и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Правая лодыжка едва заметно опухла и наверняка болела, и все потому, что кое-кто, дорвавшись, не способен вовремя остановиться. Юри с укоризненным вздохом высыпал в импровизированную ванночку последнюю порцию льда. Попробуй еще выгони, что с катка, что из балетной студии… Но вслух сказал только:  
\- Хочешь, позвоню Юко и перенесу на завтра?  
\- Не надо. Мы ж на неделю всего, черт знает, когда нормально пообщаться сможете. Да и потом, - Виктор отчаянно зевнул и потянулся, по-кошачьи выгнув спину, - я все равно собирался фотографировать, а не стрелять.  
Пообщаться. Ну да. Особенно когда и без того ощущение, что за три дня наговорился на жизнь вперед.   
\- Уверен?  
\- Полчаса отмораживания конечностей, и я буду в норме.  
В конце концов, лед всегда ему помогал. Так или иначе.   
Пробормотав, что скоро вернется, Юри оставил Виктора дожидаться ужина наедине с холодным компрессом и почти бегом взлетел по лестнице на чердак. Нужная коробка нашлась не сразу. Он успел здорово наглотаться пыли, пока не добрался до предпоследнего ряда вещей, которыми кладовка оказалась забита под завязку, и, завидев у стены длинный плоский футляр, на радостях разразился оглушительным чихом. Бамбуковая дуга нисун-ноби – двести двадцать семь сантиметров чистого совершенства. Катушка с тетивой лежала в соседней коробке вместе с перчаткой и нагрудником, там же обнаружились и любимые хакама, которые он надевал на клубные занятия и те единственные соревнования, куда смог пробиться. Вместе с Широ. Юри погладил шершавую рукоять с черной обмоткой, обхватил ее ладонью; юми загудел – приветливо и немного обиженно. Для лучника он что меч для самурая: нечто почти божественное. Со своим голосом, характером и душой. «Слушай свой лук, - не единожды повторял руководитель школьной секции, старенький Сатака-сэнсэй. – О своем пути он знает гораздо больше тебя».   
Перчатка из оленьей кожи мягко облегала руку. Полосатые мишени-комато размыто маячили на противоположной стороне поля, шелестели бамбуковые заросли за невысокой оградой, а солнце, цепляясь лучами за ломаную линию горизонта, как будто торопилось обеспечить пару-тройку тепловых ударов напоследок, иначе день прошел бы зря. Очки не особо помогли: границы между черно-белыми концентрическими кругами стали четче, но их контраст резал глаза так сильно, как не раздражали долгие рабочие часы перед светящимся монитором. Словно напоминая, почему от занятий стрельбой в итоге пришлось отказаться. Врачи говорили что-то о проблемах, связанных с фокусировкой, учитель приводил в пример корейского лучника с сильнейшей миопией, который, тем не менее, обставил всех своим мировым рекордом, а Юри… Юри просто устал. Стрела со свистом слетела с тетивы и, чиркнув по верхнему краю мишени, упала в густую траву.  
Виктор так и не достал камеру; сидел на сложенных аккуратной кучкой соломенных тюках для тренировки техники стрельбы и наблюдал, как он каждый раз попадает куда угодно, только не в цель. И молчал, пока он с наполовину пустым колчаном в руках бездумно перебирал торчащие из бамбука жесткие перья. Хая. Отоя. Хая. Хая. Отоя. Правовращающая стрела. Левовращающая. Один черт летит в никуда. Наверное, примерно это чувствовал Виктор, когда не был способен находиться на льду ни на коньках, ни без коньков. Растерянность. Неверие. Страх. И бесконечную злость на самого себя, разучившегося делать то, что раньше давалось так просто.   
\- А тут экипировку напрокат не дают?  
Юри, вновь вставший на изготовку, удивленно опустил юми.   
\- Что? Я передумал. Хочу попробовать пострелять.   
«Я понимаю», - светилось в его глазах. Конечно. Кто, если не он?   
\- Держи.  
И Юри, сдернув защитную перчатку-мицугакэ, в ту же секунду протянул ему свой лук.   
Кожаный нагрудник закрыл часть правого бока и пару декоративных молний на фиолетовой Викторовой футболке, за которые при натяжении наверняка зацепилась бы тетива. Юри поправил фиксирующие завязки, чтоб мунэатэ прилегал плотнее: хорошо, что вообще взял, ему-то без надобности… Перчатка великовата, и юми бы чуть подлиннее – когда рост пограничный, округляют не в меньшую, а в большую сторону. Виктор перехватил рукоять, с бережным любопытством ощупал плотную тетиву в месте, где на нее клались стрелы; от клеевой прослойки почти ничего не осталось, но дополнительную нить все еще можно было разглядеть. Юри помнил каждую царапинку, каждую щербинку на золотистой дуге, и теперь со странным будоражащим удовольствием наблюдал, как их касаются чужие пальцы.   
\- Церемониал опустим, начнем со стойки. Левым боком к мишени, вот так, - тихо проговорил он, встав у Виктора за спиной и немного повернув его за плечи. – Носок левой ноги на тридцать градусов влево относительно центральной линии тела, носок правой ноги – симметрично вправо. Согни руки в локтях и поверни лук, чтобы верхний конец дуги почти касался пола. Ладонь не на рукояти, а чуть ближе к нижнему концу. Теперь стрелы. На позицию выходят с одной или с двумя. Первая на перчатку, наконечником вперед, - Юри просунул оперенный бамбуковый стержень ему под плечо. – Вторая удерживается пальцами и уходит вбок.   
\- Как она вообще может так держаться, - проворчал Виктор, уронив отоя на старые доски помоста. – Неудобно ведь.  
\- Ну, по льду поначалу тоже на тонких лезвиях скользить неудобно.  
«И травмоопасно», - услужливо добавило подсознание, напоминая, как он красиво вмазался головой в бортик на первой же тренировке, чудом не закончившейся сотрясением мозга.   
\- Подкол засчитан.   
Короткими касаниями, как набросок – карандашными штрихами, подправить позицию: тут отвести локоть назад, здесь под другим углом к земле наклонить юми, перехватить тетиву и уложить стрелу на левую руку…   
\- _Monomi_ , - он дотронулся до щек Виктора одними кончиками пальцев и мягко повернул его лицом к комато. – Расслабь плечи. Взгляд на цель.  
Тот послушно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от металлического наконечника и белого кружка внутри толстого черного кольца на мишени в двадцати восьми метрах от них.   
\- Предупреждаю заранее, с глазомером и меткостью у меня все очень плохо. Как и вообще со стрельбой, без разницы, из чего конкретно.   
\- У нас говорят, что кюдо – это тень разума. Если ты спокоен и собран и не склонен лгать самому себе, рано или поздно стрела отыщет мишень.  
И чего удивляться тому, что сегодня он ни разу не попал и пару десятков раз промазал? Спокоен, собран, честен с собой. Ни то, ни другое, ни третье.  
\- Чем чаще с подобным сталкиваюсь, тем больше убеждаюсь: без разницы, чем ты занимаешься, философия за тем или иным местным искусством все равно одна и та же. Важен баланс и гармония. Умение слушать и слышать. Равновесие. Ценность мгновения, потому что прошедшему уже не суждено повториться, - Виктор медленно оттянул тетиву за ухо, и Юри отпустил его локоть, который до этого плавно вел в нужном направлении.   
Момент полного натяжения. Точка равновесного перехода, когда дрожат напряженные руки, а длинные перья почти касаются губ. Еще немного, и…  
\- _Hanare_ , - шепнул он.  
Тетива, зазвенев, выбросила стрелу вперед. Чтобы мгновением позже та вонзилась в верхний правый сектор комато на границе двух внешних кругов.  
Учился Виктор быстро. По крайней мере, через пятнадцать выстрелов он сам смог показать более-менее приличную стойку, когда у новичков уходило не одно занятие. Меткость, впрочем, действительно страдала. Хотя кто бы говорил.  
\- Знаешь, в мой первый и последний раз в тире пулю даже не нашли, - поделился он, в очередной раз выронив стрелу. – А для левшей юми не предусмотрены?  
\- Да ладно. Раз попадаешь в мишень, то ты как минимум круче меня, - фыркнул Юри, и Виктор ответил тихим смешком. – И ты же вроде правша, зачем тебе лук, где стреляют с левой руки?  
\- Я амбидекстер, - он пожал плечами. – Что-то удобнее делать правой рукой, а что-то левой. Писать могу обеими.  
Точно. Сам же сто раз видел, как старательно грызший гранит японского языка Виктор, устав отрабатывать начертание кандзи в прописях, без проблем переключался с одной руки на другую. Эта мысль почему-то показалась очень важной, но продолжить ее Юри не успел: на входе в парк в полном составе появилась семья Нишигори.  
Юри издал полузадушенный хрип, и лишь тогда Такеши ослабил медвежью хватку.   
\- Рад тебя видеть. Как ты, в норме?  
\- В пределах. Вроде бы.  
\- А с тобой, как я понимаю, тот самый парень на коньках, чьими плакатами увешана вся спальня моих дочерей?   
Девочки уже по привычке попытались облепить Виктора и повиснуть на нем, как три коалы на эвкалипте; тот осторожно положил юми на тканевый чехол и ловко увернулся от жарких объятий. Юри его чувства разделял: маленькие монстры доведут до инфаркта и буддийского монаха, десятилетия назад обретшего просветление.  
\- Парень на коньках. Верно.  
Такеши запустил пятерню в лохматые волосы и взлохматил их еще сильнее, от чего шевелюра стала похожа на иглы ощетинившегося дикобраза.   
\- Ты ему передай, что если малявки вконец достанут, пусть шлет их к демонам. Они не обидятся.  
\- Малявки или демоны?  
\- Все сразу. Ладно, пойду с твоим протеже познакомлюсь, что ли…  
Юри бросил вслед что-то типа «удачи» и хотел было забрать обратно лук, но место Такеши заняла Юко; красные хакама складочка к складочке, как у мико в храме, красная подкладка перчатки, красная же обмотка рукояти юми – Ю-чан всегда обожала этот цвет. И когда они с Такеши расписались, тоже надела красное: то общее свадебное фото до сих пор хранилось в папке на переносном жестком диске. Юко с детства была как огонек, яркий, беспокойный, шаловливый, освещающий путь в густой темноте. К такому волшебному огоньку всегда хотелось тянуться.  
\- Я должна перед тобой извиниться, - без обиняков заявила она, стоило Такеши отойти. – Прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне не следовало так с тобой говорить.  
\- Я заслужил, так что…  
\- Дай закончить. Я… - Юко нервно вертела в руках телефон, и металлическая подвеска-звездочка то и дело стукалась о чехол. – Когда ты спросил, счастлива ли я, ты произнес это так, словно здесь никто по определению не может быть счастлив. Что бы за время твоего отсутствия ни изменилось. А потом, дома, я подумала: наверное, для тебя это так и есть. Мы относимся к жизни в Хасецу по-разному, и это не значит, что ты не прав. Ты не видишь то, что вижу я, но обратное тоже верно. Я вспомнила, как все три года в старшей школе ты будто задыхался. И в баллонах однажды закончился кислород.  
\- Ю-чан…  
\- Заткнись и не перебивай. Тебе было плохо. Плохо и больно, а я поняла это лишь после твоего отъезда, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить. И как друг… я подвела. Ты всегда находил такие правильные слова, чтобы меня успокоить. Именно к тебе я пришла, когда узнала о беременности. Первому сказала, тебе, а не Такеши, и именно ты помог мне взглянуть на детей как на чудо. Ты не осудил меня ни поступком, ни словом, ни взглядом. Пообещал поддержать любое мое решение – и поддержал. А мы были так заняты собой и своими проблемами, что перестали обращать внимание на чужие. И стали принимать тебя как должное. Я соврала, что не поверила Хироко-сан – на самом деле просто испугалась твоего приезда. Я так перед тобой виновата, Юри, - ее голос становился все тише и тише, пока не превратился в шепот. – И за это мне всю оставшуюся жизнь будет стыдно.  
В тот вечер шел холодный зимний ливень. Юко влезла к нему через окно, едва не свалившись с дерева – намокшая от воды кора стала ужасно скользкой. Тогда она сидела на подоконнике, свесив на старую крышу промокшие ноги и захлебываясь слезами, пока дождь через открытую створку хлестал прямо на кровать; тихо плакала и теперь, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, а Юри, силясь проглотить застрявший в горле комок, молча гладил ее по волосам, зная, что Юко не ждет от него иного ответа.  
\- Больше никогда, - всхлипнула Ю-чан, поспешно вытерев мокрые щеки. – Не хочу тебя терять.  
Он обнял ее крепче, упершись подбородком ей в макушку.  
\- Не потеряешь.   
\- Клянешься?   
Юко выставила согнутый мизинец. Точно как в детстве: можно обещать что угодно и кого угодно приплетать, но только клятва на мизинчиках была и остается нерушимой. И пусть их с Юко не связывает красная нить судьбы, есть узы не менее прочные.   
\- Клянусь.  
\- Смотри. Исчезнешь как после Детройта, придется тебе глотать тысячу иголок. Специально заточу.  
Она промокнула платком покрасневшие глаза и улыбнулась:  
\- Ты правильно уехал. Может, ты и не так счастлив, как мне бы того хотелось, но кислородный баллон тебе больше не нужен. Я рада.   
\- Пойдем постреляем?  
Такеши, стоя у мишеней, что-то втирал ничего не понимающему Виктору – кажется, про вращение стрел в воздухе.  
\- Я надеру тебе зад. И кстати, Юри, - Юко резко обернулась, и золотые подвески-серьги закачались подобно маятнику, - я даже Такеши не позволю взять мой лук.   
К чужому оружию действительно не притрагиваются. Но Виктору он без колебаний отдал бы юми снова.  
Юри присел на пятки, высвободив левую руку из надетой под хакама рубашки, и вязкий горячий воздух прилип к коже тонкой несмываемой пленкой. Провернувшийся в ладони лук завибрировал в нетерпении, зазвучал под рукой, как раскачиваемый ветром колокольчик; стрела легла на тетиву. Краем уха он уловил несколько тихих щелчков и, сощурившись, увидел Виктора за объективом камеры, сосредоточенно пролистывающего отснятые кадры. Юри вздохнул и повернулся обратно к мишеням. Мысли о Викторе отнимали последние крохи спокойствия и концентрации, и он то и дело отвлекался, провожая глазами светлую макушку. Такеши за спиной уже согнул юми – вот уж кто никогда не отличался терпением. Юко, полная его противоположность, неспешно перетекала из одной позиции в другую, как разлившийся широкий ручей, медленно прокладывающий себе дорогу. Широ перед комато напоминал хищника в засаде, готового прикончить добычу одним ударом. Виктор… Юри поймал его взгляд, и тот украдкой показал ему большой палец. Виктор всегда был стрелой, острым наконечником рассекающей воздух. А он сам – Юри завел за ухо правую руку и натянул тетиву до болезненного звона – он сам хотел бы быть луком, который ее выпустит. Потому что в существовании юми нет смысла, если не существует стрел, а стрела не полетит без лука. Никогда не достигнет цели. Но это не есть ограничение свободы. Наоборот: это ее обещание. Юри закрыл глаза и рывком разжал почти сведенные судорогой пальцы. Пора наконец признать правду. Которую понял давным-давно, но предпочел задвинуть подальше, будто надеясь, что она исчезнет как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- _Sugoi!_ Почти в самый центр попал, Юри!  
А правда в том, что Виктора он хочет присвоить себе. Хочет смотреть на его улыбку и рисовать ее без конца. Вдыхать запах ледяной пыли, летящей из-под его коньков, и делать все, чтобы он мог кататься. Говорить ни о чем и одновременно обо всем на свете, сидя на балконе с чашкой зеленого чая. Целовать, как на той вечеринке у Пичита, чтобы кружилась голова и подгибались ноги. Засыпать, зарывшись лицом ему в волосы, и просыпаться рядом каждое утро. Потому что где-то посреди бесконечной игры в догонялки с последней электричкой, дурацких шуточек, жарких споров, занятий на катке и ночных прогулок по туманному лабиринту токийских улиц Юри без памяти в него влюбился. И самое ужасное, что это ровным счетом ничего не меняло.  
Последний солнечный луч прогнал их из парка, на прощание сверкнув из-за холмов, и утонул где-то в западном море. Южные сумерки подкрались незаметно, обрушившись на голову бездонной синью, отразились акварелью в шепчущих волнах. Чего Юри до сих пор так мучительно не хватало в Токио, так это шума воды, накатывающей на берег. Поэтому, когда Такеши предложил доехать до Ю-топии, он отказался и взамен попросил высадить их у дороги, ведущей к пляжу мимо вереницы двухэтажных домиков за невысокими оградами, которые облюбовала буйно цветущая зелень. Виктор шел чуть позади, уткнувшись в фотоаппарат и время от времени пиная попадающие под ноги мелкие камешки, и на его фоне Юри с луком и колчаном наперевес наверняка выглядел по-дурацки. Надо было все-таки добраться до рёкана и оставить юми дома, а не тащиться с ним на пляж, но умные мысли, как известно, имеют свойство опаздывать.   
Не дойдя пару шагов до кромки влажного песка, Виктор жестом фокусника вытряхнул из рюкзака сверток, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся покрывалом с кровати, и с довольной физиономией плюхнулся сверху. Последовав его примеру, Юри снял обувь и закатал штанины; кончики пальцев лениво лизнуло притихшее море. В детстве на этом берегу он вместе с Мари строил песочные замки, а после с любопытством наблюдал, как волны смывают их прочь. Сейчас – вслепую выводил пальцем профиль Виктора, внаглую привалившегося к плечу, и странная тоска по родным местам, куда Юри был совершенно не готов вернуться, отпускала капля за каплей, оставляя после себя хрупкие мгновения счастья. Сколько они смогут сидеть вот так и молча смотреть на окаймленные пеной волны? Сколько времени вдвоем у них еще осталось?  
Пару раз звонил телефон, захлебнувшись мелодией вызова; где-то в облаках галдели птицы, никак не желавшие верить, что день давно склонился к ночи.   
\- Когда я их слышу, мне кажется, что в Питере чайки кричат по-другому, - Виктор, все еще обнимая камеру, положил голову ему на колени и повернулся лицом к воде, пахнущей йодом и солью. – А на самом деле я просто не помню, как именно они кричат. Они там остались. В другой жизни. С другим мной.  
Чувствовать, что карта жизни в руках будто вверх ногами, да и вообще куплена у ушлого продавца в сувенирной лавке на последнюю мелочь, иногда, наверное, нормально. И чаще, чем иногда, нормально тоже.   
\- Хочу выйти в дождь на Дворцовую набережную, - шептал он, пока Юри невесомо гладил его по плечу. – Когда на улице такая слякоть, что и в болотных сапогах ноги промочить можно. Когда ливень хлещет в лицо со всех сторон так, что никакой зонт не помогает, и море по цвету сливается с небом. И с Финского залива дует такой же серо-серебряный ветер. Соленый, холодный. Там всегда ветер. И сыро. И солнца почти нет.   
Столько слов, а смысл все равно один. «Я скучаю». Стрелка компаса указывает на север. Но путь лежит не туда.   
\- Мне страшно возвращаться. Даже развивать эту мысль страшно. Наверное, когда вернусь, город меня не узнает. Странно звучит?  
Сердце не пропустило удар – лишь забилось больнее и жестче. Не если. Когда.  
\- Нет.  
Виктор поймал его запястье, переплел дрожащие пальцы. Вскрывать прошлые раны мучительно тяжко – новые шрамы пойдут по старым рубцам. Легендарный Асикага Ёсимаса, увидев, как изуродовали китайские мастера свое разбитое творение, приказал найти иной путь, и мастера японские вернули ему чашу с золотыми швами. Перед тем, как склеивать осколки, их нужно скрепить. А скрепы красивыми и аккуратными быть не обязаны.   
\- Смотри.  
Светящийся экран фотоаппарата заставил зажмуриться. Когда глаза привыкли, на снимке Юри увидел себя: стрела, рвущаяся с тетивы, изогнувшийся лук, да и сам он как натянутая струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть от напряжения. Но примечательнее всего – взгляд, полный мечтательной печали.   
\- До этого выстрела глаза у тебя были совсем другие, - Виктор резво прокрутил колесико, увеличил фото, отснятое несколькими минутами ранее: со стороны все виделось иначе. – О чем ты подумал?   
Правда ничего не изменит, и нет смысла ее скрывать.  
\- Не о чем, а о ком. О тебе.  
\- Почему? Хотел засадить стрелой мне в лоб? – он нервно хихикнул, но тут же прижал пальцы ко рту. – Извини.   
\- Я не сделал бы тебе больно. Осознанно – никогда. К сожалению, у меня и случайно прекрасно выходит.  
С лица Виктора окончательно сошла улыбка, а уголки губ грустно опустились.   
\- Я хочу возразить. Но тогда мне придется врать.  
Если б за страдания, причиненные любимым людям, давали медали, как за фигурное катание, то Юри был бы многократным олимпийским чемпионом.   
\- Прости, Виктор, я…  
\- Ты совсем не понимаешь слова «да», верно? – неожиданно бросил он, резко вскочив на ноги. – Конечно, проще заранее смириться с отказом еще до того, как задашь вопрос, лишь бы избежать положительного ответа, страх перед которым хуже страха смерти!   
Синие глаза метали молнии.   
\- Да, ты делаешь мне больно. Ты, черт возьми, регулярно делаешь мне больно! Но ты даже представить не можешь, сколько хорошего принес в мою жизнь. Поверь, я знал, на что подписываюсь, Юри, и с чем придется иметь дело. И я ни о чем не жалею.   
\- Не уверен, что понима…  
\- Я не был пьян, - Виктор ссутулился и устало обхватил себя руками, словно промерз до костей. – Тогда, на вечеринке у Пичита. От меня несло водкой, потому что какой-то поддатый придурок вылил на меня коктейль. Сам я не выпил ни капли и прекрасно соображал, что делаю. И почему.  
Юри пытался что-то сказать, но не вырвалось ни слова: воздух одним ударом под дых выбило из легких, и звукам просто неоткуда было взяться. А потому он то открывал, то закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и с ужасом понимал, что теперь ничего уже не будет как раньше. Ками-сама, чем Виктор настолько провинился в этой жизни или предыдущей, что боги придумали ему такое наказание? Юри спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его любовь и любовь к нему еще ни одному человеку не принесли счастья. Нельзя поступать так с Виктором. Только не с ним.  
\- Не переживай, - Виктор по-своему истолковал молчание, повисшее между ними непробиваемой стеной. – Я не произнесу тех слов, которые ты так боишься услышать. И не делай такое удивленное лицо. Сам сказал, хоть и под градусом, но вполне ясно и четко: последнее, что тебе нужно – это чтобы тебя любили.   
А Юри-то гадал, почему он так шарахался после инцидента с идзакаей…  
\- Уж прости меня, - его шепот горьким пеплом оседал на языке, – что на тот момент было уже поздно.   
«Ты ведь знал, - укоризненно прозвучало в голове. – Ты все знал, но предпочел сбежать, как поступал всегда и со всеми». Юри глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Больше убегать некуда.   
\- Я не собираюсь скрывать своего истинного к тебе отношения, - твердо заявил Виктор, не отводя взгляд. – И не собираюсь делать вид, что мы всего лишь друзья, потому что это не так. Но ждать вечно я не собираюсь тоже. Хватит с меня притворства, я так больше не могу.  
С этими словами он прямо без чехла затолкал в рюкзак камеру и кое-как отряхнул от песка ставшее ненужным покрывало.   
\- У тебя есть время до конца поездки. Не думай о том, чего хочу я, это очевидно. Подумай, чего от меня хочешь ты. Не оглядываясь на какие-то предрассудки, на своих тараканов, которых ты в мозгах развел целый табун, на убеждения, что для кого по жизни будет лучше. Это серьезно и важно. Подумай как следует, прошу тебя.   
Он говорил спокойно и тихо, но подбородок его дрожал. Дрожали и сжатые в кулаки руки, выдавая, каких усилий стоит ему это спокойствие. Виктор, наверное, не раз и не два репетировал этот разговор, пока Юри предавался желанным иллюзиям, что все можно оставить как есть.  
\- Я подумаю, - хрипло произнес он наконец. – Я подумаю, Виктор. Обещаю.

***

_I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like the lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you?  
Hypnogaja - "Here comes the rain again"_

Вода из колонки, льющаяся в ведро, разлеталась ледяными искрящимися брызгами, похожими на мелкие колючие льдинки. Когда уровень дошел до верхней трети, Витя перестал нажимать на плохо поддающийся рычаг и, стиснув норовящую выскользнуть из ладони дужку, поволок свою ношу по тропинке, вытоптанной среди травы. Ветер с моря разогнал редкие утренние облака, невыносимо яркое солнце, казалось, прожигало кожу насквозь, и даже стоящие ровными рядами надгробия не источали привычной камню прохлады.   
Юри старательно вытирал сухую пыль, намертво въевшуюся в растрескавшийся гранит на месте кандзи, выбитых в нем когда-то очень давно. Витя бесшумно поставил ведерко сбоку от памятника. В Ю-топии он видел домашний алтарь, напротив которого всегда стояли свежие цветы и курились дымом палочки храмовых благовоний, а предки семьи Кацуки строго взирали с фотографий в черных рамках. Заставшая его в комнате Хироко-сан с улыбкой опустилась рядом на татами и с почтительным поклоном негромко представила его почившим родным. Так, словно они были с ними здесь и сейчас.   
\- Мертвые не уходят в небытие, пока о них помнят живые, - объяснил Юри, пока они развозили дневные заказы. – Пока их ками есть кого навещать. Пока есть кому к ним обратиться.  
Память. Одна из тех вещей, ради которых стоит продолжать жить.   
\- Я хотел до отъезда навестить могилы родных. Сходишь со мной?  
Разве он мог отказаться?  
На кладбищах всегда холодно. Вот то, что усвоил когда-то маленький Витя, впервые шагнувший на широкую дорогу от Новодевичьего монастыря, засыпанную яркими кленовыми листьями и хвоей, когда учительница литературы в пятом классе приводила их класс посмотреть на могилу Тютчева. И там, несмотря на погожий осенний день, было пугающе холодно и пусто. Имени учительницы, проработавшей у них в школе не больше года, он даже не помнил. А ощущение застывшего времени осталось. Здесь же, вместе с Юри обогнув один из павильонов буддийского храма и очутившись посреди столбиков-надгробий, ровными рядам поднимающимися на покрытый зеленью холм, он почувствовал разве что спокойствие и мягкую светлую грусть.   
Тканевые флаги-коинобори в отсутствие ветра нехотя шевелили чешуйчатыми хвостами, издалека создавая впечатление, что по воздуху неторопливо плывет косяк разноцветных рыб. Во дворе Ю-топии шест с четырьмя карпами появился только сегодня утром, за два дня до праздника детей, и Виктор наблюдал из окна, как Тошия-сан привязывает под флюгером тонкую веревку. Четыре карпа. За отца, за мать, за сына и дочь. Как в детстве: ложечку за маму, ложечку за папу… Дурацкая аналогия.   
\- Я еще воды принес, - сказал он, отодвинув ковш подальше.   
\- Да я бы и сам сходил, - улыбка Юри вышла виноватой. – Спасибо.  
На участке – три памятника, похожих на игрушечные пирамидки вроде тех, что собирают дети, нанизывая пластмассовые колечки на центральный штырь. Крайний слева такой старый, что за поросшим серовато-зеленым лишайником с трудом можно разобрать слова. Тот, что в середине, посветлее, но все равно покрыт трещинами, как сухая глина. А на последнем часть имен записана красным. Кацуки Тошия. Хироко. Мари. И Юри.   
\- Дедушка оплатил незадолго до бабушкиной смерти.  
«Кацуки Ичиро, Кацуки Ая», - прочитал про себя Витя, всматриваясь в выбитые темные кандзи до рези в глазах. Родителей Тошии-сана он помнил по снимку в центре семейного алтаря: строгого седовласого мужчину в очках точно такой же формы, какие носит Юри и его отец, и рядом с ним красивую женщину в элегантном черном кимоно. Так странно и в то же время жутко – рядом с именами мертвых на надгробии видеть имена живых. Верно, он изменился в лице, потому что сидящий перед могилами Юри вдруг схватил его за руку и порывисто сжал пальцы.   
\- Это всего лишь значит, что когда придет час, моих отца и мать похоронят именно здесь. Как и сестру. И меня самого однажды.   
\- Не многовато ли предопределенности?   
Виктор опустился на пятки, машинально подергал болтающийся на цепочке серебряный крестик и спрятал под рубашку; мелкий гравий колол колени, а статуя Дзидзо в красной вязаной шапочке, сложив каменные ладони в молитвенном жесте, улыбалась ему с закрытыми глазами. В храме Киёмидзу-дэра их сотни, если не тысячи… Пичит на экскурсии рассказывал, что Дзидзо в буддизме охраняет слабых и больных, и в первую очередь – нерожденных детей или детей, умерших слишком рано, чтобы успеть сотворить добрые дела, ведь реку трех дорог они пересечь не способны. Могут лишь собирать камни с ее дна, чтоб впоследствии помочь душам родителей перейти на ту сторону, когда их жизням суждено будет оборваться. На статуе помимо шапки красовался выцветший воротник – значит, кто-то из семьи потерял ребенка и благодарил божество за заботу о нем на берегу Сандзу. Удивительно, сколько всего можно узнать без слов, если знать, куда смотреть. Удивительно. И порой жестоко.  
После разговора на пляже Витю окончательно и бесповоротно накрыл ступор. «Я подумаю», - ответил ему Юри, и сознание вмиг опустело, словно по нему хорошенько прошлись пылесосом, втянувшим в себя все его содержимое. «Ну а дальше-то что?» - уныло парила в воцарившемся вакууме одинокая мысль, но и ее пришлось отогнать. Дальше как на соревнованиях: сделал что мог – жди оценок, а хватит ли для победы, покажет финальный счет. Поэтому весь следующий день они с Юри провели порознь: Виктор убежал к Минако-сэнсэй, накануне обещавшей подобрать для него упражнения, Юри же остался помогать в рёкане –работы там был непочатый край. В итоге они столкнулись вечером на обзорной площадке Хасецу-дзё, где Витя планировал добить зарядку фотоаппарата, а Юри рисовал, прячась в блаженной тени цветущих глициний. На быстрых карандашных набросках без труда узнавалась Мари, бегущая из кухни в ресторан с подносами наперевес, Хироко-сан, расставляющая на столе сувениры на продажу, Тошия-сан, читающий газету на ресепшен, Юко, целящаяся из юми, Такеши с обнимающими его дочерьми, Масао-сэнсэй перед гончарным кругом, Минако-сэнсэй, отражающаяся в зеркале балетного класса. И они вдвоем, сидящие на подоконнике спальни, пока вечерний прилив смывает в море ускользнувшее вчера.   
\- Это в подарок? – поинтересовался Виктор, один за другим перелистывая летящие, невесомые рисунки.   
Юри кивнул и сдул с последнего скетча грифельную крошку. Блин, покупал же ему специально метелку перьевую, какими мангаки пользуются, так нет, вечно все как попало делает! Ворчать Витя, впрочем, не стал.   
\- Очень красиво.  
Юри умел рисовать так, чтобы любой взглянувший на его работы мог увидеть что-то новое в, казалось бы, знакомых лицах и привычных вещах. Перед подаренным семейным портретом Виктор невольно останавливался каждый раз, просто проходя мимо, а однажды застав маму, внимательно рассматривающую свой карандашный двойник, услышал, как она шепотом спросила в пустоту:  
\- Неужели я и впрямь такая?  
Красота – в глазах смотрящего. А Юри даже со своим сложным отношением к жизни изо всех сил пытался смотреть на мир как на чудо.   
Оставив у памятников по букету нежно-сиреневых японских ирисов, на фоне темного гранита выглядевших трогательно хрупкими, они спустились к храму у подножия холма. Родственники Хироко-сан тоже когда-то были его прихожанами; перед гранитной плитой с фамилией Хосикава Юри молча простоял добрую четверть часа, пока Витя, решивший не мешать, фотографировал мелкие острова у бухты, между которыми сновали юркие рыбацкие лодки. Пару лет назад и не подумал бы, что по ту, непривычную сторону объектива может быть настолько здорово – а ведь на курс фотографии в KAIS записался лишь для того, чтоб меньше напрягаться. И после выпуска по чему он точно будет скучать, так это по вонище химикатов в лаборатории проявки и маньячному лицу Норы в инфракрасном свете, делающем ее похожей на Джека-потрошителя. И снимки для проекта у нее соответствующей тематики, на ночь лучше не смотреть… Точно, проект!   
Перебросив последние фото с карты памяти, Витя открыл злополучную папку, хранящую несколько последних версий презентации, которую кровь из носу надо было сдать в конце мая. МакКрири, судя по тому, что накануне Золотой недели в фотолабораторию стало можно заходить без противогаза, уже закончила, Хикари и Содзиро ваяли вдвоем загадочное нечто, о чем пока не были готовы поведать миру, а он все топтался на месте, стараясь найти идею, способную объединить все то, что он успел наснимать за проведенные на токийских улицах вечера и ночи. Не путеводной звездой ж обзывать, тем более, раз по-английски что путеводная звезда, что Полярная – один хрен…   
Витя раздраженно захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Юри его избегал. Невольно, осознанно ли, не суть важно, но за исключением похода на кладбище он теперь все делал в одиночку. Заказы-то на пару развозить их в приказном тоне Мари припахала. «Я подумаю», - это не нет. Но и не да. Особенно если вспомнить, что Юри думать вредно, и чем дольше он это делает, тем хуже в итоге всем, включая его самого. Витя со стоном уткнулся лицом в колени. Может, стоило подождать до возвращения в Токио. Может, стоило сдержаться. Может, стоило молчать. Может, и правда стоило, но после того, как Юри учил его стрелять, как прикасался, невесомо и легко, как целился в мишень, при этом смотря только на него, молчать и сдерживаться не хватило сил. Это воспоминание, как прочие до него, останется здесь, в летней ночи на продуваемом пляже, и у него есть шанс оказаться ярче тех, что мучали Юри долгие годы – клин клином вышибают, разве не так? Виктор грустно усмехнулся, гипнотизируя покачивающуюся от ветра сакуру за окном. Едва ли найдется такой клин, который смог бы выбить Юри из его головы. Вмазался – слишком мягкое слово.   
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге показался Юри, на ходу вытирающий мокрые волосы. Витя тут же выключил кондиционер, пару раз возмущенно чихнувший перед тем, как вырубиться окончательно, и забился в угол между кроватью, стеной и книжным стеллажом. Господи, это теперь всегда так будет? Или… или не будет ничего? Ни походов на каток, ни двух кофе из «Риголетто», ни Скай Три за балконной дверью, вообще ничего никогда не будет? Юри бросил полотенце на стул и сел напротив, с ногами забравшись на кровать. Протянул руку и тут же, в паре сантиметров, отдернул.   
\- Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори.   
«Только не молчи. Не заставляй выуживать клещами каждое ранящее слово. Пожалуйста», - мысленно взмолился Виктор. Пара сантиметров расстояния между ними, а выглядит так, словно бесконечная стена из продолжения сказки про Изумрудный город. К черту. Он подался вперед, неловко ткнувшись носом Юри в щеку, огладил затылок – жесткие короткие волосы защекотали кожу – и выдохнул ему в ухо:  
\- Хотя что бы ты ни сказал, мне плевать.  
\- Ви…  
«Заткнись. Заткнись, ради всего святого». Витя целовал его медленно, осторожно, будто впервые, умирая от щемящей до боли нежности. Пока колеблются чаши весов, он будет раскачивать их снова и снова. До тех пор, пока те не достигнут необходимого ему равновесия, до тех пор, пока Юри…  
\- Не надо. Виктор, стой.  
Губы накрыли дрожащие пальцы. Витя прижал его ладонь крепче, целуя, но отпустил, как только Юри попытался выдернуть руку. Вот, значит, как? Он вскочил на ноги и зло отвернулся, пряча вспыхнувший румянец.   
\- Прости меня, Виктор. Это я во всем виноват.   
\- Да прекрати ты передо мной извиняться! – даром что не взвизгнул Витя, сжав кулаки. – Я тебе не нравлюсь? Но если б я тебя не привлекал, ты оттолкнул бы сразу! Хочешь подождать до моего выпускного? Давай подождем, если это принципиально! Правда, извини, до вашего совершеннолетия я ждать не стану, но…  
\- Как ты не понимаешь?! – заорал вдруг Юри, и Витя невольно шарахнулся в сторону. – Ты закончишь школу и уедешь! Или останешься на лето и уедешь! Что бы мы ни чувствовали, на сколько бы ты тут ни задержался, рано или поздно ты уедешь, а я останусь здесь! _Saru mono wa hibi ni utoshi_ , Виктор, не зря говорят.  
С глаз долой – из сердца вон. Правда, что ли?  
\- То есть, ты решил выкинуть меня из жизни заранее, я правильно тебя понял? Или обставить все так, чтобы я сам ушел? Для профилактики? Ты, _блядь_ , серьезно?!   
Юри отшатнулся назад; нервно поправил очки.  
\- Нет, все… не так все. Если остановиться сейчас, то не так больно будет прощаться. Ты не поймешь пока…  
\- Нда? Это почему же? Возрастом не вышел?!  
\- В какой-то мере так и есть. Просто я знаю, о чем говорю. Я знаю, каково это, когда отношения разваливаются на расстоянии, я знаю, как именно это происходит, с какой стадии начинается и в какую переходит, знаю, когда это случится. И все это время тебе больно, Виктор. Мне было больно каждый раз, и я даже представить себе не могу, как это будет, когда из моей жизни исчезнешь ты.   
\- Я не собираюсь исчезать, как ты не поймешь башкой своей дурной японской?! – Витя не выдержал и схватил его за воротник джимбея обеими руками, гневно шипя прямо в искаженное гримасой любимое лицо. – Я не брошу свою жизнь и никогда не попрошу тебя бросить твою, но это не значит, что мы не сможем… не значит…  
Стена за спиной Юри вдруг закачалась перед глазами, а мир вокруг пошел зыбкими волнами. Юри не слушает. Не слышит. Не понимает и не хочет понять, потому что давно все решил за них обоих.   
\- Мои первые отношения закончились именно так. Вторые толком…  
\- Вы с Широ расстались из-за того, что _долбоебы_! – в сердцах выпалил Витя и резко разжал руки, от чего Юри мешком плюхнулся на удачно подвернувшуюся кровать.  
Тот даже не спрашивал, кто его сдал – и так наверняка понял, что Мари, некому больше.  
\- Расстались, потому что выбрали разные университеты и случайно узнали об этом – а ничего, что люди, которые хотят продолжать свои отношения в будущем, должны об этом самом будущем вместе подумать? Головой подумать, а не жопой? И если твой парень говорит, что уедет от тебя за несколько тысяч километров, за неделю до выпуска из школы, а ты мнешься и не знаешь, что ответить, потому что уезжаешь на ту же самую тыщу километров, то это нихера не нормальные отношения, Юри! Я тупой наверное, но даже я понимаю, что так нельзя! А тут вы не успели ни обсудить, ни подготовиться, просто разъехались, ясное дело, что ничего из этого не вышло, откуда, _бля_ , оно получится? _Опизденеть можно!_ И это ты мне говоришь, что уеду и все брошу именно я? Три ха-ха!   
Витю несло по кочкам, но ярость и горькая злость скручивали внутренности жгутом, и остановить поток едкой желчи он уже не мог.   
\- Ты же столько раз говорил мне не сдаваться, поддерживал, когда я морду об лед всмятку разбивал, а сам спрятался в своей раковине и сидишь там, боясь, как бы чего не вышло, если ты вылезешь из той задницы, которую считаешь зоной комфорта! И нет, блядь, я не путаю благодарность с любовью, или ты думаешь, что я с тобой пытаюсь натурой расплатиться? Или благотворительностью занимаюсь? _Охуеть!_  
Он слышал, как внизу на кухне Хироко-сан раздает указания, а Мари что-то ворчит по поводу закончившихся чистых подносов. Успокоиться. Надо успокоиться. Только вот как?!  
\- Ответь мне на один вопрос, - Витя выдавливал слова с трудом, вцепившись в спинку стула – да так, что ногти процарапали деревяшку. – Зачем ты меня сюда привез? Зачем рассказал то, что рассказал? Пичит ведь обо всем этом понятия не имеет, разве я не прав?   
\- Это не один вопрос, а целых три, - возразил Юри, но вовремя спохватился: – Прости. Не суть важно.   
\- Ну?  
\- Я решил, что так будет правильно.  
\- Ты надо мной издеваешься?!  
Вдох. Выдох. Еще один вдох. И снова выдох. Как дыхательная гимнастика, от которой все равно нет никакого толку. Потому что горло сжало спазмом, а из глаз вот-вот хлынут невыплаканные слезы. Да пошло все нахрен! Он подхватил рюкзак и, зачем-то, валявшийся у кровати ноутбук.   
\- Виктор, ты куда?  
\- Куда подальше!   
Юри проворно встал у двери, всем своим видом показывая, что дальше порога он его не пропустит. Ха!  
\- Уйди с дороги. Не то я просто-напросто выкину тебя в окно.   
Или в окно выпрыгнет он сам, и последствия его волновать уже не будут. 

***

_Well they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
And they don't see the angels  
Living in your heart  
So let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not  
You are not your skin  
Sixx: A.M. - "Skin"_

Когда машина Нишигори свернула по шоссе направо у университета Кюсю, Юри с удивлением проводил взглядом светофор и уставился на ставшую однополосной дорогу. Минако-сэнсэй отбивала пальцами по рулю ритм какой-то до боли знакомой мелодии, занявшая переднее сиденье Мари, как обычно, курила, выдыхая дым в открытое окно, а сидящий за ней Виктор делал вид, что спит в наушниках, но Юри видел, что время от времени он все же смотрит на проносящиеся за стеклом дома, издалека похожие на спичечные коробки, вкривь и вкось поставленные друг на друга. «Ты же говорила, что каток в Фукуоке», - от нечего делать написал он Ю-чан и вскоре получил закономерный ответ, что она имела в виду префектуру, а не город, да и вообще, если до Иидзуки от Фукуоки ехать меньше часа, то она вполне считается за пригород. Объяснение выглядело здорово притянутым за уши, и Юри пообещал себе выспросить у Юко подробности по приезде, но у него были проблемы и поважнее. Виктор.  
В среду он вернулся посреди ночи, растрепанный и лишь немногим менее злющий, чем когда убегал. Юри, прождавший его все это время, не успел и слова сказать, прежде чем тот швырнул рюкзак в угол и плюхнулся на жалобно затрещавшую от такого обращения кровать, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной. Надо ли уточнять, что на следующее утро Виктора и след простыл, а проведенный в Ю-топии остаток дня он с ним не разговаривал?   
Уборка в онсэне как нельзя лучше помогала навести в мыслях некое подобие порядка. В итоге самым важным заключением, к которому пришел Юри после полутора часов наедине с ведром и тряпкой, стало то, что с тех пор, как в его жизнь верхом на неуправляемом танке въехал Виктор Никифоров, в ней не осталось ровным счетом ничего нормального. И ненормального тоже. Просто все перевернулось вверх дном и осыпалось калейдоскопом разноцветных картинок, напоминающих плохо подогнанную мозаику, правильно собрать которую без Виктора будет почти невозможно. Как Виктора вообще угораздило в него влюбиться, в голове у Юри не укладывалось совершенно. Он достоин лучшего. Гораздо лучшего. А ему… ему и любоваться на расстоянии бы хватило. Юри со злостью швырнул тряпку в ведро с грязной водой; та с глухим плюхом погрузилась на дно. Да кому он вообще врет?  
Как бы то ни было, утром перед поездкой на каток Виктор сменил гнев на милость и перестал прожигать его таким взглядом, от которого волосы на голове начинают превентивно дымиться.   
\- Вы что, поругались? – как бы между прочим поинтересовалась сестра, когда на заднем сиденье машины Минако-сэнсэй они расползлись по разным углам.  
По их ответному синхронному «нет» было предельно ясно, что да.   
Каток в Иидзуке, гордо называющийся ледовым дворцом, тянул разве что на дворцовую пристройку. Тройняшки первыми выпрыгнули из машины и, не дожидаясь родителей, пулеметной очередью с коньками наперевес понеслись к прозрачным дверям.   
\- А что случилось с катком рядом с домом Тоёмуры-сана?   
\- Цены за тренировки подняли в апреле. В два раза ровно. А дочерей у меня трое, сам понимаешь.   
Юко убрала телефон в сумку, поправила на плече плетеный ремешок.   
\- Если мы с Такеши с новым магазином не прогорим, через полгода-год вернемся к старому тренеру. Девочки в школу как раз пойдут. Они кататься хотят, как Бикутору-сан. И способности у них есть, что к катанию, что к балету. Минако-сэнсэй их регулярно муштрует, а им только в радость.   
\- Обо всем этом ты напрямую с Виктором поговори, Ю-чан. Он лучше объяснит, что к чему и на что можно рассчитывать.   
Сам Виктор с любопытством осматривался по сторонам, нетерпеливо пританцовывая на месте. Все-таки непривычно после драконовских тренировок на целую неделю выпадать из расписания. Юри даже пожалел, что свои коньки оставил в Токио. В прокатных особо не попрыгаешь, того и гляди, развалятся на ходу.  
Местный тренер по имени Сато-сэнсэй, девушка на вид чуть помладше Юко, Виктора не узнала. Либо мастерски делала вид, что не узнала, но как бы то ни было, ее внимание было приковано к тройняшкам, уже оккупировавшим лед. Виктор, закончив разминку, вместе с Минако-сэнсэй наблюдал из-за ограждения, как Аксель делает дорожки, Луп прыгает, а Лутц пытается докрутить нужное количество оборотов при вращении. Иногда он хмурился, постукивая пальцами о бортик, иногда одобрительно кивал сам себе, но в целом с его лица не сходило выражение крайней задумчивости, с которым он обычно изучал записи собственных прокатов. Вдруг Виктор сдернул с коньков пластиковые скобки и, отработанным движением сунув их в руки Юри, выскочил на лед и через пару секунд затормозил около Аксель, на ровном месте упавшей с простейшей последовательности шагов. Помог ей встать, а сам, опустившись на колени, осторожно осмотрел ботинки.   
\- Айко-чан пока еще много падает…  
\- У нее крепления на соплях держатся, - его голос звучал холодно и серьезно. – Шнуровка сделана кое-как, ноги болтаются как карандаши в стакане. Еще б она не падала. Со всем уважением, Сато-сэнсэй, но за своими учениками надо следить. И это ваша обязанность сказать родителям, что их ребенку давным-давно нужны новые коньки!  
С каждым словом Сато-сэнсэй краснела все сильнее, пока под конец не сравнялась цветом со свежим помидором. Виктор тем временем по очереди помог всем троим как следует зашнуровать коньки, ругаясь на чем свет стоит на их бывших учителей, на учителя нынешнего и на себя самого, что не догадался проверить все сразу.   
\- Из Бикутору-сана однажды выйдет прекрасный тренер, - Ю-чан, до этого встревоженно следившая за дочерьми, вздохнула с облегчением.   
Тренер. Или хореограф. Или и то, и другое.  
\- Да. Да, очень может быть.  
За сорок минут Виктор загонял их так, что обычно гиперактивные монстры с трудом смогли доковылять до ближайшей скамейки.   
\- Талантливые. Все трое. Но с ними работать и работать, - сказал он, нацепив обратно блокираторы. – Айко лучше попробовать танцы на льду, возможно, парное. Одиночное не потянет. Рёко тоже скорее парница, подобрать подходящего партнера, прекрасная будет спортивная пара. А вот Рэйко подойдет соло. Если сможет выдержать конкуренцию, конечно, потому что в женском одиночном творится кровавая баня. Разумеется, это только мое мнение. Юко-сан, Нишигори-сан, на вашем месте я бы искал им нормальных преподавателей. Причем уже сейчас.   
Парное, танцы и одиночное… имеет смысл. Иначе придется соперничать друг с другом, и один ками-сама знает, чем это закончится. И закончится ли вообще.  
\- Но Бикутору-сан… они же еще маленькие.  
\- Они не маленькие! – отрезал он, сверкнув глазами, чей цвет вновь изменился на знакомый серо-стальной, и Юри невольно попятился. – Им не еще шесть, им уже шесть! В таком возрасте в фигурном катании начинают задумываться о профессиональной спортивной карьере, в девять девочки-одиночницы вон тройные прыжки разучивают и каскадами их прыгают!  
Тройняшки облепили Юко, поглядывая на Виктора с испугом и интересом одновременно. Тот прислонился спиной к бортику, запрокинув назад голову, уставился то ли в потолок, то ли в выкрашенную в зеленый стену. Сато-сэнсэй, смущенно извинившись, скрылась в одном из служебных помещений, оставив их наедине друг с другом.   
\- Юри, побудешь переводчиком? – попросил внезапно Виктор, окинув его пронзительным взглядом синих глаз. – Не уверен, что по-японски смогу правильно им все объяснить.   
\- Без проблем.  
\- Первое, что вам следует знать о профессиональном спорте: забудьте про свободное время. Максимум, на что можно рассчитывать – на один выходной в неделю. Все остальное будут съедать тренировки и, если вы успешны, спонсорские мероприятия и общение с прессой, - Виктор постучал блокиратором по полу. – Я ходил в обычную школу, пусть и регулярно пропускал два-три последних урока, да и у моего тренера довольно много учеников, а каток не резиновый. Потому он разделил нас на группы и со старшими занимался после обеда. Расписание меняется в зависимости от фазы сезона и близости соревнований, но обычно около трех часов в день отводится непосредственно на лед. Еще примерно три часа – на разминку и общефизическую подготовку. Два часа – на хореографию. Иногда, конечно, происходит перетасовка в зависимости от загруженности зала и тренера, но в целом как-то так. А после всего этого, когда единственное, что тебе хочется, это лечь на пол тряпочкой, ты, если повезет, тащишься домой и садишься за школьные задания, которые никто не отменял. А если не повезет, то на встречу со спонсорами или на съемки рекламного ролика. Или на какую-нибудь дурацкую передачу на телевидении или радио, где тебе будут задавать тонны дебильных вопросов, на которые ты отвечал уже миллион раз. Точно так же съедается и единственный выходной. И при всем при этом нужно следить за режимом дня, потому что если спишь меньше восьми часов, будешь не прыгать, а лед спиной вытирать да в тренажерке подметать пол волосами. Нужно следить за тем, что ты ешь, потому что не дай бог на контрольном взвешивании прибавишь две-три сотни грамм веса – все расчеты полетят. Нужно следить за всем, что ты говоришь на публику, потому что каждый товарищ с камерой и блокнотом твои слова истолкует по-своему, а после этого в интернет хоть не заходи.   
Вначале Юри переводил машинально, почти не задумываясь о смысле услышанных слов – а когда задумался, ему вдруг стало страшно. Виктор не говорил ему об этом. Это ведь было очевидно, так обманчиво очевидно… но он никогда не говорил об этом. Не жаловался, что ему тяжело, даже на полной скорости влетая в бортик или падая на лед, падая и падая, пока живого места не останется. Не ныл. Никогда.   
\- У вас будет болеть спина и ноги. Иногда вы будете уставать так, что не захочется открывать глаза по утрам. Тренер будет гонять вас до седьмого пота, а если не будет, то это паршивый тренер. Ни одна медаль не свалится вам на голову от боженьки в подарок, и ради каждого маленького шажка вперед нужно будет пахать. У вас могут быть травмы, но даже без них карьера все равно не выйдет долгой. Сохранять высокий уровень катания годами и десятилетиями могут лишь единицы, и нет никакой гарантии, что вы окажетесь в их числе. Вы можете отдать этому спорту всю жизнь, но так ничего и не достичь. Поэтому, - во взгляде Виктора сверкнули колючие льдинки, - вы должны этого хотеть. Больше всего на свете. Вы должны не мыслить своей жизни без коньков. Бредить катанием. Только если вы не сможете по-другому, только если смерть будет для вас лучше невозможности катания, только тогда есть смысл бороться за что-то большее, чем первенство префектуры или покатушки два раза в неделю с хреновым тренером у черта на рогах.   
Правильно он сказал тогда Виктору, плачущему на лестничной клетке под дверью его квартиры. Ничего он не понимал. Старался, но не понимал, пока не услышал жестоких слов, которые сейчас, как мог, пытался донести до дочек Юко, смотрящих на них обоих непривычно серьезными глазами.   
\- Когда вскоре после травмы стало ясно, что относительно моего возвращения в спорт невозможно сделать даже примерного прогноза, спонсорским контрактам пришел конец. Никто не станет вкладывать деньги в кого-то, кто не будет выигрывать, не в Южной Америке живем, где один фигурист на континент – уже круто, и его стоит поддержать просто потому, что он вообще существует. Если выступаешь достойно, федерация может оплатить тебе тренера и часы на льду, если на соревнованиях регулярно выходишь с катка весь в ледяной крошке – барахтайся сам. Возможно, все это звучит жестоко. Но если вы думаете о возможности такой жизни для своих дочерей, Юко-сан, - та машинально притянула девочек поближе к себе, - то эта правда вам необходима.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, Виктор скользнул на лед.  
Он начал, как обычно, с разминочного круга кроссроллов. Красиво, естественно и легко. Такеши посадил Рёко себе на шею, а Айко и Рэйко повисли на бортике, не сводя с Виктора глаз. От Виктора на льду невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Так смотрят не на человека, а на истинное волшебство. Так смотрят на бога. Виктор и был сейчас богом. Даже неверно приземлив риттбергер и пропахав боком полкатка, чтобы с размаху врезаться спиной в ограждение.   
\- Я в порядке, - сквозь зубы процедил он, когда Юри уже готов был перескочить через разделяющий их барьер.  
Поморщился, смахнул с боков и спины тающую морозную пыль, встряхнулся, как уличный пес под дождем, и, разогнавшись, зашел на очередной каскад. От злости Виктор прыгнул семь тройных прыжков подряд, ввинчиваясь в лед с такой силой, что морозная крошка летела во все стороны из-под заточенных лезвий. Услышав над ухом восхищенный вздох Мари, Юри с улыбкой прикрыл глаза. Все правильно. Не обязательно досконально разбираться в музыке, чтобы по одному звучанию инструмента понять, что играет мастер. Не обязательно отличать лутц от тулупа, а волчок от либелы, чтобы увидеть, что исполняющий их человек – гений.   
Виктор подкатился к бортику. Юри привычно сунул ему в руки бутылку теплой воды, - специально заранее купил в автомате, - и он, быстро открутив крышку, тут же вылакал половину и промокнул полотенцем вспотевший лоб. После чего перегнулся через ограждение и вытащил из рюкзака тонкую полупрозрачную коробку.  
\- Музыкальный центр работает? – поинтересовался он у Юко, и та нерешительно кивнула, добавив, мол, неделю назад включался.  
«Поставишь?» - попросил одним взглядом, и Юри без единого звука забрал диск.  
Еще до того, как Виктор замер в центре ледового поля, до того, как заиграла музыка, и мир пришел в движение, Юри знал. Догадывался, что Виктор не станет показывать ни одну из предыдущих программ. Даже _Il Mostro_ , которая по настроению, верно, подошла бы лучше всего.  
С первыми звуками, поднявшимися к потолку, на его лице появилась по-лисьи хитрая ухмылка, а в глазах зажглись манящие огоньки. «Флер», - тут же узнал Юри зловещего клоуна-проводника, затягивающего зрителей в происходящее на сцене, как дергает за паутинки плетущий сети паук. Виктор крадучись пробежал к противоположному краю, приложил палец к губам, призывая к молчанию, закружился на месте так быстро, что казалось, он сейчас оторвется от зеркала льда и взлетит. Тройной аксель с поднятыми вверх руками, обманчиво легкий выезд, прыжок во вращение; присмотревшись, Юри вдруг понял, что Флера больше нет. Движения стали мягкими, нежными, почти женскими, а во взгляде осталась та же опасная хитринка, но в то же время совершенно другая. Виктор подмигнул украдкой, будто спрятавшись за веер, мягко взмахнул рукой – поклонись в ответ.   
Это были старые наработки, те самые, которые задумал несколько лет назад мальчишка-юниор, пока не отобравшийся и на первое взрослое соревнование, программа мечты, которую он жаждал показать в первую очередь тем, кто ее оценит. Алегрия. Свет, добро и радость, счастье чувствовать жизнь в каждом шаге и каждом сделанном вдохе; Виктор изогнулся в бауэре, изящно откинувшись назад, и будто бы отбросил закрывающую глаза черную вуаль. Улыбнулся открыто и честно, как ребенок – и был в этот момент ребенком, впервые увидевшим чудо. Побежал, понесся, набирая и набирая скорость, качнулся с внешнего ребра на внутреннее, развернувшись спиной вперед, присел и что есть силы оттолкнулся зубцом правой ноги, свечкой взмыв в воздух. «Раз… два… три…», - мысленно считал обороты Юри, пока внезапно не понял, что закончил счет раньше, чем нужно.  
\- Квад, - неверяще ахнул он, прижав ко рту ладонь, когда Виктор чиркнул по льду левым коньком и неловко взмахнул руками, с трудом удержав равновесие.  
Четверной флип. Любимый Викторов прыжок, отработанный до автоматизма, повторить который после травмы они даже не пытались. Тулуп, сальхов… от простого к сложному, да? Для Виктора Никифорова – не слишком ли стандартный подход? Юри нервно рассмеялся, глядя, как тот начал финальное комбинированное вращение, и видя перед глазами певицу в белом, нежным голосом поющую для зрителей под гром аплодисментов. Виктор плавно перешел из заклона в бильман, крепко вцепившись пальцами в сияющее наточенное лезвие конька, из бильмана – в винт, вращаясь все быстрее и быстрее… и под конец доверчиво потянулся рукой к небу, словно дожидаясь, что кто-то сверху поможет ему подняться на облака. Прикрыл на миг глаза. На лице белой балерины, напоминая об обратной стороне радости – грусти, – мелькнула призрачная ухмылка Флера, и разлившаяся в воздухе мимолетная горечь вновь указала на то, как неповторимо и ценно мгновение счастья.  
Виктор, тяжело дыша, стоял посреди оглушающей тишины. До тех пор, пока Юри, уронив на пол чертову пластиковую бутылку, не перемахнул через ограждения и, заскользив по льду подошвами кроссовок, не врезался ему в грудь, до боли сжав ткань его черной футболки.   
\- Четверной флип, - только и смог выдавить, стиснув пальцы у него на плечах. – Докрученный четверной! И Алегрия!  
\- Четверной, - эхом неверяще отозвался Виктор.  
А потом вдруг молча повис у него на шее, крепко обхватив его руками и ногами, зашептал на ухо какую-то счастливую ерунду. Уже потом их обступили Минако-сэнсэй и Мари, Такеши и Юко, а девочки наперебой галдели так быстро и громко, что из их речи Юри не смог разобрать ни слова. И это было абсолютно не важно.  
Эйфория от великолепного проката Виктора, несмотря на мелкие недочеты, охватила всех и продлилась до вечера следующего дня, плавно перейдя в сожаление о близящемся отъезде. Радость, как известно, водится с печалью, и даже Юри, перед прощальным семейным ужином собирая вещи, чувствовал неуютную неуверенность. Виктор, днем сбежавший из Ю-топии, по возвращении показал ему альбом, полный распечатанных фотографий – где только разыскал работающий фотосалон? К его спортивной сумке добавился объемистый пакет с дисками от Минако-сэнсэй, на которые та записала комплексы балетных упражнений, слепленной и раскрашенной Виктором вазой и двумя чашками: вместе с подарком Масао-сэнсэя легла кривоватая пиала, на которой был нарисован странного вида коричневый пес на коньках, призванный изображать Маккачина. После ужина Юри оставил родителям и Мари скетчбук вместе с фотоальбомом и ускользнул на чердак – положить на место юми и колчан со стрелами.   
\- Я за тобой вернусь, - пообещал он луку, закрывая коробку с тканевым чехлом.   
Тетива-струна низко загудела, соглашаясь.   
Он просидел бы в кладовке до скончания века, если бы скрип ступенек и легкие приближающиеся шаги не выдали чужое присутствие. На пороге Виктор мялся недолго.  
\- Я пришел за ответом.  
Невовремя. Только не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Не то решение, для которого Юри хватило бы смелости. Он не готов и готов никогда не был. Черт побери! Виктор ждал, от волнения ковыряя пальцем дверной косяк, и в этот момент Юри больше всего захотелось, чтобы Виктор – восхитительный, великолепный Виктор – нашел себе кого-то более подходящего и перестал тратить на него свою жизнь.  
\- Юри. Ты обещал.  
\- Ками-сама, ну почему именно я? Тебе что, переспать не с кем больше?! – в сердцах выпалил Юри первое, что ударило в голову..  
И тут же пожалел о своих словах, но было поздно. Смертельно побледневший Виктор отшатнулся, словно его ударили.   
\- Ясно, - судорожно выдохнул он, смотря куда угодно, только не на него.   
_Kuso. Kuso!_ Нужно было попросить прощения, поклясться всеми богами, что он не имел в виду того, что сказал, удержать… Но Виктор ему такой возможности не предоставил. Он медленно, как зомби, вышел на лестницу и направился вниз. Юри не посмел его остановить.   
Прошло около получаса, прежде чем охватившее его оцепенение начало отступать, и на смену пришел панический ужас. _Omedetou_ , Кацуки Юри, живая иллюстрация к утверждению, что исправить ничего уже нельзя, а вот окончательно испортить еще можно. Телефон Виктора не отвечал. Юри звонил раз, второй, третий, и на третьем звонке длинные гудки оборвались короткими. «Где ты?» - отправил в Line, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Однако Виктор его удивил. В диалоге загрузилась фотография: черный волнорез, стрелой вонзившийся в морскую гладь, и сияющий на холме замок. Пляж. Что ж, можно было догадаться.  
Не успевший остыть песок горячим пеплом засыпался в сандалии, и Юри, сняв их к чертям, пошел босиком, стараясь не морщиться, когда под ноги попадали мелкие ракушки, волнами перемолотые в колкую крошку, напоминающую битое стекло. Хрупкая темная фигура на покрытых высохшей солью камнях казалась бы тенью, если бы не плащ распущенных серебристых волос, в которых будто запутались искры звездного света. Бросив обувь, Юри вскарабкался на ближайший камень и в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшие их с Виктором метры пространства; в нерешительности застыл у него за спиной, пока о черную гряду шумно разбивались волны.   
\- Как считаешь, со сколькими людьми я спал?   
Юри подавился извинениями. Виктор резко повернулся, и волосы хлестнули по щекам, обрисовали точеные черты лица. Красиво. Так красиво, что как на солнце – во все глаза не взглянешь.   
\- Число назови. Любое, какое понравится.  
Глаза тоскливые и злые. Правильно. Заслужил.  
\- Да не знаю я!   
\- Ноль.  
Он вдруг вспомнил ту фотографию с музыкального фестиваля, где Виктор обнимался с Кристофом Джакометти: горящие взгляды, шальные улыбки на губах, простая, естественная близость, какая чувствуется только между людьми, которые давно и хорошо друг друга знают.   
\- Ноль не потому, что желающих не нашлось, - зачем-то уточнил Виктор, хотя как раз это и так было предельно ясно. – Нашлось, и довольно много. Но у меня нет привычки трахаться непонятно с кем просто потому, что так делает большинство. Доверие нужно. Мы с Крисом пробовали, знаешь, - он поковырял ногтем прорезанную в штанине дырку, выдернул пару ниток из джинсовой бахромы по краю. – Не вышло. Ни у него, ни у меня. Теперь понимаю, почему это к лучшему.   
Все же он был прав. Хотя какая, в сущности, разница?  
\- Прости меня. Я ляпнул не подумав.  
Как всегда.   
\- Я на неделе как-нибудь заеду. Заберу вещи.   
Сердце ухнуло вниз. Так лифт с порванными тросами несется по шахте с последнего этажа на первый, чтобы разлететься на куски. Виктор грациозно поднялся на ноги, небрежно отряхнул джинсы.  
\- Ключи под ковриком оставить?  
Вот так и бьется осколками мир, и от каждого из них на душе незаживающие раны, существовать с которыми мучительно больно. Юри каким-то шестым чувством понял, что если сейчас позволит ему уйти, то после возвращения в Токио никогда его больше не увидит. И виноват в этом будет только он сам. Виктор с горькой усмешкой на губах спрыгнул прямо в воду, увяз ногами в мокром песке; чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, когда окаймленная пеной волна хлестнула по коленям. Придурок. Любимый, невозможный придурок. С которым хоть в омут с головой. Хватит притворяться. Хватит.  
\- Тебя, - твердо сказал Юри, с громким плюхом прыгнув следом.  
Беспокойное море мстительно окатило его по пояс.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты просил решить, чего я от тебя хочу. Просто тебя. Тебя хочу. Чтобы ты был со мной, неважно, где и как. Всегда.   
Виктор нехорошо прищурился, скрестив руки на груди, и Юри захотелось врезать себе по лицу. «Меня, значит. После всего, что я от тебя услышал, ты так легко это говоришь?!» - буквально кричал его взгляд, и молчание било куда сильнее произнесенных слов. Все всегда заканчивается одинаково где-то на полпути между «люблю» и «прощай», когда обида и боль перевешивают все остальное. А Юри просто мастер подбрасывать не на ту чашу весов пудовые гири. Еще б в угадайку с числами поиграл. Идиот.   
\- Я сам себя ненавижу, - он произнес это так тихо, что с трудом расслышал собственный голос. – Вот почему мне несложно смириться с фактом, что я кому-то не нравлюсь. Я с этим согласен. И по той же причине твои чувства ко мне меня пугают. Не понимаю, как это вообще возможно. Я не хотел обидеть или оскорбить тебя, Виктор. Я просто умом не могу понять, почему, когда ты мог выбрать кого угодно, ты выбрал именно меня! Я же… никто. Так почему я?  
Вода плескалась у ног, поднимаясь выше; утонуть бы – может, было бы не так стыдно… Виктор, сделав шаг вперед, потянул его за рукав и прижался щекой к ладони.  
\- Потому что ты – это ты, - дрогнувшим голосом ответил он. – И ты не никто. Ты – Юри. И никого другого мне не надо.   
Лишь когда он, закрыв глаза, прильнул к его руке, Юри понял, что все это время не дышал. Потому что разве они оба все это время не собирали друг друга по кусочкам, наспех латая ненадежные швы? Юри поймал длинную шелковистую прядку, накрутил на палец и отпустил, глядя, как волосы, на мгновение завившись кольцами, тут же вновь распрямились тяжелым текучим серебром. Он привстал на цыпочки, с трудом удержав равновесие, обнял Виктора за шею и почувствовал, как спины коснулись родные теплые руки. Неужели у них правда может что-то получиться? Может ведь?  
\- Только попробуй теперь меня бросить, - яростно зашептал Виктор, обжигая дыханием кожу. – Клянусь, если ты найдешь еще хоть одну отговорку, я вышвырну тебя с балкона и точно…  
Юри не дал ему закончить. Губы Виктора были солеными и теплыми, как морская вода, лижущая камни, и так безумно потрясающе было провести по ним языком, раздвинуть их, жадно целуя, резко выдохнуть, когда Виктор стиснул его в объятиях, отвечая жарко и страстно, от чего звенело в ушах прозрачным хрусталем. Шумело море, поднявшийся ветер холодил мокрую одежду, близко-близко трепетало и билось под ладонью чужое сердце, и от этого кружилась голова восхитительно и сладко.   
\- Я больше не могу ничего придумать, - честно признался Юри, ценой нечеловеческих усилий заставив себя от него оторваться.  
Виктор, растрепанный, тяжело дышащий, взбудораженный, был прекрасен настолько, что от одного взгляда на него захватывало дух.   
\- Слава тебе, господи, наконец-то, - фыркнул он.  
И засмеялся – довольным, счастливым смехом. А следом засмеялся и Юри, когда Виктор, неловко дернув его на себя, едва не сбил с него очки.   
Они шли по пустому пляжу, держась за руки и то и дело останавливаясь, не дойдя до дома очередных нескольких шагов. Иногда все, что нужно – это склеивать осколки. И верить, что новообретенное целое станет еще прекраснее, чем было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri no tomodachi – друг Юри.  
> Gabai kirei desu ka? – Правда, красиво? (на диалекте сага)  
> Onegai. – Прошу.  
> Fukai kawa wa shizuka ni nagareru. – Глубокие реки текут неслышно.  
> Yoroshiku. – Здесь: рада встрече/приятно познакомиться.  
> Monomi. – Фиксация взгляда на мишень в кюдо.  
> Hanare. – Выпуск стрелы.  
> Sugoi! – Потрясающе!  
> Saru mono wa hibi ni utoshi. – «Того, кто уходит, забывают сильнее с каждым днем», аналог «с глаз долой – из сердца вон».  
> Kuso! – Черт!  
> Omedetou. – Поздравляю.


End file.
